


Be My Baby

by Yongbokkie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), ChanLix, Daddy Kink, Little Space, M/M, Smut, Top Bang Chan, a surplus of felix orgasming, he cums hard a lot, sin - Freeform, these are really just an excuse to write about chanlix having really kinky sex, these are really just drabbles that i've been writing randomly, this is my sin outlet okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 85,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yongbokkie/pseuds/Yongbokkie
Summary: This is a series of drabbles and mini-fics that I have written over time revolving around Chan and Felix and every sinful moment between them.Some are little space, some are kinky, some are cute, and all are Chanlix.YEP, Chapter 26 is a new update! Don't worry, guys! I'm back now!





	1. Being With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been a minute since I've written and posted fanfiction. This will actually be my first posted fic for Stray Kids, so I hope you enjoy. I just really needed more Chanlix sin in my life.

Really, they had just come to Chan’s house after school to study for the upcoming history test they both had to face Thursday morning. Instead, they were cuddled side by side in Chan’s bed, locked in each other’s arms, giggling and kissing like they had nothing better to be doing. Rain was softly hitting the window pane, and the gray clouds cast a dim glow into the room. 

Felix felt one of Chan’s hands trace along his neck and move up to softly tug at the ends of his blond hair. Felix giggled, pressing himself impossibly closer to his older boyfriend. He loved being like this- lip-locked and cuddled so close together with Chan, their lips moving softly against each other.

It was innocent until Chan started to bite at his lower lip, silently asking for permission for something a little less chaste. Felix obliged, opening his mouth a bit so he could feel his boyfriend’s tongue slide against his own. He felt so safe like this, wrapped up in Chan’s arms so tight as they made out in the comfort of Chan’s tiny room. In that moment, it felt like just the two of them together in the big wide world.


	2. Cuddle Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Felix wants Chan to love on him.

Felix’s little freckled cheeks burned a bright pink as he sat at Chan’s feet, feeling shy and unsure. Chan’s soft laughter sounded throughout the room, and he placed a large hand in Felix’s blonde hair to ruffle it slightly.

“What is it, cutie?” he asked, kneeling down to meet Felix at eye level. “What do you want Daddy to get for you?”

Felix nervously chews at his bottom lip, searching for the right words to tell his Daddy. He wants Chan to lie down with him and hold him close and give him some love, but his brain can’t seem to crank out the correct words for it.

“Daddy…,” he starts, then pauses when he can’t think of what to say next. “Daddy love on Felix?”

He feels his face heat up a little more, scared that his Daddy will think he sounds silly. It was just recently after all that he let his older boyfriend know about his age regressive tendencies.

Chan raises an eyebrow, and tilts Felix’s chin up a bit so he can get his baby to look at him properly.

“Does baby want Daddy to make him feel good?” he asks slowly.

Felix pulls back from Chan’s grip and tries to hide his face in embarrassment.

“Wanna have cuddle time,” he mumbles, his little voice muffled by his tiny hands.

“Yeah?” Chan asks, and Felix can practically hear the smile in his voice. “Then why are you trying to hide, silly?”

He reaches out to tickle at Felix’s sides, making the younger boy yelp and try to squirm away from him.

But it does the trick; Felix uncovers his face and Chan sees that he’s trying hard to suppress a giggle.

“Daddy stop,” he whines, trying to pry Chan’s hands away.

Chan gives his hips a light squeeze, chuckling at how cute Felix looks.

“Let’s go to bed, then, huh?” he says, standing up and extending a hand out to his boyfriend. “If baby wants love, then baby can have it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some sin supreme in the next few chapters.


	3. Want Your Fingers, Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix gets the fingering of a lifetime.

“You like that, baby?” Chan says, fingers curling up fast into Felix, hitting his spot dead on. “You like how big Daddy’s fingers feel right now?”

Felix whimpers and tries to thrust himself back against his boyfriend’s hand.

“Yes, Daddy,” he whines, and Chan’s pretty sure everyone else in the dorm can hear them by now. “Do it harder. Fuck me harder.”

Chan grabs onto one of Felix’s thighs and pulls him closer, switching his movements so he can rub at Felix’s spot faster and impossibly harder.

Felix arches his back and his hands grabs the sheets surrounding them in fistfuls.

“Oh yes, Daddy, fuck. Fuck me like that,” he cries, mind going nearly blank from how good it feels. He knows he’s going to cum any minute now. With Chan’s fingers pressed so hard against his spot and free hand gripping his little thigh, he can’t think straight anymore.

“Gonna fucking cum, Daddy. Let me cum, let me fucking cum,” he sobs, words jumbling together. His toes curl and one of his hands leaves the sheets so he can stroke himself, not even waiting for Chan to give him an answer.

“Felix,” Chan starts, but Felix is too far gone to even listen to him. He thrusts back hard onto Chan’s fingers and cums so hard, so fucking hard it makes him cry.

“Yes, Daddy, fuck, right there,” he cries, as Chan continues to finger him through his orgasm. Felix feels himself climax so hard that he nearly blacks out, his cum staining his tiny hand and his stomach.

It feels like forever until he comes down, whimpering and sniffling while Chan crawls up next to him to hold him tight and whisper to him.

“Such a good boy,” he says softly, wrapping his arms around Felix’s tiny waist. He plants light kisses behind his ear, trying to calm his boy down. “You did so good for Daddy. You’re so pretty and good, you know that?”

Felix sniffles, moving back into his boyfriend’s warm embrace. He can feel how hard Chan is against him and he knows that his Daddy wants to fuck him. But after how hard Chan had just made him cum, he wasn’t sure how long it would before he was ready for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin with me.


	4. Thinking of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix lets his imagination wander.

Felix doesn’t know for quite how long he’s been imaging Chan in these kinds of scenarios. It sort of just happened shortly after he and Chan had become official.

The small blonde leans further back into the fluffy pillows on his bed, closing his eyes and picturing his boyfriend on top of him, grinding against him, holding him down and kissing his neck.

Felix wants it to be like that. He wants Chan to make him beg to cum, beg to rub himself off on Chan’s strong thigh so he can make a mess in his pretty new panties.

Felix groans softly as he squeezes his thighs together to get some feeling on his growing hard-on. His boyfriend is always too gentle with him, always to generous. Felix wants Chan to tease him until he can’t take it anymore, use his little body as he damn well pleases.

He thinks of Chan’s fingers inside of him, rubbing at that perfect spot inside of him, making him climax just from that. Fuck, Felix loves to cum like that, loves to cum just from Chan’s fingers. It makes him feel so good and so small.

He turns over on his mattress, ruffling his comforter a little bit in the process, and slots one of his pillows between his legs so he can grind off on it.

Thoughts of Chan catching him like this, rubbing himself off on his pillow until he cums in his pants, race through his mind and he moans out loud. He wants Chan to come in and scold him and punish him and tell him he can’t cum- that only Daddy gets to decide when he can cum. Fuck, and if Felix wouldn’t deliberately try to make himself orgasm in front of Chan just to be defiant and disobedient.

Chan would punish him so good, fuck him so hard, and show Felix who he fucking _belongs_ to.

Felix whines, starting to grind his hips slowly into the fluffy pillow, imagining himself purposely disobeying his boyfriend right in front of him. He thinks of Chan’s stern-sounding voice, telling to ‘Stop. _Now,_ Felix,’ and his boyfriend’s big hands trying to bat away his own tiny ones from touching himself.

‘Do you want to get in fucking trouble, Felix?’ Chan would say through gritted teeth, watching as Felix stops touching himself for a moment, pretending to listen.

And Felix would just shrug and pretend what Chan was saying was of no importance to him, and then resume touching himself. And he’d cum so hard, just from disobeying and wanting to be naughty.

Felix ruts his hips faster, trying to work himself towards his orgasm quickly. He wants to cum, wants to be loud and make Chan hear him all the way from his studio across the hall. He wants Chan to hear him cry his name while he cums in his pretty, clean clothes.

His mind fills with clouded thoughts of Chan catching him mid-orgasm, walking in and seeing his precious baby in the midst of pleasuring himself without permission.

The thoughts of getting caught combined with his wanting to be loud are enough to make Felix finally reach the edge. He screams Chan’s name as he cums hard into his pillow, curling his toes and pressing his hips down hard so he can get the most out of it.

Waves of pleasure wrack his small body as he orgasms, the feeling practically consuming him.

He’s shaky as he comes down, thighs and arms trembling as the stickiness in his underwear starts to set in.

He goes slack for a minute, trying to catch his breath and recollect his thoughts.

Footsteps sound from down the hall, moving closer to his door each second and—Oh, Felix has lots of explaining to do.


	5. Artist Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix paints a picture for his Daddy on the wall, and Chan isn't too happy about it.

Felix giggled as he added some more flowers to his drawing on the wall.

His daddy was gone to the convenience store to grab some almond milk and flour because Felix had insisted on making cookies for desert later on, and they hadn’t had quite the sufficient amount of ingredients.

Felix, who was all snuggled up in his daddy’s big T-shirt, a pair of his own shorts, and some cute fluffy rainbow socks, had decided that he wanted to make his daddy a surprise for when he came home.

He had gotten out multiple boxes of crayons, markers, paints, and glitter just to create the perfect picture for Chan. Of course, regular paper was just too small to make Daddy the best picture ever, so Felix opted for the shining white wall in the hallway.

So far, he had painted a big yellow sun, colored a handful of rainbow flowers with all different lengths of petals, and used a bright green marker for some grass. He wanted to write his daddy’s name in a big red heart, but he was having trouble remembering how to spell it.

Felix shuffled closer to his masterpiece, giggling when he accidentally knocked over a tiny can of silver glitter onto the floor. He decided to just paint the big heart and then add him and his daddy holding hands in it.

Felix slowly began the heart with an upwards stroke of red using the biggest paintbrush he had found. The paint looked so pretty and fun on the wall and Felix decided that he wanted to touch it instead.

Reds and pinks swirled across Felix’s little wall space as he painted with his fingers. He was having so much fun, he almost didn’t hear his daddy walk through the front door.

“Felix, baby,” Chan called, walking to the kitchen to set the ingredients down. “Daddy’s back with the ingredients. Do you want to make the cookies now?”

Felix squealed with delight as he heard his daddy’s voice. He was so excited to bake cookies and even more so to show Daddy his pretty picture.

“Daddy, Daddy!” he yelled, running down the hall to find his boyfriend. “Felix make present for you!”

He giggled as he raced into the kitchen, seeing Chan waiting more him there, smiling.

Smiling… until he saw Felix’s paint-covered hands and clothes.

His face contorted in confusion as he tried to access exactly what the situation at hand was.

“Felix, what—” he began.

“Daddy, I make picture for you!” Felix exclaimed, jumping up and down, his little freckles glistening in the kitchen light. “Come see! I make picture for you!”

He started bouncing towards the doorway again, and Chan cautiously followed.

“Felix,” Chan said again. “Felix, why are you covered in paint, baby? Where exactly _is_ this picture?”

And then he saw it. The wall. The floor. The paint and glitter and coloring utensils covering both.

And then of course Felix, who was proudly beaming next to his artwork, waiting for his Daddy to praise him.

Chan thought he was actually going to have a heart attack and die when he took in the mess that Felix had made. It would take hours and multiple bottles of cleaner to scrub everything up that Felix had done.

“Felix,” Chan said sternly, breaking out of his haze of disbelief. “Felix, tell me exactly _why_ you thought it was okay to color on the wall and make this big of a mess?”

Felix’s smile dropped, and he looked at his Daddy in confusion.

“But Daddy, don’t you—”

“I leave you for ten minutes,” Chan continued, too frustrated to hear Felix out at the moment. “And you make the biggest fucking mess known to man. Do you know how long this is going to take to clean up?”

Chan rarely raised his voice, but the sight of the wall just continued to add to his frustration and anger.

“You know you aren’t supposed to touch the art supplies without Daddy’s permission, and you _know_ coloring is only for paper.”

Felix’s lower lip started to tremble as his daddy shouted at him. He hadn’t realized Chan would react like this. Yes, he knew he wasn’t technically supposed to touch the art supplies without permission, but since this was all supposed to be a surprise, that was okay, right?

Apparently not.

Felix started to cry as Chan pointed towards the bathroom and told him to go straight there so Daddy could give him a bath in a little bit, and to not touch a single thing on his way there because Daddy already had a big enough mess to clean up.

Felix sulked all the way there, tears running across his little freckled cheeks. He hated seeing his daddy so mad. He wanted to tell daddy he was sorry and that he didn’t know so daddy wouldn’t be mad anymore.

Felix stumbled into the bathroom and sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

He felt so small and so vulnerable and his tummy started feeling all weird because he had to pee, but he didn’t want to do it without daddy’s help.

He kicked his little feet against the edge of the tub, wishing he had gone to the store with his daddy instead of staying home. He hated being little sometimes, because it made it so hard to go out in public, which was the reason he had stayed inside in the first place.

Meanwhile, Chan scrubbed and scrubbed, and managed to clean up the majority of the mess that coated the walls and floor. He knew he would probably have to touch up the wall with some paint, but that could wait a little bit.

Half an hour and a roll of paper towels later, Chan walked into the bathroom where Felix was lying down in the corner by the bathtub.

He was sucking on the sleeve of Chan’s T-shirt, sniffling sleepily.

Chan sighed, taking in the scene.

“Felix, baby,” he said softly.

Felix perked up a bit at the sound of his voice, moving to sit up and stare with big, wet eyes at his daddy.

“Felix, sweetie,” Chan said, and moved over to kneel down by Felix so they could meet at eye level. “Daddy’s sorry for yelling at you, okay? Daddy’s sorry he got so upset with you and made you cry.”

Felix’s lower lip trembled as he saw the worry and sadness lining Chan’s features. He felt so little and confused and he couldn’t understand why Daddy was now sad instead of mad like he had been thirty minutes ago.

“Daddy’s sorry he didn’t compliment you on your picture,” Chan continued, running a hand through Felix’s soft blond hair. “Daddy knows you tried really hard on it; it was so pretty.”

He shut his eyes for a moment, going over what would be the right words to say next.

“Felix,” he breathed softly, eyes landing on his boyfriend’s swollen little face once he opened them again. “Next time you want to make an art surprise for Daddy, just remember to use paper, okay, baby? Can you do that for me, sweetie?”

Felix just looked at him, wishing his Daddy would just wrap him in his arms and hold him tight. He felt almost too little to talk, but he was beginning to understand that his Daddy was apologizing.

“Felix, baby, you have every right to be upset with Daddy for being a meanie to you,” Chan said, and he moved the hand that was in Felix’s hair to dry some tears on his cheeks. “Daddy just wants you to know that he doesn’t like getting upset either and that he loves you very much.”

Felix nods, finally, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders as he hears the word ‘love’.

“Can you forgive me?” Chan asks, and Felix meets his eyes for a second, seeing pools of regret swirling inside of them. “I promise Daddy won’t yell anymore from now on.”

“I love you,” Felix says, but it comes out very slurred and sniffly.

Chan laughs softly at his cute little boyfriend.

“I love you, too, Felix,” he whispers, wrapping his arms around Felix’s tiny figure.

Felix practically melts into his touch, feeling so warm and loved and happy. He knows his Daddy is sad that he made baby Felix upset, and he knows his Daddy is very sorry, too.

“You’re so little right now, aren’t you?” Chan says softly, once they break apart. He strokes one of Felix’s freckled cheeks. “Daddy’s so sorry he made baby sad and made baby wait so long.”

“’S’okay,” Felix mumbles, and he means it. He wants his Daddy to hold him close and call him things like ‘angel’ and ‘pretty’ and give him sweet little kisses.

“Do you want to have bath time cuddles?” Chan suggests. “So you and Daddy can both get all nice and clean?”

Felix nods, a tiny smile breaking out on his face.

“Me an’ Daddy get all clean an’ cuddly.”

It starts out innocent enough: Chan lets Felix go potty before they have a bath and get all settled in, but Felix ends up getting flustered sitting in his Daddy’s lap when they finally get in the bath, leaning his head against his daddy’s chest. He loves getting cozied up in his daddy’s arms, feeling his daddy’s strong muscles against him, but today he’s more concentrated on the fact that he’s sitting on top of Chan’s dick.

Chan’s not even hard, but Felix can still feel how big he is.

“Want playtime,” he mumbles, moving his tiny hips a little bit to feel his Daddy more. “Lixie want Daddy to be inside.”

Chan’s eyebrows raise at that, not expecting his baby to be so focused on playtime at the moment.

“Felix,” he says amusedly, “You’re so little right now. Are you sure you want playtime with Daddy?”

Felix nods quickly, trying to move his hips a little faster because all he can think of is Chan’s big dick making him feel so good and full.

“Yes, Daddy,” he whines. “Wanna play.”

Chan grabs at his hips to halt his movements. Felix whines in protest, trying to squirm out of his hold.

“But _I_ thought you wanted to make cookies,” Chan pointed out.

“We can make them later,” Felix groans. “Daddy make Felixie feel good first.”

And of course, that’s exactly the plan Chan follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry kids. More sin awaits you.


	6. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix fantasizes over Chan while grinding on his pillow-- and gets caught.

Felix loves grinding against his pillow. He loves shoving in his fingers, curling them against that spot inside of him while he chases his orgasm against the fluffy material.

He was doing it one day, fantasizing over Chan’s muscles and images of the older boy holding him down and fucking him hard, when Chan himself walked into their shared bedroom and caught Felix red-handed.

There was a fumbling of sheets and pillows as Felix tried to hide what he’d been doing, but Chan was standing in the doorway looking at him expectantly, eyebrows raised in question as he waited for Felix to explain himself.

But Felix really had no excuse. He really had no good reason why he couldn’t have waited for his boyfriend to finish up in his studio before he started chasing his hormonal desires.

“’M sorry, Daddy,” he mumbles, cheeks glowing a bright red as he feel’s Chan’s disapproving gaze on him. He snuggles a bit down into the sheets, wanting to feel hidden.

“Don’t why you stopped so suddenly,” Chan spoke, breaking his former frozen disposition. “You seemed to be having such a good time there.”

Felix whimpers, hiding his face in his arms out of embarrassment.

“I couldn’t wait any longer,” he whines. “I kept thinking about you and—”

“You just always have to have something filling you up, don’t you?” Chan interrupts, moving so he can sit on the edge of the bed. “You just love having something inside of you at all times, am I right?”

Felix groans as he lets Chan’s words sink in. His boyfriend is right, to be honest; Felix loves to be filled.

“Although I can’t imagine,” Chan continues, watching as his little boyfriend squirms in discomfort. “That those little fingers of yours can do much good. They’re so small and tiny compared to mine.”

As if to prove his point, he holds up his hand, moving his fingers back and forth a bit, waiting for Felix to uncover his pretty face from his arms.

Felix does, eventually, when he can’t take the fact that he wants Chan to finger-fuck him into oblivion more than he wants to hide under the covers forever in embarrassment. Chan always knows how to get him twisting and turning in all the right ways.

“I want them inside of me,” he whines, voice so small that Chan has to strain to hear him. “Want you to finger me and make me cum.”

Chan laughs at that, scooting closer to his needy boyfriend on their shared bed.

“If you want Daddy’s hand so bad, then you should’ve waited,” he says, smirking when Felix whines in disagreement. “Hyung can’t give you his big fingers if you’ve already decided your tiny ones will do the trick.”

Felix opens his mouth to protest, nearly ready to start kicking his legs on the bed and throw a tantrum, but Chan stops him.

“Go on, baby. Continue doing what you were doing when Hyung walked in,” he places a gentle, soothingly condescending hand on Felix’s thigh through the bed sheets and strokes it softly. “Finger yourself and cum on your pretty pillow for Daddy.”

Felix moans, shutting his eyes for a minute because he hate-loves what Chan’s doing right now—this whole ordering him around thing. Felix wants to fight back and get what he wants, but fuck, he really wants to put on a show for Chan and lose himself to an orgasm.

Felix pushes the covers, and Chan’s hand off of him and resumes his earlier position above his pillow, three fingers deep inside of him.

Chan’s right beside him them, talking him through it, lightly stroking his back as he watches Felix pleasure himself.

Felix fingers himself hard, pressing repeatedly against his spot before switching to relentlessly rubbing it, making his little thighs shake.

“Good boy,” comes Chan’s patronizing voice. “You’re gonna make yourself cum so hard for Daddy, you know that?”

Felix whimpers, grinding his hips faster into his pillow as he feels himself get closer to the edge.

“Yes, Daddy,” he whines, and all he can think about is his fingers and pillow and _Chan_. “Gonna fucking cum.”

It takes Chan’s hand running carefully down his lower back, fingertips grazing over where Felix has his own fingers, and Felix _fucking cums._

He cums so hard and screams Chan’s name so loud that he’s pretty sure everyone in a 10-mile radius can hear him. His hips slow down against his pillow as he paints it with messy, white streaks, keeping his fingers pressed so deep and so hard inside of him.

Felix swears he nearly blacks out as he rides it out, letting himself feel overwhelmed by the pleasure.

Chan is still right there when he finally comes down, his soothing hand moving back up to rub at Felix’s back again.

“Such a good boy,” he whispers, leaning over to plant kisses in Felix’s hair. “Now it’s Daddy’s turn with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me them requests kids.


	7. Under the Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan lets his hands wander one night, and normally, Felix would be more than okay with it. Except, all of the members are in the same room as them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fill for the request from @woojinnie. Thank you for requesting, love. I hope this fic is everything you wanted and more!

It’s tricky to get all the members to settle down long enough to watch a movie with everyone accounted for. Usually someone is in bed earlier than usual or other members would rather play videos games or something of the sort when they have free time at night. But tonight, all nine of them are there, in the same little room, watching one the newest releases on Netflix.

Minho and Jisung are curled up against each other on the couch, snuggling under a fuzzy blanket that actually belongs to Jeongin, who is squished between Jisung and Seungmin.

Chan thinks they all look so cute and comfy together, entranced by scenes playing out on the screen.

Then there is Hyunjin and Changbin, who are both sitting way too close to the TV and each other, and Chan wonders how they can even concentrate up that close anyways.

Woojin opts for the chair next to the comfy little loveseat that Chan is currently sharing with Felix, and he, too, looks pretty into this movie.

Chan on the other hand, is more focused on the little freckled blond cuddling closer to him under their shared blanket (which is totally _not_ Jeongin’s either).

This was the first night in weeks that they hadn’t had a late schedule and Chan wanted to take advantage of it with Felix, lay him down and fuck him all night until they both couldn’t move anymore.

But being the good leader and friend that he was, he had agreed to watch the movie with the rest of the members.

He ran a gentle hand up Felix’s thigh, stroking it soothingly while he stared blankly at the screen, picturing how nice it would be to have Felix moaning and begging underneath him right now.

He could feel his pants starting to tighten at the thought, and he was oh-so-thankful that the room was dark and that they had a blanket.

Chan moved his hand a little further up Felix’s thigh, rubbing and squeezing it gently until he finally moved to the front of Felix’s pajama pants.

“Chan,” he could hear Felix’s concerned whisper as the freckled boy looked up at him in surprise. “What are you doing?”

“Shh,” Chan whispered back, leaning closer to his baby’s ear so Felix could hear better. “Just go with it, baby.”

Felix sat up a little straighter, turning to his boyfriend in confusion.

“But everyone’s here and—”

“And they don’t need to know,” Chan finished for him, moving to squeeze Felix’s thigh again in reassurance. “Daddy wants to play with you. You just have to be quiet so everyone else won’t here.”

Even in the dim light of the TV, Chan could see Felix’s cheeks turn a light pink.

“O-okay,” the younger boy stuttered, squirming a little bit. “I’ll be quiet, Daddy.”

“Good boy,” Chan whispered, pressing a light kiss to Felix’s temple.

Hyunjin and Changbin started chatting loudly about something that was currently happening in the movie, and Woojin told them to be quiet and use their indoor voices.

Chan took this as his chance to start really teasing his baby.

He stroked Felix’s thigh a few more times before moving to palm him through his pajamas.

Felix squirmed a little bit, breath catching, as he felt his boyfriend’s big hand on him. This was naughty, doing this in front of all of their friends, where they could be caught at any moment.

Chan didn’t seem to be the slightest bit bothered, however, as he sped up his hand and snuggled closer to Felix so he could whisper in his ear.

“Do you like it so far, baby?” he mumbles, knowing he can work Felix up from just the smallest touch. “Do you like when Daddy touches you like this?”

Felix bites back a groan from Chan’s dirty words, moving his hips just slightly up into Chan’s touch so that he could get some friction on his half-hard cock.

He tries to focus on the screen, on the action scene that is unfolding across it, and Felix swears he feels Seungmin’s eyes on him for a moment, but a quick glance over to where the boy is tells him it might just be paranoia.

Chan squeezes him through the fuzzy fabric of his pants before he’s moving to tug them and his boxers down some. Felix has to lift his hips up for a moment, acting like he’s just finding a more comfortable sitting position, and pulls both pairs down enough so that Chan can touch him properly.

It’s slow strokes at first, with Felix trying to maintain an even breathing pattern, but as Chan moves his hand faster, making sure that fingers swipe over the tip each time, Felix has to try to keep his hips down and not squirm.

“Feels good, doesn’t it, baby?” Chan murmurs, smirking. “You like being touched like this don’t you? Even when we aren’t supposed to.”

Felix bites back a moan, letting his eyes flutter shut for a moment as he lets Chan’s dirty words sink in. He wants Chan to go faster, to squeeze harder, and press his thumb onto his sensitive little slit.

“More,” he mumbles, grabbing onto Chan’s thigh to further keep himself from squirming.

Chan smirks, even harder this time, and speeds up his hand, using the precum that is starting to leak from Felix’s dick as lube.

“So needy, aren’t you?” he whispers, watching as Felix’s little hips can’t help but thrust up into his hand. He knows if anyone were to look over and focus on their blanket hard enough, their movements could be seen.

“Bet you’d let me finger you and fuck you in front of everyone, too, wouldn’t you?” Chan says, and he hears Felix let out a shaky breath. “You’d look so sexy begging for my cock.”

Felix closes his eyes again, no longer really caring about focusing on the movie. All he can think of his Chan’s tight hand against him, stroking him, making sure to press a little harder on the tip.

He wants Chan to make him cum on the blanket, wants Chan to stroke him so fast and hard that he can’t control his moans of pleasure.

And of course, Chan knows he wants that, knows exactly what Felix wants, so he speeds up his hand even more, shifting to draw his own knees up to his chest so that the blanket comes up a little bit and the movements can’t be seen as well.

Felix is trying, and failing, to keep back quiet little moans, thrusting up into Chan’s fist, squeezing his boyfriend’s thigh like it’s his lifesaver.

“Gonna cum soon, baby?” Chan whispers, and fuck, he can practically feel how close Felix is, even after just a short time. “Gonna be a good boy and come just from my hand?”

Felix nods frantically, reaching up his own shirt to pinch at one of his nipples, and fuck it if anyone else sees; he just wants to cum so bad.

It takes Chan rubbing against the head of his cock, whispering in his ear to _‘stay quiet, baby’_ and Felix comes.

He comes, and Chan’s name falls from his lips a little bit too loud and a little bit too whiny.

“Chan, Daddy, fuck, _yes_ ,” he cries out, hips stuttering, not even caring when everyone turns to them in confusion and surprise.

Felix rides out his orgasm, closing his eyes has he paints streaks of white on the blanket and Chan’s hand.

Chan’s well aware they’ve been caught, but he doesn’t stop his hand until Felix whimpers from overstimulation.

“What the actual fuck are you two doing?” Changbin says, staring at them like he can’t believe Chan actually just gave Felix a handjob and made him scream.

“Do you guys really not have the decency to move to the next room?” Woojin asks, looking absolutely done with the whole situation at hand.

Jeongin and Seungmin are laughing out loud, and Minho imitates how loud Felix was in the most obnoxious way possible.

Felix turns bright red and groans, wanting to hide from the world. He is absolutely _humiliated_ that he’s blown their cover.

From beside him, Chan just shrugs, wiping his hand off on the blanket.

“Not my fault I’m just that good in bed,” he says smoothly, and Felix punches him in the arm because fuck him for having Felix wrapped around his finger so tight.

“Bro, Felix could get off just from his jeans being too tight,” quips Changbin, and Hyunjin starts guffawing from beside him. “Don’t get too much of an ego, now.”

The banter continues on and Felix can feel his face burning and he whines, wondering why he can’t keep himself quiet whenever he comes.

He gets too lost in the pleasure and in the feeling of doing something so intimate with Chan and he simultaneously loves and hates it.

“It’s okay, baby,” Chan whispers to him as the others continue to make jokes and complain, the movie paused and temporarily forgotten. Felix tries to hide his face in Chan’s broad chest, whining because he knows he won’t be able to look anyone in the eye for a least a month.

“You and Daddy can go into the other room now without anyone questioning us,” Chan kisses the top of his head gently. “And Daddy’s going to give you something for that loud little mouth of yours.”

And that’s how Felix ends up on his knees for Chan, sucking him off while Woojin lectures everyone else on how to have basic respect for those around you, unlike Chan and Felix.

But deep down, he knows it won’t really do anything, because Minho and Jisung keep snuggling closer, and Jeongin’s (other) blanket is now in grave danger of ending up like the first one.

Woojin makes sure to tell Jeongin to think twice before sharing his things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ridiculously unbeta-ed, so I apologize if there are any mistakes. Let me know if you have any requests or comments!


	8. Warm Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix wants to cockwarm Chan after they bake cookies, but they end up getting too carried away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbeta-ed, and took me nearly 4 hours to write for some reason, but I really, really hope you guys like it! It's dedicated to the lovely anon who gave me the prompt!

Felix loves to cockwarm Chan. It’s one of his favorite things to do with his older boyfriend besides cuddle and have sex. But really, cockwarming is almost like a mix of the two, so Felix feels like he gets plenty of cuddles being wrapped up in Chan’s arms while he sits on his dick, which sometimes (many times) leads to sex.

Really, Felix just likes the feeling of being full, of having Chan fill him up, even when neither of them have the energy to have sex. It’s about feeling close and connected to Chan, of being so intimate with each other that Felix can just slide down on Chan’s cock whenever they cuddle and watch movies in bed together or when Felix plays on his phone while Chan reads a book.

The connection, the closeness, the fullness—Felix wouldn’t change it for anything and he knows Chan feels the same.

It’s Felix’s idea to bake cookies, the ones that have both M&Ms and chocolate chips in them.

The two of them _attempt_ to follow the recipe that Felix finds on his phone, but Chan ends up adding half a cup too much of sugar and Felix drops chocolate chips all over the floor. But neither of them can really care, because _eventually_ the cookies make it into the oven, and even though the kitchen looks like a disaster, they both decide to cuddle on their living room couch while they wait for the cookies to get done. Because really, cleaning can wait until later.

Felix snuggles his way in between Chan’s thighs, shuffling so he can get as close to his boyfriend as possible.

“Want you to be inside me,” he mumbles, voice going soft with just a tiny hint of pleading. “Wanna feel you close to me.”

Just Felix’s words are enough to make Chan’s cock stir in his boxer briefs.

“Yeah?” he replies back gently, running a hand through Felix’s soft blond hair. “Are you going to let me have my way with you or just warm me up?”

The younger blond giggles, turning slightly to smile up at his boyfriend.

“We don’t have time for sex now, silly,” he giggles. “The cookies will be done in like twelve minutes.”

Chan smirks, moving his hand down to rub softly at Felix’s shoulder.

“That’s enough time to get you off. Twice,” he says, and Felix makes a displeased noise and rolls his eyes. Chan’s so aggravating sometimes, and Felix absolutely adores it.

“You’ll get something if you’re nice to me,” Felix mumbles, crossing his arms and looking away, a forced pout forming on his lips. “Maybe, that is. But I just wanna feel Daddy’s cock inside right now. Wanna be close to you.”

Chan groans, pulling Felix’s slim waist towards him so he can press himself up against Felix’s ass.

“You’re such a needy baby you know that?” he mumbles, leaning his face close to Felix’s ear. “Always wanting to be filled all the time with Daddy’s big cock.”

Felix squirms a bit, feeling shy after his boyfriend’s dirty words.

“Chan,” he whines, dragging out his name. He looks down, feeling so small and vulnerable in Chan’s arms. He likes when his boyfriend calls him things like _needy baby_ , but he can always feel himself start to slip into his little headspace when it comes to pet names like that.

Chan chuckles softly, squeezing Felix’s hips a little.

“Did you already stretch today, baby?” he asks gently. “Daddy can’t just go right in unless you’re ready.”

“I’m ready,” Felix whimpers, squirming impatiently. He doesn’t really want to slip right now, wants to stay big for a little while longer, but Chan’s soft tone and babying voice is making it much too hard to do. “I did this morning in the shower.”

Chan groans, the thoughts of Felix’s tiny fingers thrusting in and out of his tight little body, getting himself ready for his Daddy’s cock later, playing through his mind. He knows Felix does it often, keeps his favorite plug in afterwards to keep himself stretched for whenever he wants to cockwarm Chan.

Chan helps Felix pull off his tight little boxer briefs before he manages to slide down his own.

Felix is so anxious to get Chan inside of him that he nearly forgets about the plug he’s wearing, and Chan has to place a firm hand on his tiny little hip just so he can settle Felix down enough to pull it out.

“So pretty,” he mumbles, running a thumb across Felix’s stretched opening, making the smaller boy shudder and whine.

“Daddy, please,” he begs, pushing his hips back. “Wanna feel you before the cookies are done.”

“Okay, okay,” Chan says, laughing at his baby’s eagerness. “Such a needy little one today, aren’t we?”

Felix whimpers, cheeks flushing red at his Daddy’s words, but it’s short lived as Chan pulls him down on his cock, and _fuck_ , it’s so big and so much all at once. The lack of lube causes Felix a slight uncomfortable burn, but he’s still so, so stretched from the plug being inside him, so it’s really not all too bad.

And then, he’s wrapped up in Chan’s arms, head leaning against his broad chest, and he feels so warm and so safe and so _little_. He loves it. He loves Chan.

“Feels so big, Daddy,” he murmurs, little hands coming up to rub at his eyes in tiny balled fists. “Lixie never wants to move. Not ever again.”

Chan kisses the top of Felix’s head, smiling softly at how cute and little he sounds.

“Yeah?” he replies. “Well, what about when our cookies go off, sweetie?”

He tickles Felix’s sides gently, making the freckled blond giggle and pull his Daddy’s arms back around him.

“Daddy,” Felix giggles, squirming in Chan’s hold. “You’re supposed to hold baby, not tickle baby. You’re silly.”

His little eyes are so bright, smiling with his mouth, as he sinks even deeper into his headspace.

Chan, on the other hand, is strung between doting over his cute baby and trying to ignore how hard he is at the same time. Felix is so cute like this, so innocent and sweet, but his squirming is causing Chan to feel just the opposite.

“You’re silly,” Chan pokes back, squeezing Felix tight. “You didn’t answer Daddy’s question.”

“That’s ‘cause Daddy tickled Felixie,” the small blond says, and he can’t stop giggling and shifting his position in Chan’s lap. “And Lixie got distracted.”

“Well _Lixie_ ,” Chan points out. “Is making it very hard for _Daddy_ to not get distracted right now.”

He grabs Felix’s hips to still them.

“Does baby want to cuddle and talk or have Daddy fuck him?” His fingers press in harder and he can feel Felix still. “Cause baby’s making Daddy really want to fuck him.”

Felix whines, rubbing his eyes with his fists again, a habit he’s managed to acquire in little space.

“But Lixie’s being good,” he says. “Lixie not be naughty.”

“You _are_ being naughty,” Chan says, relaxing his grip just slightly. He looks down pointedly at Felix, who blushes and tries to bury his face further into his Daddy’s chest. “You keep grinding against Daddy and acting all cute and it’s making it very hard for Daddy not to get excited.”

Felix shakes his head, still trying to hide how shy he feels.

“No, Daddy,” he mumbles, words muffled by Chan’s shirt. “Felixie good. Felixie sit on Daddy cause Daddy feel really big and good.”

Chan groans, and he can barely keep himself from thrusting up into Felix. He knows the cookies are about to go off any minute now, and he’ll have to peel himself away from Felix’s tight warmth lest the entire house burns down.

“Daddy wants to make Lixie feel good, too,” Chan says, moving one hand to rub softly at Felix’s inner thighs. “Can Daddy do that, baby? Can Daddy have special playtime with baby?”

Felix is quiet for a moment, feeling so, so small and so, so shy, but he’s eager to make his Daddy happy, and he’s eager to keep Chan’s dick in him.

“Yes, Daddy,” he says. “Daddy and Lixie can play, but you have to hold onto baby cause baby want to be close to Daddy.”

He brings a comforting thumb to his mouth, wanting to make sure that his Daddy was still going to hold him close.

“Daddy’s going to make sure baby knows who he belongs to,” Chan mumbles lowly. “Daddy won’t let baby go, don’t worry.”

And, then—

“Are you absolutely sure you want to do this, Felix?” he asks reassuringly. “You’re so little right now. Remember that you can always tell Daddy to stop if you want to.”

Felix nods, trying to snuggle further into his Daddy’s chest.

“Kay, Daddy. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

It’s soft between them for a moment, the words sinking in. But then Chan’s hands are both back on Felix’s little hips and he’s holding them, letting Felix lean against his chest as he presses his hips up into his little boyfriend.

“You feel so good, baby,” he moans. “So tight and so warm. You’re always so perfect for Daddy.”

Felix whimpers, pushes himself down against Chan. He can feel himself start to harden and uses one of his tiny hands to start stroking himself. ‘Cause that’s what his Daddy always does to him when they do naughty things together.

Chan thrusts up harder into Felix, practically grinding against him because Felix doesn’t seem to realize that he’s in the perfect position to ride him.

“Does it feel good, baby?” Chan says, breath quickening as he begins to move his hips harder and faster up against Felix. “Do you like it?”

Felix just moans in reply, letting himself sink into the feeling of being so close and connected with Chan, feeling the older boy press against him and hold him tight at the same time.

Felix moves his little hand faster and sucks his thumb on the other a little harder. He wants his Daddy to keep talking to him, to call him _pretty_ , and _baby_ , and to hold him even closer.

But then the cookie timer goes off and they both groan in annoyance. Chan really, really doesn’t want to stop fucking Felix, but he knows he can’t let the house burn down. And heaven forbid the cookies burn and he’ll have to thrown them away, because Felix in his little state will not be very happy later on when he goes to grab one from the cookie jar and there are none there.

“Just a moment, baby,” Chan says, trying to gently pry Felix off of him. “Let Daddy get the cookies and then he’ll come back and finish loving on Lixie.”

“Noooo,” Felix whines, and he tries to grab his Daddy’s thighs to steady himself. “Daddy you said you wouldn’t let go of baby.”

Tears are brimming in his eyes because he doesn’t want Chan to leave, not now. Not ever. He wants his Daddy to stay right here, pressed so deep inside of him, holding him closely.

“Felix,” Chan says cautiously. The timer is beeping relentlessly, and Chan knows he needs to get the cookies out as soon as possible. “Daddy’s going to be right back. I promise, okay?”

He gently runs both hands up Felix’s thighs.

“It’ll be okay, baby. Daddy just has to get the cookies out so they won’t burn.”

Felix starts to fuss, making a _very_ displeased noise at the fact that his Daddy has to go. He feels like throwing a tantrum, but he knows that Daddy will put him timeout if he does, and that means no cuddles for a while.

Chan manages to get Felix to climb off of him, and he stands up, letting Felix lie down on the couch.

The freckled blond looks up at his boyfriend with big, watery eyes.

“Daddy come back?” he asks, and Chan’s heart nearly breaks because he looks so precious, so fragile and beautiful like this.

“Of course, sweetheart,” he says softly, and he leans down to press a quick kiss to Felix’s mouth. “Daddy will just be a few seconds.”

And really that’s all it takes, but it seems like forever to Felix as he watches his Daddy stumble into the other room and take care of everything.

When he comes back, Felix looks at him eagerly, holding out his little arms when Chan crawls on top of him and presses him down in the couch.

There’re quick, needy kisses pressed onto his neck and collarbone, and Chan runs a hand through his soft hair, murmuring gentle words in his ear.

“See? Daddy’s here. Daddy’s back for you,” He grabs Felix’s hips and moves so he can slide back into him.

The younger boy whimpers, wrapping his arms tightly around Chan’s back, pulling him impossibly closer, so that their chests are pressed tightly against each other. And Chan can’t even be bothered to get either of them out of their shirts, because he’s just so wrapped up in _Felix_ and making his boy feel safe and loved.

“Daddy,” Felix moans, pushing his hips back as Chan begins to thrust into him. “Daddy go harder. Find baby’s spot.”

And Chan almost growls at that, speeds up his pace because it just feels _so fucking good_ and he angles his hips so he can hit where Felix wants him most and—

Felix cries out as Chan finds it, already feeling so overwhelmed even though they’ve only been fucking for hardly a few minutes.

“Right there, _right there_ ,” he whimpers, and he’s so fucking _loud_ and sexy and Chan knows that neither of them will last very long.

“Yeah?” Chan pants into his ear. “Right there, baby? Is it good?”

Felix just cries out in reply and Chan manages to snake a hand between their bodies to rub Felix off. His boy feels so wet and so hard in his hand and it brings him that much closer.

“Gonna cum soon, baby,” he moans, and he feels that familiar pleasure starting to build low in his stomach. “Gonna fill baby up so good and make him all full and pretty.”

Felix can’t stop the high-pitched whimpers that leave his throat as he thinks about being filled up with his Daddy’s cum. Chan’s hand feels so tight and warm around his pretty little cock, and his dick feels so big and so hard pressing against his spot.

Felix feels all hazy and dizzy, the pleasure overwhelming him. He knows he should ask his Daddy if it’s okay to cum, if it’s okay to make a mess on Daddy’s hand, but he feels so fucking _good_ and so blissed out that he just lets himself cum undone while screaming his Daddy’s name.

And he peaks so high, feeling his orgasm crash hard on all of his senses. It takes Chan by surprise, but he strokes Felix through it, fucks him until he feels his own release catching up to him, and he cums hard into Felix’s tight, warm ass.

He bites down onto the younger’s shoulder, making poor Felix yelp in surprise as he tries to recover from his own orgasm.

He feels so little and so sensitive, and when Chan finally finishes climaxing, they lay pressed against each other, trying to catch their breath.

“Daddy stay inside?” Felix asks, his little voice quivering from how little he feels. “Daddy no leave?”

And Chan just chuckles softly, kisses Felix’s neck, and even though they are both sweaty and uncomfortably hot, he says yes.

Because it’s always a yes when it comes to making his little one happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! And I did want to mention that whenever I write little space smut, that it is always completely consensual, and the little has talked about it with the other while they are both big, to ensure that they are okay with having sex in little space. 
> 
> I will never, ever write anything non-consensual, you can count on that.
> 
> But as always, leave me any comments or ideas. My next one should be out soon!


	9. Don't Be a Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix acts up and throws a tantrum every time Chan tells him to do or not to do something. Chan puts up with it until he doesn't anymore. 
> 
> Basically, little!Felix being stubborn and disobedient and Chan getting so fed up, he finally snaps at Felix, and kinky rough sex ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fill for another request I got! I love this idea so much and I swear the story just kind of wrote itself! I like how it turned out actually, but let me know what you guys think! As always, this dedicated to the lovely who requested it!

Felix bounces over to his playmat, little pink skirt flouncing slightly as flops down next to his stuffed bunny, Seoljin, He’s arranged a whole little tea party set up with his favorite stuffies, little plastic utensils, cups, and saucers, and some juice and crackers.

Felix giggles as he carefully pours juice in Seoljinnie’s little cup, trying his hardest not to get any on the pink blanket that he laid out on the floor underneath everything.

He gets so caught up in playing and making sure all his toys have enough juice (tea) and crackers, that he barely hears Chan call his name.

“Felix,” Chan says, louder this time. He leans in the door frame, watching his little baby so immersed in play. “Felix are you almost ready to go?”

Felix looks up at his Daddy, eyes crinkling up in a smile.

“Daddy!” he exclaims happily. “I have tea party with stuffies.”

“I can see that,” Chan says, smiling down at his little freckled boy. “It looks very, very fun, but you and Daddy are supposed to have a picnic at the beach today, remember?”

Felix starts to giggle, and he jumps up, grabbing Seoljin with him.

“I wanna go to the beach!” he practically squeals, and he starts jumping up and down excitedly, knocking over some of the cups of juice in the process.

“Felix,” Chan says, frantically watching the liquid soak all into the blanket. “Baby be careful.”

But Felix doesn’t stop jumping; he is much too excited about going to the beach with his Daddy.

Chan tries to scoop up the remaining cups of liquid before it’s too late, but one of them spills anyway.

He groans, gathering up everything in the blanket so it won’t leak onto the carpet anymore than it already has.

“Felix,” he says, tone becoming slightly sterner. “Go get Daddy some towels and carpet cleaner. There’s a big mess on the floor.”

The younger blond, who has finally stopped bouncing up and down to watch his Daddy clean up the mess, snickers at Chan’s frustration and slyly bites his bottom lip.

“Daddy made mess,” he giggles, pointing at Chan. “Daddy go get cleaner.”

“Felix,” Chan says, frowning at his mischievous little boyfriend. He tries to stand up without dropping anything, but a plate full of crackers ends up all over the floor and he sighs, closing his eyes for a moment before asking Felix again.

“Felix, you know you aren’t really supposed to bring juice and food out of the kitchen,” he says, somewhat annoyed that it’s only 10 am and there is already a mess to wash and clean up. “Go pick up your crackers and get the cleaner while Daddy washes all of this.”

He bunches up the blanket and heads toward the laundry room, which is thankfully close by. Felix, on the other hand, just giggles and decides to play foam blocks with Seoljin. He’s in the middle of making a big tower when Chan comes back, dirty plastic dishes in his arms.

“ _Felix_ ,” he says, exasperated that his boyfriend has _still_ not gotten anything for the wet carpet nor cleaned up the crackers. “If you don’t start doing what Daddy told you right now, we are cancelling the beach date.”

Felix whines from his spot on the floor, still adding blocks to his tower.

“But Daddy, I don’t want to,” he says, pout forming on his cute little mouth. “Daddy clean it up. Not Felix.”

He crosses his little arms, and glares down at the floor, not wanting to move from building his tower yet.

“Do you not want to go to the beach then?” Chan challenges, raising his eyebrows at his boyfriend’s stubbornness. Usually Felix isn’t this obstinate and strong-headed when he gets told to do something.

“Nooo,” Felix whines, kicking his feet a little bit. “I wanna go but I no wanna clean up the mess.”

“Then we won’t go,” Chan says, turning to walk out the room. “Simple as that.”

“Noooo!” Felix screeches, and he moves to quickly pick up his crackers, juice bottle, and plate. “Fine. I clean up.”

He stomps his way over to the trash can, throwing all of the trash away before following Chan’s path to the kitchen. He tosses the empty plate into the sink where Chan is doing the rest of the tea party dishes.

“Felix all done,” he states, crossing his arms again and glaring at his Daddy.

“Go put the cleaner and a towel downstairs,” Chan says simply, not even turning to look at Felix. He knows Felix wants to get his way and to make his Daddy know he’s upset that he has to do what he’s being told.

Felix makes a displeased noise, stomping over to the cabinets to grab some supplies. He thinks it’s stupid that his Daddy is taking him away from playtime like this, but he takes the cleaner and rag downstairs anyway and then resumes his block tower.

He can hear Chan’s frustrated sigh as he enters the room a few minutes later and scrubs the carpet clean.

Felix adds three blue blocks to the top of his tower and giggles because it looks so big and tall and he is proud of himself for doing such a good job.

“Lixie,” Chan says, gathering the cleaning supplies in his arms. “Go get dressed so we can go, okay?”

He figures Felix’s little episode is probably over for the most part since there is no more cleaning involved.

“Kay, Daddy,” the younger blond says, hopping up. “Felix wear pretty bathing suit.”

Chan watches him race out of the room and shakes his head. Only Felix could go from tantrum mode to angelic in a matter of a few minutes.

When Felix shows up again, Chan has the last of the car packed with their picnic lunch and some beach supplies.

“Ready to go, baby?” he says, smiling at his little excited boyfriend.

Felix already has his rainbow beach towel wrapped around him, and little yellow flip flops on his feet.

“Yeah, Daddy!” he exclaims, waddling up to hug his Daddy.

Chan pulls him in close, laughing at his boyfriend’s cuteness. It was hard to stay mad at Felix for long.

“What are you wearing under this, silly?” Chan asks, tugging at the back of Felix’s towel. “Hopefully beachwear, huh?”

Felix giggles and pulls way from Chan’s hold.

“Pretty clothes!” he says excitedly and shakes off his towel.

He has a tiny white crop top on that says _Cutie_ on the front in pink sparkly letters and a tiny, tight little pair of pink shorts to match. They hug his little thighs, riding up high enough in the back to show to a little bit of his backside. And Chan swears he can see the slightest hint of a panty line.

Chan looks at him in bewilderment.

“Felix,” he says, placing a firm hand on his baby’s shoulder. “Baby, you can’t wear that. Those clothes are for when it’s just you and Daddy only.”

Chan loves those shorts. He loves that little crop top. He’s fucked Felix in that outfit multiple times because it just looks so damn _good_ on him. And he’s not about to share it with anyone else.

Felix’s little mouth drops into a pout.

“Why not, Daddy?” he whines. “Daddy likes pretty clothes.”

“Because they aren’t for swimming, baby,” Chan replies, moving his hand to stroke gently at Felix’s bottom lip. “Those are for other things.”

“What other things?” Felix looks up at him with big, innocent, questioning eyes.

Chan takes a deep breath, trying to maintain his composure, but he can feel his pants starting to tighten anyway.

“Daddy can show you later on when we get home, okay? But right now, Baby needs to change into his swimsuit.”

Felix frowns and shakes his head.

“No. Wanna wear these.”

Chan closes his eyes and prays that the entire day won’t be this difficult.

“Felix, you’re not wearing those,” he says, a hint of frustration clear in his voice. “They’re naughty, and I don’t want other people making nasty or rude comments towards you when we get to the beach.”

He knows Felix won’t quite understand it in his little mindset, but he still doesn’t want to put Felix through people making fun of his outfit or throwing suggestive remarks at him.

Felix stomps one of his feet.

“No, Daddy. Wanna wear it,” he says, scowling at his older boyfriend. “Daddy can’t make me change.”

“I _can,_ and I _will_ ,” Chan retorts, grabbing Felix’s hand to pull him up to their room. “You aren’t going out in that.”

Felix throws an absolute fit as Chan tries to drag him to their room.

“Nooo!” he screeches, stomping his feet and refusing to move. “Nooo, I don’t want to.”

“Then we aren’t going to go,” Chan says back, raising his voice. “Felix, if you keep acting like a brat, then you’re going to go in timeout instead of the beach.”

“Nooo!” cries Felix, and he shakes Chan’s grip off him so he can properly have a tantrum, stomping his feet and flailing his arms. “Nooo! Daddy can’t tell me what to do!”

Chan sighs as he watches Felix yell and disobey. He knows the best thing to do when little ones act this way, is to walk away until they calm down. Minho had told him that was the only method that he could get to work with Jisung.

Chan lets Felix kick at the floor and throw himself down and cry and have a tantrum. He hates to see Felix upset, especially since it usually doesn’t happen to this degree, but he knows giving Felix his way won’t make the situation any better.

It’s about 15 minutes until Felix finally calms down, and by now, Chan is reading the news on his phone, patiently waiting for his baby to behave.

Felix sniffles and curls into a little ball in his spot on the floor. Chan glances over at him, seeing that the little freckled boy has shoved his thumb in his mouth, sucking gently. He waits a moment, and then walks over to Felix slowly, not wanting to startle him.

He kneels down beside him and crosses his arms, waiting for Felix to say something.

But he doesn’t, just keeps his little thumb in his mouth, waiting for his Daddy to scold him for being naughty and throwing a tantrum.

“Felix,” Chan says calmly. “Are you done now?”

Felix is still for a moment, and then nods slightly.

“Are you sure?” Chan asks again, softer this time.

“Mmmhmm,” Felix mumbles quietly around his thumb.

“Okay,” Chan says, and he cautiously moves a hand to stroke at Felix’s side. “Can you give Daddy a hug and say ‘sorry’ now?”

Felix nods again and sits up, avoiding eye contact with his Daddy.

“Sowwy,” he says, little tear-streaked face slightly swollen from crying. “Felix sorry.”

Chan pulls him into a tight hug and rocks him back a forth gently.

“I love you, baby,” he says gently. “But you have to listen to Daddy when he tells you stuff, okay?”

“Kay, Daddy,” Felix sniffles, words still muffled by his thumb, and Chan makes note to get his baby a paci before they leave.

“Daddy promises he wasn’t telling you to change your outfit to be mean, sweetie,” he says, giving Felix one last tight squeeze before pulling back to look at him. “There are just some mean and dirty people out there who might be rude to Lixie about his outfit, okay?”

He kisses the top of Felix’s head.

“You look so beautiful right now, you know that? Do you think you can put on this pretty outfit for Daddy again when we get back home from the beach?”

Felix nods quickly, feeling shy at being called pretty.

“Good boy,” Chan gently pries Felix’s thumb out of his mouth so he can press a quick kiss to the younger boy’s mouth. “Let’s go get you dressed so we can go to the beach now, okay?”

Chan jumps up and holds out his hand so he can pull Felix up, too.

Felix ends up waltzing to their room and puts on his favorite blue swim shorts and one of Chan’s T-shirts.

Chan tells him he looks absolutely mesmerizing, and it makes Felix blush and bite his lip.

The older makes sure to grab Felix’s green pacifier before they leave, just in case.

On the way to the beach, they listen to music, and Felix counts all the yellow cars that they pass by, ending up with a total of 9 once they finally arrive.

Chan lays out their beach blanket on a stretch of sand once they find a sparsely populated spot. They play in the waves for a little bit, and Chan ends up finding a mini stingray that swims up near them and he lets Felix name it.

A little while later and they’re munching on some cold black bean noodles, leftover dubu kimchi stew from the night before, and sipping homemade watermelon punch that Felix had insisted on making especially for this trip.

Felix curls into Chan’s lap, wanting to drink his watermelon juice while leaning against his boyfriend’s chest.

“Daddy so sexy,” he giggles, and Chan is glad that no one is around to give them judging stares. He really hates how critical people can be towards Felix in his little state. The little sweetheart deserves nothing but love an adoration, and Chan is determined to give him just that.

“Yeah?” he says laughing. “Are you just saying that cause you love Daddy’s muscles so much?”

Felix snuggles closer against him.

“I love Daddy’s muscles,” he says, little freckled cheeks glistening in the sun overhead, and Chan swears Felix is the most beautiful thing he’s ever laid eyes on. “Daddy so big and sexy.”

Chan laughs again, taking a sip of his own drink before setting it down gently in the cooler next to them.

“Felixie is sexier,” he says matter-of-factly, stroking his baby’s side. “Daddy could stare at you all day.”

Felix giggles, pressing a few kisses to his Daddy’s chest before wrapping his arms arounds Chan’s waist and slotting his legs over one of Chan’s so he can properly lean against him.

“Can Daddy kiss me all day?” he asks, looking up at Chan with little crinkles by his eyes.

“I could,” replies Chan. “I could kiss you all day _and_ hold you all day.”

“Can Daddy love on Felixie all day?”

“I could do that and more.”

That makes Felix blush. He thinks about how his Daddy said earlier that he wanted him to put back on his pretty clothes.

“Daddy what are you gonna do with we get home?” he asks, eyes big and questioning. “Why do you want baby to wear the pretty clothes again?”

Chan places an arm around Felix’s waist to pull him closer.

“You’ll see.”

And when they finally pack up to go home, the afternoon is setting in, and Felix can barely wait to put his pretty clothes on for his Daddy.

His blond hair is still slightly damp from all of the swimming they did earlier, and his fingers and toes feel a bit prune-y, but he feels pretty nonetheless.

Chan pulls him into bed, letting Felix be on top so he can squeeze at his ass in those tight little pink shorts.

They kiss messily, and Chan lets his hand run up underneath the short so he feel the lacy little thong that Felix has on.

Chan groans as his fingers hit the thin material; Felix is so _fucking_ sexy and hot and cute all at the same time.

Felix is whining, starting to grind his hips against Chan’s as he starts to harden. His Daddy’s hand feels so good and he wants more, wants Chan to put his fingers in and then fuck him.

Chan flips them over, kissing down Felix’s neck, sucking a harsh red mark just above his collarbone.

The younger blond whimpers, moving to grab fistfuls of his Daddy’s hair.

Chan kisses over his little crop top, leaving light little pecks here and there and everywhere but Felix’s nipples, which makes the freckled boy whine impatiently.

“Daddy,” he whimpers, squirming underneath Chan, who just smirks and plants a kiss in the center of Felix’s chest. “Daddy, please.”

“Please, what?” Chan asks, tone deliberately teasing. “What do you want Daddy to do, baby?”

Felix’s cheeks flush a soft pink as he fidgets nervously.

“Want Daddy to suck,” he mumbles, letting go of Chan’s hair to cover his face in embarrassment.

“Suck?” Chan asks, feigning confusion. “Where, baby?”

Felix whines, hating and loving his Daddy’s teasing at the same time.

“Right here, Daddy,” he murmurs, bringing his little hands down to rub at his nipples.

He moans at the feeling, arching his back a little.

Chan swats his hands away, pinning both of them on either side of Felix.

“Daddy didn’t say you could touch, Felix,” he growls, and then leans down to bite at one of Felix’s sensitive nipples through his shirt.

Felix cries out, trying to press up against his boyfriend’s mouth.

Chan uses one hand to pinch and rub at the other, turning Felix into a moaning mess.

He can feel how hard Felix is beneath him, how wet he’s getting those pretty panties and pretty shorts, and _fuck_ , he can hardly wait to tear them off and fuck Felix into oblivion.

Felix’s breath starts to quicken as he ruts his hips up against Chan and lets his boyfriend bite and tease his poor nipples.

“Daddy,” he whimpers. “Daddy, it feels so good. It feels so, _so_ good.”

Little tears start to prick at the corners of his eyes and Chan can practically feel the precum leak from his own hard cock because Felix is getting so worked up and so close just from this.

Felix’s moans get higher in pitch and he starts rubbing himself frantically against his Daddy, trying to reach his orgasm.

But Chan pulls away, smirking down at the flushed boy as he nearly starts to cry from the loss of pleasure.

“Not so fast,” Chan says, stroking Felix’s arm gently. “You wouldn’t want to cum in these pretty little shorts and get them all messy before Daddy fucks you, right?”

Felix moans, reaches a hand down to try and rub himself, but Chan is quick to swat it away.

“Felix,” he warns, pressing his hand back down to the bed. “Daddy’s already told you once not to touch yourself. Don’t do it again unless you want to be punished.”

Felix whines, thumping his hands against the bed in frustration.

“But Daddy—” he starts.

Chan cuts him off, by pressing a finger to his lips.

“Let’s put that naughty little mouth to good use,” he smirks, and Felix pouts, wanting to bite his Daddy’s finger because he’s not getting his way.

But he lets Chan flip them over so he can crawl down to kiss at the front of Chan’s boxers and, _fuck_ , his Daddy is so big and hard.

Chan groans as Felix kisses and sucks him gently through the soft fabric.

“Baby take them off,” he groans, sliding a hand into Felix’s hair.

Felix sets to work, still grumpy that his Daddy won’t let him cum, and pulls Chan’s boxers off.

Normally, he would take his time giving his Daddy a blowjob; he would lick and suck and let his Daddy fuck his mouth until he came and let Felix swallow it all up.

But he didn’t want to his Daddy to get what he wanted, because Chan wasn’t giving him what he wanted either.

He kisses the tip and slowly slides his mouth over it, sucking and swirling his tongue.

Chan takes a shaky breath, gently pressing down in Felix’s hair to get him to take him further.

But Felix doesn’t. He stays right where he is, mouth barely an inch down, hands on his Daddy’s hips.

Chan pushes him down a little harder, but Felix resists.

“Lix,” he growls. “Fucking take it like I know you can.”

When Felix still doesn’t budge, Chan opts for thrusting up in his mouth, but Felix tries to press his hips down so he can’t get any further down.

“That’s it,” Chan snaps, and yanks on Felix’s hair, making the younger boy yelp and pull off.

“You little fucking brat,” Chan growls, and he pulls Felix further up the bed just so he can pin him down against it. “I’ve had enough of you disobeying and acting up today.”

Felix starts to fuss, trying to kick his feet against the bed, but Chan has him trapped. The younger wants to start another tantrum so bad, wants to show Chan that he doesn’t care that he’s being bad, but Chan’s leaning over him to grab a bottle of lube from on top of the nightstand and he won’t let Felix move.

“If you’re going to act like a little fucking brat,” Chan snaps. “Then you’re going to get treated like one.”

He sits up long enough to squeeze a messy amount of lube onto his hand and on Felix’s thighs.

Felix’s starts to flail his arms and throw a fit.

“I’m not a brat!” he cries. “I can do whatever I want!”

Chan ignores him, stroking himself with his lube-covered hand.

He moves so he can hook one of Felix’s legs behind each of his shoulders and slides between his thighs.

Felix can’t help the moan that comes out as he feels Chan’s hard cock between his wet thighs. His little shorts have lube on them now, but neither of them cares.

Chan fucks him, hard and rough, pace relentless as Felix moans and reaches down to touch himself through his shorts again.

“You think,” Chan pants. “That you’re not. A fucking. Brat?”

He spanks the underside of one of Felix’s thighs with his hand, making the younger boy cry out.

“You are a fucking naughty, disobedient little slut, you know that?” Chan growls. “You’ve been bad all day. If you make yourself cum in your pants, you’re going to get a punishment.”

Felix whimpers, wrapping his free arm around his Daddy’s back.

“I can cum if I want to,” he retorts, and Chan fucking _loses_ it.

He yanks Felix closer, so his lower half is lifting almost off the bed and presses his fingernails into the younger’s thighs.

Felix moans, loving how rough his Daddy is getting with him. He rubs himself faster and he can feel his tummy start to get warm.

“Daddy,” he whines. “Daddy, I wanna cum.”

Tears start to form in his eyes as he gets close. It feels so fucking good and overwhelming and Felix just wants to disobey and be good and fucking _cum_ all the same time.

“Then fucking do it, you brat,” Chan says, his thrusts starting to get quicker and sloppier. “Fucking cum in your little panties like the disobedient slut you are.”

And Felix does. He cums so fucking hard against his little hand, he nearly blacks out. He presses his hand down hard, grinding up into it as he ruins his pretty thong and tiny shorts.

Chan groans as he watches Felix climax, his pretty face looking even more beautiful all blissed out.

Chan briefly thinks about all of the different punishments he could give to Felix, but then he’s cumming, hard and hot on Felix’s thighs and tummy and shorts.

Felix squeezes his thighs tightly around him, and Chan swears he peaks that much higher that he can feel his orgasm all over. But then he’s coming down and collapsing onto Felix who wraps two shaky arms around him and pulls him closer.

“Daddy,” Felix whimpers out, feeling a rush of emotions cloud his brain all at once. “My tummy feels so good.”

“Yeah?” Chan asks, trying to catch his breath. “Baby came so hard, didn’t he?”

“Mmhmm,” Felix whines. “Daddy I wanna make it happen again. How do I make it happen again?”

And fuck, Chan hasn’t even gained his composure to issue Felix’s punishment yet. He has a long evening ahead of him, a fucking amazing one.


	10. Accidents Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix has an accident while at the grocery store with his Daddy after thinking he can hold it til they get back home. Chan likes it a little too much, so Felix comes up with a mischievous little plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this is a day late! But thanks to the anon that requested this! I really want to write more of this kink, idk why but it's so Chanlix for some reason. Or maybe I just have a thing for writing desperate Felix coming undone. But either way, let me know if you liked this or if you want a part two or something. I have three more requests I'm working on now that I'm super excited to share with you guys!

Defiance was Lee Felix’s middle name.

As much as he loved being good for Chan and getting rewarded for obeying, he loved to misbehave even more.

Seeing his older boyfriend get so worked up and frustrated excited him. The way Chan would clench and unclench his jaw, his stern voice telling Felix to ‘ _Get upstairs. Now.’_. Felix loved it.

He loved being punished and told that he was a naughty and disobedient little brat. Maybe it was because he got so much attention from Chan, and the rough, punishing sex was always followed by cuddles where Chan would hold him close and tell him how beautiful and perfect he was.

Today was no different—the two of them were at the grocery store and Felix was stuck in his headspace, trying to sneak every box of sweets and snacks he could find into the cart and whining out loud when Chan would scold him for it. They had gotten a few weird looks from other customers, but Felix didn’t seem to understand or really care for that matter.

“Daddy I want gummy worms!” he exclaims, hopping up and down next to the cart as Chan picks out some granola bars. “I want the sour kind!”

“Felix,” Chan says, lowering his voice. “Sweetie, use your indoor voice, okay? You have to be good when we’re in the grocery store.”

He throws a box of protein-packed granola bars in the cart and ruffles the freckled blond’s hair.

“Come on, silly. We have just a few more things to get and then we can go home and do whatever you want, okay?”

Felix squeezes his legs together and starts whining, grabbing his Daddy’s shirt sleeve.

“But Daddy I want gummy worms,” he whines, hopping up and down again.

Chan glances down at him, noticing his uncomfortable little position.

“Baby are you sure you don’t have to go potty?” he asks for what must be the 5th time since they’ve arrived at the store. He’s noticed Felix squeezing his little thighs together and waddling uncomfortably since they’ve gotten there.

Felix shakes his head, frustrated that Chan is ignoring his request for gummy worms.

“No Daddy, I don’t!” he exclaims, a little too loud, and Chan’s sure the next aisle can probably hear him.

“Felix,” Chan sighs, starting to push their cart forward. “Baby, I swear if you have an accident—”

“I’m not going to!” Felix interrupts, and he’s so frustrated that his Daddy isn’t listening to him. He _does_ have to go, really, really bad, but he’s determined to make it home to show his Daddy that he’s big and that he can go whenever he chooses to, not when Daddy says to.

But it’s proving harder and harder because he has to go so bad and Chan keeps reminding him of that fact.

Chan practically has to drag him to get the next few items, and Felix can’t stop pressing his thighs together in desperation.

Chan tells him that if he’s a good boy and goes to the bathroom (because Daddy _knows_ he has to) then he can get a bag of sour gummy worms. It’s tempting, but Felix is determined to prove his point and make it until they get home.

“Okay,” Chan says, holding up his hands in surrender when Felix snaps at him again. “But not going means no gummy worms. And if you have an accident, you’re going to get a spanking.”

Felix feels his little cheeks burn red with embarrassment at his Daddy’s words. He is determined more than ever to show his Daddy that he can be big and make it.

When they are in the checkout line, Felix can barely think of anything but getting home and getting to the bathroom. He alternates between squeezing his thighs together and leaning against the cart a little so he can cross his legs some.

The line is so _long_ because for some reason, everyone in Korea has decided to come to this supermarket and this supermarket only.

There is one cart left ahead of them when Felix begins to panic. He’s squeezing his legs together, trying to hold himself together when he feels himself leak a little bit.

He nearly freezes, trying to cross his legs so that no more could hopefully escape.

Chan is focused on the person in front of them, who is loading all 1034 items they seem to have in their cart onto the conveyor belt.

Felix can feel stares from some of the customers behind him and it makes him nervous. He feels about to burst any minute, but he knows if he tells his Daddy, that Chan will scold him for not listening and will probably make him wear a nappy next time they go into public.

The little freckled blond nearly begins to cry as his tummy starts to cramp up with needing to pee so badly. He wraps his hands around his waist and presses his thighs together hard.

Chan looks over, noticing his boyfriend’s pained expression.

“Felix,” he hisses. “Are you going to have an accident because you couldn’t listen earlier?”

He moves closer to his boyfriend, trying to pry the boy’s arms from his waist.

Felix can barely contain the whimper that escapes his throat as he starts to lose it, in front of Chan, in front of everyone.

It feels so good, being finally able to let go, but his cheek’s turn bright red with how humiliated he is. He can feel the liquid starting to coat his boxers and then soak into his jeans and Chan looks absolutely frozen in surprise and confusion because Felix is actually wetting his fucking pants in the middle of the grocery store.

It runs down Felix’s legs, soaking his light blue jeans, darkening them, and drips out onto the floor making a big puddle start to form underneath him.

He can hear the snickers of some people behind them in line and he nearly starts to cry from the shame as he continues to wet himself in front of everyone.

Chan, to say the least, is not very happy when he has to tell the cashier that the janitor needs to come up because there’s been an accident. He’s more worried about Felix, though, despite his frustration, because the younger boy won’t stop clinging onto him and crying.

They manage to get all checked out finally, while Felix’s mess on the floor gets cleaned up by an employee of the store who doesn’t hesitate to glare at them before they leave.

Chan tries to cover Felix the best he can, tells him to push the cart while Daddy walks behind him so that it’s harder for anyone to see.

He has to put papers down in the seat when Felix gets into the car, and it’s a too long ride of comforting and lecturing his boy while Felix pouts and crosses his arms and tells his Daddy that he could have made it home if Daddy hadn’t spent so much time shopping.

The second time Felix wets himself is a few days later, when Chan is busy answering emails from his coworkers. He works at a studio, producing and writing music, and his team is currently considering remodeling some of the space.

Chan is pretty on board with it, but he doesn’t want to do anything too extravagant. He’s in this job for his love of music and song-writing, and up-grading the space is definitely not as important to him as making sure he puts his entire heart into every song he comes up with.

Felix is playing with his blocks on the floor in front of him, waiting for his Daddy to finish up so they can play together.

He squirms a little bit, feeling the need to pee start to grow a little bit in his tummy.

He knows he should probably get up to go, but his mind keeps flashing back to the grocery store, how embarrassing it was, and then how after the bath he took when got home, Chan had practically jumped him and fucked him so hard that night.

Chan told him afterwards that it was Felix’s naughtiness and stubbornness that had gotten him so worked up, as usual, but the younger blond knew Chan must have liked the fact that he’d had an accident.

The way Chan had stared at him when he’d gotten out of the car, his jeans still all wet, the look of the older boy’s face as he grabbed Felix’s hand and told him that Daddy was going to give his naughty, wet little boy a spanking and a bath.

Felix thought maybe the spanking would be after his bath considering he was all wet and sticky and messy, but Chan had pulled him over his lap, right there in the bathroom, wet pants and all, and spanked him ten times while Felix counted.

Felix could feel how hard his Daddy was getting against his little thigh, and he squirmed a bit to give his boyfriend some friction, but Chan just spanked him harder once more and helped him stand up to get undressed for his bath.

The blush was obvious on the older’s face as he tried to focus on taking Felix’s wet clothes off and ignored his half-hard erection.

That night, after Felix’s bath, he was rougher than usual, and more handsy.

“You’re so sexy when you act up,” he had said, grabbing Felix’s little hips and thrusting hard into him. “And I know you fucking know what you do to me.”

Felix had whined, pushing himself back against Chan as he got fucked.

“Did you like doing it?” the older boy asked, slapping Felix’s thigh. “Did you like teasing me like that at the store? Did you like wetting yourself in front of everyone?”

Felix had moaned out a broken ‘yes’, not really taking Chan’s words into consideration. But then his boyfriend was cumming, pressing up into Felix so hard, filling him up so good, and Felix realized how turned on Chan had been by his accident.

The blond had decided to use it to his own advantage, taking note that Chan had gotten off really good to it.

“Daddy,” he says, connecting two blue blocks together. “Daddy come play. I wanna sit in your lap.”

“Almost finished, sweetheart,” Chan replies, fingers moving rapidly on his laptop keyboard. “Daddy promises he’ll be done in a minute.”

Felix readjusts his position on the floor so he can press his legs together some more. He definitely has to go, but he knows he can probably hold out another hour or so.

He groans, realizing that his Daddy will probably be up to make dinner by that point, and he’d really rather not wait that long to wet himself and see if it really turned on his boyfriend as much as it seemed.

Chan reaches a hand down to ruffle at Felix’s hair absentmindedly, as he reads over his email before sending it.

The younger groans again, looking up at his Daddy impatiently.

“What’s wrong, princess?” Chan asks, and he sets his laptop aside, emails finished for now as he looks down at his pouty little boyfriend.

“Daddy play,” says Felix, crossing his arms and doing his best to put on a very upset face for his Daddy.

The older chuckles, sliding down to sit next to him on the floor.

“Okay, okay, silly,” he says, picking up some blocks. “What are we building today, hmm?”

“Wanna sit in your lap, Daddy,” Felix says, climbing over so he can sit on a very surprised Chan’s lap.

Chan puts his hands on Felix’s waist, looking him up and down with _that_ look Felix knows all too well.

“What’s this, baby?” Chan asks, voice lowering a little bit. “What are you doing?”

“Daddy hold Felix while he play,” the freckled blond replies, squirming a little bit as a wave of desperation washes over him. His bladder feels so full, and it keeps getting harder and harder to ignore it.

“Felix,” Chan laughs, squeezing his baby’s hips. “It’s going to be a little harder to play blocks like this, don’t you think?”

Felix shakes his head, scooting up further on his Daddy’s lap.

“No Daddy, we can still play blocks,” he says. “Unless Daddy wants to play another game with baby.”

“Oh yeah?” Chan raises his eyebrows, clearly getting excited at Felix’s words. “And what might that be?”

Felix squirms a little bit, unsure of what to do or say. A blush tints his cheeks as he thinks about what he has planned.

“What is it?” Chan teases again, moving so he can bring his lips just inches apart from Felix’s. “What is baby thinking about?”

“Have to go potty,” Felix mumbles, too embarrassed to look Chan in the eye.

Chan pulls back, confused for a second, and Felix starts to panic a little bit.

“Daddy,” he whines, hiding his face in his boyfriend’s broad chest. “Daddy, Felix sorry.”

“Sorry for what, baby?” Chan asks, feeling extremely confused at his boyfriend’s behavior. “If you have to go, then you can, sweetie. Daddy can take you.”

Felix shakes his head.

“No, don’t wanna go to the big boy potty,” he mumbles. “Wanna go right here.”

It’s silent for a moment as Chan lets Felix’s words sink in, the realization of why his boyfriend wants to sit on his lap and why he’s talking about needing the bathroom at the same time.

“Felix,” Chan says softly, and starts rubbing the boy’s lower back. “Do you want to wet yourself? Is that what you want?”

Felix groans in embarrassment, mumbling something unintelligible into his boyfriend’s shirt.

Chan smirks, feeling his boyfriend start to squirm a little bit.

“That’s what you want, isn’t it?” he continues, feeling himself start to harden at the thought of it. “You want to be naughty and wet yourself on Daddy and get a spanking, don’t you?”

The younger blond whines, not wanting to pull away from his Daddy’s chest just yet, but Chan pushes him back anyways.

“Answer me, Felix.”

Felix chews his bottom lip nervously, staring at ground beside them as he tries to come up with a response.

“Daddy likes it, too,” he mumbles. “Daddy liked when Felixie did it the other day.”

“Damn right I did,” Chan replies, voice low. He pulls Felix further up his lap so their noses are nearly touching. “You’re so fucking naughty, you know that? You’re always thinking of ways to misbehave and make Daddy want to fuck you til you can barely walk.”

Felix moans at that. He can feel himself want to get hard, but the urge to pee overcomes it, twisting uncomfortably in his stomach.

“Daddy,” he whimpers. “Daddy, please let me go. It hurts to keep holding it in.”

Chan smirks, watching as Felix moves a hand to grab himself through the front of his jeans, in attempt to hold it all in.

“I think you could wait some,” Chan says. “I think you can be a big boy and hold it til you burst like you did the other day.”

“No!” Felix cries, looking at his Daddy with pleading eyes. “I wanna do it now. Wanna get us both wet.”

Chan wants to make him hold it, wants to make him beg and plead to wet himself because seeing Felix so desperate and coming undone might be the hottest thing to exist on this earth.

But Chan also wants to see Felix piss himself really, really bad. And even more so when it’s on top of him.

“Then do it,” he growls. “Wet your pants like the naughty boy you are.”

Felix blushes, feeling his cheeks heat up, because this is definitely going to be something new to them. They’ve tried out many different things in the bedroom, but Felix thinks this is probably one of the kinkiest so far.

He squirms a little bit, biting his lip as he starts to let go. He feels it start to soak into his boxer briefs, and he lets out a soft whimper as he watches it soak through into the fabric of his jeans.

Chan groans, too, running his hand over the growing wet spot on the front. He sees it start to run down Felix’s thighs, and fuck, it looks so sexy.

When it drips onto his own pants, he swears his dick is so hard it nearly fucking hurts, and he reaches his free hand down to rub himself through the fabric.

Felix looks so _good_ like this, wetting himself and ruining both of their clothes, and Chan can’t get enough of it.

Felix whines when he finally finishes, the warm, wet feeling starting to turn cold and lightly sticky.

“Daddy,” he whines, fidgeting in Chan’s lap. “Want off. Felix yucky now.”

“You look so sexy,” Chan growls, running his hand over the wet fabric on Felix’s thighs while continuing to rub himself with his other. “You’re so fucking pretty like this.”

The younger ends up on his knees, sucking his Daddy off, while he hears Chan say some of the dirtiest things imaginable.

Chan gets Felix off in his wet pants, after he cums hard down Felix’s mouth, and he grinds against the younger, teasing him about how Daddy’s going to make him get even more messy.

Felix cums within two minutes, rutting up frantically against Chan as he feels his oncoming release and lets it wash over him.

It takes them a bit to clean up, but they eventually do, and Chan tells Felix that they have to start doing that more often because it’s just that good.

Felix tells him that he’ll do it whenever he pleases and not just when Daddy says it’s okay.

He gets a spanking in the bath after that, because after all, defiance is what he does best.


	11. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan's been working long hours recently and Felix is determined to get some much needed attention from him, so he plans Chan a little surprise.
> 
> Be prepared for needy, desperate!Felix getting dressed up all pretty for his Daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection full of drabbles I say as I write another 4.6k fic of porn and sin. Anyways, this is a fill for a request sent to me by a lovely anon. Thank you so much for the idea! My mind ran away with this one somewhat, but I hope you love it!

Chan’s been overworking himself lately and Felix hates it.

His boyfriend always leaves early in the morning and comes home in the late afternoon, fatigue lining his features. He ends up eating a tiny portion of whatever Felix has concocted up for dinner and falls asleep quickly afterwards.

Felix doesn’t like seeing his boyfriend so exhausted and drained. He knows Chan has been working on some big project at the studio, but he is always much too worn out to go into great detail about it when Felix asks.

The younger boy decides one afternoon that he’s going to give his Daddy a surprise, and maybe try to convince him to take some much-needed time off from work.

Felix fixes the two shiny pink bows he’s put in his hair and checks his makeup in their bedroom mirror. He wants to look nice and pretty for when his Daddy comes home.

He slides on a silky pink crop top, and lacy pink panties to match. Chan loves him pink; he’s told Felix that about a thousand times before.

Felix checks himself in the mirror one last time, admiring his pretty outfit and pretty, shaved legs. He thinks Daddy will be absolutely mesmerized when he sees his baby all dressed up in pretty pink.

Felix flops on their bed and pulls out his phone, glancing at the time. It’s 4:30 pm and his Daddy usually takes another hour or so to get home. He frowns, pulling up his messages with Chan, and types away at his little keyboard.

_To: Daddy 4:31pm_

_Daddy come home now?_

It’s a few minutes before he gets a reply, but it eventually comes, and Felix is quick to tap the notification and read it.

_To Felix: 4:35pm_

_Soon, baby, I promise._

Felix whines at that, tossing his phone beside him, and kicking his feet a little. He doesn’t know how long ‘soon’ means, and he doesn’t want to wait another hour while his boyfriend overworks himself.

He plays with the lace band of his panties for a little bit, frowning at the thoughts of his Daddy working too hard and tiring himself out. Felix wonders if Chan will be too tired to play when he gets home, and it sends a tiny wave of panic through him.

He grabs his phone again, quickly typing another message.

_To: Daddy 4:42pm_

_Is Daddy sleepy today?_ _☹_

_To: Felix 4:44pm_

_A little. What’s wrong baby?_

_To: Daddy 4:44pm_

_I made Daddy a surprise, but Daddy too tired_ _☹_

_To: Felix 4:45pm_

_Daddy’s never too tired for you sweetie. What did you make?_

Felix feels himself relax at that, his worries starting to fade. He wonders if he should send his Daddy a cute picture of him in his pretty outfit, as a little tease to let Chan in on just what kind of surprise it really was, but he decides against it, wanting to keep it all under wraps for Chan gets home.

_To: Daddy 4:47pm_

_Daddy has to come home and see_

_To: Felix 4:49pm_

_I can’t wait. I’ll leave in just a minute_

Felix squirms a little, feeling a rush of excitement cloud his senses as he thinks about how Chan will react once he gets home. He hopes Chan will be rough, kissing and biting him, and putting his hands anywhere and everywhere. Felix loves being handled and touched and marked.

The small blond whimpers as he feels himself start to harden against the lace of his panties. He fidgets a bit, running both hands up his thighs as he debates whether to touch himself or not.

He knows he should wait for Chan, knows his Daddy wouldn’t be very happy if he touched himself without permission, but Felix hasn’t gotten off for weeks since Chan started working longer hours.

He trails one tiny hand to the front of his panties and palms himself softly, closing his eyes and imagining it’s Daddy’s hand.

Chan would kiss him, bite his neck and call him pretty, and ask Felix if he liked how Daddy’s hand felt against him. Felix thrusts his hips up a little, pressing into his hand, thinking about how his Daddy would hold his hips down with his free hand, and tell him to be a good boy and be still.

Felix moans softly, already feeling so good and so overwhelmed just from his little hand. He knows he shouldn’t make himself cum, because Chan will know if he stains the panties and their bedsheets. But he wants to get himself ready for his Daddy, make sure that Daddy can slide right in and fuck him hard if he wants to.

Felix grabs some lube from his nightstand and squeezes a generous amount onto his fingers. Not wanting to get his new panties all messy, he gently pushes them to the side with his other hand.

His fingertips lightly brush his entrance, and he whines a bit at how much he _needs_ them inside of him, of how much he needs _Chan_ inside of him. He pushes one in slowly, and the stretch feels so good, feels _so fucking good_.

He arches his back a little, moaning softly like he would if Chan were doing it. He knows how much it turns his Daddy on when he puts on a show.

The second one goes in easy, and Felix curls both digits up to locate that spot that Chan always seem to find so well. It’s not fair, really, because Chan’s fingers are so nice and long and they hit just where Felix wants them to every time.

But Felix’s own tiny fingers can barely brush his prostate and it he whines and kicks his legs a little bit in frustration.

His mouth forms into a pout as he adds a third finger, scissoring and curling his fingers as far as he can reach, but it’s just not enough. He whines, trying to press himself back on his fingers, but it’s fruitless, to say the least.

Tears poke at the corner of his eyes, and Felix pulls his fingers out, opting for something a little bit bigger since Daddy isn’t here. He finds his favorite pink dildo in the bottom drawer of his Daddy’s nightstand, careful to use only his non-lubed hand to touch everything.

He can feel his panties getting a little wet, both with pre-cum and the lube that’s leaked out of him. He lies back down on the bed, this time on his Daddy’s side, and pushes his panties to the side so he can fuck himself with the dildo.

It feels so big, the stretch burning a little at first, but Felix can take it. He loves being penetrated, whether it’s with one of his toys, or Chan’s fingers or dick. It makes him feel so small and submissive and _good_.

“Daddy,” he whimpers, slowly finding a rhythm with his toy. “Daddy, it feels so big. I want you. Want Daddy to do it.”

His free hand grabs at the blankets around him, pretending it’s Chan’s hand that he’s holding. He loves when Chan babies him, when he uses that voice to talk to Felix like he really is little and needs Daddy to help him understand what he’s feeling.

He imagines Chan holding his hand softly, thrusting the dildo in and out of him, and telling Felix that ‘it’s okay, Daddy’s got you. Daddy’s gonna make sure Felixie feels so good.’

Felix moans, speeding up his hand, and twisting the angle so it hits right where he wants it to. He cries out as it hits his prostate dead on, and he feels his orgasm start to build.

His phone goes off, startling him a little bit, and he glances at it to see that Chan’s saying he’ll be home very shortly and that he’s excited for what baby’s surprise is.

Felix wants to cum so bad, wants to bring himself to that point of pleasure that he’s gone so long without, but he wants to wait for Chan to do it instead more.

He presses his toy deep inside of him, pushing his hips back to grind against for a minute, and he aches to touch himself so bad, to make a mess in his pretty panties, but he draws his hand away shakily, and grabs his phone to text Chan back.

_To Daddy: 5:10pm_

_Daddy hurry._ _☹_

_To Felix: 5:11pm_

_Daddy’s at a stoplight. Be there soon princess. R u ok?_

_To Daddy: 5:11pm_

_Daddyyy_ _☹_ _Tummy feels so warm. Need Daddy._

Felix’s heart pounds as he clicks send, knowing Chan will get a good idea of what the surprise is now. But he wants his Daddy so bad, the feeling of the dildo against his prostate becoming almost too much for him.

Felix wants to _cum_. So bad. So _fucking_ bad. He squeezes his thighs together, moving his hips in tiny circles as he grinds a little bit against his toy.

_To Felix: 5:12pm_

_It’s okay baby. Daddy’s gonna be there soon. What has baby been doing all by himself?_

_To Daddy: 5:12pm_

_Felix make surprise_ _☹_ _But now tummy feels so good Daddy. Need you to make it go away._

_To Felix: 5:12pm_

_Send Daddy a picture of the problem baby. We’ll get it fixed ok, sweetie?_

Felix pulls up the camera on his phone, positioning himself to take a photo that shows exactly the current state he’s in, but he remembers that this whole thing is supposed to be a _surprise_ , and even though he hinted to Daddy about it already, he wants Chan to see it for himself in person.

The next ten minutes are filled with Felix driving himself to the edge, teasing his prostate, and getting his panties so, _so_ wet with pre-cum. And then Chan’s coming through the door, and Felix can hear him calling his name from the other room.

And then there’s footsteps leading up to their bedroom door and Felix shuffles awkwardly, trying to get a in sexy position for when his Daddy opens the door.

But really, Chan walks in to see his baby sitting up on their bed, moaning at how the toy seems to go deeper inside of him, and his little outfit is so pretty and pink and wet and Chan swears he could cum just from the sight of his little boyfriend all like this.

“Daddy,” Felix whines, holding his little arms out towards his Daddy. His little face is flushed, even when the make up on, and he looks so desperate, so needy. “Daddy help Felixie.”

Chan can’t help but smile, even though he’s exhausted, and the extra hours have definitely been catching up to him, he’s missed this so much. He’s missed seeing Felix all needy and wrecked like this, and how beautiful he looks when they fall asleep afterwards.

“Baby,” he says softly, walking over to his side of the bed where Felix is currently sitting. “Is this Daddy’s surprise? Are you Daddy’s surprise?”

Felix nods, his lower lip quivering a little bit as his Daddy walks closer. He’s suddenly afraid Chan doesn’t like it, or that he thinks it’s silly.

But Chan puts one knee up on the bed, and then pulls himself up so he can straddle Felix’s lap.

“I love it,” he says softly. “I love you. Daddy’s princess looks so gorgeous in this.”

He runs a hand lightly down Felix’s chest, admiring the soft pink crop top, and then lower, down to his wet, lacy panties. He presses the palm of his hand down, experimentally, and Felix whines, trying to push his hips up into his Daddy’s hand.

Chan chuckles, watching Felix’s reaction to his simple touch.

“Sounds like someone got too worked up when he was preparing Daddy’s surprise, huh?” he smirks, rubbing his hand lightly over Felix’s hard cock. “Is that right?”

“Daddy,” Felix begs, grabbing onto his Daddy’s broad shoulders. “Daddy, wanna cum. Please make me cum.”

He looks up at Chan with big teary eyes, make up starting to smudge a little bit.

Chan just laughs, leaning forward to kiss Felix’s forehead once.

“So needy, aren’t you?” he mumbles, and he uses his free hand to cup Felix’s chin, running his thumb across Felix’s soft lips. “You’ve been waiting so long for this haven’t you?”

Felix nods, whimpering as Chan speeds up his hand.

“Yeah?” Chan mumbles, and then his lips are on Felix’s neck, kissing and sucking lightly. “You look so fucking sexy right now, baby.”

Felix slides his hands down Chan’s shoulders, grabbing at his back as Chan drives him closer and closer to climax. His breathing starts to quicken, and all he can focus on his Chan’s hand rubbing him through his panties, and his lips on his neck.

“Gonna cum, baby?” Chan whispers. “Gonna cum in your pretty panties for Daddy?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Felix whines, little whimpers escaping his mouth has he presses up into Chan’s hand. “Gonna cum.”

He feels like crying with how good everything feels, and he’s so torn between thrusting up against his boyfriend’s hand and pressing down against the sheets to press the dildo against his spot.

But then Chan pulls his hand away and Felix makes a choked sound, tears pricking at his eyes at the loss of pleasure.

“Daddy, no,” he whines, untangling his arms from his boyfriend’s waist so he can pull his Daddy’s hand back to touch him.

Chan watches amusedly as Felix tries to tug his hand back where he wants it, but he keeps it firmly pressed to his own thigh.

Felix starts so fuss, angry that his Daddy would do this to him after he’s waited for so long.

“Naughty boys don’t get to cum til Daddy says they can,” Chan smirks, looking down at his frustrated, fussy boyfriend. “Felixie got too carried away and played with himself while waiting for Daddy to come home, huh?”

Felix starts to cry, little tears slipping over his made-up cheeks.

“But Daddy make Lixie wait for so long,” he whimpers, looking up at Chan, who honestly isn’t sure if this part of the game they are playing or if Felix is really upset. “Daddy never play with Lixie anymore.”

Chan panics, looking at Felix questioningly.

“Felix…” he says cautiously. “Baby is this about Daddy working so much these last few weeks?”

Felix nods, trying to wipe away his tears with his little hands, but his cheek just end up getting wet with more.

“Daddy—Daddy always gone,” he cries. “Daddy never have time for Lixie anymore.”

“Felix, I…” Chan starts but he can’t even begin to think of what to say. He knows it’s true. He knows his long hours would eventually start to have an effect on his boyfriend, but he didn’t know it would be to this extent.

He sighs, pulling Felix into a tight hug, hating that he’s caused this much pain.

“Baby, I’m sorry I’ve been gone so much recently,” he says, Felix’s sniffles clouding up his senses and making tears threaten to spill out of his own eyes. “We’ve been so busy at the studio with this new project, and Minho’s been out sick, and—”

“I just want my Daddy,” Felix whimpers, and Chan feels his heart break a little.

“I’m here baby,” he says softly. “Daddy’s here. Daddy’s sorry, baby. Daddy’s so sorry he’s been neglecting you like this.”

Felix sniffles, grabbing onto his Daddy tighter.

“Stay,” he mumbles. “Daddy stay and take care of baby cause baby miss you.”

Chan rubs Felix’s back, running through the past few weeks’ events in his head. He knows he should take some time off and make it up to Felix. Work has always been second to Felix in his life, but it dawns on him that he’s been blurring that line recently.

“Daddy will ask for some time off, okay baby?” he says gently, and he pulls back from their embrace just enough so he can see Felix’s little tearful face. “And we can make up for everything that we missed this past few weeks, okay?”

He runs a thumb over one of Felix’s cheeks, trying to dry his tears.

“I promise, baby,” he says. “Daddy’s going to make sure that Lixie get whatever he wants whenever he wants.”

Felix sniffles a little, lip still quivering a bit as he meets Chan’s eyes.

“Cuddles every day?” he asks hopefully. “And playtime, too.”

“Both of those,” Chan replies. “Both of those and everything else as well.”

Felix rubs his eyes with little balled fists, forgetting about the makeup he has on.

“Daddy will do anything Felixie says?”

“Anything.”

A little smile breaks out on Felix’s face at that.

“I get cookies tonight for dinner,” he starts. “And Daddy has to let Lixie cum as many times as he wants, too.”

Chan raises his eyebrows, pretending to think over it for a moment until Felix starts to whine and reminds Chan that he literally just said ‘anything’, and Chan laughs and says okay and that baby will get those wishes granted.

They kiss, softly for a moment, arms wrapped tight around each other in apology for not having done this so much sooner, but then Felix’s tongue is slipping into Chan’s mouth and he pulls Chan down so the older boy is on top of him, and Felix just feel so warm, so perfect, and so right in this moment.

Chan’s hands run up and down his sides, feeling Felix’s soft skin against his fingertips. He gently grinds down onto the younger, eliciting a quiet moan from him. Chan’s determined to make his boy feel so, _so_ good tonight.

He kisses his way down to Felix’s neck, sucking and nibbling little marks all the way to his collarbone. He hears Felix’s breathing quicken, and two small hands start tugging at his hair.

He reaches the collar of Felix’s crop top and slide his hands underneath it, so he can pull it off.

He bites on one of Felix’s nipples, making his boy arch up into the feeling.

“Daddy,” Felix whines. “It’s so sensitive there.”

“Yeah?” Chan mumbles, and he’s too focused on sucking and kissing the hard, little bud, while rubbing and pinching at the other.

Felix’s little hips thrust up against him, trying to get some good friction against his erection. His Daddy’s mouth feels so good, and all he can think about is the fact that his Daddy and him are going to have so much time together now and it makes him all that much more turned on.

Chan kisses down Felix’s tan chest, nipping at his little tummy and causing Felix to whine and squirm against him. He runs his hands along the waist band of Felix’s panties, kissing lower and lower until he can taste Felix’s arousal through the lace.

Little whimpers leave Felix’s mouth as he writhes under Chan’s mouth; He feels so little and safe and warm when Chan’s got him like this.

Chan sucks him through the fabric a little, tasting Felix’s pre-cum as more leaks out. He can feel his own erection straining against his jeans as he pleasures his baby.

He pulls back to sit up, much to Felix’s dismay, and tugs at the panties, letting the waistband snap against Felix’s skin.

The younger jumps a bit, moaning in embarrassment when Chan smirks down at him.

“You wore these just for Daddy, didn’t you? He asks, running his fingers lightly over the head of Felix’s dick and making him whimper. “And you’ve already got them so, so wet, baby.”

Felix blushes, rubbing at his eyes again, and when he pulls them away, his makeup is even more smudged, but Chan’s convinced he’s never seen Felix looking so pretty.

“Daddy,” he moans. “Daddy touch baby.”

“You want to get them more wet?” Chan replies, and Felix whines out a strung out ‘yes’ in answer.

Chan leans down again, and this time he sucks Felix hard through his panties, tongue teasing at the lace that barely covers the sensitive little tip.

Felix fists his hands in Chan’s hair as he cries out in pleasure, thrusting his hips up against his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Daddy, yes, just like that,” he cries, feeling his orgasm start to build. “Don’t stop. Don’t fucking stop.”

And normally he would get punished for using that kind of language, normally Chan would stop and make him apologize for talking so naughty, but he knows Felix needs this, and he wants to keep his promise.

Felix cums against the lace and Chan’s mouth hard, crying out so loud and pulling Chan’s hair til it hurts a little bit, but Chan doesn’t mind in the least bit.

He lets Felix ride it out, sucking him til Felix is whining from oversensitivity and trying to push him away.

“Daddy,” he whimpers, voice sounding so _fucking_ wrecked, and when Chan looks up, he can feel his own erection twitch with how sexy and blissed out Felix looks.

“It’s okay,” he whispers, climbing so that he can lie next to Felix and pull him in his arms. “Daddy’s here. It’s okay.”

Felix moves so that he can lie on top of his Daddy and curl into his chest. Chan wraps his arms around Felix’s little waist, kissing the top of his head gently.

“Want you to fuck me,” Felix mumbles. “Want Daddy’s big cock inside.”

Chan can’t help the moan that escape his mouth as he grips on tighter to Felix, pressing his hard on up against the younger boy.

“Yeah?” he asks. “Are you gonna let Daddy fuck you and fill you up like you like so much?”

Felix whines, pressing his thigh down so that his Daddy can get some friction.

“Felixie want that,” he moans. “Daddy cum inside.”

Chan groans, sliding a hand down to play with Felix’s panties and squeezes his ass briefly, making Felix whine softly.

“Are you sure you’re not too sensitive to go again?” Chan asks, because Felix literally _just_ came not even a minute ago and he wants to make sure it’s okay.

“I can do it,” Felix whines. “Daddy just can’t touch baby in the front til I say so.”

His little voice sounds so cute and authoritative, and Chan can’t help but chuckle a little bit.

“Okay, princess,” he says, and then his hand is grabbing at Felix’s ass again, pushing the thin string of fabric away so he can press his fingers against his baby’s entrance.

When he hits the plastic of the toy that’s still inside Felix, he groans, not having realized that his baby was already filled up.

“Fucking slut,” he mumbles, pressing down on it and making Felix yelp. “You always have to have something filling you up, don’t you?”

Felix pushes back against his hand, Chan’s words sounding like music to his ears.

“Daddy want you inside,” he pleads, rutting his thigh against Chan’s erection. “Only Daddy can make Felixie cum so good.”

“Yeah?” is Chan’s reply, and his hand is grabbing the end of the toy so he can slowly start to move it in and out of Felix. “Cause only Daddy can hit your spot so well, huh?”

“Yes,” Felix whines, moaning at how good he feels. His tummy starts to feel all twisty and weird as he gets turned on again. “Daddy fuck me. Fuck me, _please_.”

Chan almost growls as he yanks the dildo out of Felix and tosses it on the bed beside them. The little bottle of lube that Felix had used earlier is in arm’s reach and Chan grabs it so he can lube his fingers up.

Felix is already so stretched from the toy, but Chan shoves three lubed fingers in anyway, wanting to feel how tight his baby would be around him.

The younger cries out, arousal stirring low inside him, as Chan finds and presses against his still sensitive prostate.

It’s so much, but it’s so good, and Felix nearly cries as Chan starts to rub it relentlessly.

“You fucking like that, Felix?” Chan asks, as he watches the boy on top of him come undone from his fingers. “Daddy’s fingers feel so good there, don’t they?”

“Yes, Daddy, _fuck_ ,” Felix wails, pressing himself back against his Daddy’s hand. He feels himself start to harden, the tingly feeling from his stomach down to his feet, making him curl his little toes. “There, there, there. _Harder._ ”

Chan rubs harder and faster, making Felix start to cry again, but this time from the amount of pleasure his Daddy is causing him. Right as that familiar feelings starts building again all too fast, Chan pulls his fingers out.

Felix opens up his mouth to protest but Chan flips them over, pushing the younger onto his back.

“Daddy’s going to give you something better, princess,” he says, and then he’s shoving down his jeans and underwear and kicking them off the bed, using the rest of the lube on his hand to stroke at his neglected dick.

Felix watches him, moaning at how big and thick Chan is, and at how much he wants it inside him.

When Chan finally presses it inside him, pushing his little panties off to one side, Felix has to bite his lip from the burn, because Chan is definitely bigger than the dildo, but it feels so good, so much better than anything else he’s had inside him today.

He fists his hands in Chan’s shirt, tugging him closer.

“Daddy, do it,” he whines. “Fuck me. Make me yours.”

“Fuck,” Chan mutters under his breath, leaning in close to Felix so he can kiss at his baby’s neck.

He thrusts hard into Felix, quickly picking up a good rhythm as Felix wraps his little thighs around his waist.

“Daddy, Daddy,” he whines, unable to stop moaning and crying out from how good he was feeling. “It feels so good.”

“Yeah, fuck, it does,” Chan brokenly mumbles into Felix’s neck. He can already feel his release nearing, his body so ready to relieve all the tension he’s been keeping inside.

He barely makes it two minutes before he’s cumming inside Felix, biting down on the space between his shoulder and his neck, hips stilling as he fills his little boyfriend up.

Felix tightens around him, moaning his name, and Chan loses himself for a second, senses blurring as he tries to come down from orgasming so hard.

And then Felix is thrusting back against him, making him wince from oversensitivity, but he pulls out and slams his fingers back in, hitting Felix’s prostate hard over and over until Felix can’t take it anymore.

“Daddy,” he moans, arching his back in pleasure. “Daddy, gonna cum.”

“Yeah, Felix?” Chan says, moving his fingers even faster. “Are you gonna cum in your panties again? Get them even more messy just from Daddy’s fingers?”

“Oh, fuck, _yes_ ,” Felix cries, reaching down to pinch at his nipples. “Gonna fucking cum and get my panties all dirty, Daddy.”

Chan leans down to kiss and bite at his thighs, fingers curling up hard into Felix, and then the younger comes undone once more, coating the pink lace with streaks of white.

He cums hard, clenching tightly around Chan’s fingers as he moves a hand down further to rub himself through it.

When it’s over, he’s shaking from sensitivity and Chan has to pull him close again and whisper to him that everything is going to be okay.

“Dada,” he mumbles, sniffling and burying his head into his Daddy’s chest. “Dada, tummy feels so good now.”

Chan rubs his back softly, planting soft kisses his Felix’s hair. He knows his baby is dropping further into little space by the way he says ‘Dada’.

“I bet it does,” he answers gently. “You did so well for Dada, you know that?”

Felix nods, trying to snuggle closer into Chan.

“Wanna make it happen again,” he mumbles, but his little eyes are closing, and Chan knows he’s due for a little nap before they do anymore.

“We will, princess,” Chan whispers, pulling Felix in as close as they can possibly get. “You were the best surprise ever.”


	12. The Wetter the Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix films a video of him wetting himself and sends it to Chan who is at work. Needless to say, Chan's not very happy with what a tease his baby is being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this came out of nowhere to be honest, but I've been wanting to write a second part to my earlier fic containing watersports. Sorry if this is too kinky or weird, but I figured that most everything else I've written is as well.
> 
> I have an idea for a third part; Felix is deep into little space and has an accident and he gets upset and scared and he's too afraid to tell Chan who eventually finds out what happened and comforting ensues and they may or may not have sex in the bathtub. Hmmmm... idk
> 
> Let me know what you think! My next one will involve Felix and his cute kitty headband as prompted below in the comments! Thanks guys. Uwu.

Felix adjusts his phone one last time, making sure that the camera is able to catch all of him on video.

He hobbles to the bathtub, squeezing his legs together once he steps into it, and faces the camera.

He’s been holding it in for hours now, after drinking multiple glasses of water throughout the day, and now he feels ready to burst.

“Daddy,” he whines, pouting as he squeezes his legs tighter together, and bends his knees a bit. Chan’s going to be so mad at Felix for sending this to him at work. The younger blond can only imagine how good the punishment is going to be when his Daddy gets home.

Felix hops up and down a little, feeling the smooth surface of the bathtub underneath his small, socked feet.

“Daddy, can’t hold it anymore,” he whimpers, making sure that his voice sounds extra desperate so that Chan has no choice but to watch it and get hopelessly turned on at work.

Felix bends at the waist a bit, hands coming to grasp at the front of his jeans as he tries to keep it all in. A little bit leaks out, and he can only moan at how good it feels.

He stands up straight again, shifting his weight from foot to foot as the feeling of needing to pee becomes too much.

He’s wearing his favorite blue jeans, the ones that he’s had many accidents in before, most of them on purpose, and a pair of pink socks.

“Daddy, gonna get so, so wet,” he whines, and he tries squeezing his little thighs together, but to no avail this time.

He finally lets go, whimpering softly as he feels his boxers starting to get wet. Then, it’s showing on the front of his jeans, darkening the fabric, and Felix moans, even though a light blush tints his cheeks.

He knows how much Chan likes to watch the wet spot grow, how much he likes to watch it run down Felix’s legs and down onto his socks.

Felix watches it cover the front of his jeans and run to his thighs, and it just feels _so_ good and so naughty. It runs down his legs and drips onto his socks and Felix feels so vulnerable and so needy as sees how wet he’s made himself.

It drips onto the bathtub floor beneath him, making a big puddle, and Felix feels like he still has so much more to go, but he doesn’t know how he can make his poor jeans any wetter, because they are so, so soaked through in the front, and Felix feels a weird twisty feeling in his stomach as he starts to get turned on by the fact.

When he’s finally done, his legs feel all shaky, and the warm sensation is starting to fade and turn into an uncomfortable stickiness.

“Daddy,” he whines, lower lip quivering as he looks pleadingly at the camera. “Felixie all wet now. Daddy come help.”

He feels actual tears threatening to spill as his mind tries to climb deeper into subspace. Part of him wants to sit down in the bathtub and wait for his Daddy to come home and take care of him, but he wills that thought away and steps out, messily making his way to turn off the recording and send it to his Daddy.

_To: Daddy 3:30pm_

_☹_ _Daddy, uh oh_

_Video_3.mp4 attached_

It’s not ten minutes later that Chan’s replying back, and Felix can _feel_ the trouble he’s going to be in when his Daddy gets home.

_To: Felix 3:38pm_

_Fucking slut. You really think you’re going to get away with this?\_

_To: Felix 3:38pm_

_Acting all innocent and cute while being so naughty and then sending it to Daddy_

_To: Felix 3:39pm_

_Stay in your wet clothes. Daddy’s coming home and you’re getting a spanking and timeout in those jeans of yours_

_To: Felix 3:39pm_

_You’re so fucking naughty, wetting yourself like that. I bet it’s got you so turned on right now, doesn’t it?_

Felix whines, pulling at his wet jeans, as he steps back in the bathtub. They feel so uncomfortable and sticky now, but his Daddy’s right, he’s so turned on just by being so naughty.

_To: Daddy 3:40pm_

_No, Daddy. Wanna take them off_ _☹_ _It was an accident_

_To: Felix 3:40pm_

_If it was an accident then why did you film it and send it to Daddy, huh?_

_To: Felix 3:40pm_

_Fucking tease. You did on purpose just so you could get Daddy all riled up at work, didn’t you?_

_To: Daddy 3:41pm_

_☹_ _No, Daddy, Felixie didn’t mean too. Felix too baby to go to the potty_

_To: Felix 3:41pm_

_Daddy’s on his way now. Felixie is in a lot of trouble for being a tease. Daddy’s going to make sure that baby wears nappies until he’s big enough not to wet himself_

Felix moans, rubbing his palm against the front of his wet jeans. His Daddy knows that all this dirty talk is getting to him, and yet, at the same time, it’s making him feel littler and littler.

He sticks the thumb of his free hand in his mouth and sucks on it nervously. He wants his Daddy to get home already and touch him and make him cum in his wet pants. He wants a spanking too, wants to let Chan feel the wetness soak through his own jeans as he spanks Felix.

And the cuddles, the aftercare and warm, soapy bath they take together is always the best, especially when Felix feels so little.

Felix rubs himself til he climaxes hard, whining around the thumb in his mouth as he gets his boxers even wetter.

The door chimes downstairs, and Felix knows he’s in for one hell of an afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brb going to church who's with me


	13. Be My Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan has always wanted a cat, but was never able to have one while he grew up. After he meets Felix and falls in love with him, he asks the other if they can adopt a kitten, but Felix tells him he has allergies. But, that doesn't stop Felix from dressing up with cute little kitten ears and trying to be the baby kitty his boyfriend has always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is a day late! I could hardly crank out a word yesterday for some reason. But the good news is, the kitty request I got from a lovely commenter has finally been filled! Thank you so much for this idea!
> 
> I'm currently working on the next prompt, so look out for another chapter in a little bit! 
> 
> Btw, in case you are wondering, there is nothing furry-esque about this fic, I promise. This was a really cute prompt that I got a few days ago, and I (hopefully) wrote a cute and sexy story based on it!

Chan had always wanted a kitten to call his own. A fluffy, purring best friend that would curl up beside him every single night he couldn’t fall asleep, comforting him while he penned down whatever lyrics seemed right at the moment.

When he was younger, he had begged his parents for one, promising them that he would be responsible enough to care for it and clean up after it. But his mother’s allergies always stood in the way, and Chan couldn’t really blame her for saying no.

And then Felix came along, and Chan got close enough with him to take him home and keep him by his side every night. Felix became his best friend and his boyfriend and suddenly Chan didn’t feel so lonely anymore. He still wondered what life would be like to raise a cat and call it his own, but Felix made everything so much better.

It was one afternoon that Chan was telling Felix that they should adopt a pet cat and raise it together. Felix giggles, curls into his boyfriend’s side because they are having rare afternoon cuddles together on a Wednesday that they both don’t work and tells his boyfriend that he’s allergic to cat fur.

And Chan is both disappointed and surprised because Felix and he have been together for _years_ but somehow, he’s missed this bit of information even though he knows the subject of cats has definitely come up between them more than once… right?

Chan pouts, tells Felix that he needs to contain those allergies of his, and pokes at the blond’s little freckled nose.

Felix just laughs and kisses him, tells him that he’ll buy a cute kitten headband or something and be the kitten that Chan’s always wanted.

Chan doesn’t actually expect him to be serious.

The next day, Chan comes home from work, humming a new song he’s started working on these last few weeks. Felix is the inspiration for it, as he usually is, but this time it’s about the sunshine hitting the pretty constellations of freckles that dot along the soft skin of the blond’s face.

He hasn’t played it for Felix yet, figures that he should surprise his little boyfriend with this one since their anniversary is coming up soon.

Felix is in the kitchen, whipping up his own creative version of tteokbeokki, and when Chan walks in, he sees the blond all dressed up in a cute pink apron, short shorts, a crop top, and—

“Kitten ears,” Chan says blankly, staring at the cute pair of fuzzy ears that adorns of the top of Felix’s head. “You actually bought kitten ears?”

Felix turns to him, a look of worry crossing his features.

“You don’t like them?” he asked, self-consciously touching at the ears with one hand.

Chan shakes his head quickly, blinking his eyes a few times to make sure that the sight in front of him is actually real.

“No baby,” he says, hoping his voice sounds reassuring and not like he’s ridiculously touched by the fact that his boyfriend would actually do something like this for him. It’s cute, to say the least, but Felix is really just the biggest sweetheart, always doing little things like this to make Chan happy.

“I love it,” he says, and walks over to wear Felix is standing and staring at him, looking for any hint of confirmation in his older boyfriend’s eyes.

“I bought them for you,” Felix states, pushing his lower lip out in that sort of pout thing he always does that he hopes looks sassy, but Chan really thinks it just makes him look like he’s done something he knows he shouldn’t have. “Cause you said you wanted a kitty after all.”

“You make a very pretty one,” Chan replies, and then he’s pulling Felix close to him, one hand sliding around his tiny waist and the other coming up to stroke at the cat ears that he was absolutely _mesmerized_ by.

“If you like them,” Felix starts, and then a mischievous look crosses over his face, and Chan just _knows_ the boy is up to something. “Then you’ll like what I got with them.”

He takes a step closer to his boyfriend, their toes just centimeters apart and leans over to whisper in his ear.

“But you’ll have to find that out later.”

His voice is syrupy sweet, dripping with the innocence that makes Chan want to pounce on him right there and tell him to ‘ _behave, Felix’._ But instead, he grips Felix’s hips with both hands and tells him that if he knows what’s good for him, then he’ll stop this little act he’s putting on and show Daddy what he means.

But Felix just smirks, pulls out of Chan’s grip, and turns back to his pot on the stove, telling Chan to sit down at the table because dinner’s almost ready.

The older clenches his fists, wanting nothing more than to push Felix over the nearest counter space and spank him in that damned pretty outfit. Chan hadn’t thought he would come home and be ready to punish his boyfriend within a few minutes of walking through the door, but Felix was already testing his patience, and he looked so damn _good_ and adorable in those cat ears.

Chan takes his place at the table as Felix lifts the giant pot off the stove carefully and brings it over to set on some potholders he’s laid out on the table.

“It’s hot,” he states, sitting down next to Chan like he didn’t just tease him a few seconds earlier. “Careful when you eat it.”

“It’s you that needs to be careful, kitten,” Chan remarks, and he takes a heaping portion of the stew with his chopsticks, dropping it down in his bowl before going back for some more.

Felix stills at the nickname, his cheeks heating up, and Chan smirks in triumph at the reaction, knowing he’s got the upper hand now.

“So, _kitten_ ,” he continues, picking up some food in his chopsticks and blowing some of the heat from it. “What did you get up to today?”

Felix’s face burns, hating that a simple name is getting him so shy. He feels himself starting to slip a little, wanting to just pout and cross his arms and tell his Daddy that he doesn’t feel like talking right now. But he wills himself to stay big, sitting up straighter in his seat, and grabs a small serving of the tteokbeokki to add to his bowl.

“I went shopping with Hyunjinnie today,” he mumbles, looking down at his bowl. “And I bought these ears and some other stuff.”

Chan raises his eyebrows, looking up at Felix with a knowing smirk.

“You mentioned that ‘stuff’ earlier,” Chan said. “Why don’t you enlighten me with the details, _kitten_?”

“Well I would,” Felix says, sass biting into his tone. “But I already told you you’ll have to wait.”

He folds his arms and leans back in his seat, daring Chan to say something in response.

The older boy lets his chopsticks clatter against his bowl and he stands up, pushing his chair out of the way.

“If you’re going to talk to Daddy that way, kitten, then you can go upstairs and wait for the spanking you’re going to get.”

Chan’s tone is ice cold, his voice dropping lower in pitch, and Felix _knows_ if he continues acting up then he’s going to be in some real trouble.

“Kay, Daddy,” he mumbles, and he gets that tingly feeling of wanting to let himself slip again. “I’ll be good.”

Chan stares at him for a moment, wondering if his baby is just saying that to avoid punishment temporarily and if he’s going to go back to his sassy attitude right after.

But Felix looks up at him with a light pink tinting his freckled cheeks, and he looks so small and so sincere, and Chan can’t help but smile a little and stroke the hair between his cat ears.

He sits back down next to Felix, placing a large hand on the younger’s thigh and rubs it soothingly.

“Are you going to be a good kitty, baby?” he asks gently, and his tone is still low, still suggestive.

Felix nods quickly, scooting his chair closer to his Daddy’s. The warm, foggy sensation of his little space is starting to cloud his senses.

“I’m already a good kitty,” he says, looking up at Chan. “I dressed up pretty for you so I could make you feel better about not having a real kitty.”

The older squeezes his thigh a couple times and leans down to peck his lips briefly. He loves how they can go from teasing each other and tiptoeing the line of dirty talk straight to being comforting and romantic.

“You are a wonderful kitty,” he says, and his voice is softer this time. “And I’m really happy that you thought of me, sweetie.”

Felix beams, his eyes crinkling up in a little smile that Chan fell in love with the first time he ever saw it.

“Do you like it when I call you kitten?” Chan asks, and when he sees Felix blush again, he chuckles gently. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’ then.”

The freckled blond whines a little, nudging his boyfriend’s side in embarrassment, and then turns back to his neglected bowl.

“Eat your dinner,” he tells Chan, before shoving a bite in his mouth.

“Sure thing, _kitten_.”

That earns Chan another nudge, this one a lot harder.

The next day, Chan’s picking up Felix from his job at a small café, and as soon as the younger blond jumps in the car, Chan’s already bugging him about what else he had bought the day before.

Felix rolls his eyes, buckling his seatbelt.

“Hi to you, too, gorgeous,” he says, sarcasm coating his voice. “Didn’t I tell you last night that I would show you tonight at home?”

“Yes, but,” Chan starts, and he’s practically bouncing up and down in his seat as he backs out of the café parking lot, making Felix momentarily fear for their lives. “I can’t wait that long. You teased me yesterday long enough. Plus, you’re wearing _those_ again.”

Felix touches the cat ears on his head. All of his coworkers had showered him with compliments as soon as he’d walked through the door with them on. Changbin had even called him sexy (and earned a slap from his boyfriend Hyunjin) but Felix decided Chan didn’t need to know that just yet. He was saving it for the next time he wanted to make Chan jealous.

“They’re cute, aren’t they?” he says. “Hyunjin kept meowing at me all day in front of customers, though, and I was half ready to kill him.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t meow back,” Chan jokes, and Felix glares at him in response. “You look just like a little kitten and all.”

“I don’t,” Felix whines, stretching the word out. “You just keep calling me that because you have some kind of cat fetish or something.”

“Do not,” Chan says matter-of-factly, turning out on to the main road. “I simply tested the nickname out and you liked it, so I decided to keep calling you it. And, you totally look like one.”

“Do you want to live?” Felix asks, holding up a hand that threatens to playfully slap his boyfriend.

Chan flinches in feigned fear, laughing at how cute his boyfriend sounds trying to act all scary, even if it’s just for play.

“Hey, I’m driving here,” he points out. “We both might not live if you keep distracting me.”

Felix sighs, bringing his hand down to punch softly at Chan’s muscular arm.

“Chan, call me kitten one more time and I’m never sucking your dick again.”

The older feigns hurt, putting a hand over his heart in exaggerated dismay.

“You wouldn’t,” he gasps.

“I would,” Felix replies simply, pulling out his phone so he can pull up one of his favorite apps to fiddle with for the time being.

“Let’s be real here,” Chan says, quickly glancing in his rearview mirror to see if he can merge lanes. “You wouldn’t be able to survive a lifetime without my dick in your mouth at least once a day.”

“I survived last night,” Felix says, and Chan groans because he _totally_ walked right into that one.

“Fine, fine,” he says, sighing dramatically. “You win this one. But I’m still calling you kitten whether you like it or not.

Felix does like it. He likes it very much.

And he especially likes it later that afternoon when Chan’s moaning it out while the smaller blond sucks him off on his knees on the bathroom floor.

Chan’s hands alternate between tugging at his hair and brushing over the kitten ears he still has on.

“Felix, baby,” he moans, thrusting into Felix’s mouth as feels his climax nearing. “ _Kitten_.”

The younger blond grips the back of his thighs harder at that, sucks around Chan’s cock so good and so hard and then Chan’s cumming, emptying himself deep into Felix’s mouth.

When he’s done, they’re both out of breath, and Chan pulls out slowly, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm and at the sight of Felix’s swollen, wet little mouth.

Chan leans back against the sink, catching his breath as Felix sits back on his knees, staring up at him with big, needy eyes.

“Daddy, kitten still needs you,” he mumbles, innocent little voice sounding so hopeful. “Can kitten have Daddy’s mouth, too?”

Chan laughs, ruffles Felix’s hair a little bit and tells him that he can have Daddy’s mouth when he decides to stop being a little tease and show Daddy his present.

It makes the younger whine in frustration, and he’s half convinced he should talk back and start a tantrum if his Daddy threatens to punish him, but he gets up anyway, steadying himself on the side of the counter that Chan’s leaning on, and tells his Daddy to wait there for a bit.

Minutes pass by, and Chan composes himself, pulls his boxers back up, and splashes his flushed face with cold water.

He’s leaning against the counter again, humming the sunshine song for Felix again, when he decides it’s been much too long since his baby left, and that he’s going to go find him.

He steps out of the bathroom, heading to their shared bedroom, where he hears little pants and moans coming from inside.

He groans inwardly, realizing that he should have known Felix would do something like this.

Pushing open the door, he sees his younger boyfriend on his hands and knees, ass facing towards Chan, shoving a fucking buttplug inside of him.

A buttplug with a tail. A _cat’s_ tail.

“Felix,” he practically growls, striding over to where the freckled boy is on their bed. “Is _this_ what you got?”

And he tugs on the tail just enough that the plug comes out a little and it makes Felix whine.

“Daddy,” he whimpers, turning his head slightly so he could look pleadingly at his boyfriend. “Please let me keep it in. It feels so good.”

“I bet it fucking does,” Chan spits, climbing onto the bed behind Felix. “You sounded like you were enjoying yourself in here while Daddy waited for you in the bathroom.”

Felix moans, embarrassed, and drops to his forearms so that he can give his arms somewhat of a rest.

“I got too carried away, Daddy,” he whines. “I’m sorry.”

Chan smirks, tracing the soft fabric of the tail gently as it hangs down from the plug.

“Sorry won’t cut it this time, kitten,” he says. “You’re going to get a punishment for being a naughty little kitty.”

Felix whimpers, his cheeks already heating up with the hot rush of the humiliation he loves so much.

“B-but Daddy,” he pleads. “I’m a good kitty. I bought ears and plug to show Daddy!”

Chan just laughs, the sound coming out meanly. He lets his hand fall onto one of Felix’s soft ass cheeks and squeezes softly, before drawing his hand back and landing a hard spank on the awaiting skin.

Felix’s yelps in surprise, one hand reaching back to rub at the reddening flesh, while the forearm on his other supports him.

“Daddy, I’m good,” he whimpers. “Kitty doesn’t deserve spankings. Baby kitty good.”

“I’m afraid that’s not true,” Chan points out, watching as Felix rubs at the spot he just spanked. “You played without Daddy’s permission _and_ you’ve been teasing Daddy the last two days.”

Felix brings his hand back around, shuffling his legs around Chan so that he can lie flat on his tummy.

“Kitty can play and tease if he wants to,” he murmurs.

Chan’s hand comes down on his ass a second time, making the younger whine and squirm.

“You wanna run that by me again, brat?” Chan snaps, rubbing a Felix’s reddening skin. “Here you are looking all sexy in your cute little outfits and kitty ears for the past two days, telling Daddy you want to make him happy by pretending to be his little kitten, and then you go and put _this_ in.”

He pushes at the plug hard, making Felix moan in pleasure as it moves deeper inside of him.

“And you except Daddy _not_ to punish you?” Chan scoffs. “You’ve got a lot of nerve, kitten, if you think that.”

“What’s Daddy gonna do?” Felix whines. “No more spankies; they hurt kitty right here.”

A little hand comes up to rub at the sore skin of his bottom.

“You know very well when you’re bad that spankings are what you deserve,” Chan says, pushing Felix’s hand away. “But Daddy has something better in mind this time.”

His hands move to Felix’s sides, gently tugging at him to roll over, and Felix does, showing his Daddy his flushed little face and body.

“What is it, Daddy” Felix begs, kicking his feet a little in aggravation. “Tell your baby.”

Chan shrugs, smirking down at him.

“Nah, I’d rather _show_ you.”

Felix is about to protest, about to complain because it’s not fair that kitten doesn’t get to know his punishment and that Daddy’s keep it from him, but then Chan’s pushing up his legs so that his knees are almost to his chest and Felix is whimpering in surprise.

Chan leans down, kisses one of Felix’s thigh a few times, and then moves to suck on it, biting down here and there to make his boyfriend jolt up and yelp.

The younger moves his hands down to grip at his Daddy’s hair, but Chan’s quick to sit back up and pin the tiny hands to the bed on either side of Felix.

“Keep these right here,” he says darkly. “And don’t even _think_ about moving them unless I say so.”

Felix whines in confirmation, eyes pleading Chan to go back to what he was doing beforehand.

Chan kisses the other thigh, instead, just for a moment before he decides to move further and further inward and kiss up Felix’s length.

The younger blond moans, hands twitching a little bit as the urge to tangle them back in his Daddy’s hair washes over him.

Chan leaves a trail of wet kisses all the way until he reaches the tip, which doesn’t take very long considering Felix’s size.

He sucks gently at it, letting his tongue lick softly at the slit, and it makes Felix go _crazy_.

“Daddy,” he moans, trying to keep his little hips from thrusting upward. “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy.”

Chan reaches for his baby’s hips, stroking them up and down gently as he takes Felix deeper into his mouth and sucks hard.

His tongue draws uneven patterns on and around the sensitive head, and Felix can’t stop crying out and moaning for his Daddy.

The younger’s breathing starts to quicken, and his hands grip at the sheets over and over, trying to latch onto something, anything, and Chan can tell he’s getting close.

He brings one hand down to grasp at the plug that is still inside Felix, the soft, silkiness of where the tail is connected to it brushing his hand. He slowly starts moving it in and out, continuing the sinful ministrations with mouth simultaneously, before he’s angling it up to the left, hard, and Felix _screams_ his name.

“So close, so close, _so close_ ,” the younger rambles, hips twitching as he rocks up a little into his Daddy’s mouth. “Daddy, gonna cum.”

And he almost does. He reaches the edge and just before he’s about to topple off and cum harder than he ever has in his life, Chan pulls away.

His mouth leaves Felix’s poor, needy cock, and his hand tugs the plug out just enough so that Felix can’t grind himself back on it and hit his prostate if he wants to.

Felix feels tears spring to his eyes and he cries out in frustration. Chan can only laugh, a soothing hand coming down to rub at his baby’s thigh.

“Poor baby,” he says, voice coated with condescending sympathy. “Did you want Daddy to let you cum? Hmm?”

He gives Felix a look full of patronizing pity, and it makes Felix so _angry_ , so ready to throw a tantrum and show his Daddy that he’s going to get what he wants no matter what.

“Daddy, stop,” he whines, banging his fists against the sheets in agitation. “Let kitty cum.”

Chan sticks out his lower lip, giving his boyfriend a mocking pout.

“Poor kitten,” he says, shaking his head. “If only you were a good kitty and obeyed your Daddy’s rules. Then you could get what you want.”

“ _Daddy_ ,” Felix pleads, and he’s so, _so_ ready to throw a fit. “Let me cum. _Please_.”

Chan laughs and shrugs, bending down so he can kiss at Felix’s thigh again.

“We’ll see,” he mumbles, sucking a mark into the younger’s inner thigh.

Felix groans, wanting nothing more than his Daddy’s mouth back on his cock, and the kitty plug pressed right up against his spot.

Chan kisses down to wear his balls are, slightly swollen with how much Felix needs to cum. He sucks one into his mouth, making his baby breath in sharply and arch his back.

“D-Daddy,” he moans, and then his hands are back in Chan’s hair, pulling and tugging as Chan overwhelms him with pleasure. “Oh fuck, keep doing that.”

Chan pulls away again, shoving Felix’s hands back down to the bed.

“Do I need to tie you up?” he asks, and the younger shakes his head rapidly.

“N-no, Daddy, kitty will he good,” he begs. “Kitty not do it again.”

Chan moves back to his previous position, this time sliding a hand between his own legs to palm at himself through his boxers. He’s so, _so_ hard from seeing Felix like this, all flustered and needy with his little cat ears on and the kitty plug in.

His other hand moves to start fucking Felix with the plug again, jamming it harshly into the boy’s prostate as he sucks on the sensitive skin of his balls.

“Daddy, Daddy, _fuck_ ,” Felix cries, his mind going blurry with pleasure. “I’m gonna cum. Please, please, _please_ let me cum.”

He pushes his hips back hard onto the toy and Chan’s face, trying to chase his impending orgasm and have it wash over him before his teasing boyfriend can pull away.

But Chan manages to right before Felix cums, and it makes the younger boy absolutely _lose_ it. Tears start to roll down his cheeks as he begs his Daddy to stop teasing him and let him climax.

Subspace is starting to take over, making him feel more and more needy and helpless and _little_.

Chan runs a comforting hand over one of Felix’s and tells him that it’s going to be okay, that Daddy’s going to make his pretty kitty cum this time since baby has taken it so well until now.

He sees Felix slipping, and even though he’d love to edge his boy for hours and hours, he knows Felix can’t take anymore right now and would probably end up safewording, which Chan never wants to drive him to do.

He leans down and squeezes Felix’s hand in his own, and takes his hard, little aching cock all in his mouth in one go. He sucks hard, hollowing out his cheeks for a moment, before moving his tongue rapidly against the slit over and over.

His free hand grasps at the plug once more, and he shoves it violently up into Felix’s prostate, making the younger boy cry out from so much pleasure.

He grinds it against that spot, rubbing against it so hard that Felix has no other option but to finally cum, feeling himself finally, _finally_ topple over the edge.

“Daddy, Daddy, oh _fuck,_ ” he cries, feeling waves of white-hot pleasure crash over him as he spills inside his boyfriend’s mouth. He climaxes so hard, it makes his poor little thighs shake with the intensity.

Chan sucks him through it, pressing the toy hard into Felix until the younger is whimpering from the overstimulation.

Chan relaxes his grip, and pulls away from Felix gently, sitting up so he can take in the glorious sight of his worn-out little boyfriend in front of him.

Felix’s hair is all messy and ruffled up, and his cat ears are a little crooked. Little bites cover his still-quivering thighs, and his whole body is flushed a light red. The kitten tail plug still rests inside of him, and Chan can’t help but think about how it’s going to keep all his cum inside Felix when they go for another round later on. The younger is still breathing heavy, still trying to come down from his orgasm, his chest rising and falling as he looks up at Chan with a new kind of neediness in his eyes.

He’s beautiful.

“You’re beautiful,” Chan says out loud, as he crawls up the bed to lie down next to Felix. “All of you, I mean. Everything about you is beautiful.”

Felix turns to look at him closely for a minute, studying his eyes carefully.

“I love you,” he says softly. “I love you, Chan.”

Chan smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling up softly.

“I love you more,” he replies. And then—

“How are you feeling? Are you alright?”

Felix nods, shuffling closer to his boyfriend so that he can feel him against his skin.

“I feel good,” he answers, and Chan can tell he’s sincere. “I feel little, but good.”

The older laughs softly and rubs at his baby’s back.

“I noticed you were starting to slip really hard,” he says, and he can’t help but to lean down and kiss away the few stray tears that dot Felix’s cheeks. “And I didn’t want you to have to wait anymore and get too upset.”

“It’s okay,” the younger says, and the tingly feeling starts to happen again, but this time, he just lets himself slip. “Daddy made baby feel very good.”

“Yeah?” Chan asks, kissing his baby’s forehead, and trying to ignore the throb that Felix’s little voice sends to his hard dick. “That’s cause baby deserved it. You took your punishment so well. You’re a good little kitten.”

“I’m Dada’s good kitten?” Felix repeats, looking up into Chan’s eyes with hopefulness.

“You’re Daddy’s _very_ good kitten,” Chan replies, voice going a little rough as he gazes at Felix possessively. “When you get a little bigger, Daddy wants to fuck you and show you just how good you are.”

Felix looks at him, his big brown eyes upset and confused.

“Why Daddy not do it now?” he asks, little voice full of concern.

Chan bites back a groan and squeezes his thighs together to relieve some of the pressure.

“Daddy wants baby to calm down a little first,” he says, taking a deep breath to try and do the same. “You just came so hard, silly.”

Felix looks down, feeling shy hearing his Daddy talk about his previous orgasm.

“Wanna make Daddy do it, too,” he mumbles. “Baby be a good kitty and let Daddy have him for as long as Daddy wants.”

“Fuck,” Chan mutters, closing his eyes for a split second. “Baby if you keep talking like that, I’m not going to be able to control myself.”

“But Daddy,” Felix says innocently, bringing a thumb to his mouth to suck on. “Want you to make a mess inside, and then make kitty make one on the sheets.”

Chan groans, pushing Felix flat on his back, because he was going to show his little one just what all this teasing was doing to him.

He gets Felix’s permission first, makes sure it’s absolutely okay if Daddy fucks him while he feels so little, and then he’s yanking the plug out, burying himself inside his boyfriend’s tight ass, and fucking him til they both orgasm for the second time that night.

Felix tries to take off his cat ears as they both breathe heavily against each other, coming down from their highs, but Chan’s quick to bat his hands away.

“I’m not done with you,” he mumbles. “Daddy’s going to have his way with kitty all night.”

And Felix really can’t complain or whine about being too worn out, because he’s more than ready to be the perfect kitty Chan has always dreamed about.


	14. Truth, Dare, or Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix tease Chan by dressing up all cute, and flirting with the other members in front of him. Chan finally has enough, and takes Felix to his bedroom to show him who's boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late, and I'm so sorry! This is my 8.1K word fill for prompts I got from the lovely @backupim and lovely anon Allie. I do apologize for it taking so long; I really didn't think it would turn out to be over 8K words, omg.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys like it! I'm off work for the next few days, so I plan to fill quite a few prompts!

It’s when Felix walks out of his room wearing barely _anything_ that Chan starts to get that agitated, uneasy feeling in his chest.

His boyfriend looks absolutely, downright _sinful_ with his tiny white crop top that shows of his toned tummy, the too-tight hot pink booty shorts that define his bum and thighs, and that damned, cute sparkly pink bow he has sitting atop his freshly done blond hair.

And then there’s his makeup, eyeliner traced carefully along his eyes, foundation soft and natural, and his lips, his fucking lips are a soft, glittery pink.

Chan can’t take his eyes off Felix, and he’s very aware that the seven other boys in the room can’t either. Felix looks absolutely stunning.

“Damn,” Changbin says, looking the small blond up and down. “What’s got you all dressed up like this?”

Felix giggles, biting his lip and walks towards where Changbin is sitting on the couch with Hyunjin.

“Do you like it?” he asks, and his voice is so sugary sweet that Chan swears this must be a joke or something.

“You look like a sugar baby,” Hyunjin remarks, eyeing the bow in Felix’s hair. “Damn, I knew you liked to dress girly, but I didn’t realize you liked it _this_ much.”

Felix giggles again, and Chan chest tightens even further. Felix usually reserves those cute flirty giggles for when it’s just the two of them.

“Hyung, why are you even dressed like that?” Jeongin asks, and the whole room gets silent for a moment as everyone waits for an answer.

“Why not?” Felix says, eyes crinkling at the corners in a smile. “I felt like getting cute.”

“Felix, it’s almost 9 pm,” Woojin points out, and he stands up from his place on the floor. “Literally all we are doing right now is having snacks and talking about Minho’s foot infection.”

“It’s not an infection!” Minho whines, glaring at him as Jisung breaks out into laughter from beside him. “I literally just have uncontrollably itchy feet sometimes. I swear!”

Woojin just blinks at him, shaking his head in disbelief.

“ _Anyways_ ,” he says. “I’m going to grab more chips and then we are all going to enjoy our night of freedom like normal people.”

“Normal people don’t have eight other roommates and share a single bathroom,” Hyunjin points out. “Also, can you get me some Doritos?”

“Seungmin ate them all,” Woojin replies. “And even if we aren’t normal, can we still have a night of peace and tranquility?”

“I wanna play strip truth or dare,” Jeongin says, and everyone looks at him like he’s completely lost his mind. “Felix hyung would lose so easily.”

Felix pouts as laughter fills the room.

“I would not,” he states, hand on one of his hips. “I bet I could win against all of you and not have to take a single thing off.”

‘ _You’re not going to take a single thing off regardless of whether we play the game or not_ ,’ Chan thinks. ‘ _You’re going to go put some more clothes on because that outfit is not okay_.’

“Felix, literally the last time we did anything like this, you lost in two minutes,” Hyunjin points out. “And then Woojin made us go to bed early because we had school in the morning.”

“Well was I _wrong_ to do that?” Woojin asks, throwing up his hands in mock surrender. “You guys are always cranky when you’re tired in the morning.”

“Minho’s foot touched me!” Jisung shrieks, hurling himself straight into Seungmin on the floor.

“Ow,” the younger cries, rubbing his back at the place Jisung hit him. “Don’t spread the foot rash to me, too.”

“It’s _not_ a foot rash!” Minho demands, glaring at Jisung. “It’s a simple itchiness that will go away with time.”

The bickering continues, but Chan can really only concentrate on Felix, who is still standing in front of everything, showing off his drop-dead gorgeous body.

Woojin ends up finally escaping to get some chips, which turn out to be Dill Pickle Lays that someone bought from the American section of the grocery store, and everyone gathers around the living room table to start the game.

Chan just kind of scoots forward when the boys yell at him to come and join, because he really isn’t about to let his boyfriend get naked in front of a bunch of horny guys that talk about sex at least every 3 minutes.

Felix sits between Jisung and Hyunjin, directly across from Chan, and blows his boyfriend a little kiss.

Chan smiles weakly, and Felix giggles, brushing back a strand of his hair flirtatiously.

Chan’s about to open up his mouth and say something, tell Felix to come sit next to him so he can slide his arm around the younger’s shoulders and ward off any longing stares from the other boys, but then Hyunjin is daring Jeongin to drink toilet water and everyone but Chan and Woojin are laughing as the maknae actually agrees to it.

“I am _not_ losing,” he says in his defense. “If you guys are about to make me do some nasty stuff, then be prepared to do something ten times worse.”

Woojin protests, but Jeongin goes into the bathroom, accompanied by Changbin and Seungmin who are there to make sure he actually drinks it, and does the dare, praying to God that he won’t get sick and end up with a foot disease or something like Minho.

Hyunjin is next and he picks truth, which is really just an excuse for Changbin to ask him what his biggest sexual fantasy is.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Hyunjin tells him, and Changbin turns bright red.

“Shut up,” he mutters. “I bet it’s something weird like toe-licking or something anyways.”

“Wouldn’t want to do that with Minho,” Jisung whispers, and he earns himself a slap while everyone laughs, including Chan who can’t help but crack a smile at his bandmate’s humor.

“I don’t know,” says Hyunjin, and then he’s shuffling his feet, getting a little shy. “I kind of always wonder what it’s like to get dominated. I think it’d be fun.”

“You’d be a good sub,” Changbin assures him. “In fact, if you want—”

“This is _not_ time for any of your terrible pick-up lines, Changbin” Woojin says. “Leave Hyunjin alone. He’s still somewhat pure.”

“Wait, have you and Changbin ever had sex?” Jeongin asks, staring at Hyunjin with wide eyes. “Is he good at it?”

Jisung and Minho are on floor, laughing their asses off, and Seungmin and Felix are high-fiving, practically guffawing at Jeongin’s bluntness.

Hyunjin blushes and shifts uncomfortably, and Changbin looks like he’s ready to crawl under the nearest blanket and hide forever.

“You’re still underage,” Hyunjin remarks. “I’m not telling you anything.”

“But—” Jeongin starts.

“ _Moving_ on,” Woojin interrupts, sliding the bag of pickle chips over to the youngest boy. “Eat these and be quiet.”

Jeongin shoves an embarrassed handful in his mouth and does what he’s told.

“So, Felix,” Hyunjin asks, looking over at the freckled boy. “Truth or Dare?”

“Dare,” says Felix simply. “And no matter what, you’re not going to get me to back down and take off my clothes.”

“What if we dared you to lick mold off the bathroom floor?” Jisung asks. “Or worse, Minho’s foot fungus?”

“Han Jisung, I _swear_ ,” Minho growls, arms out ready to tackle a flinching and giggling Jisung. “Say it _one_ more time and see what happens.”

“Jisung, quit teasing Minho,” Woojin sighs, rubbing his forehead in exhaustion. “And Minho, wash your nasty feet.”

“For the last time, I do _not_ have foot fungus,” Minho whines. “You guys are just being mean.”

“It’s what we do best,” Woojin replies, sarcasm evident in his voice. “Felix, just lick the bathroom floor already.”

“Wait!” Hyunjin cries. “That’s not the dare. He’s gonna do something else. He’s gonna give you a lap dance.”

“A what?” Chan and Woojin shout simultaneously.

“Oh, hell no,” Woojin says, waving his hands. “I’m not about to have Chan breathing down my neck for the next few months.”

“And Felix isn’t about to do anything _remotely_ of that nature,” Chan adds, crossing his arms. “He’s—”

“I’ll do it,” Felix cuts in, and everyone looks at him in disbelief. “I’m not losing this game just so you guys can make me take off my outfit because you all are jealous of how good I look.”

“You do look pretty cute,” Changbin points out, and Hyunjin scoffs from beside him. “But if you’re trying to go for anything sexier, you should probably give Woojin that lap dance.”

Woojin rolls his eyes and holds his hands up in surrender.

“Fine,” he says. “But you can’t try anything weird, Felix.”

“Excuse me,” Chan retorts. “But I never said that it was okay for—”

“Are you ready, Woojin hyung?” Felix giggles, completely cutting off Chan again, and _oh_ , Chan can practically feel the heat rising in his chest. Felix _knows_ what he’s doing.

“Not really,” the oldest replies, and scoots back from the group so he and Felix can have some room. “But do your stuff.”

“Felix,” Chan warns, but then Jeongin’s turning on some R&B song in English that Chan recognizes as this really explicit song he’s heard playing throughout their dorm before.

Woojin looks annoyed, and also slightly embarrassed, but then Felix is walking towards him, swaying his hips and looking at him with those naughty bedroom eyes that are _only_ reserved for Chan.

Felix bites the tip of one of his fingers, and places one knee down to the side of Woojin.

Chan hears a bunch of whistling and hollering and laughter, and Jisung’s got his fucking phone out recording it, but all that the older boy can really focus on is the look Felix is giving Woojin as he climbs on his lap and starts moving his pretty little hips, arms raised high in the air.

Felix bites his lip, gives Woojin a look that _screams_ ‘fuck me’ and then suddenly Jeongin’s turning off the music and Felix is falling off the older boy, laughing his head off.

“Damn,” Changbin says between laughs. “Felix, the fuck kind of porn you been watching lately? That was a top-class lap dance.”

Hyunjin crosses his arms and huffs.

“I’ll show you top-class,” he mutters, displeased with how much the older boy was ogling over Felix.

The freckled boy flounces over to his original spot, flopping back down like nothing had happened, and gives Chan a tiny little wave, eyes crinkling at the corners.

Woojin scoots back up, obviously flustered even though he tries to hide it.

“Looks like Chan has competition now,” Seungmin jokes, and everyone laughs while Chan gives him a forced smile.

“It’s your turn, Jisung,” Hyunjin says. “Which one are you doing?”

Jisung picks dare and Seungmin tells him he has to rub feet with Minho, who chucks an empty soda can at him.

Chan can’t even bring himself to be amused by the sight of a terrified Jisung and an annoyed Minho playing footsie together. He’s too focused on the fact that his slut of a boyfriend is purposefully dressed the way he is and is intentionally acting the way he is, just so he can get a rise out of Chan.

It’s not the first time Felix has teased him or made him jealous around the other members, but this is the first time it’s been to this level. Chan doesn’t know how much more he can take.

As the game progresses, Felix ends up throwing flirty glances to Changbin, and giggles way too fucking cute and girly whenever one of the boys talks to him. Chan feels like he’s about to explode.

“Channnnn,” Minho’s voice calls, breaking him out of his trance. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” he mumbles, ready to just tell everyone that he and Felix are forfeiting and going to solve some issues in the nearest room.

“I dare you to watch Felix dirty dance without getting turned on,” Minho says, and Felix starts giggling.

“You guys want me to be so dirty tonight,” the freckled blond remarks. “I must really look that sexy.”

“I’ve seen better,” Jeongin says, and everyone’s giving him horrified stares again.

Woojin closes his eyes and sighs.

“We’re all going to pretend we didn’t hear that,” he says. “Jeongin stay off of Minho’s computer. Porn is bad, and you’ll get a foot virus if you stay on there too long.”

Jisung is guffawing, slapping Minho’s shoulder repeatedly in laughter while poor Minho sends death glares to the oldest member.

“You all are really trying to get hurt,” he says. “You all just wait. I’m going to get you back for this.”

“Yeah, yeah,” says Hyunjin, waving him off. “Whatever you say, hyung.”

Minho rolls his eyes, crossing his arms in exasperation.

“Felix fucking slut-drop before I go gung-ho on these bitches,” he snaps.

The freckled boy stands up, biting his lip as he meets Chan’s eyes. He smirks as he sees the darkness and frustration swirling around in the pools of dark brown.

“Jeongin, music,” he says, and then that damn song is back on, and Chan is clenching his jaw, staring at Felix angrily.

“Oooh, look,” Changbin giggles, pointing at Chan’s expression. “Someone is not happy about this.”

The rest of the group laughs, and Seungmin playfully leans over to punch his arm, telling him to lighten up.

Chan ignores him, watching his boyfriend closely as the younger starts to sway his hips sensually to the beat.

Felix bites his lip, releasing it and smirking when he sees Chan’s eyes narrow.

The song he’s dancing too is so fucking _dirty_ and even if the other members can’t understand all of it, Chan knows the two of them can, and he hates, _hates_ , how Felix puts a pout on his face when the word Daddy comes up.

The younger slides a hand down his chest, hips still swaying, and he keeps moving it lower, lower, lower, until it reaches just above his little pink shorts, and then he’s moving it away, bringing it so he can run it up one of his sinfully beautiful thighs.

His fingertips graze the end of one of the legs of the pink shorts, and he draws it up just a little bit, just enough to give Chan a peek of the panties he’s got on underneath.

He giggles, letting the fabric go, and then reaches for the end of his crop top, pulling it up just a tad, so everyone can see right below his nipples.

Chan is seething with anger at this point, chest visibly rising and falling as he clenches his fists, ready to spring up and yank Felix into one of the bedrooms.

Then Felix does it, he brings his tiny hand back down to his shorts, and this time he brushes over the front of him, palming himself teasingly and throwing his head back like he’s moaning, like he’s giving himself so much pleasure from that little touch.

“Alright, alright,” Woojin shouts, grabbing Jeongin’s phone and pausing the music. “That is enough. Felix is about to jizz on all of us and I don’t want Jeongin to see that.”

“ _Just_ Jeongin?” Jisung asks, feigning offense. He presses a hand to his chest, gasping dramatically. “Excuse me, do you not care if any of the rest of us get hit with the jizz train?”

“Nope,” Woojin replies. “You all can get drenched in it for all I care.”

“Rude,” Hyunjin says. “Anyways, Chan failed his dare. Look how bothered he is.”

Eight pairs of eyes land on the boy being mentioned, and Seungmin starts to giggle at how hard Chan is breathing.

“He’s about to jump you, Felix,” Changbin remarks. “I would be very careful if I were you.”

The blond just giggles and waves a tiny hand, as he sits back down.

“Oh, he’ll be fine. I’m sure of it.”

“How about we give him a little time to cool off?” Woojin suggests, giving Chan a knowing look. “No more using Felix for dares.”

“It’s your turn anyways,” Jeongin tells him. “Truth or dare, hyung?”

“Dare,” he says, and Jisung fake gasps.

“Didn’t know you had it in you, bro,” he says. “I always pictured you as more of a truth kind of guy.”

“And I’ve always pictured you in bed by eight o’ clock,” Woojin answers. “So, if you don’t want to make that a reality, I suggest keeping your mouth closed from now on.”

Jisung pouts but listens anyway.

“I dare you to jerk off for two minutes in front of all of us,” Hyunjin blurts. “And you can’t cum.”

Woojin gives him a horrified look.

“Hyunjin—” he starts, but Minho interrupts.

“Hyung you gotta do it,” he says. “Either that or off goes that shirt of yours.”

Woojin sighs, facepalming in disbelief.

“You guys are sick individuals. Jeongin, look away.”

Jeongin whines, but when Woojin sends a glare his way, he hides his face in Seungmin’s side.

“Bold of any of you to assume I can’t last longer than two minutes,” Woojin mutters, unbuttoning his jeans. “And even more bold of you to assume that I could even get off to any of you guys.”

It’s really awkward when it starts, Woojin has to lick his hand for lubrication as Seungmin starts the timer, and Chan looks away, towards Felix who seems entranced by the fact that their oldest member is seriously about to jerk it in front of them all.

Chan is bursting at the seams, body feeling so hot he’s surprised smoke isn’t pouring from his ears.

It’s when Woojin’s about halfway through that Chan finally loses it.

Felix, being the little slut he is, perches up on his knees, licks his glossy little lips, and stares up at Woojin with big, round eyes.

“Hyunnng,” he whines, voice sounding so fucking needy and desperate. “Hyung, you’re so big and hard.”

And that does it. That’s Chan’s final straw.

The other boys are in the middle of making fun of Felix’s little moment, and Woojin is busy dying from embarrassment, and Chan just snaps.

“ _You_ ,” he growls, standing up and pointing at Felix. “Get the fuck up right now and go to my bed, or so help me, I’ll fucking take you right here in front of everyone.”

There’s silence in the room, and nobody moves a muscle as they all stare at Chan in surprise. He’s never been this mad before, and he’s absolutely _seething_ with anger right now.

Even Jeongin unfurls himself from the confines of Seungmin’s hoodie to stare at him in confusion and worry.

Felix doesn’t move, looking up at him in shock.

“I said go to my room, Felix,” Chan spits. “Unless you want to get fucked like the slut you are in front of everyone here.”

Felix gulps nervously, and nods, standing up and putting his hands behind his back, keeping his head down as he walks to Chan’s shared room.

“If any of you,” Chan growls. “Let him flirt with you again, I won’t hesitate to fuck him right in front of you and make you all wish you had been old enough to make Got7.”

With that, he stomps away, leaving everyone speechless, and poor Woojin absolutely embarrassed and exhausted.

When Chan gets to his room, he sees Felix sitting there on his bed, smiling innocently up at him.

“What’s wrong, Daddy?” he asks, that sugary sweet voice of his coming out again, this time to feign concern. “Did Felixie do something wrong?”

Chan shuts the door, a little too hard, making the sound echo throughout the dorm, and he marches over to where his boyfriend sits calmly acting like an innocent little angel.

“You know damn well what you were doing out there, Felix,” he spits. “You dressed up like a little fucking slut and then let them all eye-fuck you and flirt with you. And _then_ , as if that wasn’t enough for you, you agreed to give Woojin that lap dance, to dance like a little slut in front of me and everyone else, and then you fucking go and make that comment about how big and hard Woojin is?”

Felix gazes up at him innocently, lower lip pushed out in a pout as he waits for his boyfriend to continue.

“I’ll show you what happens when you act like that, Lee Felix,” Chan growls. “And I’ll let everyone hear who you fucking belong to. Do you understand?”

Felix shrugs, hands playing together nervously.

“You sound so threatening,” he quips sarcastically, giggling as Chan clenches his jaw. “I’m so scared.”

“That’s it,” Chan snaps. “That’s fucking _it_.”

He grabs Felix’s waist and shoves him so that he’s on his stomach, legs hanging off the bed.

The younger boy yelps in surprise, looking back at him in alarm.

“Chan,” he whines. “What are you—”

Chan brings his hand down hard onto Felix’s backside, slapping right against the pretty pink shorts that cover his skin.

Felix cries out, the high-pitched sound ringing throughout the room.

The older spanks him again, this time landing on his other clothed ass cheek.

“Count,” he spits. “You’re getting fifteen.”

Felix whines and fidgets a little.

“But Daddy,” he gripes. “It’s not fair.”

“I said _count_ ,” Chan says again, and Felix knows his tone means no-nonsense.

“Two,” he mumbles, pouting in frustration. He wasn’t ready yet to stop getting his way, but Chan was determined to end that ambition right then and there.

Felix counts through the spanks, tears pricking at his eyes once he gets to nine, and by fifteen, he’s crying, his backside burning from the stinging slaps.

Chan rubs the skin for a moment, trying to soothe the burn, and Felix thinks that maybe he gotten his boyfriend to go soft again for a moment, but the Chan’s flipping him around again and demanding him to get on his hands and knees.

Felix does as he’s told, arms and legs shaking a bit from his spanking, and he sniffles in frustration, more tears threatening to come out because he doesn’t think he deserved that many spankings, even for being such a naughty tease.

“Daddy’s being mean,” he mumbles, and Chan lets out a bitter laugh the younger’s words hit his ears.

“Oh, _I’m_ being mean?” he asks skeptically. “Well at least I’m not acting like a slut with all my friends in front of my boyfriend and telling our hyung that I’m in love with his big, hard dick.”

“Daddy,” Felix groans. “Baby promises he wasn’t trying tease you. Baby was just being nice and friendly.”

“Nice and friendly,” Chan repeats, laughing that same bitter laugh as he climbs onto the bed behind Felix. “You know very well that your actions were much more than _nice and friendly_ , Felix. You _wanted_ to make me jealous, didn’t you? You wanted Daddy to punish you.”

Felix whines in frustration.

“Daddy just gets jealous too easily,” he mumbles.

“I think anyone in their right might mind would get jealous after what you did tonight,” Chan retorts. “And if you keep talking back to me, you can get fifteen more spankings.”

The younger makes a displeased noise, ready to do just that and show his Daddy he was going to do whatever he wanted regardless, but then Chan’s yanking down his little pink shorts and panties and gripping the sides of both of his thighs, and Felix can’t help but whimper in surprise.

“There’s a million things I could do to you right now, you know,” Chan murmurs, his breath ghosting over the sore skin of Felix’s ass. “And there’s some I bet you’d really like, too, huh?”

He plants a few teasing kisses on the reddened skin before continuing.

“Bet you’d love it if I ate you out, huh, Felix?” he asks, earning a quiet moan from the boy in front of him. “And I’d bet you’d love it if I shoved my fingers in while I did it, too.”

“Daddy,” Felix whimpers. “Daddy, please do that for baby.”

“I would,” Chan smirks. “If you had been good, but you weren’t. So, I’m not going to.”

He moves off the bed then, and for a moment Felix is scared that Chan is going to leave him like this, all hard and desperate and needy.

“I’ll be right back,” Chan says. “Lie down on your back. If you touch yourself, you’re going to be in a load of trouble.”

Chan walks out of the room, cracking the door behind him, and Felix kicks off his shorts and panties and flops on to his back, pouting as he waits for his Daddy to return.

He’s so, _so_ hard already, his little cock resting against the flat of his stomach.

He reaches a careful hand down to stroke himself, trying to relieve some of the tension. A quiet whimper leaves his throat as his tight little fist circles his aching length, and his eyes flutter closed for a moment as he loses himself in the feeling.

Then Chan’s footsteps are drawing near, and Felix yanks his hand away, resting it neatly on the bed beside him.

“I trust you were a good boy while I was gone?” the older asks as he pushes open the door.

Felix can see two objects in one of his hands, and as his boyfriend moves closer, the younger realizes he has a vibrator and… a cock ring.

Felix’s stomach drops as he sees the offending ring, groaning in displeasure.

“Daddy,” he whines, starting to kick and write about on the bed. “What’s that? Why do you have that?”

His voice starts to crack as he breaks out into a tantrum.

“Daddy, no!” he wails, banging his fists against the mattress. “Not that. I don’t want that!”

Chan just shrugs, climbing onto the bed between Felix’s kicking legs, and pins his boyfriend’s hips down, trying to get him to stay still. When Felix’s tries to slap his arms away, Chan has to smack his thigh.

“It’s not about what you want right now, Felix,” he growls. “You’re going to take your punishment whether you like it or not.”

Felix bangs his little fists against the bed again, glaring up at Chan angrily.

“Daddy, no!” he retorts. “I don’t want to. I don’t have to!”

Chan smacks his thigh again, the skin flushing a light pink.

“If you really don’t want to, then you can tell Daddy the safeword,” Chan says lowly. “But otherwise, you’re staying right here until I’m done with you.”

Felix just crosses his arms and huffs, frustrated that his Daddy is getting his way. He loves being punished and bossed around, but he also loves to tease and talk back for as long as he can manage. He never lets his Daddy win so easily without a fight.

When Felix doesn’t safeword, Chan pulls him closer by his little thighs and tells him to be still. The younger blond fidgets a bit when he sees Chan grab the cock ring, but he lets his Daddy slide it on, knowing the sooner he deals with it, the sooner it will be off.

Chan smirks down at him, rubbing his side gently as he takes in how flustered and wrecked Felix has already gotten, even though they’ve hardly done anything.

“You look so pretty,” he comments. “So pretty and slutty. I’m gonna mark you up so good tonight, show everyone who you belong to.”

He grabs the vibrator and turns it on to the first setting, a light buzzing noise filling the room.

Felix glares at it, knowing his Daddy is going to tease him til his breaking point with it.

But Chan turns it off a second later, tossing it temporarily to the side, and then he’s tackling Felix, lips attaching to the blond’s neck, biting and sucking and kissing.

“Oh, Daddy,” Felix moans, the feeling just being too good to resist. “Daddy, yes. Mark me, make me yours.”

Chan growls at that, squeezing the younger’s side harshly, and then he’s sucking a big, purplish mark on the side of Felix’s neck, where everyone will see it, and Felix is whining from both the pleasure and pain it’s giving him.

“You like that you fucking slut?” Chan says, kissing his way down to Felix’s collarbone where he bites another huge mark, and _oh_ , the makeup artists are going to kill them both.

Felix just moans in reply, too overwhelmed by the feeling of his boyfriend’s mouth _finally_ on him.

Chan pushes up Felix’s little crop top and sucks little marks down to his chest, circling his nipples but never touching, and it drives Felix crazy.

“Daddy, please,” he begs, tangling his hands in Chan’s curly blond hair. “Suck them. I’ll be good next time, I promise. Please, Daddy.”

Chan pulls away, laughing as Felix groans in frustration and lets his little hands fall back to the bed.

“Poor baby,” he mocks, imitating the pout that Felix had on his face earlier. “You just want Daddy to touch you so bad, don’t you?”

Felix nods, his lower lip quivering as he stares up at his Daddy. Half of him wants to put up the same sassy, fighting back attitude he had earlier, but he can feel himself starting to slowly sink further and further into little space, and really, all he wants is for his Daddy to give him some pleasure.

Chan grabs the vibrator again and switches it on, this time to setting two, and he smirks at Felix’s confused and desperate little face.

He brings it down to one of Felix’s nipples, pressing it against it gently, and Felix cries out sharply, arching his back as pleasure and feeling zap throughout his body.

Chan circles it around slowly, watching in amusement as the little bud starts to harden up.

Felix is a moaning mess, squirming and arching his back while his Daddy rubs the vibrator over his sensitive little nipple.

Chan leans down and takes the other in his mouth, and bites down softly, sucking and licking over it while he keeps the vibrator pressed against the other.

“Daddy,” Felix pants, lacing his hands in Chan’s hair again. “Daddy it’s so good, it’s so _good_.”

He thrusts his hips up, trying to get some friction against his neglected dick, but Chan pulls away again.

“Keep still,” the older warns, lifting the vibrator away for a moment. “Or Daddy will leave you like this for the rest of the night.”

The younger pouts but keeps his hips down anyway.

Then Chan’s trailing the vibrator down his chest, softly against his tummy, and Felix can’t help but twist and turn a little bit at the sensation.

“Daddy,” he pleads. “Daddy, please.”

Chan takes it away again, and Felix takes a shaky breath, looking up at his boyfriend with desperate eyes.

“Daddy, I want it down there,” he whimpers, sniffling as he feels tears start to form in the corners of his eyes. “Daddy, please.”

“Down where?” Chan asks, smirking when Felix whines in frustration. “Here?”

He presses the vibrator against Felix’s thigh and turns it up a notch, watching his wrecked little boyfriend try his hardest not to squirm about.

“No Daddy,” the younger cries, and the tears start blurring his vision as he grows more and more frustrated and upset. “Move it over. Touch your baby.”

“ _Oooh_ ”, Chan says, like a light bulb has just flickered on his mind, and he slides the toy over, right onto the head of Felix’s cock. “You mean here, don’t you?”

Felix arches his back, moaning and whimpering loudly at the amount of _feeling_ coursing through his veins. He already feels so close, so ready to cum and spill out onto his Daddy’s hand, but the cock ring pushed tightly around him reminds him that he’s in for a dreaded dry orgasm or two before he can finally get what he wants.

Chan drags vibrator up and down Felix’s length slowly, watching as Felix’s breathing begins to quicken and as his little hands begin to pick up fistfuls of the sheets.

“Daddy,” Felix wails, and his little voice is so wrecked, so pathetic. “Daddy I wanna cum. Let me cum.”

He looks up at Chan with tear-stained cheeks, hopeful that his Daddy might find some compassion in his heart to take off the ring and him let him cum normally.

But Chan doesn’t, instead he’s teasing the vibrator relentlessly against Felix’s slit, pressing one dry finger against his entrance.

“Dirty slut,” he mumbles. “You can cum. But you’re going to cum with the cock ring on you until I’m satisfied that you’ve learned your lesson.”

“Daddy, please,” Felix begs, his little thighs beginning to shake from the intensity of the pleasure Chan’s giving him.

And then Chan’s pushing just the tip of his finger inside of him, telling him to fucking cum like the naughty baby he is, and Felix does.

He cums hard, riding out exhausting wave after wave, and it doesn’t even feel right because he can’t release, and his dick just _hurts_ when he comes down, because the cock ring is preventing his erection from going down.

Chan keeps the vibrator pressed against him, making Felix beg and cry for him to take it off because it’s _so_ much.

“Isn’t this what you wanted, baby?” Chan asks slyly, running the vibrator gently down to Felix’s balls. “Didn’t you want Daddy to touch you and make you cum tonight?”

“Daddy,” Felix sobs, trying to inch up the bed so he can get away from the painful stimulation. “Daddy, baby sorry. Daddy take it away.”

Chan shakes his head, giving Felix a faux-apologetic look.

“But baby if I did that, then you wouldn’t learn your lesson, would you?” he asks, and his voice sounds so patronizing, so babying, and Felix just wants to be held in his big, strong arms while his Daddy gets him off the right way.

“Daddy, please,” Felix begs, hands coming up to wipe at the tears on his face. The pain is starting to turn into something better now, but it’s still so _much_ and Felix doesn’t know how much more he can take.

But then Chan’s moving off the bed to grab some lube from his nightstand, resting the vibrator against Felix’s thigh.

The younger whines as he watches his boyfriend grab the bottle and then undress. His muscles look so good and Felix just wants to cuddle into his toned chest, grab onto those strong arms and be fucked until he can’t think straight.

“You like it?” Chan asks, and Felix blushes because he knows he’s been caught staring. “Answer me, Felix. Do you like when Daddy’s clothes are off?”

Felix moans, sniffling back tears as he starts to feel littler and litter.

“Daddy so sexy,” he whimpers out. “Want you in my mouth, Daddy. Please let me.”

Chan moves closer to him, tossing the bottle of lube onto the bed beside his tiny thigh.

“You want this?” he asks lowly, grabbing his dick and smirking as he Felix subconsciously lick his lips. “You want Daddy to fuck that filthy mouth of yours, huh?”

Felix turns over on his side, facing Chan properly now, and the vibrator slips down on to the mattress.

“Yes, Daddy,” he begs, lip quivering. “Let me have it. I’ll be good.”

“You can have it,” Chan starts. “But you’re going to fuck yourself while you get it.”

He’s yanking Felix to sit up then, grabbing the vibrator so that he can coat it in lube.

“Can you take it?” Chan asks, pouring some lube on his hand and then rubbing it on the vibrator. “Because you aren’t getting any prep.”

Felix’s sniffles out a quiet ‘yes’, because he can take it, he knows he can. He fingered himself in the shower before dressing up, thinking that Chan would want to get right down to business as soon as he got fed up enough.

“Good boy,” Chan says, and his tone is soft for a moment, his eyes locking with his boyfriend’s in a silent question, making sure that he’s okay.

“I can do it, Dada,” Felix mumbles, and then he’s getting on the floor, on his knees and looking hungrily up at Chan’s big length, grabbing his boyfriend’s hips in anticipation.

“Uh-uh,” Chan tuts, waving a finger at his eager boyfriend. “Put this in first.”

He shoves the vibrator at Felix, who takes it in one hand and uses his other to hold himself open.

Chan’s eyes are on him, watching as he positions the vibrator at his entrance and slowly pushes it in.

“Daddy,” Felix whines, trembling from the stretch and from the harsh buzzing. “Daddy, it’s so good. I be good. Take off ring.”

He starts to cry again as he looks up at Chan in desperation. His boyfriend only ruffles his hair and moves closer to him, his cock brushing Felix’s little cheek.

“Maybe if you show me what you can do with that mouth, I will,” he says, gripping himself and pulling back just so he can run the head over Felix’s mouth and watch the precum smear on his baby’s face. “But maybe you just need to be taught a lesson and learn what happens when you decide to be a slut and tease Daddy.”

Felix sniffles, pressing the vibrator in further, and he grabs his Daddy’s cock with his free hand, looking up at Chan with big eyes.

“Felix a good boy, Daddy,” he says. “Daddy can make a mess in baby’s mouth.”

Chan’s groaning, and pushing forward at that, trying to get Felix to fucking take him already.

The younger lets his eyes flutter closed, lips trailing softly along his Daddy’s length, stopping to give the head a few kitten licks. He whines when he tastes the precum that drips out.

He sucks there lightly, moving his mouth an inch or so down, so he can run his tongue along the sensitive ridge on the underside.

Chan’s breath catches, and his hands tangle in Felix’s hair, knocking into the lopsided pink bow that rests there.

“Baby, take it,” he moans. “Fucking take it like the slut you are.”

Felix goes deeper, taking in as much as he can before he feels like coughing. He sucks hard around Chan’s length, swirling his tongue in the ways he knows his Daddy likes it. But Chan’s not satisfied.

“Fuck yourself while I fuck your mouth,” he growls. “You can take it. I know you can.”

Felix whimpers, pulling on the vibrator inside of him, and then Chan is thrusting his hips forward, catching him by surprise.

He coughs, trying to relax his throat as he lets his Daddy fuck him. He feels so small and so slutty.

He starts to slide the vibrator in and out, trying to match his Daddy’s pace, but he fails, as he angles it toward his prostate and finds it in one go.

He wants to slam himself down on it, use his other hand to yank off the cock ring, and cum while his Daddy uses his mouth to get off.

Chan’s panting now, clearly getting close as the tight heat from Felix’s mouth becomes all too much.

“Baby,” he moans. “Baby, fuck. It’s so good. You’re so damn good.”

Felix jams the vibrator hard into his prostate, holding it there as pleasure starts to overwhelm his body. He sucks around Chan’s dick hard, tonguing the slit over and over as he tries to drive his boyfriend towards orgasm.

But then Chan’s pushing him off, startling Felix as he nearly falls back against the side of the bed, and one strong arm comes to pull him up sharply. Felix stumbles, confused on what is Daddy is doing, but then Chan is shoving him onto the bed, yanking the vibrator out, and pulling Felix closer by the thighs so he can slam inside of him.

“Fucking filthy little slut,” Chan growls, thrusting into Felix relentlessly. “You look so fucking pretty like this.”

His hand comes up to pinch at Felix’s nipple through his crop top and the younger boy starts to cry out, senses on fire.

“Daddy cum in me,” he begs, little hands scrambling to find a hold on his Daddy’s back. “Cum in me. Fill your baby up. I’m yours.”

“Fucking mine,” Chan moans, his thrusts becoming sloppy as he nears his climax. “Say it again, baby. You’re all fucking mine.”

“Yours,” Felix says, one of his tiny hands slipping down so he can rub at his swollen hard-on, and Chan can’t even really begin to care to tell him off because he starts to cum, _hard_ , pressing into the younger harshly as he climaxes inside of him.

“Felix, baby, fuck,” he groans, trying to ride it out as he fills Felix up to the brim.

Felix strokes himself relentlessly, hand moving so fast he’s embarrassed when Chan finally pulls out and shuffles back to look at him.

“Daddy take off,” he pleads, eye shining with need, and _fuck_ , Chan knows if he hadn’t just cum a few seconds ago, he probably would again just from taking in the sight of his wrecked boyfriend.

Felix’s makeup is smeared, his bow and crop top all crooked, and his little tear-streaked face and pretty little body are flushed light red, his little thighs and the mattress starting to get soaked in the cum that drips out of him.

“You can take it,” Chan mumbles, reaching blindly for the vibrator that’s fallen on the floor. When his hand touches it, he brings it back up so he can push it back into his needy boyfriend. “You can cum one more time with it on.”

He angles the toy up into Felix, slamming it into his prostate, and Felix is sobbing, begging for his Daddy to take it off of him as he climaxes and has his second dry orgasm for the night.

Chan rubs his thigh as he watches Felix ride it out, tiny hand rubbing at just the tip of his cock so he can get the most intensity out of his orgasm.

His little thighs shake as he comes down, and Chan pulls the vibrator out, switching it off.

“Daddy, please,” Felix begs, his voice sounding so wrecked and needy. “Daddy take off ring.”

He starts to properly sob then, crying out loud as tears spill from his cheeks, and Chan runs a comforting hand along his side.

“You did so good, baby,” he murmurs soothingly. “You took your punishment so well. Daddy’s gonna take care of you now, okay?”

He climbs over his crying boyfriend, gently lowering himself down against him, and kisses his little tear-stained cheeks.

“Daddy’s gonna make sure baby feels so good, okay?” he mumbles, hands still running up and down his baby’s sides.

He presses his lips against Felix’s, softly at first, before the younger is wrapping his arms around him tightly, desperately, and they make out slowly.

Chan waits until Felix’s sniffling has gone down before he presses his hips a little harder against the younger, earning a quiet groan from the younger.

He kisses down to Felix’s neck, whispering words of comfort to him as he starts grinding his hips in little circles, trying to get Felix hard again.

It takes a minute or two, but then they’re both panting against each other, rubbing off on each other’s thighs before Felix is whimpering, begging Chan to take off the cock ring.

Chan can barely stop himself as his climax starts to build in his lower stomach, but he pulls back, just enough so he can sit up on Felix’s thighs and take off the offending object.

Felix moans, the tightness starting to ease up a little, and then Chan’s back on him, and they are grinding mercilessly against each other, like horny teenagers.

Chan knows he should be embarrassed by how fast he cums, but it’s so good and so warm, and the feeling runs down to the tips of his toes and back as he releases hard onto his little boyfriend.

Felix is still thrusting up into him, greedily trying to get himself of on his Daddy’s thigh.

It’s when Chan presses his thigh down harder, letting Felix get a better angle, and tells him to ‘cum for Daddy’, breath hot on his ear, that Felix is finally letting go, _finally_ getting the release he’s been waiting for all night.

His body is still weak from orgasming twice, but this one still feels so much better, and load after load of cum spurts out of his little cock, dirtying both himself and his boyfriend’s thigh.

Little whimpers leave his throat as he loses himself in his climax, gripping onto Chan so hard that the older boy groans a little from the pressure of it all.

When Felix comes down, he’s crying again, emotions all out of place from the events taking place all night.

Chan kisses his neck softly, running a hand through his baby’s soft blond hair and he comforts him.

“It’s okay, baby,” he whispers gently. “You did so well tonight. You were such a good boy for me.”

Felix sniffles, hugging his Daddy against him tightly.

“Felix be good for Daddy now,” he murmurs. “Baby love Daddy so much.”

“I love you more,” Chan replies, giggling as Felix makes an exasperated noise. “Now dry those pretty tears. Everything’s gonna be okay, princess.”

It takes a bit, but eventually Felix calms down and Chan helps him get his breathing back to normal. And then they are stumbling to the shower, wrapped up in a big, fuzzy blanket from under Chan’s bed.

Minho walks out of the bathroom, sees them in the hallway, and gives them a questioning look.

Chan just smiles softly at him, mouthing that everything is okay, and Minho just shakes his head and walks off.

It takes a bit of explaining to the rest of the boys once Felix is all showered and dry and snuggled in Chan’s bed, fast asleep. Chan tells everyone about his boyfriend’s naughty little plan and he makes sure all of them know that the sex was really good.

“Yeah, okay, you got your dick sucked,” Woojin retorts, letting a sleepy Jeongin snuggle into his side on the couch. They’ve long since given up their game of Truth or Dare after Chan walked out upset. “But can you let us know that everything is okay next time? I legit thought you guys were going to break up or something.”

Chan shakes his head.

“It would take a _lot_ more than him teasing me for me to want to break up with him,” Chan replies. “He just likes getting bossed around and punished when we sleep together.”

Seungmin crinkles up his nose in disgust.

“Bro, please spare the details,” he whines. “We already had to hear you guys going at it before Woojin made us all put on a movie.”

“I was _not_ going to let you guys suffer through that,” Woojin points out. “Plus, Hyunjin and Changbin looked like they were about to jump each other.”

Hyunjin chucks a dirty sock at him in embarrassment, but Changbin just shrugs, glancing at the floor.

“Can’t promise we still _aren’t_ going to do that,” he says quietly, and Woojin sits up sharply.

“Have sex in this dorm and I swear to you, tomorrow will not be pretty,” the oldest snaps. “There are some of us who value our hearing and eyes.”

Minho huffs and crosses his arms.

“You guys didn’t have to seem them stumbling to the shower half-naked like I did,” he points out. “There was cum trailing down Felix’s leg.”

Chan’s face turns bright red at that and everyone else groans.

“You guys are fucking sick,” Jisung groans, and for the first time since returning to the living room, Chan notices his feet are stuck in a large bucket full of soapy water.

“What is that for?” he asks, pointing to the oversized bucket.

Jisung looks down at where Chan’s pointing and jumps slightly when he realizes what the older is asking about.

“Oh this?” he says, motioning to the bucket. “This is filled with dish soap, water, and antibacterial spray because I am _not_ getting a foot disease from having to play footsie with Minho.”

“Say I have foot disease one more and it’ll be more than just your feet submerged in that bucket,” Minho warns. “If you think I’m kidding, say it again.”

Woojin just sighs and shakes his head.

“Alright, let’s drop this subject,” he says, tone exhausted. “Minho already showered and presumably washed his feet well so all of us should be safe.”

But then of course a few days later, all other eight boys are complaining about itchy, red feet, and Minho is smirking triumphantly, hiding his tube of antibacterial itching cream securely underneath his mattress.

_To: SKZ Group Chat 8:12pm_

_Minho: And this is why you lock your sock drawers, my friends. Good luck trying to get the cream from me. Who are the foot fungus motherfuckers now?_


	15. You in My Hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix walks around in just some panties and one of Chan's hoodies. Chan keeps calling him pretty and embarrassing him, and pretty soon, some lovey-dovey sex ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fill for a prompt I got from @felixir. Thanks so much dear! I had a great time writing this one because it's just so cute and adorable.

Chan has always loved when Felix wears his clothes; the way the younger seems to get swallowed up by his jackets, or the way his T-shirts seem to slide off one of Felix’s shoulders, exposing that beautiful collarbone of his.

Chan’s really not that much bigger than Felix, especially height-wise, but for some reason, the younger boy’s petite little frame just seems to make him look so much tinier than his older boyfriend.

When Chan wakes up, after a long night of rough, passionate sex, he stumbles to the kitchen to find his little boyfriend dressed in one of _his_ hoodies, a big, snuggly gray one that Felix loves to steal and wear quite often, and a pair of lace panties.

Chan rubs his eyes, trying to shake the sleepiness out of them, and walks up behind his cute little boyfriend who is currently trying to make pancake batter.

He laces his arms around his baby’s waist, leaning his head in the crook of Felix’s neck, and inhales his scent.

“Morning, baby,” he mumbles, closing his eyes briefly as he sinks into his boyfriend’s warmth.

“Good morning,” Felix giggles, leaning back slightly into Chan’s embrace. “I can’t believe you slept so long. I’m making pancakes because I knew you’d be hungry once you woke up.”

“Mmm, yeah?” Chan murmurs, leaving a couple sleepy kisses on the side of Felix’s neck. “You’re so good to me.”

“I know, I know,” Felix says, waving him off and giggling when he hears his boyfriend chuckle. “How about you go lie back down and I’ll bring you some when you’re ready?”

Chan moans, squeezing his boyfriend’s waist in delight.

“Fuck, what did I do to deserve an angel like you?” he asks, giving Felix’s neck one last peck before pulling away. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you, too,” Felix says, turning and giving his boyfriend his signature crinkly eye smile. “Now go brush your teeth so I can kiss you later when I give you these.”

Chan raises an eyebrow, rubbing at his eyes again with both hands.

“Brush my teeth _before_ breakfast?” he asks, feigning astonishment. “Now why would I do that?”

“So you can get some of _this_ ,” Felix replies, motioning to the mixing bowl. “ _And_ some of _this_.”

He runs a hand up his thigh, pushing up the sweater just enough so Chan can see the panties he has on.

“Fuck,” Chan groans, head practically spinning at the sight of his boyfriend’s pretty thighs in those panties. “This is gonna be the best day ever, isn’t it?”

Felix nods, smirking at him.

“Guess you’ll just have to fuck me harder than you did last night,” he says simply, and then turns around, going back to mixing his batter.

“Keep talking like that and I’ll take you right here,” Chan warns, starting to feel more and more awake. “I’ve been wanting to rip those panties since last night.”

“These are a different pair,” Felix hums, adding some chocolate chips into the mixing bowl. “You got the other ones so dirty last night that I had to throw them in the wash first thing this morning.”

“Guess you’ll be doing more laundry later, then,” Chan says, eyeing the back of Felix’s legs, right where the end of the hoodie keeps lifting up every time the younger reaches over to grab something off the counter. “Cause I’m going to make sure that pair you’ve got on gets all dirtied up from my cum.”

Felix blushes, stiffing up a bit at the words, and Chan laughs softly, turning on his heel to make his way towards the bathroom.

“Be a good boy and finish those pancakes up,” the older calls. “I’ll brush my teeth for you like you asked.”

When Felix finally emerges from the kitchen, Chan’s all snuggled up in bed again, sitting up against his pillows while he types away at his phone.

“Daddy,” Felix sing-songs, waltzing into the room with a plate of steaming chocolate chip pancakes. “Look what baby has for you.”

Chan looks up, tossing his phone on the bed beside him.

“I don’t know which I want in my mouth more,” he says, smiling at his little freckled boyfriend. “You or the pancakes.”

Felix giggles, setting the pancakes down on the nightstand next to the bed.

“How about both, then?” he asks, pushing away the sheets that cover his boyfriend so that he can climb comfortably into his lap.

Chan shifts a little, grabbing Felix’s hips as he admires the boy in his lap.

“That sounds good,” he murmurs. “But I kind of just want to hold you like this for awhile and tell you how absolutely _gorgeous_ you look right now.”

Felix slaps at his chest playfully, looking away in embarrassment.

“Stoppp,” he whines. “I don’t even have any makeup on and I’m still swollen from last night.”

“You look absolutely beautiful,” Chan replies. “And I love it when you wear my clothes like this. You look so cute.”

“Channn,” Felix groans, cheeks flushing pink. “Stop. You’re embarrassing me.”

“It’s true though,” the older replies, a smile breaking out on his face. “You’re beautiful.”

“You’re more beautiful,” Felix chides, fidgeting a bit in Chan’s lap. “You could win a beauty pageant.”

Chan laughs, squeezing Felix’s hips playfully.

“I highly doubt that, princess,” he replies. “But I must not be too bad looking if I won someone as cute as you over.”

“Channn,” Felix whines again, leaning forward so he can hide his face in his boyfriend’s chest. “Stop making me blush.”

Chan laughs, moving a hand so he can rub at his baby’s back.

“Do you want me to make you do something else, then?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

Felix grumbles, pulling away from him with a light-hearted pout.

“Want you to stop making me blush,” he whines. “You’re doing it on purpose.”

“So what if I am?” Chan teases. “It’s cute.”

Felix groans again, punching his boyfriend’s chest lightly.

“It’s not,” he argues. “It’s embarrassing.

“I thought you liked it when I call you cute,” Chan says, tempted to poke at his boyfriend’s little freckled cheeks. “And I know you _love_ it when I call you pretty.”

“Only when your dick is in me,” Felix claims, hating that his boyfriend is right. “And when I feel little. But unfortunately for you, none of those things are happening right now.”

Chan raises his eyebrows, gripping Felix’s hips just a little tighter.

“We could make one of them happen,” he says, eyes flickering from his boyfriend’s eyes to his mouth. “You could let Daddy pull those panties aside and fuck you like this.”

Felix feels his cock stir at the words, and he shifts a little in Chan’s lap.

“Let me keep your hoodie on,” he says, and Chan nods.

“Even better.”

Chan pulls him closer, wrapping Felix in his arms, and brings him in for a kiss.

The younger tastes like pancake batter and chocolate, and Chan moans softly, bringing one hand down to rub at his baby’s hip.

Their tongues fight against each other briefly and Felix whines into Chan’s mouth, needy.

Chan’s hand travels lower to push up the end of the gray hoodie, and he fingers the thin, lacy waistband of Felix’s panties.

Felix moves up further in his lap, gripping Chan’s curly hair in his hands. He bites the older’s bottom lip, tugging at it slightly as he starts to move his hips against Chan’s own.

“Baby,” Chan mumbles, as Felix releases his mouth temporarily. “Want you so bad right now.”

Felix whines, soft and high-pitched against Chan’s mouth, grinding his hips down hard as he feels himself start to harden.

“Then put it in me,” he begs, voice muffled by Chan’s lips still against his own. “Put it in me and fuck, Daddy.”

And then Chan’s blindly reaching an arm over to the nightstand, brushing over the pancakes briefly, before his hand rests on their bottle of lube.

“Are you still stretched from last night?” he asks, leaning forward to peck Felix quickly on the lips.

“Yes, Daddy,” Felix whines. “I want it in me. Just do it.”

“Fucking needy little slut,” Chan mumbles, but then he’s tapping Felix’s thighs to get him to lift up for just a moment so he can shove his own boxers down and lube himself up.

He wraps a tight fist around himself, hissing as the cool lube hits his dick. Felix watches him for a moment, sitting back on Chan’s thighs, before he’s whining, shoving Chan’s hand away and replacing it with his own.

“Want you inside me,” he pleads, positioning himself over Chan’s hard dick, and pushing his panties to the side. “Wanna be pretty for you.”

He slowly sinks down, and Chan moans at the tight heat enveloping him.

“Baby, you’re already so pretty,” he mumbles, grabbing at his baby’s hips. “But you look so beautiful when you’re like this, all desperate and needy with Daddy so deep inside you.”

Felix whines, rocking his hips back and forth a little, trying to get used to the big stretch.

“You feel so good,” he moans. “I’m Daddy’s good boy, right?”

“Fuck,” Chan groans, and he can’t help but thrust up a little against Felix’s grinding. “You’re so good for Daddy. So good and so pretty baby. You know that?”

Felix just whimpers out a response, lifting himself up shakily before dropping back down and trying to angle Chan’s dick right into his prostate.

He grabs on to Chan’s arms, his little sweaterpaws from the hoodie being slightly too long making it difficult to hold on.

“Daddy,” he whimpers. “Help me find it. I can’t find it without Daddy’s help.”

Chan grips his hips hard, and then thrusts up, angling his hips towards the left.

Felix cries out, slamming himself down repeatedly onto Chan’s cock, hitting that spot inside of him. Tears start to form in his eyes at how good it’s making him feel to be in his Daddy’s lap, riding his big dick so well.

Chan’s rubbing his back, thrusting up into him every time Felix slams down on him.

“Shhh, it’s okay, princess,” he says gently, wiping at the tears on Felix’s cheek with one hand. “You’re being such a good boy, taking Daddy’s cock so well. You look so pretty like this, angel.”

“Daddy,” Felix wails, thighs starting to burn from all the work he’s doing. He switches to grinding his hips down, moaning obscenely as Chan’s dick massages his spot in the best way possible. “Daddy, it feels so good.”

“Yeah?” Chan asks, trying his hardest to keep his composure, but it’s hard when Felix looks so _wrecked_ and sexy, grinding on his dick, and he feels a familiar heat starting to build inside of him. “You’re so pretty, baby. I love you so much, you know that?”

Felix nods, tears pouring down his cheeks as he loses himself in pleasure. He can barely think with how big and hard Chan feels inside of him.

“I wanna cum,” he begs. “Daddy touch me.”

“Fuck,” Chan groans. “Fuck, baby, let Daddy make you cum. Let Daddy take care of his little princess.”

He wraps a hand around Felix’s little, aching dick, and starts stroking him, making sure to squeeze tighter around the sensitive head.

Felix’s moans get louder and higher in pitch as he gets closer and closer to his climax, and all Chan can think of is how beautiful he looks all dressed up in Chan’s hoodie, panties shoved to the side, with their bodies so perfectly connected.

Felix moves his hips faster, and Chan thrusts up into him hard one last time, before the younger cums violently all over Chan’s hoodie and hand. His little thighs shake from the intensity, and he squeezes tightly around Chan as he climaxes on top of him.

He’s sobbing when it’s over, so overwhelmed and sensitive from the amount of pleasure he just received, and Chan’s quick to shove him onto his back, so that he can slide back into Felix and fuck him hard.

Felix whines with oversensitivity but he lets Chan fuck him, feeling the older’s thrusts grow sloppy.

“So fucking pretty,” Chan moans, slamming his hips hard against his boyfriend. “I’m gonna fucking cum, baby. Gonna fill up this pretty ass so good.”

“Do it, Daddy,” Felix whimpers, wrapping his legs around his boyfriend’s waist. “Cum inside me. Make me prettier.”

Chan loses it at that, toppling over the edge so hard he swears everything goes fuzzy for a minute.

He cums hard inside Felix, moaning as he rides out his orgasm inside of the tight heat.

They’re both panting hard and exhausted when he’s done, Chan flopping on top of them as they try to catch their breath.

“You should wear,” Chan pants, tugging at the gray hoodie Felix still has on. “This more often. You look fucking ethereal in it.”

“You say that every time,” Felix giggles, wrapping his arms around Chan’s back. “That’s why I wear it so much.”

Chan nuzzles into the side of Felix’s neck, moaning.

“That was so fucking good, baby,” he breathes. “I love you. I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you, too,” Felix says, a sweaterpaw coming up to dry the tears that are still on his little cheeks. “But I’ll love you more once you eat those pancakes I made for you.”

Chan smiles, snuggling further into his baby.

“Only if you’ll share them with me, beautiful,” he says, and Felix is swatting at him again, cheeks turning pink in embarrassment, but he loves it. He’s always loved how beautiful Chan makes him feel.

They end up sharing the pancakes in bed, and Chan manages to get chocolate everywhere, including Felix’s panties somehow, and the younger is ready to smack him six ways to the next country, but Chan kisses him, pulls him close, and Felix thinks that maybe doing more laundry later won’t be so bad after all.


	16. Hurt Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan leaves for a meeting with his coworkers, and little Felix gets up to some mischievous fun and ends up hurting his ankle. When Chan gets back, he can sense something is wrong, but Felix is too afraid to tell him in fear that his Daddy might get mad.
> 
> Hurt!Felix in which Chan comforts and loves on him and makes sure his baby knows that Daddy will always be there to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter without sin, you ask? Yes, it has been done somehow, I say.
> 
> But don't worry my fellow sinners, the next chapter will be full of all the sins you have ever dreamed of.
> 
> Thank you for the request @BadHope! I hope you enjoy this!

****

Felix crawls down the hallway, humming one of the new songs that his Daddy wrote for him. He has his favorite pink paci in his mouth, and a little white T-shirt on that has ‘Daddy’s Favorite Baby’ written in big, shiny blue letters on the front of it.

Chan had insisted that he wear a nappy since he’d woken up feeling so little, but Felix had shaken his head and told his Daddy that he felt big enough to go potty whenever he needed to. So, instead, Chan had helped him slip on some soft cotton panties and pretty pink shorts and told his baby that he was going to have to be a big boy and put on his jacket and shoes because Daddy and he had an errand to run.

That hadn’t gone over with Felix; he had started to fuss and kick and complain to his Daddy that he didn’t want to be big and go see Daddy’s coworkers in public. He wanted to stay little and be a baby. Chan had sighed, and picked Felix up by the waist, carrying him to the playroom and setting him down gently on the floor.

“Stay here for a little bit, then,” he had said. “Daddy has to go meet his friends for lunch and talk about work stuff for a while, but I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

He pauses for a moment, looking at Felix who is staring up at him with big eyes from the floor.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go, sweetie?” he asks. “You’ll only have to be big for an hour or two, and then you and Daddy can go home.”

Felix shakes his head and crosses his little arms, pouting up at Chan.

“No,” he states. “Felix baby today.”

Chan pinches the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath.

“Felix, baby, you have to promise Daddy you’ll be a good boy,” he says, tone taking on the slightest hint of a warning. “You can’t get into anything that might get you hurt, okay?”

“I won’t, Dada,” Felix promises, feeling very proud of himself that he gets to stay home alone while Daddy’s gone. “I play with toys and wait for Daddy to get home.”

Chan kneels down in front of him, taking Felix’s hands in his own.

“You promise to call me if you feel like you need me?” Chan asks, looking his baby straight in the eye. “For anything at all?”

Felix nods happily, giggling in delight when his Daddy presses a quick kiss to his forehead and stands up.

“I’ll be back soon, princess, and I’ll bring you some lunch, too” Chan says. “I love you. Be good.”

“Baby will!” Felix exclaims, waving goodbye to Chan with both hands. “I love you, too.”

Chan really has a bad feeling about leaving Felix alone when he’s this little, but he trusts that his baby will contact him even for the slightest need and stay in the room like he was told.

Felix, being the mischievous little baby he is, stays in the playroom for a total of twenty minutes, before he’s crawling out down the hallway in his cute little outfit, sucking on his paci that he found on one of his play blankets.

He crawls to kitchen, deciding that his Daddy is taking to long at his meeting because his tummy has started to grumble a little bit, and Felix knows that means he can at least have a little snack.

He stands up on shaky knees, gripping the counter for support. Everything is so much higher up when he crawls, and he hates it.

Felix takes out his pacifier, letting it rest on the counter.

“Baby hungry,” he giggles. “Baby get snack.”

He shuffles over to the pantry, his little socked feet brushing the floor.

Bottles and bottles of various sauces coat the shelves of the pantry, along with noodles, canned goods, rice, and cereal.

Felix pouts at the lack of snack food, standing up on his tippy toes to get a better few at the top shelf.

There, pushed towards the back, is a giant plastic jar full of chocolate chip cookies that Felix recognizes as the jar that used to sit out on the counter.

“Dada try to hide it from baby,” Felix giggles, bouncing up and down on his toes as he tries to reach it. It looks as if there were boxes of cereal that were originally covering it that Chan had forgotten to push back.

Felix’s little fingertips barely reach the edge of the shelf when he jumps up, and he groans, realizing that he’ll have to stand on something higher to reach it.

Daddy is always the one who gets things from high places; he tells Felix that baby is not allowed to stand on chairs or stools because it could be dangerous, regardless of if he’s little or big.

Felix huffs, crossing his little arms and glaring at the cookie jar. It wasn’t fair that his Daddy was allowed to stand on chairs to get things out from the top shelf and he wasn’t.

“I be careful,” he says to himself. “Baby big so baby get snack by himself.”

He toddles over to one of the chairs at their small wooden kitchen table, pulling it across the floor to rest in front of the cupboard.

“There,” he says triumphantly, feeling so proud and so strong for moving a chair by himself without his Daddy’s help. Daddy always helped him when he was little, but he Felix was convinced that he didn’t need it now.

He carefully climbs on the chair and reaches for the jar in the back. It’s so big and so full of his favorite kind of cookies. Felix giggles excitedly, bouncing up and down on his feet from how proud of himself he was.

But the chair shuffles a little bit under the movement, and Felix loses his balance and falls, landing on his side, his poor left ankle getting trapped underneath him.

The jar of cookies tumbles out of his hands and rolls a few feet away.

Felix starts to tremble, the shock of what just happened starting to sink in. Pain shoots up his ankle and he starts to cry, shifting his body so he can grab it.

“Daddy!” he wails, clutching his throbbing ankle in pain. “Daddy, I hurt!”

Tears stream down his little freckled cheeks as he cries out, all splayed out on the floor calling for his Daddy.

Felix lies there for a while, sobbing and sniffling as the pain in ankle starts to settle a bit. He wants his Daddy to be here so bad, to hold him and comfort him and kiss where it hurts all better, like he always does.

It takes a moment, but the small blond manages to shift into a crawling position, crying out sharply when the pain in his ankle starts to flare up again. He knows he has to call Daddy to come help him, but his phone is all the way in the playroom, and Felix doesn’t know if he can crawl there without hurting himself further.

He moves a few inches, towards the cookie jar, lifting up one foot a little as he tries to find a steady rhythm. He knows his Daddy is going to be very upset with him if he finds out Felix was climbing on chairs and getting cookies without Daddy’s help or permission.

He opts for hiding the cookies in one of the cabinets close by, convinced that his Daddy won’t find it there if it’s behind a bunch of pots and pans.

The chair is going to be a lot harder, and Felix knows it. It takes a bit to stand up, using the counter to help support him as he rests his weight on his good leg.

He tries taking little baby steps towards the pantry, but his ankle throbs with pain the whole way there. Fresh tears trickle from his eyes as he tries his best to close the pantry doors and scoot the chair back over to its place at the table.

He flops down on it, sniffling and grabbing at his ankle. He pulls down his little sock and sees a purplish gray bruise starting to form on his ankle. It hurts so much, and Felix doesn’t know what to do because Daddy is always the one who takes care of baby when he gets hurt.

“Want Dada,” he wails, lower lip quivering. “Hurts.”

He lets his ankle go, carefully lowering his foot to the ground, and wraps his arms around himself. He feels so scared and small without his Daddy here, and he knows it’s going to be awhile before Daddy’s back.

Carefully, he slides down out of the wooden chair and crawls over to the living room slowly, making sure to lift his injured ankle up. Daddy always tells him to lie down or rest when he hurts himself or doesn’t feel good, so he makes his way up onto the couch.

He snuggles into the plush fabric, sniffling at the dull ache in his ankle. He lies there for a while, little eyes fluttering shut after a bit, as he waits for his Daddy to come home

It’s an hour and a half later when Chan is shaking him awake, voice full of concern and confusion.

“Felix, baby,” Chan says, peering down at him with worried eyes. “Why are you out of the playroom, sweetie? And what’s happened to your little face?”

Felix blinks at him in confusion, tiny hands coming up to touch at his cheeks.

“Baby,” Chan says again, kneeling down so he can inspect Felix closer. “Why is your pretty face all swollen? Were you crying, honey?”

Felix sniffles a little bit, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his tiny fists.

“Dada,” he says, a tiny smile crossing his features. He moves to sit up, flinching when he moves his ankle wrong.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Chan asks, panic evident in his voice. “Did you hurt yourself while Daddy was gone?”

Felix looks up at him, reading the worry on his face. All the events of a few hours ago come flooding back through his mind, and he feels a flash of fear run through his body.

If he tells Daddy what happened, Daddy will surely get mad at him.

He shakes his head quickly.

“I wait for Dada to come home,” he states simply. “I crawl in here cause sleepy.”

Chan studies him for a moment, trying to process what his baby has just told him.

“Felix,” he says slowly. “Did you miss Daddy while I was gone? Your little face looks like you fell asleep crying.”

Felix rubs at his little cheeks again, feeling the slight puffiness.

“I miss Dada a little,” he replies. “But baby okay. Baby was good.”

Chan sighs, moving a hand to rub at his baby’s shoulder.

“Baby, I shouldn’t have left you here alone,” he says. “You’re so little right now.”

“No, baby big right now,” replies Felix, trying to put on his best big boy voice.

Chan doesn’t look convinced.

“Felix,” he sighs. “I was so worried when I didn’t see you in the playroom. Are you sure you didn’t get hurt or have an accident or something?”

“Uh-uh,” Felix says. “Baby okay. Baby was good.”

Chan pats his shoulder softly, leaning down to kiss his baby’s forehead.

“Okay princess,” he says softly. “Why don’t you come to the table and Daddy will feed you your lunch? I know you must be hungry.”

Felix gulps, knowing he’ll have to stand up on his sore ankle to move to the table, and his Daddy will _definitely_ find out if he sees him limping over there in pain.

“Wanna eat it here,” the younger mumbles. “Cause it’s comfy and baby want cuddles with Dada.”

“Felix,” Chan says. “Baby, you know that you’re only supposed to eat at the table. You like to get messy and Daddy’s couch won’t like that very much.”

Felix whines in frustration.

“But I don’t wanna go in the kitchen, Daddy,” he fusses. “Baby wanna stay here.”

“Felix,” Chan warns. “Come to the kitchen to eat your lunch. I’m not negotiating this.”

“No,” the younger whines, crossing his arms. “Baby stay here.”

“Baby,” Chan sighs, rubbing his forehead in exhaustion. “Did something happen? Why are you acting up so much right now?”

“No!” Felix whines, voice rising in pitch as he gets more and more frustrated. “Baby was good.”

“Did you have an accident or something?” Chan presses, glancing at Felix’s outfit. “Your clothes still look dry, though.”

“No accident!” Felix whines. “Daddy stop! Felix big!”

“Felix,” Chan’s tone is stern. “Watch how you talk to Daddy. Am I going to have to carry you into the kitchen?”

Felix thinks for a moment; if Daddy carries him, then he won’t have to walk and therefore Daddy won’t find out that he got hurt. That means Felix won’t get in trouble.

“Daddy carry,” he says, rubbing his eyes again. “Baby wanna be held.”

“I thought so,” Chan murmurs, lacing his hands beneath Felix’s underarms. “You’re so little right now, baby. How about Daddy takes you to go potty before lunch?”

Felix shakes his head rapidly, wrapping his arms around Chan’s back so he can pull himself up. He winces as he moves his left leg, grateful his Daddy can’t see his face.

Chan grips his thighs, letting Felix rest his head on his shoulder while he carries him to the kitchen.

“Felix, if you have an accident, then Daddy’s not going to be happy,” he points out. “Are you going to remember to say something when you have to go?”

“Felix big boy,” the younger whines. “Baby go by himself.”

Chan sets him down at the table without another word, knowing that whatever was bothering the younger boy would come out sooner or later.

He walks over to the counter, picking up the bag of takeout he had ordered for Felix, when he notices his boyfriend’s pink pacifier resting near it.

“Baby why is your paci here?” he asks, untying the bag to pull out the containers of various yummy foods.

Felix fidgets uncomfortably in his chair.

“Baby put it down in here when he wait for Daddy,” he mumbles.

“And why were you in the kitchen?” Chan asks. He picks up a container full of gimbap and a pair of chopsticks and brings it over to the table.

“Cause baby was gonna sit at table and wait,” Felix whines. “But then baby got sleepy.”

“Felix,” Chan says. “Why did you take your paci out and put it on the counter then?”

Felix looks down at the table, not sure what to say, and twiddles his thumbs.

“Felix,” Chan says softly. “Tell Daddy what happened while I was gone. I know something did, and I won’t get mad at you for it, baby. I just want to know you’re alright.”

Felix is silent for a moment, his lip starting to quiver before he breaks down into tears.

“Daddy,” he wails, looking up at Chan as tears pour from his eyes. “Baby fall down. Baby hurt.”

“Fall down?” Chan asks, voice filling with worry. He cups Felix’s little tear-streaked face in his hands. “What happened baby? Where did you get hurt?”

“B-baby wait f-for Daddy and,” Felix hiccups, feeling so small and upset. “Baby get snack from pantry and fall down. A-ankle hurts so bad.”

“Ankle?” Chan asks, kneeling down on the floor in a panic. “Which one, baby? Let Daddy see.”

Felix motions to his left ankle and Chan takes it carefully in his hand, lifting it up gently so he can see it.

The younger whines with pain, telling his Daddy to be careful.

“It’s okay, baby,” Chan says softly. “It’s okay. Daddy’s going to make it all better, okay?”

He pulls down Felix’s sock slowly and gasps when he sees the giant bruise and how swollen his baby’s ankle is.

“Can you move it at all, princess?” he asks questions, looking up at Felix worriedly.

Felix nods, sniffling.

“It hurts still, Daddy,” he whimpers. “Baby fell so hard.”

“It looks like a really bad sprain,” Chan murmurs. “Baby you and Daddy might need to go to the urgent care to make sure everything’s okay.”

Felix’s eyes fill up with a fresh batch of tears.

“Daddy, no doctor!” he cries. “They hurt baby and baby have to be big there.”

“I know you don’t want to be big now, baby boy,” Chan says, rubbing gently around Felix’s swollen ankle. “But the doctors will make sure that baby’s ankle isn’t fractured or broken in anyway. And Daddy’s going to be right beside you the whole time, okay?”

Felix looks down at him, lower lip trembling.

“Daddy mad?” he asks, whimpering. “Baby scared cause baby try to get cookie and baby stand on chair and daddy get mad.”

Chan can’t help but smile at Felix’s rambling. He lets go of Felix’s ankle carefully and stands up, cupping the younger’s face in his hands once more.

“Beautiful,” he says, rubbing his thumbs across Felix’s freckled cheeks. “Daddy’s not mad at you, okay, sweetie? Even if you weren’t supposed to stand on a chair or get the cookie jar without permission, Daddy’s main concern is that you’re okay.”

Felix sniffles, looking up into his Daddy’s eyes hopefully.

“Baby,” Chan continues. “It’s Daddy’s fault for leaving you at lunch time and for assuming your tummy wouldn’t bother you until them. Felixie sure gets hungrily easily, doesn’t he?”

Felix giggles a little at that, giving his Daddy a small smile.

“You’re not in trouble, baby boy,” Chan says soothingly. “Just remember that next time if you want something you can’t reach, just ask Daddy, even if you have to call. That means baby is less likely to get hurt, okay?”

Felix nods, and Chan leans down to peck his lips briefly, squishing Felix’s little cheeks in his hands. The younger giggles, eye smile shining bright up at Chan when they pull apart.

“Let’s get you fed really quick and then go to the doctor’s, okay?” Chan says, popping open the container of gimbap. “Daddy will help you eat, alright?”

He feeds Felix the gimbap and a few pieces of Korean fried chicken, making sure his baby’s tummy is full before bringing him to the doctor’s.

Felix isn’t too happy about having to act big, but they manage to get through the visit fairly easily, with the doctor giving Felix some pain pills and recommending that he stay off of his sprained ankle for a little while.

The younger slips back into little space as soon as they get into the car, and by the time they get home, he’s holding his arms out for Chan to unbuckle him and pick him up.

The older chuckles, unfastening his baby’s seatbelt, and gently lifting him up.

“We’re going to get you in bed, okay?” he says softly, carrying his baby up towards the door of their house. “And then you and Daddy can watch a movie and cuddle, okay?”

Felix squeaks enthusiastically, happy with what his Daddy has suggested.

Chan unlocks the door with one hand, supporting Felix with his other arm.

“Dada,” Felix mumbles, watching the outside behind them disappear as his Daddy carries him inside and kicks the door shut. “Paci.”

“I have it,” Chan says, chuckling softly. “Daddy’s gonna give it to you when we get to our room.”

Felix clings on tight to his Daddy as Chan walks them to their bed. He sets Felix down gently on his side and climb in next to him.

“Paci?” Felix asks hopefully.

Chan pulls it from his pocket, letting it rest in the palm of his hand.

“Felix,” he says gently. “Promise next time that you’ll be more careful and call for Daddy when you need me?”

Felix nods, looking up at his Daddy with big eyes.

“Good boy,” Chan whispers. “And I’ll make sure to stay with baby and get everything you need whenever you need me to, okay? I promise.”

He leans in to kiss Felix, pressing his lips gently over his boyfriend’s for a moment.

Felix kisses back eagerly, moaning softly as Chan nibbles his lower lip playfully.

“We can continue that later when baby’s ankle feels better,” Chan giggles, pulling away. “Here’s your paci, sweetie.”

He pops it into Felix’s mouth, earning a bright eye smile from the younger.

Chan pulls Felix closer in his arms, letting his baby snuggle against his chest.

“I love you,” he murmurs. “My little cookie monster.”


	17. Sweet as Strawberry Syrup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix dresses up all cute like a little cupcake for Chan, and sends his Daddy some pictures. Chan sneaks a little present home for his baby, and they get down to some sweet, sticky loving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fill for two prompts that I got about wanting a dessert/food!kink. I've never really written anything like this before, so I hope I did an okay job. Thanks to the two who requested it!

Felix bites his lip, angling his phone a little higher so he can snap the perfect selfie to send to his Daddy.

He’s wearing a light pink plated skirt, a white blouse with lace decorated the front of it, and a big bright, red bow on top of his blond hair to top it off.

‘ _Daddy’s little cupcake’_ , he captions the picture, sending it to Chan with a giggle.

He pulls up the camera again, leaning back against their bed just slightly so he can push his skirt up one leg and tease Daddy with the panties he’s wearing.

‘ _Cupcake miss Daddy’_ , he types. He knows Chan is probably going to have a heart attack at work after seeing the pictures, but that just means Felix gets special playtime when his Daddy gets back.

Felix giggles as his phone goes off not even a minute later.

_To: Felix 3:58 pm_

_Fuck, cupcake, you look so pretty._

_To: Felix 3:58 pm_

_Daddy just wants to eat you up_

_To: Daddy 3:59 pm_

_Cuppycake want Dada to come home_ _☹_ _Then we have playtime_

_To: Felix 3:59 pm_

_Daddy’s gonna be home soon, little one. Be a good boy and get yourself ready for Daddy, ok?_

_To: Daddy 4:00 pm_

_Okay, Dada. Baby be all ready and pretty for Dada_

_To: Felix 4:00 pm_

_Good boy. You can touch, but you can’t cum_

_To: Daddy 4:00 pm_

_☹☹☹_

Felix whines, tossing his phone somewhere on the bed. He hates when his Daddy gives him permission to touch himself, but won’t let him cum. He usually cums anyway, ignoring his Daddy’s words, and ends up flushed and tired out, just from his own fingers and tiny hand getting himself off.

Needless to say, Chan is never very happy when he comes home to his naughty little boyfriend all covered in cum and oversensitive, but that just ensures a night of hard, rough sex that includes overstimulating Felix until he can’t think straight anymore.

Felix climbs up on the bed and lies down on Chan’s side. He rolls over, inhaling his boyfriend’s scent on one of the soft, fluffy pillows that rests in front of the headboard. His Daddy always smells like fresh laundry and something comforting and homey that Felix can never quite place.

He hugs the pillow tight, giggling into it as he thinks about how handsome and perfect his Daddy is. He loves when they lie down next to each other on late afternoons, talking and joking about whatever topic crosses their minds. Felix loves to see his Daddy’s dimples and eye smile when he laughs, and he gets all soft and fluttery thinking about it.

“Dada, baby love you,” he mumbles into the pillow, giving it one last squeeze before flopping back over on his back. He knows Chan is going to most likely be in the mood to punish him, but Felix really just wants his Daddy to love up on him and call him cute names like ‘pretty’ and ‘cuppycake’.

He pushes up his little pink skirt, bunching it up around his waist, and slides his panties off, kicking them onto the floor.

A tiny bottle of lube sits on Chan’s nightstand, and Felix leans over to grab it, squirting the nearly empty bottle onto some of his fingers.

He’s excited to get ready for his Daddy, to have his Daddy press him down to the mattress and cover his face in kisses while Daddy slides inside of him.

Felix whimpers at the thought, the small sound barely audible as he shuffles into a better position on the bed.

He presses one finger slowly inside, squeezing around it tightly like it was his Daddy’s instead of his own. Chan always got so worked up from his baby teasing him like that, clenching so tightly around his finger in an effort to foreshadow just how good he was going to feel around Daddy’s cock.

The blond relaxes a bit, spreading his legs further apart as he pushes a second one in. He moans at the stretch, letting his eyes flutter closed as he imagines how big his Daddy is going to feel inside of him.

“Daddy,” he whines softly. “Baby need you.”

He thinks of how Chan would hold his hands in his own, as he thrusts in slowly, peppering the younger’s neck with kisses. It would feel so good, being so submissive and so good for his Daddy.

Felix subconsciously brings his free hand up to his mouth, putting three of his fingers in his mouth so he can suck on them while he curls the two inside of him, searching for that special spot.

He opts for lifting his knees up towards his chest, curving his hand as much as he can as he scissors his fingers towards the left.

Felix feels so vulnerable and small like this, all spread out for his Daddy, two fingers working quickly inside of himself. His little skirt is bunched up high on his waist, splaying out some on his white blouse.

He sucks his fingers harder, whining in frustration as he barely brushes his prostate with the ones inside of him. Daddy always tells him that Daddy’s hands were made bigger so he could help his baby out with things like this, and in turn, Felix’s little hands were perfectly for many other things.

Felix’s little cock is resting heavily against his stomach, dripping pre-cum lazily on his tucked in blouse and the underside of his skirt as he tries to add a third finger alongside of the other two. He aches to touch it, but he knows he’ll make a mess if he does, because he knows it’s too hard to resist cumming when he feels this little, and he doesn’t want to get punished when Daddy comes home.

With his third finger finally in, Felix is moaning at the burn that’s setting in, but he can reach his prostate better, and it feels so _good_ being able to rub against it some. It’s so sensitive, making Felix’s legs tremble as he tries to massage it as good as he can.

“Dada,” he moans around his fingers, pushing into his hand. “Dada, it’s so good.”

He rubs it harder, getting lost in the feeling it’s giving him, and then his phone rings, startling him out of his trance.

Whining, he pulls both hands away from his body and reaches across the bed for his phone.

It’s Chan, most likely checking to see if his baby was being good or not.

“Dada,” Felix whimpers as he swipes to accept the call. “Dada come home?”

“Almost there, princess,” he hears Chan say. “Are you being a good boy?”

“Mmhmm,” Felix says quickly, pushing his little skirt down and groaning when he gets some of the lube from his fingers on it. “Baby all ready for Dada. I Dada’s cuppycake.”

“You are?!” Chan asks, raising his tone like he’s both shocked and excited. It makes Felix giggle. “I bet you look so pretty right now, huh? Just like in those pictures you sent me.”

“I even prettier now, Dada,” Felix giggles. “Baby want you inside.”

“Yeah? Fuck,” he hears Chan mumble. “Baby, Daddy’s gonna be so good to you when he gets home, okay? Gonna make sure my little cupcake feels so good.”

“Neck kisses?” Felix asks excitedly. “And Daddy make pretty marks?”

“Anything you want, princess,” Chan replies. “Daddy’s going to make sure he makes you feel as pretty as you are. I got you a present, by the way.”

“Present?!” Felix squeaks, bouncing up and down on the bed a little. “What Dada get?”

Chan laughs at his excited little boyfriend, glancing over at the bottle of Strawberry syrup beside him.

“It’s something very tasty that Daddy’s gonna pour on baby, if that’s okay.”

“Kay, Dada,” Felix giggles. “Dada always have the best presents.”

“Only because I love you so much,” Chan replies. “Is baby up for punishment today? You know what happens when you send naughty pictures to Daddy at work.”

Felix frowns, shaking his head even though Chan can’t see him.

“Nuh-uh, Daddy,” he says stubbornly. “No punishment. Baby wanna be soft with Dada.”

“That’s fine for now, baby,” Chan answers. “But as for later, we’ll see what happens.”

Felix pouts, shuffling his feet on the bed a little.

“When Dada be home?” he asks, hoping to distract his Daddy from the talk of later punishment for a little while.

“In like a minute or so,” Chan replies. “I’m turning into our neighborhood now, princess. Do you have your cute little outfit still on?”

“Mmhmm,” Felix states proudly. “Baby got it only a little messy when he get ready for Dada.”

He can hear Chan groan on the other side of the phone, and Felix giggles to himself, knowing he’s really got his Daddy turned on.

“Take off your shirt, beautiful,” Chan asks. “Daddy doesn’t want to get it all stained with your present.”

Felix hesitates for a moment, wondering just exactly what the present was.

“But then I not look like cuppycake no more,” he says woefully. “And Daddy no call me cuppycake anymore.”

“Don’t worry, beautiful,” Chan responds, and Felix can practically _hear_ his smirk through the phone. “You’re going to keep that little skirt on and be my little cuppycake all night, okay?”

Felix smiles as that, little freckled cheeks rising up and making the corners of his eyes crinkle up.

“Kay, Dada,” he says. “Baby take off shirt, then.”

He sets down the phone and carefully tugs off his shirt, careful to not snag it on the red bow in his hair.

Chan’s pulling in the driveway then, hands trembling with excitement as he parks the car and shuts the engine off. He’s so, _so_ ready to just spend the rest of this afternoon loving on Felix, and he’s ever so grateful that Changbin was willing to let him go home early. He’s even more grateful that he was able to swipe the bottle of strawberry syrup from the break room while no one was looking, knowing that Changbin most likely only used it when he wanted a sundae or kinky at-work sex with Hyunjin.

Chan kicks off his shoes, stumbles over to their bed room, bottle in hand, and opens the door to see his baby sitting atop the bed on _his_ (Chan’s) side, giving his Daddy that signature little eye smile of his.

“Dada!” he squeaks excitedly, bouncing and up and down in excitement.

“Hey gorgeous,” Chan replies, and he’s waltzing over to where Felix sits, climbing up onto the bed so he can get on top of him.

Felix stretches out, slotting his own legs between Chan’s while he pulls the older down against him happily.

Chan sets the syrup down on the bed beside them, pressing his nose into the side of Felix’s neck, inhaling his baby’s scent.

He presses a few kisses there, making the younger giggle and squirm.

“Someone’s been playing on Daddy’s side of the bed, huh?” Chan teases, lifting his head up just enough so he can kiss the side of Felix’s jaw a little. “Did you miss Daddy, little one?”

“Mmhmm,” Felix replies, moaning softly at the way his boyfriend nibbles at his skin. “Baby miss Dada so much.”

“Yeah?” Chan mumbles softly, moving so he can ghost his own lips along Felix’s. “Well Daddy’s here to fix that, okay?”

He presses their lips together gently, kissing and suckling at Felix’s lower lip, while the younger sighs into the kiss and tries to pull Chan closer.

It feels good, being so close like this, and Chan can’t help but run his hand up Felix’s thigh, bunching up his little skirt in the process.

Felix whimpers, wrapping his legs around Chan’s waist in attempt to get some friction.

Chan grinds down on him once, eliciting a little high-pitched moan, and Felix tries to press his little body upwards in order to get the feeling again.

“Not so fast, cupcake,” Chan murmurs, breaking the kiss and making his baby whine. “Daddy has some things he wants to do first.”

He sits up a little, straddling Felix, and grabs the bottle of strawberry syrup.

“This,” he says, waving the bottle a little in his hand. “Is your present for looking so, _so_ sweet and delicious in those pictures you sent.”

“Baby eat it?” Felix asks, eyeing the bottle excitedly. “Baby want in mouth.”

“You can have some of it, sure,” Chan replies, chuckling at his baby’s eagerness. “But Daddy’s gonna have a taste of it first, test it out so that baby knows how good it is.”

Felix looks up at him with big eyes, anticipating what his Daddy’s going to do next.

Chan pops the cap of the bottle, squeezing it just a tad so that a tiny amount of syrup comes out. He brushes it off with a finger, sucking the tasty little drop in his mouth and savoring the taste.

“It’s good,” he says after a moment. He pulls his finger out slowly, watching as Felix squirms and starts to whine softly.

“Dada,” he moans. “Dada no tease.”

“Daddy can tease baby whenever he wants,” Chan reminds him. “Little cupcake just gets impatient.”

Felix blushes at the name, groaning as he feels his little cheeks heat up.

Chan reaches a hand down and rubs a thumb across the younger’s cheek soothingly.

“There, there,” he says gently. “Daddy will go easy on you tonight like he promised, okay? I’ll take care of you, baby.”

He leans down for a brief kiss, slotting his lips against Felix’s for a short, sweet moment, before he’s coming back up and turning the bottle upside down, aiming for his baby’s chest.

“Dada?” Felix asks questioningly. “Dada pour it on baby?”

“Gonna pour it on those pretty sensitive nipples of yours,” Chan replies, and then he’s squeezing gently so that a small stream of it aims right for one of the pink buds on Felix’s chest.

The younger jumps a bit at the slightly cold, wet feeling of the syrup, and watches his Daddy in amazement as the older gives the same treatment to the other nipple.

Chan caps the bottle, setting it down to the side as he shuffles down Felix’s legs, trying to position his mouth right at Felix’s nipples.

“Fuck, baby,” he groans, watching the sticky syrup start to run slowly down his baby’s chest. “You look so pretty like this. You look so fucking good.”

He sucks one of Felix’s nipples in his mouth, moaning at the sweet taste of strawberries that invades his mouth. He runs his tongue over it, feeling it harden up as Felix starts to whimper in pleasure.

Chan lightly grazes his teeth around the sensitive little nub, and Felix’s tiny hands are flying up to tangle in his hair as he lets his Daddy love on him.

Chan sucks hard, making sure to get every last bit of the syrup on and around it, and then he’s trailing sticky little kisses to the other one, licking and sucking around it, driving Felix crazy.

“Dada,” he whimpers, tugging at his Daddy’s curly blond hair. “Dada suck it.”

Chan hums softly, reaching a hand up to stroke lovingly at his baby’s side while he takes Felix’s sensitive little nipple into his mouth, and bites down gently.

The younger arches his back, high-pitched little moans leaving his mouth, and he press his hips a little, trying to gain some friction on his leaking cock.

“Daddy,” he whines. “Daddy, it feels so good.”

Chan sucks off the last of the strawberry syrup, pulling away just a bit to smirk up at his whiny boyfriend.

“Yeah?” he asks gently. “You like when Daddy puts his mouth there, baby? It feels so good, doesn’t it?”

Felix moans in reply, untangling a hand from Chan’s hair so he can rub at one of his hard, little nipples.

Chan watches him for a moment, debating if he should scold his naughty baby for touching himself without permission, but Felix is whimpering, looking so into how good it feels, and Chan decides to let it slide this once.

He sits up again, pushing up Felix’s skirt so he can see more of his boy.

Felix’s little cock has leaked onto the fabric of his skirt, and traces of lube are visible on his inner thighs from fingering himself.

Chan groans at the sight, bringing a hand down to rub at his own erection through his pants.

“You want Daddy to taste more?” he asks, groaning at the friction of his palm. “Daddy wants to taste how sweet his little cupcake is some more.”

“Yes, Dada,” Felix begs, and both of his hands are rubbing and pinching at his nipples now as he tries to get as much pleasure from them as possible.

Chan groans, snatching up the bottle of strawberry syrup, and this time not caring how much he squeezes onto Felix. He makes little streaks on his baby’s inner thighs, and drizzles some on his erection, down to his balls and pushes Felix’s little knees up to his chest so that he can squeeze some over his little stretched entrance.

Felix is moaning at the feeling, and all Chan can focus is on is how fucking pretty Felix looks all coated in the sweet syrup. His little entrance seems to swallow some of it and Chan watches him clench around nothing, clearly desperate to be filled.

“Fuck it,” Chan murmurs, throwing the bottle down, and unbuttoning his jeans in a hurry. He yanks them and his boxers down, struggling as he tries to kick them off completely.

When they hit the floor, Chan’s practically diving down to kiss and bite along Felix’s inner thighs, sucking up the sweet syrup and leaving tiny hickeys in his wake.

“Dada, more,” Felix whimpers, fingers rubbing at his nipples relentlessly.

Chan kisses over to Felix’s balls, suckling gently on them as the younger boy whines and tries to keep his little hips still.

The sweet strawberry flavor is starting to run down Felix’s length, and Chan laps it all up, running the flat of his tongue along the underside before circling the head and bringing his mouth down to suck at it.

Felix cries out, little voice begging for his Daddy to keep going.

Chan takes him all in easily, sucking and licking, and twisting his tongue around the tip like Felix loves so much. He tastes the slight saltiness of Felix’s precum mixing in with the sugariness of the syrup, and he moans, savoring the two flavors on his tongue.

The younger is thrusting his hips up, unable to control himself from how good he feels. His tummy starts to feel warm, and he cries out, speeding up the pace of his thrusts.

Chan can tell he’s getting close, can tell by the way Felix’s little body seems to tense up, and he pulls off gently, kissing down to the part his baby wants him most.

He places his hands on the backs of Felix’s legs, pushing his knees up further as he licks around his rim and sucks at the strawberry syrup there.

Felix is shaking, body restless with the need to cum.

“Dada,” he pants desperately. “Dada, baby so close. It feels so good.”

Chan moans, deciding to stop teasing his baby and just move on with it. He shoves his tongue inside Felix, tasting the heat and the syrup and Felix all at once.

He licks and sucks and fucks into his baby with his tongue, making the younger cry out sharply and push back onto his Daddy’s face.

Chan’s sucking on his rim again, letting his tongue flutter in an out of Felix, trying to lap all of the sticky sweet syrup up. His baby is just so _open_ and so stretched, and Chan can feel himself leak every time Felix clenches up around his tongue.

“Dada, inside,” Felix begs, tears welling up in his big brown eyes. “Baby need it so bad.”

Chan pulls back, moaning at how good Felix looks, all spit-slick open with little sticky trails all around his needy little entrance.

The older glances at his nightstand, seeing the tiny bottle of lube that Felix had used and set back earlier. It’s too far away for him to grab, and Felix is still frantically rubbing at his nipples, the little buds turning all red and swollen.

Chan grabs the strawberry syrup and squeezes some onto his aching erection. He hisses at the cool contact, not even bothering to care when some of it drips down onto the sheets.

It feels so good and smells so sweet, and Chan can barely even slow himself down as he positions himself at Felix’s entrance, and shoves in one thrust.

Felix moans in a mix of pain a pleasure. He feels all sticky and sweaty, but so _full_ and so _good_ and he can’t get enough of it.

“Just do it, Dada,” he pleads, looking up at his Daddy with want clouding his pupils. “Fuck me already. Cum inside me.”

Chan doesn’t have to be told twice; he pulls out and slams into Felix, and they both moan with pleasure at the feeling. The older gets a steady rhythm, gripping Felix’s hips hard as he fucks into him relentlessly.

Felix starts to cry, tears of pleasure spilling from his eyes and down to his cheeks as his Daddy hits his spot so hard.

He wraps his little fist around his cock and starts rubbing the top of it frantically.

“Daddy, Daddy, fuck,” he moans, hand speeding up as his release starts to build again. “I’m gonna cum. Please let baby cum.”

“Fuck,” Chan growls, feeling how Felix clamps down harder around him. “Do it, cupcake. Come all over your pretty skirt for Daddy.”

Felix whines, eyes fluttering shut as he rubs himself to orgasm. He cums with a loud cry, screaming his Daddy’s name while he spills into his fist and onto his pink skirt.

His body trembles with how his orgasm seems to hit him hard, then harder, until he peaks so high he nearly blacks out.

Chan groans, watching as Felix comes undone, and he knows he’s not going to last much longer. It’s a few more seconds of frantic thrusting, and then he’s stilling, climaxing hard into Felix’s ass, as the younger whimpers from the overstimulation.

When it’s over, Chan’s pulling out, sitting back to watch his come and the strawberry syrup leak out of his baby.

“Fuck,” he mumbles, scooping up some of it in his fingers. “Baby, you did so good. You tasted so sweet.”

He moves up on Felix’s thighs, holding out his fingers for Felix to clean.

“Taste it, baby,” he says, and the younger opens his mouth to suck on the digits, moaning around them as his Daddy’s cum mixes with the taste of the sweet syrup.

He whines when Chan takes them out after he’s sucked up every last drop from them.

“My turn,” he whines. “I wanna taste it on Daddy’s cock now.”

Chan glances down to where the strawberry syrup still covers his softening dick. They are both all sticky and messy and really in need of shower right at the moment, but Chan knows that can wait a little while.

Felix’s mouth on his dick sounds to good to pass up.

“You did so well, my little cupcake,” Chan murmurs, stroking at Felix’s side lovingly. “That mouth of yours is gonna look so good around Daddy’s big cock later.”

And it does, when Felix is going down on him not even ten minutes later. And Chan can’t really even bring himself to care when Changbin starts blowing up his phone, demanding to know where his strawberry syrup is. He’s with Felix and that’s all that really matters.

_To: Chan 5:43 pm_

_Bitch I know you have my mufucking syrup._

_To Chan: 5:44 pm_

_I saw your ass walking out with something looking suspiciously like it earlier._

_To: Chan 5:44 pm_

_Tell me why I come in the break room to have a strawberry drizzled Hyunjin sundae and my syrup is fucking gone. Snatched._

_To: Chan 5:45 pm_

_Chan istg answer your phone right now. Hyunjin’s mad at me because it’s gone, and we’re supposed to be using it._

_To: Chan 5:48 pm_

_CHAN ISTG ANSWER YOUR PHONE!!!_

_To: Chan 5:56 pm_

_Never mind, actually. We found some cake and homemade cookies with your name written on them in here, and Hyunjin’s eating them now._

_To: Chan 5:57 pm_

_Yes, I know that they are the ones Felix specially baked for you, but I don’t care. Say sike, bitch, this is why you don’t mess with your homies’ food._

_To: Chan 6:02 pm_

_Pic_02939.jpg attached_

_Enjoy this pic of us eating your cookies and having sex next to your cake. See you tomorrow, traitor._


	18. Midnight Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix starts to wet the bed, and Chan and him end up waking up in the middle of the night, having to take a shower and change the sheets over and over again. Chan suggests his baby try diapers, but Felix decides to be stubborn instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like two days late; I'm so sorry! I'm not sure why it took me so long to write. I guess when there is a lack of heavy sin involved, I struggle for some reason (jk jk).
> 
> But anyways, enjoy this one guys! And get ready for some heavy sin to come your way the next few chapters. As always, thanks to the person who requested this! I hope you love it!

The first time it happens, Chan wakes up in the middle of the night, dazed and confused as to why there is a cold, sticky wetness taking up residence underneath his left thigh.

At first, he doesn’t realize what it is, just blindly feels around underneath his thigh to make sure what he’s feeling is actually real and he’s not still dreaming or something.

When his hand grazes the soaked fabric, he immediately yanks it up, groaning at how it seems to coat his hand. But then he’s tracing the wetness with two fingers, trying to see where it’s coming from and— _oh_.

His hand stops at Felix’s pajama pants as he feels just how wet they are. It dawns on him that Felix must have wet the bed in his sleep, and that the source of the wetness under his own thigh had come from his boyfriend’s accident.

Chan sighs, and reaches over to turn on the lamp that sits on his bedside table. He blinks once he finds the switch and turns it on, eyes trying to adjust to the sudden bright light.

Beside him, Felix starts to stir, twisting and fidgeting under the covers as the light begins to wake him up.

Chan momentarily panics; he knows Felix is going to be _very_ upset about his accident if he wakes up little. Every time Felix would wet his pants while he was awake and feeling little, he got very upset and scared and embarrassed, and he’d always cry until his Daddy comforted him and cleaned him up.

But Felix wetting the bed was a first for both of them, and Chan wasn’t entirely sure how to handle it just yet.

He pushes back the covers, stumbling out of bed so he can see the wet spot better. There’s not a ton on his side of the bed, but he can definitely see where it had trailed over and pooled under his thigh.

“Chan?” comes Felix’s tired voice, and the older looks up at him sleepily.

“Baby, come on, get up, sweetie,” Chan says softly. “I think you may have had an accident, and we need to change the sheets.”

Felix shoots up at his words, eyes widening as he registers the feeling of his soaked pajama pants and bed sheets.

His little cheeks start to burn red, and Chan can see tears forming in his brown eyes.

“Chan, Daddy,” he whimpers, and the older swallows hard as he realizes just the effect that Felix’s accident is having on the poor boy.

“It’s okay, Felix,” he says quickly, hoping to calm the boy down and stop him from slipping too hard. He really doesn’t want his baby to get upset and feel bad about himself for something he couldn’t control. “It’s just an accident, sweetie. We can get it cleaned up in no time.”

“Baby sorry,” Felix says, lip quivering as he looks down in shame. “Baby made mess. Baby bad.”

“Shh, no, Felix,” Chan comforts, moving to the other side of the bed so that he can properly soothe his baby. “It’s okay, sweetie. Daddy’s not mad. Baby didn’t do anything bad, okay?”

Felix starts to cry, clinging on to his Daddy’s arms as little tears escape his eyes.

“Daddy, baby wet,” he wails. “It feels icky. Wanna take it off.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Chan replies frantically. “Let’s get you out of bed and take off these clothes, okay?”

He gently tugs at his boyfriend’s small frame, urging him to come out of bed.

Felix does so, on shaky knees, holding on to Chan’s arms as he climbs out.

His blue pajama pants are soaking wet and sticking to his legs, and Chan can see the big, dark gray wet spot contrasting with the light gray of the sheets.

“It’s okay,” he says again, pulling the bottom of Felix’s shirt up so that he can help him take it off. “Lift up your arms now, princess.”

Felix holds up his arms and lets his Daddy take his shirt off, but he’s quick to push his own pants and boxers down, cringing at the itchy, wet feeling they give him.

Chan holds his hand out, taking the wet clothes from his baby.

“Daddy’s going to strip the bed and do some laundry, okay?” he tells the younger. “Do you think you’re big enough to get a shower in the meantime?”

Felix just looks at Chan with upset eyes and it’s all the answer Chan needs.

“Okay,” he says gently. “Just go wait in the bathroom for Daddy, okay, little one? Daddy will be right there to help you.”

Felix sniffles, a few stray tears running down his cheeks, and makes his way to the bathroom.

Chan’s heart drops at the sight, and he quickly takes all the bed sheets and Felix’s clothes to the laundry room. It’s going to take a couple loads, but it’s nothing he can’t handle.

Carefully, he peels his own clothes off and adds them to the first wash.

When he joins Felix for a shower a little bit later, he takes his time washing the younger and comforting him about the whole situation.

By the time they go to back to bed, Felix feels a lot better and cleaner, especially in the new sheets that Chan puts on, and they end up falling asleep in each other’s arms.

The next time it happens, it’s around a week later, and they’re sleeping over at Minho and Jisung’s house.

It’s Felix who wakes up first this time, panicking when he feels the warmth running down his legs. He presses his tiny hands against the front of his pajama pants, trying to stop himself from going anymore, but it’s already too late.

He’s managed to completely soak the bed sheets as well as his boxers and pants, the stain starting to spread over towards his boyfriend’s sleeping form.

This time it’s early morning, and the sun is just starting to show its face, dim rays of light casting through the window, so Felix is able to see liquid traveling rapidly among the fabric of the sheets.

Tears well up in his eyes and he starts to cry, already feeling so helpless even though the day has barely begun.

“Daddy,” he whimpers. “Daddy wake up.”

His lower lip quivers when Chan doesn’t even stir, and he reaches out a shaky hand to nudge his boyfriend awake.

Chan groans, mumbling something indecipherable as he begins to wake up. He blinks his eyes a few times, peering up at Felix confused.

“Baby, princess, what’s wrong?” he mumbles, voice scratchy from sleep.

“Daddy,” Felix sniffles, and hot tears start to roll down his cheeks as he tries to get out the words. “Daddy, baby sorry.”

Chan sits up, rubbing his forehead in confusion for a moment before he catches sight of the wet spot on Felix’s side.

“Oh sweetie,” he says softly. “Did you have another accident?”

Felix nods, hiccupping as he continues to cry.

“Dada, I’m sorry,” he wails. “Baby didn’t mean to.”

“I know you didn’t, sweetheart,” Chan says, reaching out a sympathetic arm to stroke his baby’s thigh. “It’s okay, we’ll get it cleaned up, okay?”

“But Dada,” Felix cries. “Jisungie and Minho be mad at baby.”

Chan stands up, eyeing the trail of wetness that’s traveling onto his side.

“Princess, it’s okay,” he says. “They’ll understand. They know accidents happen.”

“But Jisungie never have accidents,” Felix whines, looking up his Daddy pleadingly. “He never a dirty, wet baby.”

“Felix,” Chan says, and he crosses over to the younger’s side so he can comfort him better. “You’re not a dirty, wet baby, okay? You just had a little accident is all.”

He helps Felix stand up and tells him to strip off his clothes and put them on the bed while Daddy goes to find him a towel for the shower.

Felix does what he’s told, his little face burning red as he thinks about how he and his Daddy are going to have to tell their friends what’s happened.

Jisung goes into little space often, too, but Felix has never heard anything about him having accidents or wetting the bed.

Chan comes back with a towel from the linen closet, telling Felix that he can go to the bathroom and wait for Daddy to give him a bath while Daddy pulls up the sheets and washes them.

Minho wakes up in Chan’s endeavor to get the washer started properly and to find the right sheet size for the bed.

He gives Chan a questioning look, asking what the hell he’s doing up so early in the morning, digging around in the linen closet.

“I swear if you guys fucked on that bed…” Minho starts, and Chan laughs, shaking his head.

“It’s not that,” he replies. “Felix had a little accident and uh, yeah.”

Minho nods, raising his eyebrows a little.

“Does he usually have those?”

Chan shakes his head again.

“No,” he says. “Honestly, the first one I’ve ever seen him have was like a week ago, just totally out of the blue. I’m not sure why it’s started happening all of a sudden.”

“I don’t know,” Minho replies. “Ji has never wet the bed before, as far as I know. But I’ve heard that it can be a sign of infection or stress or something.”

Chan thinks for a moment, leaning against the open door of the tiny linen closet.

“If he’s stressed over something, I haven’t noticed,” he murmurs. “And he went to the doctor a couple weeks ago, so I don’t know if it’s an infection or anything of the sort, but…”

“Just talk to him,” Minho butts in. “Ask him if he’s upset over anything or he hasn’t been feeling well recently.”

“You’re probably right,” Chan sighs. “He usually tells me everything, though.”

Minho’s about to reply when Felix’s small voice sounds from the bathroom a few doors down.

“Dada?” he calls. “Daddy leave baby?”

Chan can hear a hint of fear in his baby’s already upset tone, and he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Can you find some sheets to fit that bed?” he asks Minho. “I have to give Felix a bath, if that’s okay.”

Minho waves him off.

“You know you can. Just don’t have sex and get cum everywhere like last time.”

Chan winks at him, turning down the hall.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

The third time it happens, Chan’s convinced that something’s up with his baby’s health.

Felix wakes up crying at a quarter past midnight, and the whole process begins over again.

Chan’s a little frustrated to say the least, thinking about the fact that he has to get up in less than five hours for work, but he comforts the younger one, and does the laundry and showers him.

When they are lying back down, Felix curled tight into Chan’s side as he sniffles back the last of his tears, Chan brings up the subject of overnight diapers to him.

Felix gives him a sharp ‘ _No!’_ , whining and kicking even though Chan’s only merely suggested the idea.

“Felix,” Chan says sternly, gripping his baby’s thigh to stop him from kicking. “Daddy’s only suggesting that you should so that you don’t have to keep wetting the bed and waking up upset, okay?”

“Not a baby,” Felix mumbles. “Only babies wear diapers.”

“But Felix,” Chan says cautiously. “When you get little, sometimes you forget to do big boy stuff, and going to the potty is one of them.”

“ _Noooo_ ,” Felix whines. “Not a baby.”

Chan sighs, knowing that he’s not going to get through to Felix when the younger is feeling like this.

“Baby,” he says gently. “Are you sure nothing has been bothering you recently? You’ve been in little space a lot more these past few weeks than you have in a while.”

“Daddy, I’m fine!” Felix answers, his little voice rising in pitch. “Felixie just like being little cause that means more Daddy time.”

“Baby if something is bothering you, though,” Chan says, too tired to scold Felix for his tone. “You can always tell Daddy, okay?”

“I know, Dada,” Felix replies. “I always tell Daddy everything all the time.”

Chan can’t help but smile a little, and he pulls Felix a little closer under the covers.

“Get some rest now, princess,” he murmurs. “You have to be at work at 8 am, remember?”

Chan gets home around 2:30 pm, exhausted from his long day at work, so he opts for flopping down on the couch for a few minutes before he has to start on the weekly house cleaning list that he and Felix penned down when they first moved in together.

He pulls out his phone, swiping a few notifications out of the way, and sends Felix a quick text, telling the younger that he’s arrived home from work safely.

Felix is quick to send him a reply, and Chan realizes it’s probably somewhat slow at the café at the moment if his baby is able to tend to his phone that quickly.

_To: Daddy 2:39 pm_

_I miss you, Daddy._ _☹_ _I’ll be home by 4._

Chan texts him back, telling them that he’ll be right here waiting for his baby when baby gets home, so there is no need to worry his pretty little mind.

Chan thinks over to the events of the early morning, and how Felix and he had spoken about the younger feeling little more often lately. He pulls up the browser on his phone and types in the URL for a popular adult baby site he visits from time to time.

It takes a moment to browse through all the different question forums, but finally he sees one about bedwetting and taps on it.

Chan reads that bedwetting can indeed be a sign of an infection or stress, like Minho had told him, but that it was also a possible side effect of consistent age regression or from consuming large amounts of liquids right before bed.

Felix was never one to fill up his tummy after dinner was over, usually falling asleep before he could get hungry again.

Chan sighs, deciding it was most likely from his boyfriend falling into little space nearly every day recently. That definitely wasn’t a bad thing, but Chan wanted to make sure that his baby understood that he might have to start wearing nappies in order to prevent the constant middle-of-the-night wakeups.

He looks up a few brands of overnight diapers online, and sees some cute pink ones decorated with flowers and butterflies that he thinks Felix might like. He bookmarks the page and then clicks his phone off, stretching out and standing up to get started on some chores.

When Felix gets home, Chan’s already finished cleaning both the kitchen and the living room, and he’s starting to work on getting some dinner made.

The younger blond sulks into the kitchen, tossing a plastic bag filled with clothes on the table as he sinks down into one of the table’s chairs.

“Hey beautiful,” Chan says, smiling softly at his little freckled baby. He sees Felix’s pout and the look of shame on the younger’s face, and he’s immediately rushing over, asking his baby what’s wrong.

“Felix, baby,” he murmurs, pulling up a chair so he can sit next to his boy and comfort him. “Tell Daddy what’s the matter?”

“Felix have accident,” the younger whimpers, and Chan sees the beginnings of tears start to form in his eyes. “Baby have accident at work.”

“Oh, Felix,” Chan says, pity lacing his tone as he pulls his boy closer to him. “Baby, I’m so sorry. What happened? Did you not have time to go?”

He looks down, seeing that Felix is in khakis instead of the black dress pants he had thrown on this morning.

“Baby take orders and then baby have to potty,” Felix sniffles, a stray tear rolling down his little cheek. “But then baby have accident in front of everyone.”

“Princess,” Chan murmurs, leaning over to bring his baby into a hug. “Baby, Daddy’s so sorry. It’s okay, sweetie. I know it wasn’t your fault.”

“Daddy, people laugh at baby,” Felix whimpered, letting himself practically melt into Chan’s embrace. “Cause baby had accident.”

“Well if they want to try laughing at you again, they can face me,” Chan says sternly. “Those assholes have some fucking nerve to be trying that shit around you.”

Felix pulls back to look up at him, his little cheeks all swollen up.

“Dada say bad words,” he mumbles. “That’s naughty, Daddy.”

“Sorry, beautiful,” Chan replies, rubbing his baby’s back. “It just ticks me off when I hear about people making fun of you. They literally know nothing about you and how perfect you are to me. They’re just trying to find a chance to be rude.”

“They made baby feel little at work,” Felix says sniffling. “Baby had to go change and take break cause baby feel so little for accident.”

“It’s okay,” Chan says, his tone softening. “Baby, it’s okay to be little. No one has the right to judge you for anything, whether you are little or big. Sometimes, accidents just happen, and that’s okay.”

“Dada not mad?” Felix asks, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

“Of course not, beautiful,” Chan replies. “You didn’t do anything wrong, princess. It’s not like you did it to be defiant and naughty or anything.”

Felix giggles a little bit, leaning back into his Daddy’s chest.

“Daddy liked it when baby did it on purpose, though,” he reminds Chan, and the older’s cheeks turn a slight pinkish tone at the memory. Felix deliberately wetting himself while sitting on top of Chan was definitely not a bad memory at all.

“That’s true,” Chan admits. “But that’s when you and Daddy were having special playtime, remember?”

Felix nods.

“I remember, Dada. Baby likes special playtime.”

“I know you do,” Chan says, and he can’t help but crack a smile at how easily his baby can switch moods. “We can do it later, if you want. But baby needs to go shopping with Daddy first, okay?”

Felix snuggles back into his Daddy’s chest, trying to make himself comfier.

“Felix no wanna go shopping,” he mutters. “We stay home and have playtime.”

“We will,” Chan assures him. “But first baby needs to get a bath while Daddy washes your dirty clothes, okay? And then before we play, we have to get baby some diapers.”

“ _Daddy_ ,” Felix whines. “But I don’t want diapers.”

“Felix,” Chan says gently, and he plants a gentle kiss in his boy’s hair. “I know you don’t like the idea of them, but can you at least try wearing them for Daddy for a few nights and see if they help you?”

The younger pouts, not liking the idea of having to be diapered at night. He would rather wear his boxer briefs or cute panties to bed instead.

“But Daddy, they’re not pretty,” Felix mumbles. “Baby look silly in them.”

“You won’t, princess,” Chan replies, trying to soothe his baby’s anxiety. “Daddy found some really pretty ones online that we can order if the ones at the store work out for you. Do you wanna see?”

Felix is a little more enthusiastic about that, deciding that if his Daddy thinks that something is pretty, then it most likely is, cause he knows his Daddy is very smart and very tasteful.

They end up traveling to the nearest hardware store, with a freshly bathed Felix chatting excitedly away about how he wants the pretty diapers, and Chan’s holding in a knowing smile the whole time, both relieved and amused that his baby has seemed to change his mind about the whole diaper situation.

That night, Chan’s trying to convince Felix to put on one of the diapers they got from the store, but Felix refuses, telling his Daddy that he doesn’t feel little so that means he doesn’t need one.

Chan’s not too happy, reminding Felix that he’s gone to bed big before and woken up in the middle of the night wet.

Felix just tells him that he’s remembering wrong and that he doesn’t want a diaper, he wants Daddy to play with him.

They end up getting into a bit of an argument, with Chan complaining that if Felix wets the bed one more time, then he is going to make the younger sleep on the couch. And then Felix gets mad and tells him that he can go sleep on the couch himself if he’s going to be such an asshole.

It ends in them having rough, angry sex and get cum and lube all over their sheets and skin.

Chan falls asleep with a naked Felix curled into him on top of the covers, and when he wakes up, the comforter is soaking wet against him and the younger is whining, shuffling and groaning as he, too, is awoken to another accident.

“Felix,” Chan groans, exasperation coating his voice. He’s quick to push the covers and Felix off of him and jump out of the bed, his own bare thighs and waist damp from his boyfriend’s accident.

“Felix, I fucking swear to you,” he growls, glaring at the mess on their bed as poor Felix tries to untangle himself from the wet sheets. “If you keep doing this, you’re sleeping in the bathtub from now on.”

The younger looks over at him, stilling on top of the bed, and hot tears start to threaten at the corners of his eyes.

“D-Daddy,” he stutters, lower lip trembling. “Daddy, baby s-sorry.”

“If you were sorry, then this wouldn’t keep happening,” Chan snaps, and then he’s walking away, stomping towards the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

Felix breaks down into tears, pressing his tiny hands over his face as he cries. He feels so little and helpless and guilty for making his Daddy so mad.

He’s worried his Daddy hates him now, that he’s messed up so bad this time and that Chan doesn’t want to talk to him anymore.

He sobs as he tries to tug at all sheets and pile them around himself. He knows he should do the laundry, but everything feels so big and heavy and he doesn’t want to use the washing machine without his Daddy’s help.

He ends up tugging all the dirty sheets down the hall and throws them into the washing machine anyways. He adds a capful of the blue soap he always sees his Daddy put in, and then fiddles with the dial on the machine until he hears a sound and the washer starts to spin the sheets.

Felix really doesn’t know if he did it right, but he hopes so, because he doesn’t want to make his Daddy anymore upset with him than Chan already is.

The little blonde waddles back to their room, whining as his sticky little thighs start to burn from the discomfort of not being washed.

The shower’s running, and he knows Chan is probably in it. He hovers in front of the door hesitantly, wondering if his Daddy would be mad at him if he walked in and tried to join.

He knocks softly at the door, mumbling a soft ‘Daddy?’, and waits, but Chan doesn’t seem to hear him.

“Daddy?” he tries again, louder this time. He knows his little voice is probably too quiet for his Daddy to hear, but he feels too little to speak up any louder.

He opts for cracking the door open slowly, shuffling in quietly when he can fit through the opening.

“Dada?” he asks, peering up at his Daddy’s form through the glass doors of the shower. “Daddy, baby sorry.”

His voice starts to crack, and he can’t help the wave of fresh tears that start to leave his brown eyes.

Chan’s silent for a moment, but Felix can see him visibly still, standing next to the stream of water coming down.

Chan takes a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment, and wills himself to calm down. He knows Felix is very little and very upset right now, and for him to act all selfish and angry towards the younger will do nothing but make the situation at hand worse.

“Felix, it’s fine,” he says, chest panging as he hears his baby’s sniffles. “Baby, it’s okay. I know you didn’t mean to.”

Felix starts to wail loudly, and Chan cracks the shower door open, motioning gently for his baby to come join him.

And then Felix is stepping in next to him, throwing his little arms around his Daddy as he sobs and whimpers and tells Chan sorry over and over.

Chan rubs his back, the steam coming off the hot water surrounding him with the guilt he feels from yelling at Felix.

He’s still frustrated, sure, but he _hates_ to see his baby cry, especially if it’s because of his own wrongdoings.

“Baby, shh,” he murmurs, pulling the younger in close. “Daddy’s not mad at you, okay? Daddy’s sorry he was so mean and yelled at you, baby. Daddy doesn’t like to see you cry like this, and Daddy _especially_ doesn’t like shouting at you.”

He kisses Felix’s damp hair, feeling tears prick at his own eyes as his baby continues to cry into his chest.

“Daddy had no right to yell at you,” Chan says. “Baby didn’t mean to do it. Daddy just got frustrated and grumpy for no reason. I’m sorry, beautiful.”

Felix holds onto him for awhile longer, letting himself cry out his feelings.

The mist from the water is coating them now, and Felix’s little thighs still ache to be washed. He slowly pulls away after a bit, looking up at his Daddy pleadingly.

“Dada mad?” he asks weakly, and Chan swears his heart breaks because his baby just looks so _upset_ and little.

“No, sweetie,” he answers, brushing his thumb over Felix’s wet cheek. “Daddy’s not mad at all. Daddy just wants baby to be okay and to be happy.”

“Dada yell?” Felix asks him.

“Daddy won’t yell anymore,” Chan answers, and he feels so fucking awful for snapping at the younger like that and making him so scared. “Daddy’s gonna take care of his little boy, okay, baby? I promise you that.”

“Felix is baby?” the younger sniffles, and he’s looking at Chan so desperately, eyes so big and needy.

“Yeah,” the older replies gently. “Felix is a baby. Felix is Daddy’s baby.”

He kisses the younger’s forehead gently.

“I love you, baby.”

“Baby love Dada, too,” Felix replies, and then he’s looking up at Chan with those big eyes again, like he’s staring into Chan’s soul, ready to trust his Daddy to take care of him and lead him in the right direction.

They kiss for a little while, just a simple, chaste kiss that still somehow hits Chan deeper than any of the rough, needy make-out sessions they have during sex.

He realizes once again that he loves Felix, that he loves the perfectly imperfect relationship that they have, and that it’s moments like these that they fall together even closer, fitting together like two puzzle pieces.

They eventually break away, and Felix smiles up at him, waiting for his Daddy to make the next move and clean him up.

Chan washes him gently, making sure to be extra careful when scrubbing his baby with the soapy sponge. Felix tries to cling on to him every chance he gets, not wanting to be apart from Chan anymore than he has to.

When they step out, Chan tells Felix to be a good boy and dry off while Daddy makes the bed.

Felix just stares at him, the corners of his eyes curling into a bit of a smile. He feels too little to dry off by himself, so he just holds his little pink, fluffy towel against him and waits in the bathroom til Chan is done with everything.

The older comes back, clad in only boxers, and sees his little wet baby still standing there, looking up him expectantly.

“Silly boy,” Chan teases, walking over to where his baby stands. “Were you waiting all this time for Daddy to come back and dry you off?”

He reaches out to tickle Felix’s side a little, and the younger jumps back, giggling as he tries to escape his Daddy’s hand.

“Dada!” he exclaims happily. “Me wet!”

“I can see that,” Chan coos, grabbing the towel from the younger boy. “Let Daddy help you get dry, okay?”

Felix stands still like a good boy while Chan rubs the towel across his body, giggling with his boyfriend tells him to spread his legs a bit so that he can dry Felix off a little better down there.

“Dada naughty,” Felix giggles, doing as he’s told. “Is it playtime?”

Chan can’t help but laugh a little as he continues to dry off his little boyfriend.

“It can be if you want it to be,” he replies. “But we just did it a little bit ago, remember? I think that baby might be a little too tired out for more.”

Felix shakes his head.

“Nuh-uh, Dada,” he says confidently. “Baby want touches still.”

Chan wipes at a spot on Felix’s leg and stands up, ruffling the towel in his baby’s hair, making the younger one squeal with laughter.

“I think baby’s going to get all the touches he wants tomorrow,” Chan says. “Daddy’s going to make baby feel so good. But baby has to get _lots_ of good sleep in order for it to happen, okay?”

“Kay, Dada,” Felix says excitedly. “Felix go sleepy and then we play when wake up time?”

Chan nods, letting the damp towel rest on top of Felix’s head and flow down to his shoulders.

“You’re so cute,” he tells him, poking the younger’s little freckled cheeks. “When we wake up, Daddy will give you all the touches you want. I promise.”

Felix is excited at that, asking his Daddy what time he has to wake up in order to not miss playtime, and Chan just laughs, pats his shoulder, and tells him that they have all day to play tomorrow, so baby can wake up whenever he likes.

He dresses Felix in one of his t-shirts, which is just a tad too big for him, and falls off of one of his little shoulders. He helps Felix into one of the nappies and tells him that he’s such a good boy for trying it out for the night.

When they wake up the next morning, Felix’s nappy isn’t wet, but he tells Chan that he feels like a big boy because he didn’t have another accident.

Chan tells him that no matter what, he’ll always be proud of how strong and smart his baby is.

They end up making out and grinding against each other, and Felix gets his nappy all dirty with cum, and he asks his Daddy if he can wear diapers for the rest of the day cause they let baby get wet and messy without ruining his clothes.

Chan tells him it’s okay, that baby can wear them if he feels more comfortable, but Felix ends up wetting one every time he feels the urge to pee, and Chan’s pretty sure it’s turning the younger on to be able to let go whenever he wants to.

It’s okay, really, because the younger is getting comfortable in them now, and Chan’s pretty sure their nights will be a lot less wet from now on, so he can’t even really get upset when Felix starts to kick aside his underwear more often to pull on a nappy.

It’s tricky to explain when Minho gives them a questioning look the next time they come over to visit, and Felix is crawling around in his little t-shirt and diaper, chasing after Jisung.

“Didn’t you text me like a week ago,” Minho says, scratching his head in confusion. “And tell me that he was giving you hell for even mentioning wearing diapers?”

“Yeah,” Chan replies, and he stares lovingly at his little baby crawling around on the floor. “And now he loves them. But that’s Felix for you. That’s why I love him so much.”

Minho gives him a disgusted looking, telling him to cut out the mushy, romantic talk before he makes everyone in a five-mile radius throw up.

Chan can’t really bring himself to care, though, because he _does_ love Felix, and Felix loves him, and really, that’s all that matters.


	19. Safe Word, Safe Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Chan try out something new in the bedroom that Felix starts not to like so much. He safewords, and Chan can't stop crying after he feels like he hurt his baby. Felix assures him that he isn't mad at his Daddy, and that he's happy Chan listened to and respected his wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one earlier today, but I'm posting it at the same time as the next chapter because I feel like this one is a little angsty, and I wanted to follow it with something cute, sexy, and happy.
> 
> This is a request fill for @sunnylovesjeongin. Thanks for requesting, sweetie! I apologize if this seems too short or rushed. I was so anxious to get to the comforting!
> 
> Also, this does contain safewording, hurt/comfort, as mentioned above, but absolutely no non-con, I promise!

It’s the blindfold that makes Felix say it.

They’re in bed and Chan’s got him handcuffed to the bed rail, little wrists locked in tight so he can’t get away or touch himself even if he tried. A silky black ribbon is tied over his eyes, blocking out his vision completely.

He’s big when Chan suggests they try it; the thought of Felix not being able to see what he’s going to try on him next stirring excitement up in the older’s tummy. Felix agrees to try it out for his boyfriend’s sake, even though the idea isn’t particularly something he’s ever really been interested in.

But he’s okay with it; he and Chan have tried out a number of different things, some that they’ve liked and some that they’ve agreed on to leave as just a one-time thing.

Felix starts to think the blindfolding will end up as one of latter things when Chan’s kissing down his tummy, squeezing his hand tight around one of the younger’s thighs.

Felix’s head starts to feel a little blurry, a little dizzy, as Chan starts to make little bite marks on his hips and tells him things like ‘ _baby,_ _you’re so good for Daddy’_.

He feels himself start to drop into little space, the words and touches starting to make him feel small and vulnerable.

He tugs at the handcuffs, wishing that he could slide out of them just for a moment so that he can grab his Daddy’s hair like he usually does when Chan loves on his body.

A little whine escapes his mouth as Chan kisses down to his inner thighs and bites down on him gently, sucking the skin into his mouth a little bit until a purplish-red mark has formed.

“So fucking pretty,” he mumbles against Felix’s skin. “Daddy’s gonna take such good care of you tonight, baby.”

Felix whimpers, tugging against his restraints some more.

“Dada make baby feel good?” he asks hopefully. “Baby cum?”

Chan plants a few more kisses on his baby’s thigh, rubbing the other one lovingly.

“Daddy’s gonna play with baby however he wants tonight,” he murmurs in reply. “Gonna have my way with you and you won’t even know what’s coming next.”

Felix shivers, not liking the answer he got. He’s _really_ starting to wish he could be let out of the handcuffs and have the blindfold taken off.

“Daddy take off?” he asks, pulling at the handcuffs. “Baby touch and see Daddy, now.”

“Baby’s gonna be good and keep those on,” Chan says, and then he’s pulling back, running his fingertips lightly down Felix’s stomach, making the other one tremble from the feeling. “You look so sexy like this, all tied up and totally under your Daddy’s mercy. Do you like it, Felix? Do you like being all bound up and blindfolded like this?”

Felix feels tears start to prick at his eyes. His Daddy is talking to him so naughty and sternly like he usually likes, but this time he feels frightened.

The little blond starts to tug harder at the restraints.

“Daddy no,” he whimpers. “Dada, take off please.”

“Such a whiny little slut,” Chan replies, pinching a place on Felix’s thigh and smirking when the boy yelps in surprise. “You’ll get them off when Daddy says so.”

“No,” Felix whines, his little voice sounding so weak and desperate. “Dada, no. Felix don’t like no more.”

“Well it’s not about what Felix wants, now is it?” Chan says matter-of-factly. “Baby’s being bad and talking so much that Daddy thinks he should have covered that naughty little mouth of yours, too.”

Tears start to fall from Felix’s eyes, wetting the blindfold. He doesn’t understand why his Daddy likes him being tied up and unable to see so much.

“Dada,” he whimpers, voice cracking as he begins to cry. “Dada, canary. Canary, Canary, _Canary_.”

When Chan hears it, his eyes are widening, a burning feeling hitting his chest like a ton of bricks.

His hands fly up to undo the handcuffs so that his baby’s hands can be free, and then he’s gently slipping the blindfold over Felix’s head to reveal his scared and upset little baby.

“Shit, Felix, I—,” he starts, but his own heart is jumping into his throat, making him choke back a sob as he realizes what’s happening. “Felix, I’m sorry. Fuck, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize—”

Felix’s lip trembles as he stares up at his Daddy, fear and confusion swirling in his brown eyes.

“Dada, Dada,” he whimpers. “Baby no like being blindfolded and tied up.”

“Felix, fuck,” Chan says, his voice breaking as tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He moves off of the younger, collapsing beside of him and trying to pull the boy closer. “Baby, I’m so sorry. I thought you were just playing along with everything, and when you safeworded, I—”

Felix gazes at his Daddy, tears rolling out of his own eyes as he watches Chan panic and break down.

“Dada,” he whimpers. “Dada not know baby upset til baby say so. Dada not know and then Dada take off of baby.”

“No, Felix,” Chan croaks. “I should’ve realized you didn’t like it before you had to safeword. I fucked up so hard. I’m so sorry, baby. I’m so fucking sorry.”

“Dada not use handcuffs and blindfold no more?” Felix asks. He’s so scared seeing his Daddy break down like this in front of him.

“Never again,” Chan says, looking at Felix’s teary eyes with his own. “Fuck, never, _ever_ again. Baby, I’m so sorry I suggested it in the first place.”

“Dada no cry,” Felix whimpers, trying to use his little hands to wipe the tears from his Daddy’s face. He’s just so relieved that Chan has taken off his restraints, and that his Daddy is reassuring him that they’ll never have to go back on. But he doesn’t want to see his Daddy crying so hard and blaming himself for everything. Even in little mindset, Felix knows that his Daddy wasn’t trying to hurt him, just playing along like they usually were, but Felix just got too nervous and afraid.

“Felix, I’m so sorry,” Chan sobs. “Baby, I’m so sorry. I won’t ever, _ever_ do that again.”

“Dada stop crying,” Felix pleads, feeling his anxiety start to rise even harder. “Baby don’t like when Dada upset.”

Chan has to force himself to make the tears stop, has to pull Felix close against him and hold him tight for a while, because the pain of feeling like he hurt his boy is just so strong.

It takes a bit, but eventually they both calm down and Felix ends up comforting the older, telling his Daddy that it’s okay and that everything’s alright and that he’s thankful his Daddy listened to him stopped when he wanted to.

“I’m glad you told me,” Chan tells him, looking at his baby boy sincerely. “If you ever feel uncomfortable with anything again at all, don’t hesitate to tell me as soon as possible, alright?”

Felix nods, smiling up at Chan softly.

“Daddy is the best Daddy ever,” he says gently. “Daddy always listens to baby when baby is upset. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Chan replies, and he’s nuzzling his forehead against Felix’s own, closing his eyes as he lets his baby’s words sink in. “I love you more than anything, Felix.”

And the next time they do it, Felix gets to choose what they do, and it really just ends up in him dressing up in a cute school girl outfit and getting Chan to fuck him over their desk, no blindfolds and handcuffs involved. And that’s perfectly perfect for the both of them.


	20. Feels Like Shopping Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan takes Felix on a mall shopping trip, and the younger teases him in a little pink skirt he finds, asking his Daddy to fuck him right then and there at the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at summaries, haha! But there is double sin in this one. I was debating to end it soon after their little mall escapade, but the sin continued to win in my soul and I wrote more.
> 
> I hope you guys like it! Thank you to the anon who requested it! I hope I did your prompt justice!

Felix grabs his Daddy’s hand as he tries to race through the swarms of people that populate their local mall.

Chan told him they could go shopping today, and that Daddy would him whatever he wanted as long as they kept it under 300,000 won. Chan had been saving up in order to take his baby on a shopping spree, just so he could see how happy and excited the younger would be to run around the mall all day and pick out all the pretty clothes he sees.

Chan tries to keep up with his boyfriend’s quick pace, squeezing his hand a little tighter to get him to slow down. They’ve already been to three other stores, and Chan has a clothes-filled shopping bag from each hanging on his free arm.

“Felix, baby, slow down,” he says, as they nearly run right into a couple turning the corner with a stroller. “I promise we’ll get there when we get there.”

Felix slows down his pace a little bit, giggling excitedly.

“I wanna buy the pretty pink skirt there!” he exclaims loudly, too little and energetic at the moment to care about other people giving him questioning stares. “I saw it on the internet last night when I was on their website.”

“I know you did, sweetie,” Chan says, smiling at his boyfriend’s excitement. “I promise we’ll get it for you when we find it.”

Felix starts trying to run again, yanking Chan forward and causing him to almost stumble. The older can see the sign of the store coming closer and closer into their lines of vision, and finally they manage to get through the opening, Felix bouncing up and down as he races towards the racks of clothes, Chan panting as he tries to keep up.

The store associate greets him briefly, giving him a strained smile as she looks him up and down. Chan knows this is a store primarily marketed towards teen girls, and the lady is probably wondering why two men around their twenties are wandering up in here with no girl inside.

“Anything I can help you with?” she asks, and Chan can tell she’s trying to remain polite.

“No thank you,” Chan replies, smiling at her gently. “I think my boyfriend already has a few things picked out in his mind. He’s been dying to come here since yesterday.”

She blinks at him for a moment, and then clears her throat awkwardly.

“Well just let me know if you need help find anything,” she says, and Chan nods, walking off to find Felix amongst the array of clothing.

They are both used to people judging them for things like their relationship and Felix’s girly dressing style, but Chan’s learned to brush it off mostly, realizing that other people’s opinions aren’t worth the time or thought.

He finds Felix in the clearance rack, two little crop tops already in one of his little hands as he uses the other to browse through more.

“Daddy look!” he giggles, and Chan smiles, pressing a finger to his lips as a reminder for his baby to use his indoor voice.

“Daddy,” Felix whispers, trying to contain his excitement. His little eyes crinkle up at the corners as he proudly shows his Daddy the selection he’s already picked out. “Daddy, I try these on soon. They’re so cute.”

“They are cute,” Chan replies, gently taking the two shirts from his baby. “Let Daddy hold your clothes while you find some more, and then you can go try them on in the dressing room.”

“Kay, Daddy,” Felix answers happily.

He ends up grabbing a few more shirts, piling them in Chan’s arms before he’s running off again, squealing in delight when he spots the pink skirt he had seen online.

“Dad—Chan, look!” he squeaks, running over to where a few are hanging on a rack. “I want one.”

Chan hobbles over to where is baby is sorting through the skirts excitedly, searching for his size.

“You’re gonna look so pretty in this,” Chan tells him, admiring the shiny pink fabric.

“Wanna try on, Daddy!” Felix whispers loudly. “I show Daddy how pretty I look.”

“Okay, sweetie,” the older replies, and he can’t help but think about how good his baby’s legs are going to look wearing that skirt. “Let Daddy ask an associate to unlock one of the dressing rooms for us.”

He balances the bags of clothes and the pile that Felix has picked out from the current store in one arm, and grabs Felix’s his hand with free one, tugging his excited little boyfriend up to the lady he spoke with earlier.

She nods when Chan asks her, giving Felix a quick once over, eyes landing on the pink skirt in clutched tightly in his hand.

“Just let me count your items and then you can try them on,” she says, motioning them to follow her to where the dressing rooms are at the back of the store.

Chan hands them to her once they get there and tells Felix to give her the skirt as well.

The lady counts out six items and then hands them back to Chan, avoiding his eyes as she moves to unlock the door.

“If you don’t like how any of them… fit,” she says hesitantly. “Just leave them in there and one of us will put them back when you’re done.”

“Thank you,” Chan tells her, motioning for Felix to go ahead inside the little room. “I’m sure they’ll fit just fine.”

The girl just smiles and walks back to her post near the front door, Chan rolling his eyes after her.

“Daddy,” Felix whispers, and Chan turns to him with a smile. “Daddy, come in and help baby try on.”

“Do you need Daddy’s help?” the older asks, stepping into the tiny dressing room and closing the door behind him. He sets the bags he’s still carrying on the floor. “Do you want Daddy to help you put them on?”

“Nuh-uh,” Felix giggles, voice still a loud whisper. “Baby put them on, and Daddy tell baby how they look.”

Chan laughs softly, reaching a hand out to ruffle his baby’s hair affectionately.

“Okay, little one,” he says quietly. “Go on and show Daddy your pretty outfits, then.”

“Kay, Dada,” Felix giggles.

He kicks off his shoes and then wiggles out of his clothes, setting them neatly down on the little bench on one end of the room.

He pulls on one of the crop tops, a white one with a little, sparkly rainbow on the front of it, and then slides the little pink skirt on over his little cotton panties.

Turning towards the mirror that takes up the space above the bench, he giggles and bounces up and down when he sees his cute reflection.

“Dada, I’m so cute!” he says, jumping excitedly.

Chan smiles at him, putting a hand on his baby’s shoulder gently.

“Turn around and show Daddy,” he says, and Felix obeys, looking up at his Daddy with his little freckled cheeks shining in the light that streams down from the store’s ceiling.

“You look so pretty, baby,” Chan says, and his eyes travel up and down Felix’s body, taking in his boyfriend’s cute figure and the cute little outfit that highlights it so well. “I might just have to take you home with me, how about that?”

Felix giggles, slapping at his Daddy’s shoulder playfully.

“But Daddy,” he snickers. “You were already gonna take me home, remember? I’m your baby, silly!”

“Is that so?” Chan asks, and then he’s placing his hands one Felix’s hips, pulling him closer in the tiny space. “What do I have to do to keep you beside me forever then?”

“Daddy, you’re being so silly!” Felix squeaks, a little louder than he means to. He covers his mouth, laughing into the palm of his hand. “Sorry, Dada.”

“That little mouth of yours is gonna get us in trouble,” Chan teases. “They’re going to wonder what we’re up to.”

Felix blushes, looking up at Chan mischievously.

“Does Daddy wanna play with baby in his new outfit?” he asks innocently. “I’ll let you take off my panties and keep my skirt on while we do it.”

Felix starts to giggle again, but Chan shifts a bit, feeling his pants tighten at the younger’s words. His gaze washes over his boyfriend again, that cute little freckled face, the tiny little crop top, and the short, revealing little pink skirt that show off Felix’s smooth legs.

“I don’t think baby can be quiet enough if we do it here,” he points out, running a hand down to fiddle with the bottom of the skirt Felix has on. “That naughty little mouth of yours will get us in trouble.”

“I be quiet, Daddy!” Felix exclaims in a yell-whisper. “Baby be a good boy.”

Chan hesitates for a moment, his body wanting nothing more than to push Felix up against the wall and fuck him right there, and his mind telling him that they are most _definitely_ going to get kicked out because Felix will be too loud.

But then Felix is giving him that pleading look, and Chan thinks ‘ _fuck it_ ’ because his baby looks so damn good in that skirt and the thought of having sex where they could get caught so easily is too enticing to pass up.

Of course, as soon as he’s about to pull Felix into a kiss, there’s a knock on the door and a lady’s voice asking if they are doing alright in there.

Chan groans inwardly, releasing his hold on his boyfriend’s hips.

“Yes ma’am,” he says curtly. “We just have a few more things to try on.”

“Okay,” the lady says, and then there’s a slight, hesitant pause before she continues. “Um, my manager says there can only be one person in the dressing room at a time, if that’s okay.”

Chan sighs, rolling his eyes in frustration, because of _course_ this would happen. Felix looks up at him, a pout forming on his cute little face.

“Okay, no problem,” the older says. “I’ll step out, then.”

He places a hand on Felix’s shoulder and leans over to whisper in his baby’s ear.

“Let Daddy buy you these pretty clothes and then you can try them on again in the bathroom, okay?” He winks at the younger, who bites his lip flirtatiously and nods.

It’s a little awkward when Chan steps out; he has the shopping bags back in his hands, and he meets the associate’s gaze for a second, realizing it’s a different woman than the one they had previously met with.

“Sorry about that,” she says stepping back so Chan can get out. “You’re more than welcome to wait for him out here, though.”

Chan just simply nods, giving her a small smile, and waits patiently for his baby to get dressed in his old clothes again.

Felix steps out after a few minutes, new clothes piled in his hands.

“Can I get all of them, Daddy?” he asks hopefully. “I know they’ll all fit.”

“You can sweetie,” Chan says softly, guiding Felix towards the check-out. “And then you’re going to put them on for Daddy in the bathroom, okay?”

“Kay,” Felix giggles, feeling excited that him and his Daddy are being so secretive. He wonders why his Daddy and him couldn’t have just done it in the dressing room. He decides the people that run this store aren’t very nice.

Chan pays for the items, holding Felix’s hand tightly as the younger bounces excitedly.

The cashier just gives them a knowing look, and hands them the receipt and items in another big bag that Chan adds to the collection on his arm.

“We have playtime now?” asks Felix when they’re walking away. “I wanna get fucked in my new little skirt.”

And Chan nearly chokes, because Felix’s voice sounds _way_ too excited and innocent for the words he’s uttering.

“Baby,” he whispers, nudging Felix’s elbow with his own. “Keep your voice down until we get there, okay? Daddy will take care of you, I promise.”

Felix nods excitedly, too concentrated on being naughty with his Daddy to even think about the fact that they are in a very public place where tons of people around might hear them.

It’s a bit of walk to the nearest restroom, and when they get there, Chan can tell that both sides, Men’s and Women’s are pretty busy. He opts for taking Felix into the single bathroom, the family one that has a changing table and breastfeeding section and everything, and locks the door, praying that no one will need it for a little while.

Felix is already pulling off his clothes before Chan can even get the bags down, and _fuck_ , if the younger doesn’t already look so fucking pretty standing there in just a pair of panties, with little fading love bites covering his little collarbone and chest.

But he knows Felix wants to dress up all pretty in his new outfit, so he waits for the younger to pull it on, and then he’s shoving Felix against the wall, attacking his lips before the boy barely has time to stand up straight.

“Fuck,” he mumbles, words getting trapped between their lips as he ravages Felix’s with his own. His hands are rubbing at Felix’s thighs, teasing the bottom of the skirt before he’s slotting them underneath it, feeling at the soft panties his baby has on.

Outside he can hear the rumbling of people’s footsteps and voices as they pass in and out of the other two bathrooms around them, but he ignores it, ready to focus on Felix and fuck him good and hard right here.

Felix is moaning, tiny little sounds getting lost against Chan’s mouth as they slide their tongues together, needy and desperate for more.

Chan tugs at Felix’s panties, sliding them down even though they’ve just barely begun. He knows they have to be quick, realizing that a line could be forming any minute if people were really adamant about using this particular bathroom.

Felix kicks the tiny cotton fabric off along with his shoes, whining softly when Chan’s hands grab his ass under the skirt. The older runs his fingers between Felix’s plump ass cheeks, dipping in just a little to tease at his entrance.

The younger whines louder, pushing himself back against Chan’s hands, trying to get more of his Daddy’s fingers.

Chan pulls away from the kiss, moving his mouth over to Felix’s pierced ear, pulling the earring a bit with his teeth before letting it go.

“Gotta be quiet, baby,” he mumbles, nuzzling his nose into his baby’s neck. “Gotta be a good boy if you want Daddy to fuck you.”

“Daddy,” Felix whimpers, trying to keep his voice in a whisper. “I am a good boy. I’m your good, pretty little boy.”

“Fuck, yeah you are,” Chan moans, biting down on the space where Felix’s neck meets his shoulder.

The younger bites back a moan, letting his head hit the wall behind him as his Daddy kisses and bites at his skin.

Chan pushes the tip of one of his fingers inside of Felix’s ass, moving it around a little to get his baby worked up.

“Daddy, fuck, _please_ ,” Felix whines, thrusting back against it. “Put your fingers in. Wanna feel them inside.”

“Fuck,” Chan swears, realizing that they might not get very far after all due to lack of lubricant. Felix usually carries some in his purse when they go out, but the little one hadn’t brought it today after spilling chocolate milk on it the night before and staining the soft fabric of it.

“Felix, fuck, we need lube,” the older groans, retreating his hands from the younger. “As much as Daddy would love to take you right now, I don’t think you’d like it dry.”

Felix makes a displeased noise, stomping his little foot in frustration as Chan looks around for anything in the bathroom that might come to their aid.

He spots a small bottle of cheap-looking hand lotion on top of the sink that looks half-used, and his eyes light up as he runs over to grab it.

It’s a little greasy when he touches it, and he briefly wonders how many moms may have applied this to their hands after changing or feeding their babies.

“Daddy use it,” Felix whines, before Chan can even take a moment to debate whether it’s a good idea or not. “I want your big dick in me.”

He’s leaning against the wall, skirt all haphazardly pushed up, with that little bite mark on his shoulder and Chan can’t help but shove that naughty skirt up with one hand and tell Felix to be a good boy and spread his legs so Daddy can finger him.

He opens the bottle of lotion, dumping some into the palm of his hand, and sets the bottle down on the changing table nearby.

Felix is rubbing himself through the skirt, his little cock pressing hard up against the fabric as he eyes his Daddy’s hand.

“Daddy, hurry,” he pleads. “I wanna cum in my pretty skirt for Daddy.”

“Fucking needy little slut,” Chan mutters, spreading the lotion onto his fingers quickly. “Come here you. Daddy’s gonna take care of that dirty mouth of yours.”

He yanks Felix forward, tugging up his little skirt in the back with his clean hand.

“Hold yourself open for Daddy,” he demands, wrapping one arm around his baby’s back while the younger bends a little bit.

Felix moves both of his tiny hands behind him, grabbing at both sides of his ass so he can let Chan have better access.

Chan shoves two fingers inside, too impatient to take his time with the younger. He can his own cock pressing hard against his jeans, practically begging to slam inside of Felix.

Felix whimpers at the sudden intrusion, but he’s moving his hips into Chan’s fingers, willing his boyfriend to go deeper and stretch him wider.

“Daddy,” he whimpers. “Daddy, baby look pretty for you?”

“Fuck,” Chan mumbles, and he knows Felix wants him to praise him, to call him sweet little pet names and give him compliments because it gets the younger off so good.

“Yeah, you like being called pretty, huh?” he growls, voice growing just a tad bit louder. “You like being praised when Daddy fingers this tight little ass, don’t you?”

There’s a knock at the door and a voice asking if the bathroom is occupied, and Chris sighs in frustration, fingers still moving rapidly inside his boyfriend.

“Yes,” he says in the politest voice he can manage. “Sorry.”

Footsteps start to move away, and Chan relaxes, hoping that no one had heard his little dirty talk to Felix right before.

But the thrill he gets from the slightest possibility that someone might have rushes through his body, and he groans, wanting to free from his annoyingly tight jeans already.

He shoves a third finger into Felix, whose breathing starts to quicken in turn.

“Fuck, Daddy,” he whines, little voice trying to stay quiet. “Your fingers feel so big. They fill baby up so good.”

“Yeah?” Chan asks, and then he’s curling his fingers hard upwards, trying to aim for Felix’s spot. “You fucking like that, princess? You like being filled up?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Felix moans, thrusting back onto Chan’s hand as his Daddy’s fingers brush his prostate. “Fucking yes, Daddy. Right there, right there.”

Chan rubs over it a few times, smirking as he feels the younger tremble with pleasure against him.

“Daddy, Daddy,” Felix begs, voice sounding so weak and needy as he hugs his Daddy’s waist for support. “Please fuck me. Please, please, _please_.”

Chan yanks his hand out, making Felix whimper in surprise.

“If you want my cock so bad, then take off my jeans,” Chan growls, pushing the boy to stand up straight. “Show Daddy how bad you want it.”

Felix falls to his knees, hands leaving himself to come and fumble at the button on the front of Chan’s pants. He sees the outline of his dick straining against them, and suddenly Felix like he can’t get his Daddy’s clothes off fast enough.

He finally gets the button undone and tugs down the zipper, hands flying up to yank furiously at the waistband of Chan’s pants and boxers. He gets them about halfway down Chan’s thighs before he’s grabbing the older’s thighs and nuzzling against his dick, precum wetting his little freckled cheek.

“Wanna suck it,” he whines, looking up at Chan with his big eyes.

And _fuck_ , if Chan doesn’t want to slam hard into Felix’s mouth right now and fuck it til he orgasms down the younger’s throat, but he knows, _knows_ they don’t have time for that right now.

“You can do that when we get home,” he says sternly, but he’s still pushing his hard cock against Felix’s cheek anyways, trying to get some friction. “Help Daddy take these the rest of the way off.”

He motions towards his jeans and underwear and then Felix is pulling them down the rest of the way, standing back up when Chan moves to kick off his shoes and then the clothes.

“Daddy, please,” he begs, and Chan can see how wet his little cock has started to make the front of his skirt.

He pushes Felix against the wall again, this time so that the younger is facing it, and uses the remaining lotion on his hand to lube himself up.

“You ready, beautiful?” he asks, but it’s honestly more of a statement than a question because he’s pushing in while his baby’s in the middle of saying yes, making Felix groan out in surprise.

“Oh fuck, _yes_ ,” Felix moans, loving the burn and the stretch his Daddy’s giving him. He bends forward some more, letting his little hands rest on the wall in front of him while Chan’s come to grip firmly at his small hips. “Fucking fuck me, Daddy. Fuck your baby princess.”

Chan starts to thrust in slowly, legs shaky from how good and tight and warm Felix feels.

There’s another knock at the door, but Chan can’t even begin to care as he starts speeding up his pace, pounding into Felix relentlessly.

The younger is moaning at every thrust, pushing himself back on to Chan’s cock, ready for more, more, more.

“You’re so. Fucking. Noisy,” Chan growls, punctuating every word. “It’s almost like you want to get caught, isn’t it?”

“Daddy,” Felix whines, breathing picking up even quicker, and then he’s crying out way too loud as Chan thrusts into his prostate.

The older is quick to bring a hand around to his baby’s mouth, pushing his fingers against Felix’s soft lips, and the younger sucks three into his mouth, whining around them pathetically.

“Such a loud little pretty thing, aren’t you?” Chan sneers, and reaches the other slightly lotion-covered hand under the front of Felix’s skirt so he can rub at his baby’s neglected cock.

Felix’s legs are trembling, shaking almost violently as Chan abuses his little spot and rubs him off simultaneously. Warmth starts to build in the bit of his stomach, and he moans loudly around Chan’s fingers.

“Gonna cum, beautiful?” Chan murmurs, feeling his own release nearing. “Gonna cum on your new pretty skirt like the naughty boy you are?”

Felix whines, letting Chan’s fingers drop from his mouth as he leans his head against the wall, knowing he’s going to lose it in a few seconds.

“Daddy, Daddy,” he whimpers, and by now his voice is loud enough to start echoing across the room. “Oh, fuck, Chan, Daddy, _please_. I’m gonna fucking cum.”

Chan speeds up his hand, still his hips so he can grind up hard into Felix’s prostate and the younger cries out, pressing himself back against Chan hard.

“Fuck, Daddy, _yes_ ,” he sobs, feeling pleasure start to course throughout his whole body. “Right there, fuck me _right there_.”

Chan slams into him again, _hard_ , pressing up on Felix’s spot so violently that the younger can’t help but _scream_ and then he’s gone, toppling over the edge so hard he can’t stand straight.

“Daddy, _yes,_ ” Felix cries, climaxing hard on his Daddy’s hand and his little skirt. “Fucking _yes_.”

Chan can barely keep his own moans down, thrusting quickly into the shaking boy, his own orgasm spurred by the younger’s.

Chan cums hard, stilling into Felix, and digging his nails into the younger boy’s thigh with his free hand. It feels fucking amazing, releasing into Felix’s tight little ass as the younger cries out.

“Oh, _f-fuck_ ,” Chan stammers as Felix clenches tighter around him. “Just like that, baby.”

He hears some laughter and chatter getting louder outside of the door as they both start to come down, and the reality starts to hit him them.

They just had sex in the mall bathroom and let everyone know it by not keeping their voices down.

Chan’s cheeks start to burn red in embarrassment as he pulls gently out of Felix, but he can’t really even bring himself to care all that much after the sex was so damn good.

“Felix, baby,” he whispers, voice shaky. “Put on some of your other new clothes while Daddy gets dressed, too, okay? We have to get out of here quick in case anyone heard us and calls security or something.”

He rubs his baby’s lower back quickly, trying to soothe him.

Felix starts to sniffle, slowly standing up straight and rubbing his eyes.

“Dada, I no wanna get dressed,” he whimpers, brain clouded with emotions after his intense orgasm. “I want cuddles and bath.”

His voice carries across the tiny room, and Chan can’t help but shush him softly, as he tugs up his own boxers and pants quickly.

He ends up having to help Felix put back on his panties and a new pair of short shorts that he bought at one of the first places they went to in the mall.

The younger is sniffling, clinging onto his Daddy’s arm as they both shuffle into their shoes.

Chan shoves the dirty little skirt into one of the shopping bags and grabs them all up off the floor quickly.

“Princess, we’re gonna go home and have a bath and cuddles, I promise,” he whispers, tugging Felix forward with his free arm. “But you and Daddy have to go to the car first and go home, alright?”

Felix nods, using one of his tiny hands to rub at his face.

“It’s okay, beautiful,” Chan says softly as he unclicks the lock on the door. “You did so good for Daddy. You’re gonna get a big reward later on tonight.”

He opens the door and there’s a few teenager girls leaning on the wall in front of it, snickering to each other as they see Felix and he emerge.

Chan wants to sigh in relief, thankful that it’s not an angry mom with a bunch of children.

He helps Felix alongside of him, the younger boy trying his best to walk normally, even though he can feel Chan’s cum starting to slowly drip into the back of his panties.

They get a few weird stares as the walk through the neighboring food court, but Chan tries to shake them off, ignoring the slight blush he feels popping up on his cheeks.

He finally gets Felix to the car and buckles him up in the passenger seat before tossing the bags in the back and climbing into drive.

“Dada, icky,” Felix whines, squirming in his seat uncomfortably. “Felix want bath.”

The younger rubs at his eyes with little fists, whining out in frustration.

“Someone’s feeling very, very little, aren’t they?” Chan asks softly, even though he knows this is the way Felix usually is after they have sex. “Don’t worry, pretty. Daddy’s gonna take you home and make sure you get nice and clean, okay?”

Felix nods, pouting in his seat as Chan starts the car. It’s only about a ten-minute drive to their house, and Chan comforts the younger the whole way, rubbing his thigh softly and reminding him of what a good little boy he is.

“Dada think baby pretty?” Felix asks as they turn into their neighborhood. “Dada like skirt?”

“Dada thinks baby is _very_ pretty,” Chan assures him. “You looked so beautiful in that skirt. Daddy can’t wait for you to wear it again.”

“Dada and baby naughty,” Felix states, looking over at his Daddy. “Dada and baby make mess in the bathroom.”

He starts giggling, covering his mouth with his hands secretively.

“We were,” Chan agrees, smiling softly. He loves talking to Felix like this, making the little one feel so happy and safe when he sinks so far into his headspace. It makes Chan equally as happy to see his baby so comfortable and relaxed.

“Daddy, I want bath,” Felix says for like the tenth time that trip, moving his little hands down to grip impatiently at his seat. “I wanna get clean.”

“We will, princess. We’re home,” Chan responds, and he drives a few more feet until he can pull into their driveway and park the car in the garage.

Felix is antsy, kicking his legs against the floor as he waits for his Daddy to turn off the car and unbuckle him.

“You be a good boy and go upstairs and get undressed for your bath, okay?” Chan says, leaning over to unclick Felix’s seatbelt. “Daddy’s gonna put your clothes away for you, okay?”

Felix nods, climbing out of the car and sprinting inside the house so he can take off his sticky clothes and wait for his Daddy in the bathroom.

He puts his dirty clothes in the laundry hamper that rests just outside of their bathroom door, feeling proud of himself for doing such a big boy thing.

His thighs are sticky with lotion and cum and he whines, bending over to rub at them a little bit.

“Icky,” he remarks. “Baby get clean.”

He waddles into the bathroom, sitting down on the edge of the tub like a patient little boy, and waits for Chan to come.

The older ends up tugging the shopping bags up to their room and places them gently on the floor of their closet for later sorting.

“Felix,” he calls, heading towards the bathroom. “Turn on the water so we can start the bath, sweetie.”

Felix does as he’s told, turning the water all the way on hot and plugging up the drain.

“Look, Dada!” he cries excitedly as Chan makes his way into the big bathroom. “Baby did it all by himself!”

“You did?!” Chan says, pretending to be surprised so that he can make his baby giggle. “You’re such a good boy following Daddy’s directions so well. I’m so proud.”

“Mmhmm,” says the younger confidently, smiling up at his Daddy as Chan starts to tug off his clothes. “I even make the water hot, Dada!”

“I bet you did,” Chan coos. “Now make sure it’s not to hot for baby and Dada to get in though.”

Felix giggles and turns to run a hand under the water, flinching away when he feels the temperature.

“Uh-oh,” he says. “It’s too hot, Dada, but I fix it.”

He turns the handle, running his hand under the water carefully until he finds a tolerable enough temperature.

Chan kicks his clothes into a pile and holds out his arms for his baby to run into.

Felix does so, giggling as he crashes into his Daddy and gets his fluffy blonde hair peppered in kisses.

“Such a good, smart little boy I have,” Chan tells him. “Do you wanna pour the bubbles in, too, beautiful?”

“Yes!” Felix exclaims, jumping up and down in his Daddy’s arms. “Baby pour lots and lots of bubbles in!”

“Yeah?” Chan asks, smiling at his little bouncy boyfriend. “You’re gonna make sure you and Daddy get nice and clean, huh?”

“Mhmm,” Felix states, and then he’s running over to their large bathtub, grabbing the bubble soap from along the edge of it. It’s pink and smells like bubblegum and candy and it’s definitely Felix’s favorite.

He flips the cap and starts squeezing the bottle as hard as he can, watching the soap shoot into the water.

Chan’s hands are coming up to grasp the bottle, trying to shake it out of his baby’s hands before he ends up dumping the whole thing out.

“That’s enough, silly boy,” he teases, leaning up against Felix’s small frame as he takes the bottle, recaps it and sets it back down.

Felix starts to giggle again, pressing himself back against his Daddy’s warm body.

“Daddy wanna be naughty again?” he asks, that too familiar hint of mischief returning to his voice.

“Only if you want to be,” Chan answers, resting his hands on his baby’s hips. “Do you wanna suck Daddy off like we talked about at the mall?”

“Yes!” Felix shrieks, turning around in his Daddy’s grip so he can drop to his knees in front of him. “Want Daddy to cum in baby’s mouth.”

He sinks down to his knees, resting them against the cool, white tile of the bathroom floor, and looks up expectantly at his Daddy.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Chan teases, ruffling Felix’s fluffy hair with one hand. “If you want it so bad, then get Daddy hard.”

Felix’s eyes flutter downwards to wear Chan’s dick is in front of him. It’s still so big, even when his Daddy’s not hard, and he can’t help but rub his little cheek against it, nuzzling it gently.

“Love Daddy’s cock,” he mumbles. “It’s so big.”

Chan groans softly, feeling his blood starting to rush south as he watches Felix.

“Yeah, is that so, baby?” he asks, fingers still running through his baby’s soft hair. “You look so pretty rubbing that beautiful little cheek on Daddy’s big cock. You wanna try rubbing it with something more?”

Felix reaches a tiny hand up to slowly stroke up and down his Daddy’s length, leaning his face away a little bit.

“Like this, Dada?” he asks innocently, wanting to make sure he’s doing it right for his Daddy.

Chan feels himself start to harden, groaning as he takes in the sight of Felix’s little hand wrapped around him.

“Fuck, yeah baby,” he mumbles. “Just like that. Good boy.”

Felix speeds up his hand a little, beaming at the praise he’s just received.

His Daddy feels so good against his palm, his big cock getting harder and harder as the younger continues to stroke him.

“When can baby have it in mouth?” he asks. “Baby want it in mouth.”

“Do it,” Chan moans, thrusting his hips closer to Felix’s face. “Suck Daddy’s cock like the pretty little slut you are, baby.”

Felix whines at that, shuffling forward a bit so he can get better access. He holds the base of Chan’s length in his hand and licks the underside teasingly, pressing just the tip of his tongue against it as he trails a little, wet path up to the tip.

He seals his lips over it loosely, suckling just enough to give Chan the tiniest bit of pleasure, and dots the tip of his tongue over the slit very carefully.

Chan tugs at his hair, growling in frustration.

“Don’t fucking tease,” he warns. “Suck it like Daddy’s taught you to.”

Felix’s eyes crinkle up at his Daddy’s tone, knowing that he’s got the older definitely worked up now.

He sinks down slower, taking in as much as he can until Chan’s length hits the back of his throat. He slowly starts to move his mouth up and down it, moaning at how big and hard it feels against his tongue.

“Fucking tease,” Chan mumbles, thrusting his hips forward. “If you can’t do it properly, then Daddy’s going to fuck that naughty mouth til you learn to do what you’re told.”

Felix moans again, trying to relax his throat as he lets Chan fuck into it. He sucks hard, using his tongue to rub the underside on every thrust.

Chan sighs, falling into a rhythm as he grips his baby’s hair and fucks his tight little mouth.

“So fucking good,” he mumbles. “Baby, your mouth’s so fucking tight.”

His mind flashes back to their little escapade at the mall, and a tingle runs through this body as he remembers how loud Felix was when he orgasmed, the sound bouncing off the walls.

“Such a loud little baby, aren’t you?” he growls, moving his hips a little faster. “Every time you cum, you just have to let the whole world know, don’t you?”

Felix’s eyes start to water, and he tries his best not to cough as Chan picks up his pace.

He reaches a hand down to stroke his own hard dick, rubbing his fingers and palm against the head of it to feel the most pleasure.

Chan smirks when he sees Felix touching himself.

“Do you like when Daddy talks dirty, sweetie?” he asks, his voice mimicking pity. “It makes your little cock so hard and wet, doesn’t it, princess?”

Felix moans around his cock loudly, sending vibrations shooting up Chan’s spine. The older wants to hold out longer, knows he probably can, but Felix’s mouth just feels so tight and so _good_.

“Fuck, you look so fucking pretty,” he moans. “You take my cock so well, you know that?”

Felix strokes himself faster at the praise, using the pre-cum that’s starting to leak from his dick as lube. He laps at the underside of Chan’s dick faster, making sure to run it across the head teasingly every chance he gets.

The older starts to moan louder, pressing Felix down further on his cock, and making him cough, but Felix fucking loves it.

“Gonna fucking cum soon, baby,” Chan pants. “Gonna cum in that pretty mouth and make you swallow it all.”

His thrusts start to get sloppier and sloppier as he feels his orgasm start to build faster and faster.

“Fuck, Felix, baby,” he moans, curling up his toes as he nears the edge. “I’m gonna cum, fuck, fuck, _fuck_.”

He thrusts one last time into Felix’s mouth, spilling down the younger’s throat as he rides out the waves of pleasure that come crashing over his body.

Felix sucks him through it til the older is pulling back shakily, too sensitive to go on.

“Daddy,” Felix whimpers, voiced wrecked, looking up at him desperately. “Daddy, baby so close. Baby cum?”

“Fuck, yeah,” Chan says, trying to catch his breath. He kneels down on wobbly knees to match Felix’s level, and brushes the younger’s small hand away from his cock with his own bigger one. “You can cum, baby. Let Daddy help you.”

He strokes in quick, short motions, rubbing his thumb over the slit relentlessly as Felix cries out.

“Dada, it’s so good,” he sobs, leaning into his Daddy’s chest. “Baby cum. Please let baby cum.”

Chan uses his free hand to come around to Felix’s ass, slapping it once so that the boy cries out loudly.

“Cum, princess,” he says lowly. “Cum on Daddy’s hand like the good little cockslut you are.”

Felix thrusts forward, once, twice, and then he’s orgasming for the second time that day, senses exploding in pleasure as he peaks higher and higher.

He cries out sharply, grabbing onto Chan’s waist to support himself as he gets lost in the momentary euphoria of his climax.

When it’s over, Chan’s gently releasing his grip on Felix’s oversensitive little cock and helping his tiny boyfriend to his feet.

“Was that good?” he teases, poking at his little one’s flushed cheeks.

“So good,” Felix moans, pouting up at him. “Baby came so hard.”

“You always look like you’re about to black out when you do,” Chan tells him. “Sometimes I legit get scared that you’re going to pass out from it or something.”

Felix blushes, rubbing at his little swollen cheeks.

“It feels so good, so sometimes baby almost does,” he murmurs. “But baby’s mouth hurt now cause Daddy so rough.”

“Sorry,” Chan says, chuckling as the younger tries to give him his best angry face. “That’s what happens when you tease Daddy.”

“Me a cute tease though,” Felix remarks, placing his hands on his hips. “Baby make daddy cum hard.”

“You sure fucking did,” Chan groans. “You always make Daddy feel so good, princess.”

Felix beams, little freckled cheeks glimmering in the bathroom light.

“We take bath now, though, Dada,” he states. “Cause baby very icky and messy.”

Chan glances over to the large tub, which is nearly full with soapy hot water.

“Okay, silly boy,” he says, reaching out to mess with Felix’s ruffled up blond hair one more time. “Let’s get clean, okay?”

He turns off the water and helps Felix in carefully before stepping in right behind him.

The tub is big enough to fit two people, for sure, and Felix giggles as he sinks his little body deep into the hot water, wanting to warm and clean as soon as possible.

“Daddy wash baby,” he instructs Chan, who barely has time to enjoy the feeling of the bath before Felix is handing him a loofah and some body wash. “Baby very dirty baby right now.”

“That’s cause you were doing naughty things with Daddy,” Chan replies, taking the items from his baby’s hands. He pours some of the body wash on the wet scrubby and hands the bottle back to Felix to put up. “When you do naughty things with Daddy, you get dirty.”

“But being naughty with Daddy is fun,” Felix says snickering.

“It is,” Chan agrees, bringing the loofah gently to Felix’s little shoulder. “Does baby wanna stand up so Daddy can wash you properly?”

Felix nods and does as he’s told, Chan standing up slowly in front of him.

The cool air hits their skin and Chan shivers a bit, pulling his baby closer to him.

“Be a good boy and let Daddy make you all nice and clean, okay?”

Felix nods again, raising up his arms a little so his Daddy can wash gently under them.

Chan takes special care when he reaches Felix’s still sensitive entrance. He scrubs over it carefully, trying to wash all the cum and lotion away the best he can.

Felix holds onto him, leaning into his chest as he lets his Daddy touch him so intimately.

“Baby love you,” he says softly. “Dada take good care of baby.”

“I love you, too,” Chan replies, moving the loofah down gently to Felix’s thighs. “You take good care of Daddy, too.”

When he finishes scrubbing Felix, he lets the younger sit back down in the warm water, and quickly scrubs some soap over his own body before joining his baby.

“Wash hair,” Felix says, grabbing a bottle of blue-colored shampoo. “Cause icky.”

Chan laughs and let’s Felix get his hair wet before he squeezes some in his palm and massages it throughout his baby’s blonde locks.

His roots are starting to come through, and Chan can’t help but smile at them lovingly.

“When are you going to go back to your natural color?” he teases. “I like your black hair.”

“Dada blond, too, though,” Felix points out. “Baby get black hair when Dada does so we be matchy-matchy.”

“ _Oh_ , _okay_ ,” Chan says. “Now I know why you’ve been keeping yours touched up so much. You just want to copy Daddy, don’t you?”

Felix giggles, splashing some water at him playfully.

“No, Dada,” he says. “Baby just like being cute with Dada.”

Their banter continues for a bit, and Chan manages to wash his own hair while Felix uses the shower head to rinse off.

He lets Felix pull the plug on the drain and helps him step out onto the bathmat in front of the tub.

Felix tries to show his Daddy that he can dry them both off, but Chan ends up sweeping the little one off his feet, carrying his little towel-wrapped boy into their room.

“Cuddles?” the younger asks as Chan sets him down gently on his side of the bed.

“Let’s get you some jammies first, and then we can,” Chan replies, walking to their closet.

And when he’s there, shuffling through the layers and layers of pajamas in Felix’s drawers, he’s reminded of just how much he loves taking care of Felix, of how much he loves to care for the younger, and spend days with him like this.

He hears Felix start to hum a song, one of the many Chan’s written for him, and he picks out cute little fruit-printed nightgown to bring out to his baby.

Chan knows that people might judge their relationship from what they see and hear at first glance but being in love with Felix sure beats anything that anyone tries to throw at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep sinning, kids.


	21. Wet Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan figures out that Felix likes to hold his bladder until he's bursting to go, so the older has a little fun with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't posted in like two days, and I'm even more sorry if this story sounds all rushed and weirdly pieced together or something! I've been writing it since I finished the last one, but for some reason I've just been having some bad writer's block recently.
> 
> I loved this prompt, though! So thank you to @faintroze who requested it! I've started to really get into writing watersports, so let me know if you guys want anymore like this! Anyways, I'll be posting the next two simultaneously, so look out for those!

When Felix wakes up, Chan is in the kitchen making breakfast for the two of them.

The small blond blinks his eyes open slowly, inhaling the sweet aroma of waffles that drifts throughout the air. He smiles to himself, stretching his limbs a little bit as he tries to wake up.

His Daddy knows how much he loves waffles; he knows how much he loves to pour syrup into each little tiny square and then eat the whole thing right up.

Felix knows today is going to be a good day if it starts out with waffles. He sits up, rubbing his eyes with his little fists and giggles when he realizes he’s on his Daddy’s side of the bed.

Chan doesn’t often wake up before Felix does, his insomnia plaguing him throughout the dark hours of the night, and only letting up when dawn starts to break. But sometimes, he’s able to fall asleep at a somewhat normal time, leaving him to wake up early in the morning and have time do little extra things like making his baby his favorite breakfast.

Of course, this also means Felix gets room to roll over on his side of the bed once he leaves it.

The little blond slides his feet carefully over the side of the bed and jumps down to the floor. He feels the familiar full feeling of his bladder, knowing he should probably use the bathroom soon, but he’s so excited that he had managed too hold it all last night without wetting the bed, that he can’t wait to tell his Daddy.

His little feet pad down the hallway as he runs toward the kitchen, eager to eat his waffles and tell Daddy that he doesn’t think he needs nighttime nappies anymore since he hadn’t had an accident in two whole nights.

“Dada, Dada!” he exclaims, running up to Chan who is busy pouring waffle mix into the waffle maker.

The older boy sets down the mixing bowl and closes the waffle maker, turning to hold out his arms for his excited little baby.

“I thought I heard little footsteps,” he remarks, smiling as Felix runs into his arms for a big hug. “How did you sleep, beautiful?”

Felix squeezes his Daddy tight, humming in delight as he sinks into his Daddy’s hold.

“Good, Dada,” he says, and pulls back so he can kiss Chan on the lips briefly.

“I’m making your favorite,” Chan states, releasing his grip on Felix’s slim waist. “Daddy woke up earlier and thought that since you were such a good boy yesterday, you should get as many waffles as you want.”

He reaches out to ruffle Felix’s already messy hair, smiling when the younger leans up into his touch.

“I good boy last night, too, Dada!” Felix says proudly. “Baby no have accident in bed!”

Chan pretends to be surprised, gasping out loud for added effect, knowing it will make Felix feel happy and even more proud of himself.

“You did!?” Chan exclaims. “What a good boy! Daddy’s so proud of you, sweetie.”

Felix giggles up at him, little eyes crinkling at the corners in happiness.

Chan thinks that this is probably when Felix is his prettiest; natural skin dotted with freckles, and that little eye smile coming out whenever he laughs, hair messy, and dressed up in just his pajamas.

Minho tells him he’s just whipped and totally enamored by Felix whenever Chan goes on and on about how pretty his boyfriend is naturally, but Chan knows his love for the younger can’t be explained so simply.

His heart does a little flippy thing when Felix hugs him again and presses his head to his chest, giggling an ‘I love you, Daddy’ up at him.

“I love you, too, beautiful,” Chan replies, running his hands softly through Felix’s soft hair. “I could stare at that pretty face of yours all day, you know that? I love those little freckles of yours.”

Felix pulls back, giggling at him harder.

“Dada always say that!” he points out happily. “Dada make baby feel so, so pretty!”

“It’s cause it’s the truth,” Chan says, and he pokes at one of Felix’s little freckled cheeks. “You’re the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen.”

Felix beams, smiling up at his Daddy proudly.

“I am. I’m Dada’s pretty baby.”

“Mmhmm,” Chan replies, and then he motions to a plate on the counter piled with two, fluffy waffles. “And you’re also Daddy’s hungry baby. I could hear your tummy grumbling from in here while you were still asleep.”

“Silly,” Felix snickers. “You can’t hear my tummy from that far!”

Chan shrugs, holding up his hands in mock defense.

“Hey, maybe Daddy just has super good hearing power that you don’t know about,” he says, watching as his baby grabs the plate off the counter. “And let Daddy get you some napkins for that, too.”

He rushes over to the table, grabbing a few napkins from the holder in the middle, and places them next to the bottle of syrup, which rests on the place Felix usually sits at.

“Let Daddy help you pour the syrup, okay?” Chan says, gently taking the plate and setting it down while his baby gets comfy in his seat. “Last time baby almost flooded the entire table with it.”

Felix laughs at the memory, grabbing onto the bottle with one hand while his Daddy does the same.

“That’s cause I baby, Dada,” Felix says matter-of-factly. “Now I’m big boy.”

“You sure are,” Chan assures him while trying to hold back a chuckle at his baby’s statement. If anything, little Felix always likes to think he’s bigger than he actually is, but Chan never argues with him about it.

They both squeeze syrup onto the waffle, and Felix makes sure that they get every waffle square pooled with it.

“Yummy,” he giggles, picking up his fork to take the first bite.

Chan takes the syrup with him back towards the waffle maker (he’s learned by now what happens when Felix is alone with it) and sets it down on the counter so he can get his own waffle out.

They eat in silence for a little bit, savoring the sweet flavor of the waffles and syrup together, until Felix feels that familiar urge start to press at his lower tummy some more.

“Dada,” he says, swallowing a big bite of waffle. “Dada, baby have to go potty.”

Chan raises his eyebrows, looking up at his little boyfriend.

“You do?” he asks. “I thought Daddy told you that when you wake up, you need to go potty first thing so you don’t have an accident.”

Felix looks down at his plate, shuffling a bit of waffle on it.

“Baby wanted to tell Daddy about no accident,” he murmurs. “So baby not go. But now, baby feel really full.”

He rubs at lower tummy, feeling the dull ache of needing to pee worsen as he puts pressure on it. He draws his hand away, moaning and squirming a little bit in his seat.

“Yeah?” Chan asks slowly. “Do you like that full feeling, Felix?”

The younger blond’s cheeks turn a bright red, and he stills his squirming, moving only to squeeze his legs together.

“Daddy,” he whines. “Daddy, that’s naughty.”

“You’re the one who decided to hold it in,” Chan points out, folding his hands as he looks at his blushy baby. “You’ve been doing that a lot lately, I’ve noticed. And only a few of the times have you actually made it to the bathroom.”

Felix shuffles his little feet on the floor, embarrassed from his Daddy’s words.

“Or are you just doing it so you can get a bath and have playtime afterwards?” Chan continues. “Because every time you wet yourself, you want to play with Daddy in the bath. Is that it, then?”

Felix shakes his head, whining with how hot his cheeks feel.

“Then what is it?” Chan asks, sitting back in his chair. He knows Felix likes holding it in and wetting himself when he can’t take it anymore. Just from the past behavior the younger has been exhibiting, Chan has noticed a trend in his accidents.

“Baby like the feeling,” Felix mumbles, pouting down at the ground. “Baby like getting wet and watching the wet spot grow.”

“Yeah?” Chan says, softer this time. They haven’t talked about this kink too much before, and it’s honestly surprising hearing his baby admit he likes it so quickly.

Felix nods, shuffling in seat a bit due to the urge increasing.

“Well then,” Chan says, standing up and grabbing his almost empty plate off the table. “How about you drink some more water and then we can let you do your stuff, does that sound alright?”

He says it simply, like it’s the most normal, usual thing in the world, and Felix just stares over at him, dumbfounded and confused.

“But Dada say accidents are bad,” he points out. “Dada say baby should go potty instead.”

“You definitely _should_ go to the bathroom if you have to go,” Chan says, scraping the remnants of his waffle into the trash so he can wash the plate. “But if baby likes it that much, then Daddy will let him have accident if he asks nicely.”

Felix just blinks at him, not really processing why his Daddy just told him that it was okay to wet himself.

“But baby get in trouble,” he persists. “And baby make mess on floor and clothes, too.”

“You won’t get in trouble,” Chan says, rinsing off the dishes in the sink. “At least not if you don’t want to.”

Felix sets down his fork, pushing his plate away a little.

“Daddy want baby to have accident?” he asks, his big eyes wide with question. “Daddy let baby do it without nappy on?”

“You can do it in those tight little blue skinny jeans of yours,” Chan replies, not looking up. “You can get them all nice and wet for Daddy.”

Felix feels a shiver run through his body, fingers and toes tingling at the thought of wetting himself for his Daddy. It feels like his body should be letting all the blood run south, but his bladder reminds him that that is not going to happen until it is empty.

“Playtime?” Felix asks hopefully. “Daddy play with wet baby?”

“If you’re a good boy,” Chan tells him, switching off the sink water and shaking his hands to dry them. He looks up at Felix, who is staring at him eagerly. “If you do everything Daddy tells you to do, we can play afterwards. Does that sound okay?”

Felix nods, mind totally off of the waffle in front of him now.

“Kay, Daddy. I be good,” he promises.

Later, after breakfast is over, Chan has Felix drink three full glasses of water with no ice.

The younger is squirming desperately by the time he finishes the three, looking up at his Daddy pleadingly.

“Dada, potty,” he whines, lower lip jutting out just a little. “Baby have to go.”

Chan just nods, sliding off of the couch where he’s sitting, so he can sit in front of Felix on the floor.

He pats his thighs, motioning for Felix to come closer.

“Come sit on your Daddy’s lap and we’ll see if that feeling goes away,” he says.

Felix crawls on his lap, wiggling uncomfortably against him as he tries to hold everything in.

“Dada, still here,” the younger whimpers, and his tiny hands go down to cup himself in the front of his jeans. “Full feeling won’t go away.”

“No?” Chan asks innocently, wrapping one arm around Felix’s waist, placing the hand on his other on Felix’s lower tummy. “Maybe Daddy can help some more.”

He presses down lightly, feeling how tight and tense his baby is from holding everything.

Felix squeaks, squeezing his thighs around his tiny hands as a little bit leaks out of him and dampens a small spot on his underwear.

“Dada, that make baby wet,” he whimpers.

“Yeah?” Chan murmurs. “But you like that don’t you, Felix? You like getting wet, huh?”

The younger nods, shifting his eyes downwards in embarrassment.

“Then you won’t mind it if Daddy does _this_ ,” he rubs his hand over the swollen spot on Felix’s tummy and presses down even harder. “Right?”

Felix moans as he tries, and fails, to keep from leaking again.

A longer stream comes out this time, soaking his little boxers even more, and Felix starts to panic, knowing he’s going to lose it soon.

“Dada,” he begs. “Baby gonna have accident. Let baby go potty.”

“Then go,” Chan says, rubbing Felix’s back slowly. “Wet your pants on Daddy like the good little boy you are.”

He presses on Felix’s bladder again, smirking as the younger cries out and tries to hold himself together.

Felix feels tears starting to prick at his eyes as he finally starts to let go. It feels so good and so naughty all at the same time.

His boxers start to get so, _so_ wet, and when they can’t hold anymore of the liquid, it starts spreading on the front of his jeans, the wet spot groaning larger and larger.

Chan watches in amusement, feeling his cock start to stir as he watches his boyfriend get his jeans wetter and wetter.

It runs down Felix’s thighs and drips onto his Daddy’s jeans, and Chan can’t help but moan softly at the warm, wet feeling. He’s never really thought about the pros of letting Felix wet his pants, but he’s so glad he confronted his baby about it earlier.

When Felix is done, both of them are soaking wet, _especially_ Felix, and Chan can’t even begin to think to stop himself from grinding up into the younger.

“Fuck, baby,” he mumbles, running a hand over Felix’s wet jeans. “That was so fucking hot, _fuck_.”

Felix whimpers, feeling so much more relaxed, but slightly humiliated at the same time.

He feels so wet and messy and small and it makes him slip further into his little mindset.

“Dada like?” he asks weakly, looking up at his Daddy’s face as Chan tries to grind up on him.

“Fuck,” Chan murmurs. “Baby that was so good. You got us both _so_ wet.”

He pushes the younger onto his back, sliding on top of him so he can grind off on Felix’s thigh.

The warmth is starting to leave, but the wet feeling just spurs Chan on even more.

Felix can feel his body twisting up a little bit, his little cock trying to get hard so soon after his little accident.

“Dada,” he moans, grabbing onto the back of Chan’s shirt with little fists. “Baby so wet.”

“You are,” Chan moans, grinding down faster. He nuzzles his face in Felix’s neck, losing himself in the feeling of getting off against his boyfriend’s thigh. “Fuck, so fucking wet baby. So fucking sexy.”

Felix holds onto his Daddy closely as his Daddy works himself up to an orgasm. Chan cums with a shudder, pressing his hips hard into Felix’s thigh as he spills into his boxers.

The younger is half-hard, body finally starting to adjust to how turned on he is.

When he presses his little hips up into Chan hopefully, the older just smirks, climbing off of him and standing up.

“It’s bath time,” he says casually, holding out a hand to his tiny boyfriend on the floor. “Come on.”

“But Daddy,” Felix whimpers. “Baby wanna cum.”

Chan just shrugs, waiting for him to stand up.

“If you wanna cum that bad, then you’ll have to do that again,” he says simply. “But right now, it’s time to get clean.”

Felix huffs, crossing his arms angrily as he glares at his Daddy’s outstretched hand. He knows Chan is teasing him on purpose.

“ _Felix_ ,” Chan says again, sterner this time. “Come on, you and Daddy are going to take a bath.”

Felix rolls his eyes, but grabs his Daddy’s hand anyways, pulling himself up. Chan opens his mouth to say something, but the younger stomps past him, heading grumpily towards the bathroom.

They end up taking a hot shower together instead, and Chan heavily debates if he should punish Felix for his attitude, but he decides that it can wait until another time for now.

He lets Felix color pictures at the kitchen table afterwards, while he does some tidying up to the house and cleans up the little space where Felix had his accident.

He sets a pitcher of water in front of Felix, making the younger boy look up in surprise.

“Drink,” Chan states. “It better be mostly gone by the time I finish cleaning the living room.

Felix tries to protest, but Chan’s already walking away. He gulps, staring at the cold pitcher in front of him. It’s _big_ and Felix isn’t really sure how he’s supposed to drink most of it.

But he starts anyway, sipping a little at a time while he colors a picture in his Hello Kitty coloring book. He’s barely made a dent in it by the time he hears Chan vacuuming, a sign that he’s nearly done cleaning that particular room.

Felix hurriedly shoves his book and crayons aside and grabs the water pitcher. He chugs as much as he can, only stopping occasionally to gulp in air.

He manages to get about half of it down by the time his boyfriend is waltzing back into the kitchen to check on him.

The older glances at the pitcher and then at Felix, who is looking up at him with pleading eyes.

“I drink most of it, Dada!” the little one exclaims. “Baby’s tummy feels full with water now.”

“Keep drinking it,” Chan says. “If you want to be a good boy and cum tonight then you’ve got to drink it all.”

Felix whines, a displeased little noise leaving his throat as he gives the pitcher his best upset face.

“But it make baby have to potty,” he says.

“I know it does,” says Chan, pushing the pitcher closer to Felix. “Now hurry up. You and Daddy have to run errands soon.”

Felix swallows hard as he takes in the large amount of water he has still yet to drink. He has a feeling that these next few hours of errands aren’t going to be very easy.

Sure enough, by the time he gets in the car thirty minutes later, a dull urge is starting to set in. Chan takes his time driving, hand reaching over every once in awhile to rub soothingly at his baby’s thigh.

They stop by the bank first so Chan can withdraw some cash for grocery shopping, and then move on to drive by the post office, where a squirmy little Felix waits for his Daddy to purchase some stamps for mailing letters.

By the time they reach the convenience store, that same full, urgent feeling from the morning is back and Felix can barely sit still, shifting his weight from foot to foot as Chan adds more and more items to their cart and moves slowly from aisle to aisle.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Felix whispers, squeezing his thighs together impatiently. “Daddy, I have to go so bad.”

“That’s nice,” Chan replies, pulling a can of beans off the shelf to put in the cart. “Can you grab Daddy some of those diced tomatoes over there.”

He points to a shelf near Felix, who looks at him in desperation.

“Daddy,” he pouts, but he waddles over there anyway to grab it. “How much more do we need?”

“Just a few more things,” Chan replies, glancing at the list of groceries he had penned down earlier. “We just need fresh cabbage and some cucumbers.”

Felix bites the inside of his lip, carefully following his Daddy out of the aisle and through the array of other customers.

He wants to hold himself so bad, press his little hands against the front of his jeans so that the ache will feel a little less painful, but he knows he would get all kinds of strange looks if he did so.

Chan takes forever picking out cucumbers, only deciding on some when Felix starts to shift his wait again and squeeze his legs harder together.

He grabs some fresh cabbage and they head to the self-checkout, where Felix practically begs him to hurry up and scan everything.

“Patience,” Chan says commonly, running a pack of seaweed snacks over the scanner. “We’ll get home soon, sweetie.”

Felix doesn’t know if he’s going to make it til home as they climb in the car, and finally start driving back.

He’s pressing his hands to his jeans, squirming and whining, and trying not to lose it for the second time that day.

“Daddy,” he whines, kicking his little feet in frustration. “Daddy, I’m gonna have an accident.”

“Do that while we’re in the car and you’ll be over my knee getting spanked as soon as we get home,” Chan answers coolly.

“But Daddy,” Felix protests. “Daddy, I _really_ have to go. _Really,_ really bad.”

“You can hold it,” Chan replies, and then he’s turning up a song on the radio, humming along and completely ignoring his desperate little boyfriend.

Felix bites his lip, doing his best to listen to his Daddy.

By the time they get home, Felix is nearly bursting at the seams, moaning and whining as he struggles to hold it all in.

Tears start forming in his eyes as he feels himself leak a little bit into his boxers. Chan’s barely parked the car before Felix is flinging the door open and running towards their house, desperate to relieve himself as soon as possible.

He hardly makes it to the kitchen before he starts to wet himself, the warmth completely soaking the front of his boxers and then leaking through to his jeans.

Chan’s right behind him, calling out for him to stop running, and stops when he sees what’s happening.

Felix stands there in the kitchen, crying as he watches the wet spot on his jeans spread out to his thighs, and then run down his legs. A puddle starts to form under him as the liquid drips out from his jeans.

It feels like he’s standing there forever, finally, _finally_ relieving all that pressure from his bladder.

His jeans are soaking wet, and his little socks and shoes get the same treatment.

“Felix,” Chan says, and when the younger finally looks up at him, he can see his Daddy’s eyes clouded with lust.

“Baby wet,” the younger wails. “Baby have accident.”

“It looked like it felt really good,” Chan murmurs, and then he’s walking closer to Felix, one hand grabbing his baby’s hip and the other coming to rub at the front of Felix’s wet jeans. “You looked so sexy with it running down your legs, baby.”

Felix moans, looking down at where his Daddy is touching him.

“Daddy,” he whines. “Want you to do it, too.”

“What’s that?” Chan asks, his voice mimicking pity as he tries to get Felix hard. “You want Daddy to have an accident, too?”

Felix nods, cheeks burning red.

“But sweetheart,” Chan says, smirking down at his baby’s little embarrassed face. “Accidents are for little babies like you, not Daddy.”

The younger whimpers, pressing himself into his Daddy’s hand. He loves how little and helpless Chan is making him feel.

“Do you wanna get off on Daddy’s thigh, princess?” Chan asks, using his free hand to run softly through his baby’s hair. “You were such a good boy today, holding it for Daddy while we were out.”

Felix looks up at him with needy eyes, hoping his Daddy will let him cum this time.

“Baby cum?” he repeats in a small voice.

“Mmhmm,” Chan replies. “Fuck, Felix, Daddy’s gonna make you cum in your pants like the messy little boy you are.”

The younger moans as he thinks about how good his orgasm is going to feel. He likes being a wet messy baby, and Chan _knows_ it.

The older pulls him down to the floor, mimicking their position from this morning, but this time grinds his own thigh down onto Felix’s hardening cock.

Felix whimpers, thrusting up at the feeling of his wet pants being pressed so harshly against him. The sensation of the wet fabric pressing into his little cock just feels so _good_.

“Yeah, you like that, baby?” Chan groans, simultaneously trying to get himself off against his baby’s thigh. “Fuck, baby, it feels so good when we do it like this.”

“Dada,” the younger whines, wrapping his arms around his Daddy’s waist. “Baby get so, _so_ wet for you.”

“Fuck,” Chan mumbles, panting against Felix’s ear as he speeds up his pace. He knows they both aren’t going to last long in their current states. “You’re so pretty, baby, so pretty and wet for Daddy.”

Felix is the one who cums first, crying out as he climaxes hard into his wet clothes and presses up against Chan’s thigh to ride it out. Chan cums shortly after, mumbling Felix’s name over and over as he holds the younger tightly against him.

They lie there for a moment, trying to calm their breathing down, before Felix starts to whine and tell Chan he’s too sticky and messy and hot.

Chan ends up peeling himself off of his messy baby, and they have to grab the groceries from their car in broad daylight.

The younger doesn’t mind it so much, giggling as he waddles outside in his wet clothes. It’s not everyday his Daddy lets him be this messy or naughty.

They put the groceries up, talking and joking as if they hadn’t just gotten off to Felix wetting himself on the floor a few minutes earlier. Chan tells Felix to be good and go on to start a bath for them while he finishes putting away the last of the groceries and tidies up the floor.

Needless to say, Chan knows it probably won’t be their last bath of the day. If anything, that pitcher of water from earlier contained enough to have Felix wetting himself multiple times. Chan smirks, tossing the last of the paper towels from cleaning up the mess on the floor into the trash. They still have a long, wet day ahead of them, and he can’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but for real how cute is desperate!Felix!
> 
> Update: I changed the name of this chapter because it was the same as another one for some reason 😔


	22. Just Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung and Minho come over for a playdate at Felix and Chan's house, and Felix is not too happy about it. When Jisung starts blaming Felix for things the younger didn't do, and Chan believes him, Felix snaps and safewords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of an angsty one in the middle, but it gets better with loads of comfort and softness.  
> Also, Jisung is a naughty little boy in this, but he learns his lesson!   
> My favorite part is how he and Felix talk with each other all baby like. 
> 
> Don't worry, I'm penning down the next one soon so that I can follow this up quickly with some sin ;) Be on the lookout, kids. And thanks to @jisungstomato for the request. I hope I didn't butcher it too bad!

Felix knows from the start that his Daddy shouldn’t have invited Minho and Jisung over for the day.

He and Jisung were both littles, and they got along for the most part, but Felix also knew that Jisung liked to get in to trouble. The last time they had had a playdate at Felix and his Daddy’s house, Jisung had snatched all of his toys, eaten most of seaweed snacks, and had let Felix’s hamster run loose out of the cage.

The younger had cried and cried until his Daddy rescued the little black animal from under his bed. After that, he hadn’t wanted to play with Jisung for many, many weeks, and when his Daddy told him last night that Jisung would be over with Minho the following day, Felix had huffed and crossed his arms in frustration.

Chan told him that this time, he would put his hamster, Yongie, up somewhere high in a space where Jisung wouldn’t be able to reach the cage. He reminded Felix that the other boy hadn’t meant to cause any harm, and that Felix needed to learn to forgive and forget.

So, the next morning after breakfast, Jisung and Minho were knocking at the door, and Felix was reluctantly trailing behind his Daddy as they went to answer the door.

Chan opens the door to a very excited Jisung, and a struggling Minho, who has Jisung’s baby bag in one arm, and a two very stuffed overnight bags in the other.

“You look like a soccer mom,” Chan teases, holding out his hands to take one of the bags. “You might as well have a crate of juice boxes and chips with you as well.”

“Shut your ass,” Minho mumbles, stumbling inside past the older boy and Felix, who is peeking out from behind his Daddy’s arm. “I figured we could stay the night since we have to get our house sprayed now that Jisung let a family of squirrels nest in our broom closet.”

“Wait, _what_?” Chan says incredulously, and Jisung giggles hopping through the door so Chan can shut it.

“Daddy thinks I let squirrels in.” the little one giggles. “And he thinks I also let bugs in, too. But I didn’t cause I’m a good boy.”

Minho sets his bags down along the wall, sighing dramatically.

“Good boy, my ass,” he quips. “Jisung you ate nearly an entire tube of fluoride-free toothpaste this morning.”

“An entire _tube_? Chan asks, staring at Jisung in bewilderment. He feels Felix grip onto his arm tighter. “Well at least it was fluoride-free, I guess.”

“And now all my teethies are clean!” Jisung squeaks excitedly. “Daddy’s just mad cause his teethies aren’t as clean as mine.”

“You say that and yet you’re the one with a foot fetish,” Minho grumbles.

Chan busts out laughing as Jisung pouts and Minho gives the younger a knowing look.

“Daddy,” Felix mumbles, upset that he’s not getting attention from the older. He _hates_ when other littles get all giggly and excited with his Daddy. Chan is _his_ , not theirs.

“Felix,” Chan says, smiling as he tries to push his baby forward. “Be a nice boy and say hi to our friends.”

Felix does, but in a sarcastically polite way when he knows he should be speaking casually. Minho raises an eyebrow and Jisung giggles into the palm of his hand while Chan frowns down at his baby.

“Felix, that wasn’t very nice,” he says sternly. “There’s no need to have an attitude like this.”

“What’s up with him?” Minho asked, watching as Felix crosses his arms and glares down at the floor. “Did somebody not get cuddles last night?”

“I did!” exclaims Jisung excitedly. “I also got something else! Felix, wanna come with me and I’ll tell you about it.”

“Go on, sweetie,” Chan says, pushing his baby forward gently. “Be a good boy and go show Jisung your new dollhouse.”

Felix walks towards Jisung slowly, keeping his eyes trained towards the ground, and stills in front of him silently.

“Felix,” Chan warns. “Stop this behavior right now and go play.”

Jisung grabs Felix’s arm and pulls him forward excitedly.

“Come on Felix!” he giggles. “I wanna play with your toys and tell you something my Daddy told me last night.”

Minho shakes his head, laughing at his baby’s enthusiasm.

“Jisung, no talking about sex,” he remarks, looking at his mischievous little baby squirrel pointedly. “Those things Daddy tells you in bed are for your ears only.”

“But I wanna tell Lixie!” Jisung squeals, and Felix makes a face at the nickname. Only his Daddy is supposed to call him that.

“Go on and show Jisung to your room now,” Chan says to Felix. “And play nice, understand?”

Felix nods and shakes his arm out of Jisung’s grasp, walking to his room with the other little following closely behind.

Chan watches them, shaking his head.

“Felix has been in such a mood,” he sighs, turning to Minho. “I don’t really understand why he’s so uptight about playing with Jisung.”

“Probably because he’s sick of listening to Jisung brag about all the awesome dick he gets,” Minho replies coolly. “And he’s upset because he can’t relate.”

Chan shoves him playfully.

“Shut up,” he mumbles. “My dick is bigger than yours anyway.”

“Yeah, but not by much,” Minho argues. “And besides, at least I last longer than like two minutes or something.”

“That was _one_ time!” Chan protests, even though he knows half the time he has sex with Felix, both of them can barely last longer than a few minutes after foreplay. “And I’m better at eating ass than you.

“How would you even know that?” Minho challenges, a smile playing at his eyes as they engage in their usual friendly banter. “Just because Felix cums in like thirty seconds doesn’t mean in it’s that good. You told me he does that with like everything.”

“He’s just sensitive,” Chan says, leading the younger to their living room. “Beat me at Mario Kart and you can have the title of Best Ass Eater.”

Minho laughs, punching Chan in the arm.

“Does your boyfriend know all we talk about is sex and like, porn and stuff?”

Chan shrugs, flopping down on to the couch, point to his game console.

“You have to turn that thing on because I’m already sitting down,” he says. “And also, honestly I think Felix knows we do, but not to the extent that he knows about our trophy trading.”

“I’ve never once traded anything,” Minho tells him, walking over to switch on the TV. “You just keep losing all your titles. Be prepared to lose Best Ass Eater, too.”

“Try me,” Chan says, smirking.

Meanwhile, Jisung is going crazy the moment he walks into Felix’s playroom. Within in five minutes, he’s already dumped out Felix’s entire basket of blocks, pulled out all his stuffed animals, and scattered all of his fake, plastic food across the room.

Felix is desperately trying to protect his dollhouse, standing in front of it cautiously, but Jisung shoves him out of the way excitedly, make the small blond stumble a bit.

“And then Daddy told me that he was gonna spank me after I did that,” Jisung rambles, grabbing out all of the little furniture and dolls from the tiny house. “But I told him no cause I didn’t wanna get a punishment.”

“Jisung,” Felix whines, watching the boy take apart the house he had so carefully set up. “Be careful. My Dada bought me that.”

Jisung starts to giggle, and he points up at Felix.

“Saying Dada makes you sound like a baby,” he laughs. “A really little one.”

“You’re a baby, too!” Felix retorts.

“Yeah, but I’m not as little as you are,” Jisung tells him. “My Daddy told me that you still wet your pants sometimes.”

Felix’s face burns red. He knows he has accidents sometimes, but it’s not his fault, really. The bathroom is always too far away whenever he has to go really badly.

“No, I don’t,” he mumbles. “Your Daddy is lying.”

“Nuh-uh,” Jisung sing-songs. “My Daddy never lies. You’re just a baby who needs nappies.”

“No, I don’t!” Felix whines, stomping one of his feet on the ground. “You’re mean. I don’t like you.”

Jisung throws a tiny plastic bookshelf at him in reply, hitting the side of Felix’s little leg.

The small blond starts to cry, stomping his feet angrily.

“I hate you, you stupid squirrel!” he yells. “I’m gonna tell Dada on you!”

Jisung reaches out for his legs to stop him, but Felix is already running out the room, racing towards where his Daddy and Minho are.

“Daddy!” he wails, throwing himself at his Daddy, who looks at him in alarm.

“Felix—” he starts.

“Felix was being mean to me!” Jisung shouts, sprinting into the room. “He said he wouldn’t share his dollhouse with me!”

“No, I didn’t!” Felix shouts, turning angrily towards the other boy. “You were saying mean things about me, dumb squirrel!”

“Felix!” Chan snaps, glaring at his baby. “You apologize for calling Jisung that name right now.”

Felix shakes his head angrily.

“No!” he exclaims. “He’s the one being mean!”

“Jisung,” Minho says slowly, setting down his controller as their now ruined game fades into background noise in his ears. “Were you causing trouble?”

“No, Daddy!” the brunette protests. “I wanted to play dollhouse but Jisung said I couldn’t touch it because his Daddy bought it for him! And then he called me names and threw a toy at me!”

Chan’s eyes widen, and he grabs Felix’s arm, yanking his boy closer.

“Felix is this true?” he asks.

“No!” the blond cries, and his voice starts to break as tears of frustration flood his eyes. “He threw one at me, Dada! He said I needed nappies!”

Minho cuts in, throwing up his hands at all the noise.

“I don’t care who said what and who started it,” he warns. “You guys stop fighting and play nicely or else you’re both going in timeout.”

“But—” Felix and Jisung both start.

“Don’t even think about,” Chan interrupts. He lets go of Felix’s arm, pointing towards the doorway. “Straighten up and go play.”

Felix pouts, tears wandering down his cheeks as he stomps away to his room. He hears Chan calling his name sternly, telling him to drop the attitude.

What he doesn’t understand is why Jisung is blaming things on him that he didn’t even do and why his Daddy doesn’t realize it.

Felix decides to pick up his blocks and put them back in the basket while he cries softly to himself.

Jisung comes bounding in the room behind him, giggling and screeching at top volume.

“I wanna play house!” he shouts excitedly, and Felix just looks up at him, wondering how this boy can change emotions so quickly.

“I don’t wanna play house,” the younger mumbles. “You told my Daddy a lie and that wasn’t very nice of you.”

“We’re not supposed to be fighting anymore,” Jisung says, sounding way to bossy for Felix’s liking. “Since you’re a little baby, I get to be in charge and pick the games we play, so you have to play house.”

“I’m not a little baby!” Felix cries, angrily tossing blocks in the basket. “I’m a big boy! My Daddy tells me so!”

“You’re younger than me,” Jisung points out. “And you also talk and act a lot littler than me sometimes, so that means I get to be in charge.”

The blond whines in frustration, angry that Jisung is right. But he still doesn’t get why the older has to be in charge.

“You dress up as the mommy,” Jisung continues, strolling over to Felix’s dress-up bin to start searching for the proper clothes for their game. “I’ll be Daddy.”

“I don’t wanna be the mommy!” Felix whines, and he crawls over as fast as he can to where Jisung is, trying to dodge as many items as possible on the floor. “Me and Dada play it differently!”

“Then how do you and your daddy play it?” Jisung asks, pulling out a tiny pink, glittery dress from the bin. “You can wear this.”

“Daddy is the daddy,” Felix states. “And I—”

He stops, realizing that if he tells Jisung that he’s the baby then he’s going to get laughed at again.

“You’re the what?” the older asks, tossing the thin outfit at the younger boy.

“I’m his husband!” Felix exclaims. “Me and him sometimes play Get Married, too.”

“I wanna play that!” Jisung squeaks. “Here, you put the dress on, and I’ll find something else. Then, I’ll pretend to be your daddy and we can get married.”

“But you’re not my daddy,” Felix says, crossing his arms. “And that dress is only for when me and Dada play Princess.”

“My daddy’s cuter than your daddy,” Jisung giggles. “And my daddy says that I’m the prettiest baby in the whole wide world.”

“Nuh-uh!” Felix protests. “Mine is _way_ cuter than yours. And daddy says _I’m_ the prettiest, not you!”

“Whatever,” the older boy says. “I wanna put makeup on cause my daddy always says I look really sexy it with it on. I bet I can put it on better than you.”

Felix shakes his head, jumping up to grab his play makeup pallet from one of the shelves in the big room.

“My makeup is gonna look prettier than yours,” he says, reaching up to grab the large pallet. “My daddy says we have to put this on in the bathroom cause it gets messy.”

“Kay,” replies Jisung, who is already sprinting towards the door. “I’ll race you there! Last one there is an ugly duckling!”

Felix moves his tiny little legs as fast as he can, shoving Jisung out of the way as he bounds into the big bathroom connected to his and Chan’s shared room.

He giggles, feet hitting the cool tile before the older’s.

“Haha, you lost,” Felix laughs, pointing a finger at the frustrated older boy.

“Shut up,” Jisung mumbles, pushing past Felix so he can stand in front of the giant bathroom mirror.

“My daddy says we’re not supposed to say bad words,” Felix points out, setting the makeup kit down on the counter.

“Well, mine says I can,” Jisung challenges, snatching the pallet up and proceeding to open it.

Felix watches helplessly as the older boy begins to pull things out of it and set them down in a pile.

“Well, I can, too, sometimes,” Felix remarks. “But it can only be if me and Daddy are being naughty.”

Jisung giggles mischievously, twisting open a little tube of eyeliner.

“Me and my daddy were naughty before we came over,” he whispers loudly. “We did it in the shower.”

Felix’s cheeks heat up, blushing at the naughty scenario.

“That’s naughty,” he mumbles. “We’re gonna get in trouble if we keep talking about naughty stuff.”

Jisung closes one eye and begins to carefully apply the liner on it, using tiny, cautious strokes.

“When was the last time you and your daddy did it?” he asks, completely ignoring the blond’s question.

Felix shuffles awkwardly, glancing at his open makeup kit. It’s been a few days since they last had sex. Chan had wanted to last night, but Felix had shoved him off, saying he was tired, when in reality he was really just frustrated that Jisung was coming over.

“We did it a few days ago,” Felix mumbles, picking up a tube of strawberry lip gloss. “Daddy wanted to do it in our bed while we were cuddling.”

“Does he sometimes play with your nipples?” Jisung asks, and Felix nearly chokes in surprise.

“Jisung!” he whispers angrily. “That’s naughty. You’re gonna get us in trouble if our daddies hear.”

“They won’t,” the older tells him, adding a tiny wing to the end of his eyeliner before blinking a few times to see how it looks. “They are too busy playing video games.”

“Still,” Felix mumbles, uncapping the tiny tube. He applies a tiny bit to his lips and smacks them together, trying to spread it around.

“I wanna play soccer after this,” Jisung says, starting on his other eye. “We can play it in you and your daddy’s room.”

“No, we can’t,” Felix tells him. “Dada says no playing in this room cause there is breakable things like statues and pictures and stuff.”

“So?” Jisung challenges. “You just have to be careful is all.”

Felix sets the lip gloss down, opting for some mascara next.

“I wanna show my Daddy how pretty I look first,” he mumbles.

“You better cover up your freckles, then,” Jisung giggles. “Cause they make your face look all splotchy and ugly.”

“They do not!” Felix retorts, and he feels tears starting to burn at his eyes again. “Daddy always says they’re one of my prettiest features.”

Jisung finishes his second eye and sets down the pen.

“Whatever,” he murmurs. “Just hurry up with that mascara so I can use it. You’re taking forever.”

Felix blinks his lashes into the tiny brush, coating them with the dark, viscous liquid. He thinks it makes his eyes look brighter and prettier.

Jisung practically snatches it from his hand as soon as he’s done.

“Go get your soccer ball,” the older orders him. “So we can play with it.”

Felix makes a face at him and then stomps off, going to his playroom to get his soccer ball. Usually Chan and him just toss it or roll it to each other on the floor. Daddy says that kicking is for outdoors only.

The blond brings it back into the room, setting it on the floor in front of the bed. His tummy starts to feel all weird and anxious about deliberately disobeying his Daddy.

Jisung bounds out of the bathroom, eyes bright and defined from the makeup he has on.

“I get to kick it first!” he shouts, snatching the ball up from the floor. He lifts one foot, hovering the ball over it. “This is a special way that I learned at school!”

He drops the ball and kicks it upwards, hard, straight into the glass light up above.

Glass shatters everywhere, coating the floor and the bed, and Felix starts to cry, feeling his stomach drop in fear. His Daddy is going to be _so_ mad.

“Jisung, you stupid squirrel!” he yells, pointing at the other boy who stares at the broken glass in shock. “Look what you did! Now Daddy’s gonna be mad!”

“It’s not my fault!” Jisung’s quick to yell, and he scampers towards the doorway that lies in front of him. “I’m gonna tell on you!”

“No!” Felix wails, and he follows Jisung, dodging the shards of glass that coat the carpet near the bed.

Jisung beats him downstairs, starts yelling at the top of his lungs that Felix kicked a ball into the light and broke it everywhere.

Felix shows up in the doorway, crying and trying to shout over Jisung, saying that he didn’t do it.

Chan looks furious as he tosses over his controller and stomps over to where Felix stands.

“Show me what happened,” he orders.

“But Daddy—” Felix whines.

“I don’t want to hear it right now, Felix,” the older snaps. “Show me where the mess is.”

Felix feebly leads the other three boys back to the bedroom, sniffling and hiccupping as he steps aside so they can see the mess.

“Holy shit,” Minho says. “Jisung, what the hell were you guys doing in here?”

“We were putting on m-makeup,” Jisung stutters nervously. “And then Felix told me he wanted to play soccer in here afterwards and then he kicked the ball into the light.”

“No, I didn’t!” Felix screeches, sobs wracking his little body. “You’re a dumb l-liar, you s-stupid s-squirrel.”

“Felix!” Chan barks, whipping around to look at the crying boy. “You know very well you aren’t supposed to be calling other people names like that. Now you tell me honestly, who kicked that ball into the light?”

“Jisung!” Felix cries at the same time Jisung says ‘Felix’.

“How would I even do it, Daddy?” Jisung whimpers, tears welling up in his eyes. “I didn’t even know that Lixie had a soccer ball?”

“ _My name’s not fucking Lixie,_ ” Felix shouts in English, fed up with the other boy’s lies. “ _Daddy, he’s lying_!”

It’s really no use, though, because Jisung understands it pretty well, and he starts to cry, running to Minho’s side for comfort.

“I-I didn’t know,” Jisung sobs, wrapping his arms around his daddy. “I didn’t know y-you didn’t like that name, F-Felix.”

Chan glares at Felix, tapping his foot angrily.

“You have some explaining to do, mister,” he says sternly. “You’ve had a bad attitude since this morning, and if you think I’m going to believe your little lies just because you are mad at Jisung for no reason, then you can think again.”

Felix looks up at him, sobbing hopelessly.

“You can go sit in timeout while Daddy cleans this up,” Chan tells him. “And I’ll come get you out when I’m ready to give you your next punishment.”

“But Daddy,” Felix wails. “Daddy, no. I didn’t—”

“ _Now_ ,” Chan orders, pointing his finger towards the door. “Argue with me and you’ll only make it worse.”

Felix slowly starts to move his feet, feeling three sets of eyes staring at him as he leaves. He feels pathetic, and stupid, and angry, and confused all at the same time.

“I promise I didn’t do it, Daddy,” he hears Jisung whimper to Minho. “Felix has been mad at me since we started playing and I don’t know why.”

Felix stomps his foot, whipping around to glare at Minho angrily.

“Shut up!” he wails. “Shut up! Shut up! _Shut up_!”

He stomps his feet angrily and flails his arms while the other three watch him silently.

“Are you quite done?” Chan asks simply. “Because if you are, you can go on to timeout now.”

“Fuck it,” Felix spits angrily, and he can feel himself starting to slip back into big Felix. He faces Chan, having had enough of this stupid game that Jisung is playing. “Canary. _Canary_.”

Chan blinks at him for a moment, eyes widening when he realizes that Felix is safe-wording, something he’s only heard happen once before.

“Felix, I… Felix, what…” Chan begins, but his head starts spinning and all of his words become too jumbled up.

“I didn’t break anything,” Felix sobs. “Jisung did. All he’s been doing is wreaking havoc since the moment he set foot in this house, and all you’ve been doing, Chan, is believing every single fucking word that comes from his mouth while treating everything I say like it’s fucking meaningless.”

Chan stands there, staring at Felix in shock, guilt slowly starting to creep up on him as his boyfriend’s words sink in.

Minho and Jisung are silent, gazing at the two in confusion, and fear. Neither of them had ever seen Felix this mad before.

“Felix, I’m sorry, baby,” Chan says, walking towards his boyfriend, but the younger backs away from him. “Baby, wait, I—”

“I don’t care,” Felix says, wiping at the hot tears that threaten to fall down his cheeks. “I don’t care what your sorry excuse is, Chan. Just fucking save it.”

He stomps out, sobbing loudly into his hands as Chan just stands there, staring at the broken glass on the floor, wondering how the hell he could be so ignorant and sensitive to his baby to make him this upset.

“Chan,” Minho says hesitantly, looking at the older boy in pity. “Are you okay?”

Chan scoffs, wiping at his eyes as he feels them start to get wet.

“He just used his safeword, if you haven’t already guessed,” Chan spits. “I’m a fucking asshole, Minho. My boyfriend just safeworded and it was because of my own ignorance.”

Minho looks over at Jisung, who has long since let go of him and his now staring guiltily at the floor.

“Jisung,” the older asks him. “Did you lie and get Felix into trouble? Tell me. Honestly.”

Jisung’s lower lip quivers for a moment before he bursts into tears.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” he wails. “I didn’t mean to. I didn’t wanna get a spanking.”

“Do you see what your lying caused?” Minho asks, raising his voice. “You just made Felix _very_ upset, and you caused a fight between him and his Daddy.”

“It’s not completely your fault,” Chan tells Jisung. “I wasn’t listening to him and that made him even more upset.”

“He still shouldn’t have been lying,” Minho argues. He glares at Jisung. “You are going to write one hundred times ‘I will not lie’ and hand it in to me. And _then_ , you are going to write Felix an apology letter telling him you are sorry for hurting him. But first, you are going to help us clean up this mess.”

Jisung sobs loudly, looking at his Daddy in desperation.

“But Daddy, I’m sorry,” he begs. “I didn’t mean to.”

“If you didn’t mean to, you wouldn’t have done it,” Minho states. “Simple as that.”

It takes a little while to clean up the glass, all whilst hearing Jisung cry from the next room while he writes sentences. Minho insists that he’ll take care of the mess, and that Chan should go look for Felix and console him.

Chan wanders from room to room, searching for his crying boyfriend, only to find him outside on the front porch, angrily dialing away at his cellphone.

“Baby,” Chan panics, rushing over to him. “Baby, what are you doing? Let’s talk, please, let’s talk. _Please_.”

Felix sidesteps him, moving away every time Chan tries to move closer to him.

“Changbin,” he sobs into his phone. “It’s Felix. Changbin, please come get me. I need you, I need someone right now. Please.”

Chan’s heart starts beating a mile a minute, and he swallows hard.

“Baby, come on, don’t do this,” he begs, voice cracking from trying not to cry. “Baby, let’s talk this out, please.”

“I’ll tell you what happened when you get here,” Felix says into the phone. “Just please, come get me. I need you to be with me right now.”

“Felix,” Chan sobs, watching weakly as his boyfriend thanks the other boy over the phone. “Baby, I’m sorry. Please, _please_ , come in and talk to me. _Please_.”

Felix ignores him, wiping tears off his little freckled cheeks, and types something quickly into his phone.

“ _Felix_ ,” Chan begs. “Please, baby. Just listen to me, _please_.”

The younger’s phone starts to buzz, and he answers it quickly.

“Hyunjin?” he asks. “No, I’m not okay… No… No, I can’t explain it right now, I—”

His voice breaks off as he begins to sob uncontrollably.

Chan can hear Hyunjin’s concerned voice through the phone telling Felix that him and Changbin are leaving right away and that they are both so worried about him.

“Baby, please don’t leave,” Chan cries. “Please talk it out with me, baby. I’m sorry. I was so ignorant and selfish, baby, I’m sorry.”

Felix says something into the phone that is muffled by his tears and starts to walk off.

“Just pull onto my s-street,” he says. “I’m heading up it n-now. I’ll meet you a-at the corner.”

Chan starts to run after him, calling out for him, but Felix speeds up, sprinting as fast as he can off their lawn and down the street.

The older, being slightly more fit, easily catches up with him, but the moment he lays a hand on Felix’s shoulder, the younger is whipping around, slapping him right in the face.

“Don’t touch me!” Felix sobs angrily. “Don’t touch me, don’t call me, don’t bother me. I’m fed up with you right now!”

The words sting Chan harder than the slap, and he stands there, in the middle of the sidewalk, watching the love of his life walk away right in front of him.

He feels stupid for treating Felix how he did, for ignoring him and yelling at him, and making him feel humiliated in front of their friends.

He digs for his phone in his own pocket, pulling up Minho’s contact.

By the time the other answers, Chan is kneeling down on the sidewalk, crying like a fool while his best friend tries to console him.

When Felix tells Hyunjin and Changbin what happened, he’s sitting in their guest room surrounded by blankets, and either boy by his side. Hyunjin’s made him a cup of hot tea, and Felix holds it, letting it warm his hands.

Changbin is angry to start with, tells Felix he’s going to go ‘shout some sense at that motherfucker’, but Hyunjin gives him a look that says, ‘do that and you’ll only make it worse’, and he calms down some.

“I know you guys aren’t into the whole little space stuff,” Felix sniffles, and Hyunjin wipes at his cheek with a tissue. “But Chan and I have been incorporating it into our relationship for years now. I just get so fed up with how he’s always willing to take sides with Jisung when we’re little, and he disregards whatever I have to say. This isn’t the first time he’s done it.”

“Oh, honey,” Hyunjin says softly, putting a comforting arm around Felix’s waist. “Baby, I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

Felix shakes his head.

“It’s not your fault,” he sighs. “I just don’t understand why he wouldn’t even hear me out when I tried to explain to him what happened.”

“Jisung has a way of charming people,” Changbin says. “To be honest, when he came over here to visit us one time while Minho went to visit his parents, he went into little space a few times a he was really bratty and destructive. I didn’t tell Minho, but he poured out all of Hyunjin’s special bubble bath soaps into the sink just to see what color they would make when mixed all together.”

“He’s not a bad person,” Hyunjin adds. “But when he gets little, he gets really mischievous, it seems.”

“I like big Jisung better,” Felix mumbles, lower lip jutting out a bit. “Why can’t you be little instead of him, Hyunjin?”

Hyunjin looks away, embarrassed at the question.

“I sometimes am,” he murmurs. “But not around anyone other than Changbin, yet.”

Felix looks at him, eyes wide.

“Seriously?” he asks, a small hint of hope in his voice. “When did that start happening?”

“It was around the time we babysat Jisung,” Changbin says, reaching behind Felix to rub at his boyfriend’s shoulder for a moment. “He started regressing a little bit after Minho came to pick Jisung up, and neither of us really saw it coming.”

“I can see why it makes you feel better,” Hyunjin tells the freckled boy. “It’s weird. I never understood it until I experienced it, I guess.”

“I feel so safe in little space,” Felix says, and then pauses to take a long sip of his tea. “And Chan just has this way of being the perfect caregiver, until it comes to shit like this.”

“Felix,” Changbin says, sighing hesitantly. “I know you are going to hate me for saying this, but you have to talk to him eventually about how you’ve been feeling in order for this whole situation to get worked out.”

“I know,” Felix says quietly. “I just want to say it to him while I’m big, and I know if things get heated or emotional again then it’s going to be so hard not to slip.”

Hyunjin rubs his back soothingly, leaning his head on the younger’s shoulder gently.

“It’s okay, sweetie,” he whispers. “Do it when you feel it’s right, okay? When you feel like you can handle it.”

“And we’ll be right there to help you the whole time,” Changbin adds. “I just don’t want to see you hurting like this, and knowing Chan, he’s probably locked himself up in your room beating himself up about it.”

Chan does exactly that, regardless of how many times Minho begs him to come out. He calls Felix, over and over, only to be hit with the younger’s voicemail immediately every time. He figures the younger has turned his phone off, not wanting to be bothered, but Chan texts him about half a zillion times anyway.

Minho’s knocking at his door again, telling him that he’s brought some lunch that Jisung and he cooked up. Chan avoids him, too upset with himself to even think about being hungry. He’s angry with how he acted towards Felix, and he’s angry that he’s blown his chance to even talk it out with his baby.

He falls asleep in the midst of his crying, Felix’s picture clutched tightly in his arms.

Felix stays over at Changbin’s and Hyunjin’s for the rest of the day, letting them pamper him with food and blankets and stories to get his mind off of Chan.

It works, for a little while, but when he falls asleep in a cold, empty bed, he’s reminded again of what happened. Felix thinks that maybe he should have stayed to listen to what Chan had to say, but he brushes that thought away, telling himself that he would have slipped back so easily into little space if he had.

The next morning, he wakes up late, at around 11:30 am. His whole face feels swollen and his head starts pounding.

Hyunjin makes him take a shower while he fixes him up a late breakfast. Changbin had already gone into work for the day and had texted him that Chan hadn’t shown up at the studio at normal time.

Felix takes his time in the shower, trying out all the different scented soaps and shampoos that Hyunjin had most likely stocked in there. He lets the warm water wash away his worries for the time being, but when he steps back out into the cold air again, everything just comes rushing back.

Felix dries himself off slowly, glancing at his pitiful reflection in the mirror. His little eyes and cheeks are all puffy from crying himself to sleep, and his eye bags are much more defined than usual.

Hyunjin knocks on the door softly, breaking him from his self-deprecating thoughts.

“Felix, sweetie,” he says gently. “I have some bulgogi ready for you when you get done, okay? I know it’s one of your favorites, so I fixed some up for you.”

Felix’s eyes start to water. He thinks about how Chan would always make him breakfast whenever he slept in late. He thinks about the empty bed from last night, and how Chan was absent from it. And all of a sudden, more than anything, he just really wants his Daddy.

He closes his eyes tightly, gives Hyunjin a thankful reply, and tries to will himself out of slipping. He focuses on getting dressed and ready for the day, blocking all thoughts of Chan and their fight out of his head.

Hyunjin keeps him pretty distracted throughout the whole day, taking him shopping, renting a movie, baking chocolate chip cookies, and having a YouTube marathon of all their favorite songs.

But when Changbin comes home, and Hyunjin mindlessly runs into his arms to kiss him, Felix is reminded, once again, of much he misses Chan.

Tears are falling down his cheeks before he realizes it, and his two friends are rushing over to him, worried.

“Felix,” Hyunjin says, cupping the younger’s face in both of his hands. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

“M-miss Daddy,” he sobs. “I mean, I miss Chan.”

“I tried calling him all today, but he won’t pick up,” Changbin admits. “Felix, I really think you should go talk to him. This is weighing on you both so badly.”

“But I don’t wanna be little,” Felix protests. “Every time I think of him, I want to slip.”

“Why is it you’re so afraid to be little?” Hyunjin asks gently. “If you don’t mind my asking.”

Felix sniffles, wiping at his cheeks with his small hands.

“I’ll just feel stupid and silly standing there in front of him like that. Crying and begging for my daddy to come make it better. If I wasn’t little, we would have never been in this mess in the first place.”

“Hey now,” Hyunjin says. “You being little is a very special and very intimate part of your relationship together. There is nothing wrong with you being that way. This fight happened because of a lapse in communication and from Chan not taking the time to listen to you properly.”

“He knows what he did wrong,” Changbin adds. “I’m almost a hundred percent sure. He’s not going to blame you or judge you one bit if you slip. None of us will.”

“But I hate being little sometimes,” Felix wails. “I feel like just a helpless baby that can’t do anything by himself. Maybe Chan has just gotten fed up with me.”

“Felix,” Changbin says, walking over to place a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “You’re letting your mind run off into places it should never go, you know that? Don’t put this all on yourself. If you really are worried that he feels that way, then you need to talk to him about it.”

Felix is silent for a moment, mulling over the words in head a few times as he tries to decide what to do.

“Drive me over,” he says suddenly, shoulder’s dropping low in defeat. “You’re right. We need to talk. I don’t care if I slip at this point, I just need _Chan_.”

The car ride seems to take forever, and when they pull into the driveway, Felix can see that Minho’s car is still parked there.

Changbin’s the one who knocks on the door, and Hyunjin keeps an arm around Felix as the boy sobs.

Minho answers, pulling open the door and looking over at all of them in urgency.

“He’s in his room,” he murmurs to Changbin as the three walk through the door. “I haven’t gotten him to come out at all since yesterday.”

“Do you think he’ll open up for Felix?” the older asks. “Felix wants to talk with him really badly.”

“Probably,” Minho replies, and he sighs, turning towards Felix. “You’re the only one who he’s going to want to talk to. I think he’s really regretting what happened right now.”

Felix nods, wiping at the new tears that roll down his cheeks.

“I’ll go see him,” he says. “Just give us some time.”

He hears the hushed whispers of the other three as he turns to walk down the hallway towards his and Chan’s room.

The door is locked, as Minho had said, so Felix tries knocking a few times.

When there’s no reply, he presses his forehead against the door, sobbing weakly against it.

“Chan, Daddy,” he whimpers. “Daddy, let me in.”

He hears shuffling from behind the door for a moment, and then footsteps, and then a very sleepy, very upset-looking Chan opens the door.

The first thing Felix notices is his boyfriend’s 5 o’clock shadow and messy hair, meaning he’d probably hadn’t moved out of bed all day until now.

Chan looks at him, blinking for a moment, before he bursts into tears, throwing himself around Felix and pulling the boy in tightly.

The younger slides his arms around Chan’s waist and cries into his Daddy’s shoulder.

They stay like that for a few minutes, wrapped up in each other, letting all of their emotions pour out into each other.

“Daddy,” Felix whimpers out finally. “Daddy, I’m sorry.”

Chan pulls away slightly, just enough so he can keep his hands on Felix’s waist, and looks at his boy with a tear-stricken face.

“Sorry?” he asks gently. “Baby you have absolutely nothing to be sorry about. It’s me that needs to apologize.”

“But Daddy I ran away,” Felix mumbles, looking up in Chan’s eyes. “I left instead of talking to Daddy about it.”

“I’m not angry at you for that, baby,” Chan tells his, squeezing his baby’s hips sincerely. “I’m angry at myself for not listening to you when you need me to, and for just assuming that you were the one causing trouble.”

He stops for a moment, trying to clear his throat to hold back an onslaught of tears.

“Baby, I’m sorry,” he says, voice weak. “I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you and that I yelled at you and humiliated you and made you so upset that we had to come to this point. I’m sorry I caused this fight between us.”

Felix’s lower lip trembles as he watches his Daddy try not to break down. He could feel himself starting to slip more and more into little space.

“Felixie just want Dada to listen more,” he whimpers. “Baby don’t wanna be punished when it’s not baby’s fault.”

“I understand that completely,” Chan tells him. “And I’m going to make sure I listen to you better and let you have a chance to explain yourself when it comes to situations like what happened. I promise you that, baby.”

“Daddy listen?” Felix asks, trying to confirm what the older has just told him in simpler words.

“Daddy listen,” Chan confirms, giving his boy a small smile. “Daddy’s going to be a better daddy for you now and make sure baby feels both listened to and appreciated always.”

“Daddy love me?” Felix questions, and Chan can’t help but chuckle.

“I do love you,” the older confirms, and he pulls Felix in a little closer so that their lips are barely brushing. “I love you more than anything in this world, baby. Nothing can and will ever change that.”

He presses their lips together, bringing Felix as tight against him as possible. The younger sinks into his embrace, letting himself be kissed and held and loved.

When they finally pull away, Felix is looking up at him with those big, innocent eyes, and Chan can’t help but brush his thumb against one of his baby’s damp little freckled cheeks.

“I love you Daddy,” Felix whispers. “We no fight no more. Baby don’t like it. Baby don’t like sleeping alone.”

“Guess we’ll have to make up for last night, then, huh?” Chan says, and the younger giggles.

“Mmhmm,” the little one says. “And Daddy has to let baby eat cookies for breakfast tomorrow, too!”

Chan laughs, pulling his boyfriend back into a big hug.

“There’s my baby,” he says. “There’s my silly, sweet baby.”

Minho has Jisung ready to apologize when the two trail down to the kitchen. Hyunjin and Changbin look relieved to see them hand in hand, tears no more.

“Jisungie has something to say to you, Felix,” Minho says, pushing the younger boy forward. “And to you, as well, Chan.”

Jisung swallows hard, looking at them guiltily.

“I’m sorry for being mean to you,” he tells Felix. “And I’m sorry I lied and told your daddy that you did things that you didn’t do. I’m sorry I caused you guys to fight.”

“And,” he continues, moving his gaze over to Chan. “I’m sorry I broke your light and lied to you. Daddy says I’ll have to pay for a new one, and I also promise to play nicer with Felix.”

“Thank you, Jisung,” Chan says gently, giving the boy a kind smile. “We appreciate your apology. It’s always a good thing to tell the truth and be nice to your friends. I think you and Felix would get along really well if you both agree to play nicely and share your toys properly.”

“I wanna be friends with him,” Jisung whimpers, and he looks over at Felix sadly. “I’m sorry, Felix. I’ll be nicer from now on.”

Felix looks hesitant for a moment, grabbing on to his Daddy’s arm cautiously.

“You no make fun of baby?” he asks. “No laugh at baby?”

“I won’t laugh.” Jisung agrees. “Daddy says that every baby is different and that’s okay.”

“It is,” Minho says, laying a hand on his baby’s shoulder. “Now can you give Felix a hug?”

Jisung nods and steps forward, holding out his arms hesitantly towards Felix.

“It’s okay, Lixie,” Chan whispers, lightly pushing on his baby’s back. “Go get your hug.”

Felix obeys, and hugs Jisung tightly, smiling as the squirrely boy does the same.

“We play blocks, now?” Felix asks him once they pull apart.

Jisung nods happily.

“We can play blocks,” he agrees. “Do you wanna build a tower?”

“Mmhmm,” Felix says, and he holds out his hand for Jisung to grab. “We build tower and then show daddies.”

The two bounce off, giggling about blocks and towers, and Minho slumps down into one of the kitchen table chairs, exhausted.

“I’m so glad this is over,” he says dramatically. “I can’t deal with you scaring us to death, Chan. I seriously thought you were going to stay in the room forever.”

Chan laughs softly, sitting down next to him.

“Thanks guys,” he says, giving each of the three a smile. “I’m glad I have you all when it comes to these kinds of things.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Changbin waves him off dramatically. “Now if you’ll just show up to work tomorrow, it’ll all be back to normal.”

Chan grins mischievously at him.

“How about the day after tomorrow?” he asks slyly. “I have a day of loving to catch up on with Felix.”

Needless to say, Changbin’s groans could be heard echoing throughout the entire house after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for some jealous!Chan and overstimulated!Felix in the next chapter, kids. ;)


	23. I'm Your Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sorry?” Chan scoffs. “You’re not fucking sorry. You just want to be let off of your punishment, but let me tell you, Lee Felix, no one, no one can make you feel as good as I do. You understand?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for being so patient in waiting for this update!!! I've been a tad busy the last few days, finishing up some important things before college starts again.
> 
> I have a plan set out; I want to do at least one update a day up until school starts, and then afterwards do a handful a week. I want to keep my fellow Chanlix lovers well fed and happy!
> 
> I'm planning on at least two more chapters after this one, so look out for them! ;););) Get ready for some sin kids.
> 
> Thanks to @Royal_2jae for this request! I'm so, SO sorry if it seems all short and butchered. Ugh, you guys are so kind to me in the comments. I really appreciate it!

Felix saunters up to Changbin like he’s ready for the other to jump him right there.

It’s after a Vlive, and all nine of them are in the dorm huddling over their living room table. Chan’s pretty sure he’s never seen this much food crammed onto one little rectangle of wood before, but they’ve somehow managed to pack a whole Thanksgiving-level feast in.

Felix is just in his boxers and T-shirt, having shed his jeans once the live was turned off. Chan’s eyeing him, watching him giggling and get up to get soda for Changbin. They had been flirty during the entire live, cuddling and giggling, and Chan was pretty sure he had faked enough smiles to win a trophy.

He had never liked how cuddly and touchy Changbin was with Felix, always seeing all these hashtags floating around on social media like #changlix #changbinandfelix #changlixareinlove.

If only everyone knew that Chan himself had managed to sweep Felix off his feet, then maybe the ‘g’ in changlix would wash away soon enough.

He’s about to call his baby back over, tell him to come sit down next to him so they can cuddle and feed each other, but then Changbin’s pulling out his phone and asking the younger to take a selfie with him.

Felix gladly agrees, and then their cuddling up really close next to one another, and Changbin holds up a piece of meat on his chopsticks, just between their faces. The blond leans in, staring at the juicy piece, and puckers up his little lips, closing his eyes like he’s about to kiss it.

Except it doesn’t look like he’s about to kiss it; it looks like he’s about to kiss Changbin.

Chan narrows his eyes as the darker haired boy leans in a little closer, tilting his cheek towards Felix ever so slightly, and snaps a few pictures.

He laughs when it does, and Felix does, too, breaking his pose and letting himself be fed the meat that Changbin is still holding.

He makes eye contact with Changbin when he sucks it into his mouth, and Chan swears he’s trying to look as innocent and sexy as possible, but then those two are both laughing, Felix leaning his head onto Changbin’s chest, and Chan decides he’s honestly had enough.

“Felix,” he says, voice firm. The chatter of the other boys around them continues in an energetic hum. “Stop it.”

The blond looks at him, feigning confusion as he continues to snuggle into Changbin.

“Stop what, Chan?” he asks innocently.

“ _That_ ,” Chan says, nodding towards how his boyfriend is sitting. “Stop flirting with Changbin. You’re _my_ boyfriend.”

“Oh, but Chan-hyung,” Felix whines, drawing his words out a little too long. “We’re not doing anything bad. I promise.”

“We’re just playing,” Changbin cuts in, but he’s looking at Felix with a fond glimmer in his eye that Chan doesn’t care for at all. “It’s nothing serious.”

“Come here, Felix,” Chan says, ignoring both of their excuses. “Come sit next to me. I’m sure Hyunjin would be happy to trade places.”

At the mention of his name, Hyunjin looks over at Chan, startled. He’s been trying to ignore how cuddly Changbin and Felix are acting, striking up a conversation with Minho about proper foot care and cupcakes.

Chan knows the younger has a soft spot for Changbin, and that every time his crush gets too friendly with someone else, he gets very upset and quiet, keeping to himself.

“I don’t wanna trade,” Felix tells him, curling his arms around one of Changbin’s. “I wanna sit here.”

“Felix, stop being such a whore,” comments Woojin, who reaches over the blond to grab some sweet potato gimbap rolls. “Go sit on your boyfriend’s lap or something before he loses his mind.”

“He’s just being jealous,” Felix points out, smirking at Chan. “He just doesn’t want his baby hanging out with any other man.”

“Damn straight,” grumbles Chan. “You’re _mine_. Don’t think I don’t know what you’re trying to do, either.”

“What do you mean?” the blond’s tone falls back to that innocent, confused little act that he was doing before. “I’m not doing anything, Chan.”

Chan stands up, brushing his hands off on his jeans.

“Come on you,” he says, motioning for Felix to stand up as well. “You need to be taught a lesson.”

“Chan, please, no,” Woojin begs, shoving some bulgogi in Jeongin’s mouth. “My ears, they can no longer bear the sins of this dorm.”

“Mine can!” Seungmin pipes up happily from beside Jeongin. “I think we all could use a little sin time in this house.”

“ _No_ ,” Woojin orders, giving him a stern look. “We don’t. Do you remember the last time we had a group sin session and halfway through, Chan took Felix away to bang in the other room?”

“Oh, yeah!” Jisung says, mouth full of fried shrimp. “That’s when Minho had that foot fungus!”

“Why you—” Minho starts, grabbing a fork and threatening to smack the younger boy with it.

“ _Enough_ ,” Chan says in exasperation. “Felix, come on, now.”

“No,” Felix says, shaking his head. “I don’t wanna.”

He gives Chan his best stubborn pout and leans in to Changbin some more.

“Come on, Felix,” Hyunjin says softly. “You’re only making it worse for yourself.”

Changbin shifts uncomfortably, nudging Felix a little bit.

“Alright, enough teasing,” he tells the younger blond. “I’m not about to have Chan creeping to my bed at 4 am, breathing loudly down my ass for the next week.”

Felix pouts, but he stands up, crossing his little arms in annoyance.

“Daddy’s mean,” he mumbles to himself, but Chan and rest of them hear it anyway.

“Minho get the bleach,” Woojin says, pouring the rest of his soda in Jeongin’s cup. “I gotta purify my eardrums now.”

“Come to Daddy, Freckles,” Chan says, rolling his eyes at his bandmate’s overreaction. He holds out his arms in invitation. “You and I are going to have a little talk in the other room.”

Felix blushes at the nickname; it’s one only his Daddy calls him. He walks over to Chan, grabbing the older’s hand.

“Daddy am I in trouble?” he asks as Chan starts to lead him away. “I’m a good boy, I promise!”

“You are in trouble,” Chan tells him. “I know you’re starting to feel little right now, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to go as easy on you as you think.”

“But baby wasn’t doing anything wrong,” the younger complains.

Chan opens the door to his room and pushes the younger through.

“Go get on my bed,” he orders, flipping on the light. “You knew exactly what you were doing making Daddy jealous like that.”

Felix flops on the older’s bed, spreading out on the sheets comfortably as he watches Chan close and lock the door.

“Daddy doesn’t like when baby talks with Changbinnie, does he?” he asks, slightest hint of a smirk in his voice. “Daddy only wants baby to be his.”

“You know exactly how I feel when you flirt with him,” Chan growls, marching over to his little boyfriend. “You were doing it on purpose, you little brat. You _want_ to get punished.”

“But Freckles only wants Daddy’s attention,” Felix says, looking up at Chan with his big eyes. “Freckles doesn’t want to get in trouble.”

“Well, that’s just too bad, then,” Chan says, and then he’s jumping on to the bed, pinning the younger down beneath him. He leans down to Felix’s ear, breath tingling against the sensitive skin on his neck. “Because you _are_ in trouble.”

The younger shivers, a small whine escaping his throat.

“But Daddy—” he starts, voice small and whiny.

“Daddy’s gonna punish you so good,” Chan whispers hotly into his ear. “Gonna tease you til you’re begging me to let you cum.”

“What’s Daddy gonna do?” Felix asks. He stretches his neck a little bit, leaving way for his boyfriend to leave little wet kisses on the side of it.

“Daddy’s going to make sure you learn your lesson about flirting with other boys,” the older murmurs. “Gonna tease you so good with your vibrator, baby.”

Felix groans at that, squirming and whining and trying to push his Daddy off of him. He knows what that entails: endless minutes of pleasure and his Daddy driving him to the edge so quickly, only to make him cum and overstimulate him.

“But Daddy,” he whines, and Chan growls, pinning his arms above him. Felix struggles a little bit in the hold, halfheartedly trying to break away. “Baby no want punishment. Baby too sensitive for that.”

“Too bad,” Chan says, smirking. He lets go of Felix’s arms and sits up on his baby’s waist, straddling him while he leans to search for the purple vibrator in his nightstand drawer. “Daddy hasn’t used your toy on you in so long. I think it’s time to.”

His hand finally grasps the object, buried under some tissues and stray papers, and he pulls it out, and dangles it in front of Felix’s face teasingly.

The younger looks up at it, pouting.

“Daddy has to be nice to baby,” he says, little face all scrunched up stubbornly. “Or else baby get mad.”

Chan just laughs, and then he’s switching the vibrator on to the lowest level, slowly bringing it down to the side of Felix’s neck.

The younger boy trembles from the feeling, shifting his little body as his boyfriend traces the outline of his collarbone with the toy.

“Well it’s not really about what you want, now is it?” Chan tells him, watching as his baby squirms under the touch. “You already decided you needed a punishment, now it’s Daddy’s turn to do the deciding.”

“But I no want punishment,” Felix whines, eyes following the toy as it moves lower and lower.

Chan trails it down the middle of the younger’s chest, then around both of his sensitive little nipples. Felix’s breath catches, watching intently as his Daddy moves the toy so close to where he wants it.

“Look at you, baby,” Chan murmurs, running his free hand down Felix’s side. “You’re so pretty and sensitive, aren’t you? You say you don’t want to be punished, but that’s what you teased me earlier for, isn’t it? You wanted Daddy to drag you in here and play with you like this.

He ghosts the tip of the vibrator over one his baby’s nipples, making Felix jump a little and whine out in surprise.

“Daddy, there,” he moans, pressing his chest up in order to get more of the feeling.

Chan moves it around slowly, smirking at how his baby is starting writhe and whine from the tiny bit of pleasure.

“You like that, don’t you?” he asks, mocking a pitiful tone. “You just love your little nipples played with so much, huh?”

Felix just moans, in reply, his cock hardening in his boxers, pressing up against his boyfriend.

“You do, don’t you?” Chan says, and he presses his own hips down, giving the younger some friction. “I bet you could cum just from Daddy rubbing them like this, couldn’t you?”

He circles the vibrator around Felix’s nipple, flicking the switch up a setting. The little pink bud is so hard and already red from being touched.

“Mmm, yes, Daddy,” Felix whines. “Touch the other one, too.”

“I’ll do that when I damn well please,” Chan growls, rubbing the vibrator against him faster.

Felix moans, desperately wanting to move his hands from above his head to rub at his neglected nipple.

“Daddy, please,” he begs, looking up at his boyfriend hopefully. “Baby wants touch.”

Chan ignores him, grinding slowly down on his baby.

The younger arches into the touch, aching for his Daddy to go faster.

“You like that, don’t you, princess?” Chan sneers, pressing down harder. “Bet you wanna cum in your pants and get them all wet and messy, too.”

He leans down, shifting his body so he can engulf Felix’s neglected nipple in his mouth. The younger cries out as his Daddy bites it and sucks it and presses his upper thigh against his erection.

“Daddy, more, please,” Felix begs breathlessly. He ruts his little hips up against Chan’s thigh, desperately trying to build up to his climax. “Baby wanna cum.”

Chan moans around his nipple, sending small vibrations to it, and it makes Felix groan out loudly. He just wants to _cum_ , wants his whole body to be loved on and played with by Chan.

He thinks about how good it’s going to feel to cum in his boxers, get them all messy for his Daddy. He decides that right now he loves, loves, _loves_ when Chan gets jealous, even if he has to deal with the discomfort of overstimulation later.

Then Chan does something surprising, moves the vibrator off Felix’s nipple and runs it down between their bodies so he can nudge it between their clothed erections.

Chan groans, pressing his hips hard down into it, biting against his baby’s nipple. The vibrations feel like so much, and it’s so hot like this, sharing the vibrator with his baby.

“Fuck, Felix, baby,” he moans, letting his mouth leave the younger. “Fuck, this feel so good.”

“Daddy, Daddy,” Felix whines, grinding his hips up in small circles so he can get maximum pleasure out of their current position. “Gonna cum soon. Wanna cum.”

“Yeah?” Chan pants, feeling his own release start to build, even though it’s hardly been long at all. “Are you gonna cum in your pants, baby? Gonna cum against Daddy’s cock and your toy?”

He reaches up to rub at Felix’s nipple, taking the other one into his mouth as the younger’s breathing quickens, his little hips trembling with how close he is.

“Yes, Daddy, yes,” he whimpers, body feeling completely overwhelmed with the pleasure Chan is supplying him. “Gonna cum. Gonna cum in my pants for Daddy.”

Chan bites down on his nipple, and Felix is gone, pressing hard up into the vibrator between their bodies as he climaxes, wetting the front of his dark blue boxers.

It feels so good for a moment, peaking so high while his Daddy pleasures him through it, but then he’s coming down, and Chan is _still_ pressing the vibrator against him, still sucking on his nipples.

“Daddy, please,” Felix begs, writhing underneath him, whimpering when he feels the sensitive head of his cock brush against the fabric where the vibrator is. “Daddy it’s too much. Make it stop.”

“Fuck, baby,” Chan pants, leaning his head against Felix’s chest. “I’m gonna cum. Fuck, I’m gonna fucking cum.”

“Daddy,” Felix whines, tears pricking at his eyes as his body twitches from the overstimulation. Chan reaches a hand down to steady his hips, and then grinds down, hard, making Felix cry out.

“Chan, please,” the younger pleads. “I’ll be a good boy. I promise I’ll be a good boy. Take it off, take it off.”

“Fuck,” Chan mumbles, hands pressing into Felix’s hip hard. “Oh fuck, _baby_.”

He climaxes, hard, moaning out Felix’s name as he spills into his jeans, letting the vibrations intensify his orgasm.

Felix is getting hard again, his poor overstimulated cock trying to keep up with the feeling.

“Daddy,” he breathes, watching his boyfriend come undone. “Daddy, please.”

When Chan finishes, he’s snaking the vibrator out from between them with a shaky arm, embarrassed that he came so hard so soon.

“Fuck, Felix, that was so good,” he groans. “Fuck, you’ve got me so damn whipped for you, you know that?”

The younger relaxes, happy that his boyfriend has removed the object for the time being.

“Daddy has me whipped, too” he murmurs, watching as the older sits up and straddles his thighs. “But I bet Changbin could make me cum harder.”

Chan stops, stilling at the younger’s words.

“What did you say, Felix?” he growls lowly, tone ice cold. “You wanna fucking run that by me again, hmm?”

“I just said,” Felix says innocently. “That Daddy’s good and all, but Changbin could get me off better.”

“Oh, he can?” Chan spits angrily. “He could make you cum in your pants like a little slut, Felix? He could bite your nipples and make you scream and beg for more?”

Felix nods shakily.

Chan reaches down to slap his baby’s thigh, making the younger cry out in surprise.

“You really think he could make you cum?” Chan growls, and he yanks Felix’s boxers down, just enough to free his hard, little cock. “You think he could put up with a naughty slut like you, Felix?”

He switches the vibrator up to the maximum speed and presses it down hard on the head of Felix’s cock.

The younger screams out, trembling and squirming with overstimulation and pleasure.

“How does that feel, Felix?” Chan asks tauntingly. “Good? Bad? Or would it feel better if Changbin was doing it?”

“D-Daddy, please,” Felix whimpers. “Hurts. It’s so much.”

“I know it is,” Chan spits. “But you’re going to take it like the little slut you are. Daddy’s going to make cum so hard, you won’t even remember Changbin’s fucking name after this.”

“Daddy,” the younger whines, body feeling so conflicted with the discomfort that’s slowly turning into pleasure. “Daddy, baby didn’t mean it. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” Chan scoffs. “You’re not fucking sorry. You just want to be let off of your punishment, but let me tell you, Lee Felix, no one, _no one_ can make you feel as good as I do. You understand?”

“Yes, Daddy,” the blond squeaks, pressure building his tummy. His body already wants to build up to another orgasm so soon, and it’s driving him crazy. “Baby sorry. Baby so sorry, Dada.”

“You belong to _me_ ,” the older says, voice stern as he starts to rub the vibrator in little circles on his little one’s cock. “And only me. _I’m_ your Daddy.”

“My Daddy,” Felix pants out. “And I’m your baby.”

“Good boy,” Chan says. “Say it louder. Say it so Changbin can fucking hear it. Tell him you belong to me.”

Felix’s cheeks burn red, his little hips raising off the mattress to get more feeling from the toy. He’s already so, so close again, Chan’s voice driving him towards his second orgasm.

“I’m yours,” he moans loudly. “I’m yours, Chan. Only yours.”

“Louder,” Chan growls, reaching over to pinch at one of his baby’s abused nipples. “I wanna hear you fucking screaming it, Felix.”

“Daddy!” Felix cries, and oh, he’s almost, almost there, right on the brink of climaxing. “I’m yours! I’m only yours, Chan! Fuck, Daddy, _yes_.”

Chan watches as Felix’s little face contorts in bliss, his little cock spurting out cum onto the vibrator and on to his tummy.

“Daddy, _Daddy_ ,” the younger cries, toes curling from pleasure. “ _Yes_.”

“Such a good boy,” Chan murmurs, helping his baby through it. “You look so good like this.”

Felix starts to come down, expecting his boyfriend to take away the toy now that he’s already cum twice, but Chan leaves it there, smirking as his boyfriend starts to yelp and writhe from the oversensitivity.

“Dada,” Felix whimpers, out of breath from his most recent orgasm. “T-too much.”

“But baby,” Chan says mockingly. “Don’t you know that Daddy’s just gotten started with you?”


	24. Make Him Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s because Changbin has the romantic behavior of a bag of bricks,” Felix tells him. “You could give him a strip tease and a bunch of roses with a card saying, ‘I love you’ and he still wouldn’t realize it. You gotta ask him straight up, Hyung.”
> 
> Hyunjin groans, rubbing his forehead.
> 
> “But what if he tells me no?” he murmurs. “What if he says he doesn’t like me back?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update is here! Thank you @SeoStan for requesting this!!! I really enjoyed including Changbin and Hyunjin's little relationship. Part of me wants to do a separate series for them and Minsung... hmmm.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this! Be on the look out for the next one in a few hours!

It’s Hyunjin who starts the whole thing, really.

He’s flirting with Changbin again, kissing up to him while they film Idol Room. Everyone thinks it’s cute and hilarious, thinking he’s joking and just trying to add some sneaky fanservice in there to gain more viewers.

Hyunjin hopes the older will realize his intentions, will finally wake up and see that they are meant to be a thing.

But after the show is over, they’re packing into their van to drive to their next schedule and Changbin’s acting like he’s not even bothered or affected in the slightest bit. Not even when Hyunjin scoots next to him in the car, crowding up the boy’s personal space, asking him if he thought what happened on the show was cute.

Changbin just laughs and nods, patting Hyunjin’s shoulder gently.

“You were quite the attention-seeker today,” he says, smiling. “I’m sure the fans will love it.”

And then he’s turning his attention towards Minho, laughing at him as he tries to squeeze into a small space near Jisung.

Just like that, Hyunjin’s flirting fails once again.

When evening finally falls, and they are all cozied up at their dorm, preparing for a late dinner before bed, Hyunjin’s plotting his next scheme to get Changbin to fall in love with him.

Felix sits down at the table next to him, gazing at his friend in amusement.

“Hyung,” the blond says, trying to get his friend’s attention. “ _Hyung_.”

Hyunjin looks up at him, startled.

“Sorry, what?” he asks, not sure if Felix had asked him a question or something.

“What’re you thinking about?” the blond giggles. “You looked pretty spaced out there for a moment.”

He lowers his voice to a whisper, covering his mouth with his hand a little.

“Let me guess. It’s about Changbin.”

Hyunjin’s eyes widen and he presses a finger to his mouth frantically.

“Shhh,” he whispers. “I don’t want everyone to hear.”

Felix looks around the kitchen. His boyfriend Chan is pouring ramen into a giant boiling pot of water, and Woojin and Seungmin are chopping vegetables. Everyone else is nowhere to be seen.

“Hyunjin,” the younger whispers. “You literally were drooling over him earlier. You think all of us don’t know what you’re up to?”

“I’m not up to anything,” Hyunjin pleads nervously.

Felix gives him a look and Hyunjin sighs.

“Okay, fine,” he admits. “I’ve been trying to get Changbin to realize that I really like him recently, but he never seems to fucking get it.”

“That’s because Changbin has the romantic behavior of a bag of bricks,” Felix tells him. “You could give him a strip tease and a bunch of roses with a card saying, ‘I love you’ and he still wouldn’t realize it. You gotta ask him straight up, Hyung.”

Hyunjin groans, rubbing his forehead.

“But what if he tells me no?” he murmurs. “What if he says he doesn’t like me back?”

“I highly doubt it,” Felix says. “Hyunjin, Changbin knows you like him. I think he’s just too clueless and awkward to say he likes you back.”

“Wait, he _knows_?” Hyunjin deadpans. “Who the fuck told him?”

Felix shifts uncomfortably in his seat, scratching at the back of his neck nervously.

“Well, uh, you see—” he starts.

“Lee Felix, was it _you_?” Hyunjin whispers angrily. “I swear I’m going to kick your Australian ass into next week if—”

“No, no, no!” Felix cuts him off, waving his hands dramatically.

Chan turns to him, looking at him in confusion.

“You good over there, baby?” he asks, stirring the noodles in the pot in front of him.

“Yeah,” Felix says, blushing. “Sorry, just ignore me. I’m talking too loud.”

“Right,” Chan says slowly, raising an eyebrow. He shakes his head, turning back to focus on his cooking.

Felix breathes a sigh of relief, jumping slightly when he feels Hyunjin glaring at him.

“Hyung, it wasn’t me,” he whispers. “I’ll tell you more about it later. But for now, we need to focus on getting you together with Changbin, okay?”

Hyunjin rolls his eyes, deciding he can put his murder plans to good use later.

“Fine,” he sighs. “But I can’t just go up to him and tell him straight up. I might actually die if I do that.”

“Then what are you going to do?” Felix asks him. “You have to let him know somehow or you’re going to live the rest of your life Changbinless and horny.”

“Fuck,” Hyunjin curses under his breath. “You’re right. I’ve got to make him want me somehow. Like, _really_ want me.”

“Are you gonna do that striptease after all?” Felix asks, confused. “Cause honestly, it might actually work—”

“No,” Hyunjin interrupts, and Felix sees a mischievous glint in his eyes. The older rubs his hands together evilly. “But I’m going to tease him til he’s begging me to do one.”

Felix isn’t so sure about Hyunjin’s plan at first.

The older wants him to act all flirty and cuddly with him so that Changbin will get jealous.

Felix reminds him that he has a boyfriend, but Hyunjin just waves him off.

“Chan will be fine,” he assures Felix. “He’s kinda clueless, too, if you haven’t noticed.”

Felix gives him a dirty look, but lets the boy continue.

“Don’t tell anyone, okay?” Hyunjin asks. “This is just between me and you, and we are going to make sure Changbin gets so jealous he wants to shove you off the nearest cliff.”

“Uh, what?” Felix inquires nervously. “I want to live, you know.”

“Okay, maybe not to that extreme,” Hyunjin agrees. “But we’re going to make him jealous. We’re going to make him want me.”

The first scheme happens in the outdoor swimming pool in the hotel they are staying in at 10 pm at night. The first day of their tour is the next day, and all of the boys are trying to swim off their energy and excitement.

Felix is giggling, splashing in the shallow part of the pool by himself, while he watches his boyfriend and some of the others play water basketball in the deep end.

Hyunjin comes up behind him, circling his arms around his waist, and letting his chin rest on one of the younger’s shoulders.

Felix is a little startled at first, confused at what’s happening until he sees that it’s Hyunjin.

“Just go with it,” the older brown-haired boy tells him. “I promise I won’t do anything too crazy.”

Felix is about to ask what his definition of ‘too crazy’ entails when Hyunjin pressing his lips to the side of his neck, giving him tiny little smooches here and there.

“You’re so cute, Felix,” he giggles loudly. “I want to eat you up.”

Chan’s hitting the ball away from Minho, who is desperately trying to getting it back from him. The shouts of all the boys playing crowd up the air, and Chan throws a winning shot, cheering loudly when he scores.

“Did you see that, baby?” he calls excitedly, turning to where Felix and Hyunjin are. His smile drops when he sees Hyunjin nuzzling on his baby’s neck.

“Hey, Hyunjin,” he says loudly. “Hands off my boyfriend. He’s taken, thank you.”

“We’re just cuddling,” Hyunjin says innocently, pressing a kiss on to Felix’s skin.

The younger swallows nervously as all of the boys begin to look their way.

“Cuddling doesn’t involve kissing his neck,” Chan points out, starting to swim their way. “Felix, if this is your idea of getting me riled up, you better stop it right now.”

“I-it’s not,” Felix says nervously, squirming in Hyunjin’s hold. “We really are just trying to cuddle, Chan.”

“Well, do it a little further apart,” the older says, swimming up next to them. He places his hands around Hyunjin’s wrists, tugging softly to get them off his baby’s waist. “Let me have my baby, now.”

Hyunjin reluctantly lets go, watching as Chan wraps his arms around the small, freckled boy and gives him a big kiss on the mouth.

“Dude, Chan, come on,” Changbin whines, throwing the ball at them. It lands a few feet away. “Stop guarding Felix and let’s get on with this game.”

“Be good,” Chan murmurs to Felix, looking at him somewhat sternly. “Be a good boy while Daddy plays the game, okay?”

Felix gulps and nods, letting himself be kissed one more time before Chan swims off again.

He turns to Hyunjin sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders.

“Sorry,” he mumbles embarrassed.

Hyunjin just sighs, running over the top of the water with his fingertips.

“We just have to try harder next time,” he says.

Next time takes place after their first show. Everyone’s marching out to the tour bus, waving goodbye to the gaggle of fans who have gathered nearby.

When Felix walks onto the bus, he’s excited to lie down in his bunkbed and rest after the long, energy-filled night. But then Hyunjin’s sliding in next to him, curling into his side and giggling.

They are both still sweaty, in desperate need of a shower once they reach their next hotel, but Hyunjin doesn’t even seem to care.

The curtains still open and some of the boys give them weird looks as they stroll by, clamoring into their own bunks or into the back of the bus.

Changbin’s is right next to Felix’s and he stops when he sees the two, giving them a confused look, before climbing into his own bed.

“You’re so comfy, Felix,” Hyunjin giggles loudly. “I hope your boyfriend won’t mind us cuddling like this.”

“I do,” comes Chan’s voice, and then the boy is stepping up next to them, narrowing his eyes at their squished together forms.

“Felix, what is up with this whole thing with Hyunjin?” he asks exasperatedly. “Why are you guys trying to act so lovey-dovey still?”

“Nothing, Chan,” Felix replies quickly, sitting up a little. “Hyunjin’s just been feeling a little neglected lately.”

Hyunjin shoots him a look, and Chan just raises and eyebrow at his words.

“Neglected by whom?” he asks.

“By this, uh, really cute guy whom he likes,” Felix spits out, and then covers his mouth quickly.

Hyunjin’s cheeks burn in embarrassment. He knows Changbin is watching them.

“And that is…?” Chan asks, still not seeming to understand what Felix is getting at.

“That is, uh…” Felix stutters nervously. “Uh, um, this guy.”

“Lee Felix,” Chan warns. “I swear to God, if this is some kind of joke—”

“It’s not,” Hyunjin cuts in, sighing. He moves to sit up some, letting his legs hang over the side of the small bunk. “I just like that Felix is kind enough to give me attention while the oblivious asshole I like doesn’t even pay me a tiny piece of mind whatsoever.”

Chan just blinks at him, still confused.

Hyunjin sighs loudly and pushes past him to stand up. He makes brief eye contact with Changbin who is staring at him funny, and groans.

“Never mind,” he scoffs. “You can have your boyfriend for now, Chan.”

He walks off, leaving three, very confused boys behind.

Hyunjin decides he’s had it once and for all the next when they are all backstage, getting ready for their next concert.

Felix is lying comfortably on the floor, on one of the shiny, silver mats the staff has laid down for them, just browsing idly through his phone as he waits for his turn to get his hair and makeup done.

Hyunjin eyes him from his spot in the makeup chair. He tries to keep still as the lady fusses over a few spots on his face that she is determined to touch up. He really doesn’t care about how his makeup is going to look. He just wants to jump on the small blond on the ground and tackle and play with him until Changbin finally starts to lose it.

He shoots up from his seat once the lady tells him he’s good to go, bouncing over happily to where Felix lies on the floor.

He tackles the boy, giggling as he knocks the phone out of the younger’s hands.

Felix squeaks in surprise, hands flying up to defend himself.

“I need some loving, cutie,” Hyunjin mumbles loudly, leaning down to nuzzle Felix’s neck. “Make me feel loved.”

“Okay, okay,” Felix laughs, trying to shake off the ticklish feeling the boy is giving him. “We can cuddle right here if you want and play with each other’s hair.”

“Oh, heck no you’re not,” Chan says, glaring at them from across the room while he gets his hair done. “Hyunjin, leave him alone.”

Hyunjin ignores him, flopping beside Felix and pulling him into his arms.

“You’re so soft,” he murmurs. “I wonder what it feels like to sleep next to you.”

“Dude, what?” Seungmin says, glancing at him weirdly as he walks by. “What are you guys even doing?”

“Cuddling,” Hyunjin replies simply, shifting closer to Felix. “He pays attention to me.”

“I thought we all did?” Seungmin asks slowly. “Dude, why are you so clingy with Felix recently? I thought you liked Changbin.”

Hyunjin pales, and he feels Felix still completely in his grasp.

Seungmin gulps, laughing nervously as some of the staff in the room give him weird looks.

“I mean, you know, uh,” he stutters. “Like, I thought you guys were best pals or something.”

“Kim Seungmin,” Hyunjin growls, sitting up slowly. “I swear to God—”

“Wait so you do like me?”

Everyone paying attention looks over to Changbin, who is staring at them from across the room, hair and makeup freshly done.

“Of course he does, you idiot,” Chan says, facepalming. “Literally how many times have we all told you that?”

“You what!?” Hyunjin exclaims. One of the staffs gives him a pointed look, motioning for him to keep his voice down lower.

Hyunjin groans and shakes his head.

“Why are you guys trying to embarrass me for the rest of my life?” he asks, hiding his face in his hands. “I want to die.”

Changbin walks over to him slowly and bends down to place a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, come with me and we can talk about this somewhere else,” he says softly.

Hyunjin looks up, startled at the boy’s words.

“O-okay,” he stutters. “Um, so, you don’t think I’m weird, right?”

Changbin just presses a finger to his lips and smiles knowingly. He holds out a hand to help Hyunjin stand up.

“I’ll tell you in a moment.”

He leads the very confused younger out the door, letting it shut softly behind them. The buzz of people continues throughout the room, with some of the staff muttering about hormones and boys.

Felix blinks over at Chan, who motions for him to come his way.

Then blond stands up and hobbles over, looking at his boyfriend nervously.

“Chan—” he starts, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

“Next time you want to help someone hook up, let me know what’s going on first,” Chan tells him, looking at him sternly. “You really had me going there for a second.”

The lady doing his hair pats Chan’s shoulder and tells him that he’s done for now. He thanks her and stands up, grabbing at his baby’s hand.

“C’mere,” he mumbles.

He leads Felix out of the room, down to one the backstage bathrooms. It’s quiet in the tiny little room, and Chan knows they have plenty of time before they need to be back.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Chan asks, crossing his arms as he leans back against the sink.

“Hyunjin told me not to,” Felix answers, looking at his boyfriend stubbornly. “Besides, you could use the teasing. You’re always showing off those sexy muscles of yours to the fans and having conversations with Jisung and Minho about sex.”

“But at least I’m not whoring up to one of my bandmates,” Chan points out. “And when I talk about sex, I just talk about how good ours is.”

Felix crosses his arms, mimicking his boyfriend’s pose.

“I wasn’t whoring up to him,” he says. “I was just being nice and helping him get Changbin jealous.”

“Changbin barely even had a clue this whole thing was about him until I blurted it out just a moment ago in the dressing room,” Chan argues. “I think someone agreed to do it not only to help out a friend.

He steps away from the sink, inching closer to Felix.

“You wanted to be a little flirty slut with him, didn’t you?” he asks. “You wanted Daddy to get upset and be protective over you because that’s what you like, isn’t it?”

“Channn,” Felix whines, his little cheeks heating up. He shifts awkwardly as his boyfriend comes up to put his hands on the younger’s waist.

“Do you want Daddy to show you who you belong to?” Chan asks with an aggravatingly patronizing tone. “Huh? Does Daddy need to show his boy that he can’t just do whatever he pleases and flirt with whoever he wants?”

“I’m yours, Daddy,” Felix whines, looking up at his boyfriend pleadingly. “I’m your good boy.”

“Are you?” Chan asks, studying his baby’s face. “Are you Daddy’s good boy?”

Felix nods enthusiastically, feeling himself start to slip a little into subspace.

“Then get down on your knees,” Chan orders. “Show Daddy you mean what you say.”

The blond obeys, dropping to his knees on the tiled floor of the tiny bathroom.

“Does Daddy want my mouth?” he asks innocently, clasping his hands behind his back and looking up at Chan.

“You know damn well I do,” Chan mutters. “Show Daddy how good that little mouth can take his big cock.”

Felix focuses on the front of Chan’s jeans where the older is starting to tent against the fabric. He nuzzles the outline of his hardening cock a little, looking up naively at his Daddy.

“Felix,” Chan growls. “Stop being a little slut and get on with it.”

The younger bites back a mischievous giggle and slowly brings his hands up to tug at Chan’s zipper. He pulls it down with one tiny hand, the other working at the button that sits near the top of the fabric.

He pushes down Chan’s boxers and jeans just enough to get his dick out, and he eyes it hungrily, grasping the hard length in his small hand.

“It’s so big,” he states, nuzzling the tip against his cheek lovingly. “It’s gonna feel so good in my mouth.”

Chan groans, placing both hands in Felix’s blond hair.

“Baby put it in already,” he urges.

Felix presses his lips against the tip, suckling and giving it the tiniest of kitten licks. He taps his tongue lightly up the slit, pressing it down just enough to make his boyfriend hiss softly.

He looks up at Chan with those big, questioning brown eyes for a moment, and sinks his mouth down deeper, deeper, until his nose is flush with Chan’s tan skin.

“Baby,” the older breathes, tugging slightly at his baby’s hair. “Fuck, baby, you look so pretty like this.”

Felix starts at an agonizingly slow pace, sucking around Chan’s length messily as he starts to fuck his mouth on it. He runs his tongue in uneven patterns just on the head, making the older’s breathing quicken.

“Fuck, like that, baby,” Chan murmurs. “Do it faster.”

Felix obeys, speeding up his pace only a little bit. He knows Chan wants him to do it properly, but he wants to tease his boyfriend for as long as he can manage.

The older has other ideas, shifting his hands to press on the back of Felix’s head.

“I said go faster,” he growls. “Unless you want me to fuck that little mouth hard and rough before we go on stage.”

Felix moans around him, thinking about how wrecked his voice would be if Chan had his way with him. His throat would sound all scratchy for a little bit, letting everyone know he had been down on his knees like a dirty boy.

“You like that idea, don’t you?” Chan sneers. “You want me to fuck your mouth, princess?”

He doesn’t really wait for a reply, thrusting his hips forward as Felix tries to relax his throat the best he can.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Chan moans, picking up speed. He grips Felix’s blond locks tightly. “Fuck, baby, that little mouth is so hot and _tight_.”

Felix closes his eyes and concentrates on sucking hard around his Daddy’s length, flicking his tongue against the tip every so often.

“Fuck keep doing that,” the older begs, thrusts becoming frantic as he nears his orgasm. “Baby, just like that.”

The younger’s eyes water up, little tears pooling in the corners of his eyes as his Daddy fucks his mouth hard and fast. It feels so good and so naughty all at the same time.

“Baby,” Chan warns, thrusts getting sloppy. “Fuck, Felix—”

He cums hard down Felix’s throat, hip stuttering as he releases in hot streaks of white.

Felix swallows it all, sucking around his boyfriend until Chan’s tapping his shoulder, trying to pull out.

“Fuck,” Chan groans, trying to tuck himself back in and pull up his jeans. “Baby, your mouth is perfect.”

“Did Daddy like it?” Felix croaks, voice sounding all weak and scratchy.

“I did,” the older murmurs, rubbing his baby’s hair affectionately. “The staff is going to be so mad at us for doing this right before a concert, though.”

“I’ll be okay,” Felix assures him, standing up. “I just need to drink some water and let my mouth rest a bit.”

Chan reaches out to stroke his baby’s waist soothingly.

“No more flirting to try and get Daddy jealous,” he tells the younger. “You’re all mine, okay? I promise I’ll show you when you need me to.”

Felix nods bashfully.

“I’m sorry, Chan,” he apologizes. “I’ll be good, I promise.”

“I know you will, beautiful,” the older replies, giving him a knowing smile. “Do you want me to take care of you now?”

Felix nods, thighs squeezing together in his own too-tight jeans.

“Wanna eat you out over the sink,” Chan tells him, guiding him gently over to it.

Felix whimpers, placing his hands on either side of the cool, white surface while he bends a bit.

Chan’s about to kneel down and have his way when a knock sounds on the door.

“Is someone in there?” Woojin’s voice asks. “If it’s Felix, Chan, Hyunjin, or Changbin, get your asses to the dressing room immediately.”

Chan curses under his breath, and Felix nearly whimpers in frustration out loud.

“We’ll be there,” he tells Woojin, rolling his eyes in annoyance. The staff always wanted them at all the right times.

He takes a shaky, blushing Felix back to the dressing room, letting the younger walk close behind him so the tent in his jeans wasn’t too visible to everyone. When they get there, a beaming Hyunjin is standing by the doorway, waving at a flushed-looking Changbin flirtatiously.

“Wait,” Chan says, glancing back and forth at both of them. “Did something happen between you two?”

Hyunjin just giggles, batting his eyelashes dramatically at Changbin who smiles and blows a tiny kiss to him as he sits in the styling chair.

Chan smirks when he sees the boy’s messy hair.

“Were you guys—”

“Shh,” Hyunjin presses a finger to his lips. He smiles at Chan. “He’s so cute, isn’t he?”

“But wait,” Felix pipes up, keeping his voice low. “Did you guys talk about the whole ‘situation’?”

“Oh, we did much more than talk,” Hyunjin giggles. “Why didn’t you guys just tell me that Changbin was playing hard to get? I didn’t know he was planning to ask me out soon.”

“He what?!” Felix and Chan exclaim at the same time.

Changbin just leans back in his chair comfortably, letting the stylist lady fuss with his hair again as he hears Hyunjin whispering in a giggly voice to the two shocked boys.

“Romantic as a bag of bricks, huh?” he mutters to himself, smirking. “If only they knew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've definitely written a lot of jealous!Chan recently, but don't worry, there is all sorts of sin to come, friends. ;)


	25. Playdate with Jinnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin giggles around his paci, wrapping his arms around his Daddy’s leg and nuzzling into it.
> 
> “Awww,” Chan murmurs, watching the little one love on his daddy. “You’re such a cutie, aren’t you, little one?”
> 
> Felix looks up at him from where he’s placed his basket across the room.
> 
> “I’m a cutie, too, Dada,” he says, and Chan smiles at him, nodding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little bit later than I wanted to post it, but here it is!!! I still owe you guys another one today as well, so look out for it!!! 
> 
> Thank you to @Faintroze and @Rayne99 for the ideas for this! I hope you guys like it! As for the next chapter, I've decided to combine ideas from @suddenandsullen and @aussieop! Hope you guys are excited, and enjoy this little bit of Hyunbin alongside of Chanlix!

Changbin and Hyunjin come over one early afternoon for a playdate that Felix has been excited about for weeks.

The little blond is bouncing up and down as he watches their car pull into the driveway from his little waiting spot by the window.

“Daddy, they’re here! They’re here!” he exclaims excitedly.

“Oh yeah?” Chan asks, smiling as he walks toward his ecstatic baby. “You wanna open up the door for them, Freckle Bear?”

Felix nods frantically, running to grab at the handle and pull it open.

“Hi, hi, hi!” he screeches, watching Changbin open up the driver’s side door and get out.

“Hey Felix!” he calls, waving at the other boy. “Hyunjin is very excited to see you!”

The dark-haired boy opens the side door of the car, reaching in to unbuckle his baby and help him out. Hyunjin reaches his arms out excitedly, wanting to be carried, but Changbin just chuckles, grabbing one of his hands.

“Come on, you,” he says gently. “Daddy will try and hold you later, okay?”

Hyunjin sucks around the green pacifier in his mouth and steps out of the car, holding his Daddy’s hand tightly. When he sees Felix jumping up and down on the front porch, his little eyes crinkle up in a big smile, just as happy to see his friend.

“Hyunjinnie, Hyunjinnie!” Felix cries, running out to give his friend a big hug. He pulls the older into a big embrace, squeezing him tightly. Changbin lets go of his baby’s hand and chuckles at the two.

“He’s been talking about this all day,” Chan says, appearing on the front porch. “I don’t think he can possibly get any more excited.”

“Hyunjin has been the same way,” Changbin tells him, rubbing his baby’s back softly. “He’s pretty deep in his little mind today, but I could tell by the way his face lit up whenever I mentioned Felix’s name that he was excited.”

Felix lets go of the older boy, giggling as he takes his hand.

“We can play dress up and pretend!” he exclaims. “I wanna play princess restaurant!”

He tugs Hyunjin and the two run off into the house.

Chan laughs, motioning for Changbin to come in, too.

“Princess restaurant, huh?” the younger asks him as he steps up to the porch. “Gotta say that’s a new one for me.”

“It’s like Felix’s favorite thing ever,” Chan tells him. “He likes dressing up all pretty and then asking me which plastic foods of his I want.”

Changbin nods, and the two step into the house, Chan closing the door behind them.

“So, Felix’s hamster had babies,” the latter boy starts, showing Changbin to the living room. “And like, now we have 7 extra hamsters and I have no idea what to do with them.”

The boys waltz off into the next room, deep in conversation while they wait for the babies.

Meanwhile, Felix is excitedly showing a happy Hyunjin his playroom, and telling him that he can wear the pretty blue, sparkly skirt, while Felixie himself wears the pink one.

He digs through his little dress up box a bit, before finding and handing the blue skirt to Hyunjin. The older just blinks at him, sucking on his pacifier harder.

“Put it on, silly,” Felix says, giggling when he turns back to see the older boy just staring at it. “Your Daddy will think you’re really pretty, I promise.”

Hyunjin stares at it harder, wondering how he is supposed to put it on without his Daddy’s help.

Felix slips his own on, letting his little shorts fall to the ground. The skirt is pretty short, showing off his little thighs, and even his panties if he bends down far enough.

“Do you need help, Hyunjinnie?” he asks, walking closer to the brown-haired boy.

Hyunjin looks at him for a moment and then nods.

Felix giggles into the palm of his hand.

“You are a really little baby today,” he says. “You’re my bestest ever baby friend.”

Hyunjin’s eyes crinkle up at that excitedly.

He lets Felix slide off his shorts, revealing his little nappy underneath, and pull the skirt up his tan legs.

“Pretty,” Felix beams once he’s done. “Your daddy’s gonna wanna do naughty stuff with you.”

He giggles in his hands again mischievously.

“My Daddy always wants to do naughty stuff with me when I wear my skirt,” he says. “One time he made me keep it on while we did it and I made a mess all over it.”

Hyunjin’s cheeks go a little pink at his friend’s words, but he nods in understanding. He loves when Changbin wants to be naughty with him.

“Here,” the little blond continues, bending over to pick up a basket full of plastic food. “You take this basket and I’ll take another one, okay? We ask daddies what kind of food they want.”

Hyunjin follows the younger downstairs, holding his little basket tightly. He wishes he could crawl, but he knows it would be hard to do with a basket in his hands.

Changbin looks at him excitedly when he comes in the room, setting his tiny basket on the floor in front of his Daddy, and flopping down next to it.

“What’s all this?” Changbin asks, trying to sound super surprised for his baby’s enjoyment. “And what’s that pretty skirt you’ve got on?”

Hyunjin giggles around his paci, wrapping his arms around his Daddy’s leg and nuzzling into it.

“Awww,” Chan murmurs, watching the little one love on his daddy. “You’re such a cutie, aren’t you, little one?”

Felix looks up at him from where he’s placed his basket across the room.

“I’m a cutie, too, Dada,” he says, and Chan smiles at him, nodding.

“You sure are, princess,” he agrees. “What are you gonna let Daddy have today?”

“It’s a surprise first,” Felix tells him. “I pick out five foods and then Dada has to pick out only one from them.”

“Only one?!” Chan gasps, feigning shock. “But that’s too difficult, baby.”

The little blond giggles, turning his back on his daddy to hide the food basket from his view. He pulls out a croissant, a muffin, and apple, a pear, and a mini donut.

Gathering them in his little arms, he saunters over to his Daddy.

“Dada pick,” he says, revealing the tiny plastic items to the older.

Chan pretends to think for a moment, studying the objects hard.

“Hmmm,” he mutters. “I really want that mini donut, but that apple just looks too good to pass up. Are you sure I can’t have both?”

“Uh-uh,” Felix grins, shaking his head. “Only one, Dada.”

Chan pouts for a moment, and then points at the apple.

“I guess I’ll go for that one, then,” he says. “How much is it Mr. Felix?”

“A hundred million won,” Felix says confidently.

Changbin laughs from beside them, and Chan raises his eyebrows in shock.

“My, my,” he says, pretending to pull out his wallet. “That’s a lot for one apple, but I just have to buy it from you because you’re too cute.”

Felix squeals in delight, eyes crinkling at the compliment.

“I love you, Dada,” he says. “I’m Dada’s baby.”

“You are,” Chan nods, and then pretends to hand Felix money. “Here you go. A hundred million won as requested.”

“Wow, you sure are a generous buyer,” Changbin tells the older as little Felix waddles back happily to his basket. “I’d sell you apples any day for that kind of money.”

“Only me sell Dada apples!” Felix giggles, dropping the food into his basket. He turns to little Hyunjin who has detached himself from his Daddy’s leg and his sorting through his plastic food in amazement.

“Come on, Hyunjinnie,” the blond says. “You have to ask your daddy what he wants.”

Hyunjinnie just sits there, picking through his toys excitedly. He stops when he sees a little purple plastic thing and whines, picking it up in one hand.

He scoots even closer to his Daddy, looking up at him pleadingly while he taps the purple object against his Daddy’s knee.

“What’s wrong, Jinnie?” Changbin asks, glancing at the toy in his baby’s hand. He slowly unravels it from Hyunjin’s fist, laughing softly when he sees what it is. “You don’t want the eggplant in your basket, baby? Is that what it is?”

Hyunjin nods, whining again around his paci.

“It’s okay,” Changbin promises, ruffling his baby’s hair while he sets the eggplant on the couch beside him. “Daddy’s gonna make sure it stays out of there, okay?”

Hyunjin nods, eyes big as he looks at his Daddy.

Chan smiles at the younger boy, heart warmed by his cuteness.

“You are so adorable,” he comments. “You are such a good baby.”

Felix glares at him from across the room, scoffing.

“I’m Daddy’s baby,” he mumbles. “Hyunjinnie’s not even playing the game right.”

“Felix,” Chan warns gently, looking over at his fussy baby. “Hyunjin can play however he wants. It’s okay if he wants to try his own thing.”

“But that’s not princess restaurant,” Felix mumbles. “You can only play it one way.”

“Hyunjin can play it however he wants to, Felix,” Chan replies. “How about you find some more food for Daddy to choose from?”

The younger huffs, but he digs through his basket a little, shoving a few items in his shirt so that he can crawl over towards his Daddy.

Hyunjin is busy pulling out a fake bagel, shaking it in his little hand happily.

“What’s that you’ve got?” Changbin coos, smiling down at the little. “Is that a bagel?”

“Wow,” Chan remarks. “That looks like a yummy bagel, Hyunjin. I might have to buy it from you.”

Felix clambers over to him, trying to keep the toys inside his shirt.

“Nuh-uh,” he whines. “Dada only buy from Freckles.”

He sits in front of his Daddy’s feet pouting up at him, plastic food pooled at the bottom of his shirt.

“Daddy’s just trying to be nice,” Chan points out, giving his baby a pointed look. “I’m sure Hyunjinnie wouldn’t mind sharing his food.”

“Can you give Chan the bagel?” Changbin asks his little softly. He rubs the boy’s back gently as Hyunjin stares at the toy in his hand and then reaches over to set it on Chan’s knee.

“Good boy,” Changbin tells him. “You’re such a sweetie.”

“You are,” Chan agrees, setting the bagel next to the apple Felix gave him. “Thank you.”

Felix feels his insides starting to burn as he watches his Daddy smile at Hyunjin. He doesn’t like this feeling, this jealous, jittery emotion that’s trying to take over his brain.

Chan is _his_ Daddy, and that means Hyunjin shouldn’t get any of his special attention.

“Dada pick,” he whines, holding out three different food items towards Chan.

“I think I want that one,” Chan replies, reaching out to grab a little cereal box from his baby. “This will go great with my apple and bagel.”

At the mention of the bagel, Hyunjin starts to giggle around his paci, scooting over excitedly towards Chan. He holds out his arms, wanting the older to pick him up.

“Hyunjin,” Changbin giggles, reading the baby’s message immediately. “Chan can’t pick you up right now, silly. Play with your toys, baby.”

“Do you wanna sit up here?” Chan asks the little one gently. “You can sit between me and your daddy if that makes you more comfortable.”

Hyunjin nods excitedly, still holding out his little arms.

Felix watches like a hawk as Chan laughs, and moves to grab one his hands while Changbin takes the other.

“Come on, you,” Changbin says, helping his baby get situated on the couch. He leans down to pick up Hyunjin’s food basket, and hands it to him. “Is that better?”

Hyunjin nods, sucking on his paci hard as he studies the plastic food intensely once again.

Felix kicks his little feet against the ground angrily, tossing his plastic food down.

“Not fair,” he fusses, glaring up at Chan. “Baby wanna sit up there, too.”

“You can if you drop that attitude,” his daddy tells him. “There’s no need for baby to throw a tantrum.”

Felix pouts, rubbing at his eyes with both tiny fists. He holds out his arms, afterwards, trying to mimic Hyunjin’s earlier position.

“Dada pick up,” he begs eagerly.

“C’mere,” Chan says, leaning forward to help his baby up. Felix snuggles into his Daddy’s lap, straddling his thighs as he watches Hyunjin play. He wants to make sure that the boy doesn’t do anything else to attract his Daddy’s attention.

Hyunjin is examining a rutabaga when he starts to shift uncomfortably and fuss around his pacifier.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” Changbin asks him.

Hyunjin lets the paci fall from his mouth into the basket, and Changbin is quick to snatch it up.

“Wet,” the little one mumbles. “Jinnie wet.”

A look of understanding washes over Changbin’s features and he nods.

“We can go get a new nappy on, sweetie pie,” he says, gently taking the rutabaga from Hyunjin’s hands to put back in the basket. “How about we go to the bathroom to change, okay?”

The younger nods, holding his Daddy’s hand tightly as the older leads him to the bathroom.

“There’s some extra nappies under the sink in there,” Chan tells them. “Felix and he should be about the same size.”

“My nappies,” the blond mumbles unhappily, snuggling further into his daddy’s chest. “No share.”

“Felix, you haven’t even worn them this week,” Chan scolds gently. “It’s okay if Hyunjinnie borrows one for now.”

The younger makes a displease noise, annoyed at how Hyunjin seems to be getting all the attention and care.

“Felixie little baby, too,” he tells his Daddy. “Felixie need nappies, too.”

“You haven’t had an accident in five days, baby,” Chan points out. “Daddy’s very proud of you. So that means you don’t need nappies like Hyunjinnie right now.”

The younger huffs, exasperated with his daddy. He decides that if his Daddy likes what a little baby Hyunjin is, then he’s going to be one, too.

He sticks his thumb in his mouth, willing himself to slip further and further into little space.

Hyunjin and Changbin are walking back into the room when Felix decides to wet his pants.

He does it deliberately, letting it soak through his boxers and onto his skirt and down his thighs and—

“Felix!” Chan exclaims, jumping in surprise as he feels something warm and wet drip down onto him. “What are you doing?”

Felix keeps his thumb in his mouth shyly, aware that everyone is staring at him now.

Chan pushes the little one off his lap and grabs his hand.

“Lee Felix, that was very naughty,” he chides, tugging on his hand. “You know you aren’t supposed to do that.”

Felix whines as he stumbles behind his Daddy up the stairs.

Chan spanks him twice, telling him to behave and stop acting up, and then he strips Felix of his wet clothes, and wipes him down with a wet cloth.

“Did you do that just to be defiant?” Chan asks him, as he pulls a nappy up on Felix’s legs. “Did you do that just so Daddy would put one of these on you?”

Felix shakes his head, thumb still planted firmly in mouth.

“That was a very naughty thing to do,” Chan tells him, helping him slip on a pair of shorts. “The next time you wet yourself on purpose, you’re going to sit in timeout in your wet clothes for a while.”

The blond whines around his thumb, grabbing at his Daddy’s hand with his free one once the older stands up.

“Go downstairs and put your wet clothes in the laundry room,” Chan instructs, pointing at the pile on the ground. “Daddy’s going to change really quick because you got my jeans all wet.”

Felix shakes his head, and lets go of his Daddy’s hand, flopping onto the ground.

“Baby too little,” he mumbles around his thumb. “Dada help?”

Chan sighs, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans.

“Felix, you are being a very bratty boy today, you know that?” he tells the younger. “Why are you so jealous of Hyunjin, huh? Tell Daddy.”

“Not jealous,” Felix whines. “I Dada’s baby boy.”

“You are,” the older agrees, tossing his wet clothes in the pile with Felix’s. “But you are also being very naughty for no reason. When we go back downstairs, are you gonna behave for Daddy?”

Felix nods, looking up his Daddy innocently.

“Freckles good boy,” he confirms.

Chan sighs, rummaging through his drawer for some clean clothes.

“Thank you, baby,” says gently. “Let Daddy get dressed and then we’ll both carry the laundry downstairs.

Felix does okay for a little while, returning to playing with his plastic food while he crawls back and forth from his basket to his Daddy.

When Hyunjin gets hungry, and starts crying to be fed, Felix starts to feel that small pang of jealousy come back in his chest.

He watches as Chan and Changbin fuss over Hyunjin, escorting him to the kitchen table, where Chan kneels down beside him and asks what he would like to eat.

Felix crawls up slowly to the table, looking at his daddy expectantly as he tries to pull himself into his chair.

“Do you want some shrimp chips?” Chan asks the brown-haired baby. “Or do you want some japchae that I have saved from last night’s dinner?”

“Gummy,” Hyunjin tells him, and Changbin laughs, patting his baby’s shoulder softly.

“No gummies, Jinnie,” he tells the boy. “How about some seaweed snacks, huh?”

Hyunjin nods after a moment, looking up his Daddy happily.

“Seaweed snacks it is then,” Chan says standing up. He moves over to the pantry to search for the small bag. “I think I have a whole bag left over in here.”

Felix finally manages to pull himself up into his chair, and whines when he sees his daddy bring out the pack of snacks that are supposed to be his.

“Mine, Dada,” he whines, making grabby hands for them.

“You can have some, too, Felix,” Chan tells him, pulling open the pack and setting it down between the two boys.

Hyunjin reaches excitedly for the bag, but Felix snatches it up, holding it close to his chest.

“No,” he states, glaring at Hyunjin angrily. “My snacks.”

“Felix,” Chan says sternly, marching over to where his baby is. He grabs the bag from Felix’s arms, and sets it directly in front of Hyunjin. “You won’t get any if you’re going to act like that.”

“Not fair!” Felix whines, kicking his feet in frustration. “My snack! Mine!”

“Maybe we could try something else?” Changbin suggests hesitantly. “If Felix isn’t okay with sharing.”

“He’ll be fine,” Chan assures him. “Hyunjin, take as many as you want. Felix isn’t being a very nice boy today.”

Hyunjin happily starts to munch on one of thin seaweed sheets, excited that it’s snack time.

Felix watches angrily and begins to bang his fists against the table.

Hyunjin looks up at him with a start, the seaweed snack falling from his hands. Tears start to well up in his eyes as he watches the younger have a tantrum.

“Daddy,” he whimpers, looking up at Changbin. “Daddy.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Changbin whispers to him, bending down a little bit to plant kisses in his baby’s soft hair. “Eat your snack, sweetie, it’s okay.”

Hyunjin continues to cry as Chan marches over to Felix and tells him to go sit in timeout or else he’s getting a spanking.

Felix stomps down the hall, into the room that holds his timeout chair and flops down in it, kicking and flailing his limbs angrily.

Chan sighs, sitting down at the table where Felix just was.

“I’m sorry, Changbin,” he says. “I don’t know what’s gotten into him today, honestly.”

“It’s okay,” the boy replies, rubbing his baby’s shoulders to calm his cries. “He probably doesn’t like that we are having to dote over Hyunjin so much.”

“I know,” Chan replies, resting his chin on his hand. “I just don’t understand why he’s acting so jealous and downright bratty, though.”

He pauses for a moment, listening to Hyunjin’s sniffles and Felix’s whines.

“Don’t stress over it,” Changbin assures him. “He’ll get it out of his system eventually.”

He turns his attention back to Hyunjin, who is gazing longingly at the seaweed snack on the table.

“Go ahead, baby,” he tells the younger. “You can have your snack, sweetie.”

Chan watches Hyunjin nibble on his snack for a bit, thinking about how Felix loved to do the same, even though it made a big mess every time.

The blond’s cries start to soften, and Chan sighs, willing himself to stand up and go confront his fussy baby.

When he walks in, Felix’s is whining up at him with his little tear-streaked face.

“Want out,” he whimpers, holding out his little hands. “Baby come out.”

“You can come out,” Chan says, kneeling down in front of him. “If you apologize for acting so mean to Hyunjin.”

“I sorry,” Felix whines. “Freckles good now, Dada.”

“Are you gonna stop throwing a tantrum if I let you come out?” Chan asks.

The younger nods, wiping tears off his little cheeks.

“I be good, Dada,” he says.

Chan stands up and holds out his hand for Felix to grab.

“When we get to the kitchen, can you tell Hyunjin you’re sorry for snatching the snacks from him?” Chan asks him. “Can you do that for Daddy?”

“Mmhmm,” Felix replies, little hiccups leaving him every so often as he tries to calm down from crying. “I say sorry.”

Hyunjin stares at him happily when he comes back in, holding out his half-eaten snack.

“I sorry,” Felix mumbles, looking down at the ground. “Lixie be mean and bad.”

“What do you say, Hyunjin?” Changbin asks the brunette.

“Thank you,” the little one giggles, waving his snack at Felix to grab.

Felix takes it cautiously, Hyunjin watching him closely until the younger takes a bite out of it.

After snack time, Hyunjin wants to drink a warm bottle in his Daddy’s lap.

Chan watches in awe as the boy manages to curl up in Changbin’s arms and be fed.

Felix tugs at his Daddy’s pant leg from on the floor in front of the couch.

“Baby Felix have baba, too?” he asks hopefully. He thinks what the other two are doing looks fun.

“You can,” Chan smiles, fluffing his baby’s hair. “Let Daddy go fix you one really quick.”

Felix waits like a patient little boy until his Daddy comes back with a bottle full of warm milk.

“Come here, sweetie,” Chan says, sitting back on the couch. “Get in my lap and I’ll feed you.”

The blond squirms his way into his Daddy’s lap, excited to be held and fed like Hyunjin.

“I little baby,” he tells his Daddy while he gets comfy. “Dada feed baby.”

“Mmhmm,” Chan says, letting Felix lie down on him. “Are you ready, beautiful?”

Felix nods, letting his head rest against the arm of the couch, Chan’s arm wrapped securely around him.

Chan presses the bottle to his lips, and Felix sucks, letting the sweet, warm milk flood his mouth. He lets his eyes flutter shut, soothed by the calm demeanor that’s taken over the room.

He gets about halfway done before he’s too tired to drink anymore, easing his suction on the bottle, and letting rest against his mouth.

Chan smiles down at him, moving the bottle away gently.

“Is somebody ready for a nap?” he whispers softly. “Huh?”

And Felix can barely even remember saying yes before he’s passing out, cozy in his Daddy’s arms.

When Felix wakes up, he isn’t in his Daddy’s arms anymore. He’s on the floor on a comforter surrounded with pillows next to Hyunjin, who is still sleeping soundly.

Felix sits up, rubbing his eyes for a moment. They’re in the playroom, he knows that, but he can’t remember how he got here or where his Daddy is.

“Dada?” he asks out loud, shifting on to his hands and knees to crawl. “Where Dada?”

Hyunjin starts to stir a little, paci having fallen out of his mouth in his sleep.

Felix looks over at him and makes a face.

“Dumb baby,” he mumbles. “My daddy loves me more than you.”

He crawls over to the boy and snatches his paci up, hiding it into his shorts pocket. He giggles, sitting back on his legs, and pokes the older boy a few times.

“Hyunjin,” he whispers, shaking the boy’s arm. “Jinnie, wake up.”

Hyunjin starts to whine, stirring as he comes to and blinks open his tired little eyes.

“Daddy?” he whimpers, turning over to look at Felix. Tears fill his eyes when he realizes it’s not Changbin.

“Stop crying,” Felix tells him. “Your daddy will come back sooner or later.”

“Daddy,” Hyunjin wails, sitting up and tugging at the blanket on top of him. “Daddy come back.”

Felix stares at him a bit, and then pulls the paci out of his pocket.

“Do you want this?” he asks, dangling the tiny item in front of Hyunjin.

The older makes grabby hands for it and shoves it in his mouth, whining around it while he waits for Changbin.

It’s only a matter of minutes before footsteps are rushing into the room, and both Chan and Changbin appear.

“Jinnie, hey,” Changbin says softly, moving to kneel down next to his crying baby. “Daddy’s here. It’s okay.”

Hyunjin grabs onto his arm tightly and sniffles.

Felix giggles, pointing a tiny finger at him.

“You look silly when you cry,” he says.

“Felix,” Chan snaps, marching over to where the blond is sitting. “I thought you were done acting like a brat already?”

Felix shakes his head, crossing his arms as he looks up at his Daddy.

“I don’t like that dumb baby no more,” he says. “He gets pacis and cuddles all the time and all of my daddy’s attention.”

“That’s not very nice of you to say,” Chan warns. He flops down in front of Felix. “Hyunjin is doing nothing wrong. He’s just been very, very little today so that’s why Daddy is helping out his daddy.”

“But I’m little, too!” Felix whines. “I’m your baby, your only baby.”

“I know you are,” Chan replies, and leans forward to put a hand on Felix’s thigh. “Just because Daddy is helping out someone else doesn’t mean you are any less of important to me, okay? And Daddy is sorry if he ever made you feel that way today. You will always be my sweet boy.”

“Your daddy is just trying to help me learn,” Changbin adds, stroking Hyunjin’s hair softly while the boy snuggles into him. “Hyunjin and I are still a little new at this whole thing, so Chan is just helping me understand what the best things to do and say are.”

“Daddy no love him more than me?” Felix asks, eyes glimmering with hope.

“Felix,” Chan laughs, squeezing the younger’s thigh a bit. “You are the only one I want to keep falling hopelessly in love with, okay? I promise you that.”

“I be little baby, too,” Felix tells him. “Me wear nappies and have pacis and bottles, too.”

“We can definitely do that more often if you’d like,” Chan agrees. “But can you agree to be nicer to Hyunjin from now on? He really wants to be your friend, baby.”

Felix nods, looking at the boy beside him. Hyunjin has managed to lie down on his Daddy’s leg and fall back asleep.

“I be nice, now,” Felix promises. “No more naughty Felix cause naughty Felix is a bad boy.”

“Thank you,” Chan says. “It’s always a good thing when little Felix likes to be good instead of naughty.”

Felix thinks on that for a moment, before piping up in question.

“But I thought Daddy sometimes likes naughty Felix,” he says. “Cause that’s when me and Dada get to have rough, naughty sex, right?”

Chan groans, going red in the face while Changbin bursts out laughing.

“Felix,” the oldest whines, shaking his head. “That stuff is between you and Daddy only, okay? Remember? It’s like a secret; you have to keep it on the down low.”

“Does that mean me and you can do it right now if we’re quiet?” Felix asks, beaming up at his Daddy happily.

Changbin’s laughter echoes throughout the room as Chan facepalms, because he and Felix have a _lot_ of talking to do tonight.


	26. Tied Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think you’d look really pretty all strung out on our bed with your little hands tied to the frames,” he says, swallowing.
> 
> Felix cringes at the volume of his tone. It’s much too loud for the words being said.
> 
> “Chan,” he hisses. “Seriously. Keep it down. We’re in public.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. It has been so, so, so, FAR too long since I've posted! I deleted my author's note, wanting to replace it with this chapter, and realized that it took away everyone's lovely and supportive comments too.
> 
> So I just want to say thank you for being patient and for sticking alongside of me and telling me that it's okay to take time for myself. I really appreciate the kind words that you guys gave to me, and I want to let you know that whenever I see any comment at all from you guys, it makes me feel so much better about my writing and about my day.
> 
> I'm starting to feel a little better after these last few weeks, and I'll be honest with you, a lot has been going on in my life and it's been difficult to handle. I want go into the annoying details, since I'm sure you guys want to get on with reading the chapter, but just know that I am so thankful to everyone who was patient and understanding. 
> 
> This update is the first of many to come, so be on the lookout! Thank you!

**CHAPTER 26**

“I kind of want to tie you up,” Chan says one day when the two of them are out at dinner.

It takes Felix by surprise because it’s just so _random_ , and he nearly chokes on his noodles.

“Excuse me?” he replies, giving his older boyfriend a bewildered look.

They are out in public for God’s sake, in a crowded restaurant full of couples and families all dining alongside of them.

“I said I kind of want to tie you up,” Chan repeats, not even batting an eyelash. He stirs the plastic straw in his glass of water a bit, watching the tiny cubes of ice clink together.

“I heard that,” Felix replies, and his eyes are wide with concerned and confused he feels. “Chan, this is public, you know.”

“Yeah, I know,” Chan says simply. He takes a bite of the pasta they had opted to share and chews on it for a moment, deep in thought.

“I think you’d look really pretty all strung out on our bed with your little hands tied to the frames,” he says, swallowing.

Felix cringes at the volume of his tone. It’s much too loud for the words being said.

“ _Chan_ ,” he hisses. “Seriously. Keep it down. We’re in public.”

“You’d just look so pretty tugging at the ropes,” Chan continues, completely ignoring him. “And begging me to untie you so you can grab on to me like you love so much.”

“Chan, I swear to God,” Felix says. He leans over the table some, so he can talk to his boyfriend in a hushed voice. “Where the hell did this suddenly come from? We literally were just eating silently and then all of a sudden—”

“You look so pretty when you blush,” Chan interrupts, resting his chin in the palm of his hand as he gazes lovingly at his baby. “I love getting you worked up.”

“Chan,” Felix groans, slumping back into his seat. He glances around quickly to make sure no one is staring at them.

To his luck, everyone at the tables near to them seem to be immersed in their own conversations and food.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” Chan asks, smiling knowingly. “Do you not like the idea of being tied up?”

Felix feels his little cheeks start to burn red in embarrassment and he swats his hand at Chan’s face, making the older boy laugh and try to move away.

“ _Stop_ ,” Felix groans, pouting at him. “I know exactly what you’re trying to do right now.”’

“And what might that be?” Chan asks, taking a quick sip of his water. He folds his hands and looks expectantly at his boyfriend.

Felix glares at him for a second before they both burst into laughter.

“I hate you,” Felix complains. “You’re so annoying sometimes.”

“You love me,” Chan replies, reaching out his hand over the table for Felix to hold onto. “That’s why you let me tease you so much.”

Felix grabs his hand, feigning reluctance, and gives Chan an unamused pout.

“You should be glad I’m not little right now,” he states, squeezing the older’s hand. “Or I’d be making you feed me for being so embarrassing in public.”

Chan laughs, looking into Felix’s big brown eyes with his own.

“Hey,” he says, smiling at his little freckled boy. “Who says you have to be little for me to do that?”

When they get home, Felix can practically feel the excitement radiating off of Chan. He barely has time to kick his shoes off when they get inside, Chan taking hold off his arm to hurry him down the hall.

He quirks an eyebrow at the older’s eagerness to pull him towards the bedroom.

“Chan,” he says, trying to walk on his own two feet without stumbling to his knees as Chan leads him by hand. “What if I told you that I want to go to sleep instead of indulge in some fantasy you found in that gutter you call a brain?”

“Well,” Chan replies matter-of-factly, and then he’s loosening his grip of Felix’s wrist, pushing open the door to their bedroom. “If you actually meant it, my gutter for a brain would release chemicals to make me feel very sad.”

Felix rolls his eyes and steps into the room after his boyfriend, shrugging off his little jacket in the process.

“Chan, I never agreed to this,” he states, balling up the fabric of his jacket and tossing it into the laundry basket nearby. “What if I said we should stay up browsing Reddit instead?”

Chan blinks at him, shaking his head for a moment.

“Baby, I’m rubbing off on you,” he points out. “That’s something _I_ would say, you know.”

“Chan,” Felix deadpans, grabbing the bottom of his little velvet top. “If I even slightly hinted at the fact that I wanted to have sex at any given time, you would drop whatever it is you’re doing just to get some.”

“And?” Chan asks innocently, sitting on the edge of the bed, on Felix’s side. “Are you saying that’s a bad thing?” 

“Be glad I love you,” Felix says, and then he tugs his little shirt over his head. “Because I swear, you live just to annoy me sometimes.”

“You love it, baby,” the older replies, and he’s staring at Felix’s little bare chest. “Hey, let Daddy take off the rest of your clothes, sweetie.”

Felix makes a face at him, tossing his shirt in the basket beside his jacket.

“I can do it myself,” he retorts, feigning annoyance. “I don’t need your help.”

Chan’s eyes darken, and he moves to stand up.

“Felix,” he warns, watching his baby’s hands fly to the front of the little black jeans he’s wearing. “How about you drop the attitude?”

“Why should I?” the younger challenges, popping the button open on his pants. “What are you going to do, Chan? Tie me up?”

His voice breaks off in a sneer, a challenging smirk forming across his features, and he puts two fingers on cool metal of his zipper.

Chan’s quick to march over there. His hands grip Felix’s waist, yanking him forward.

“Keep fucking talking like that,” he whispers darkly, eyes meeting his boyfriend’s. “And I’ll gag you, too.”

“No you won’t,” Felix chides, and he moves his face closer to Chan’s, their lips centimeters apart. “You love hearing me be loud for you too much.”

Chan’s grip tightens, and Felix can feel his fingers digging into the skin above his hips.

“I also love,” Chan whispers, his breath ghosting over the younger’s lips. “What you sound like when that mouth is around my cock.”

Felix squirms a bit, staring at the older’s lips, wanting to feel them against his own.

“Then why don’t you get me all up in your bed, Christopher,” Felix murmurs softly. “And make that happen.”

Chan yanks him forward, their noses bumping together as they slide their lips together in a sloppy kiss. Felix’s hands rest on the small of Chan’s back, grabbing tiny fistfuls of the fabric of his shirt.

Chan pulls him back towards the bed in small steps, careful not to stumble. He can feel how hard Felix is pressing into the kiss, biting at his lips and slotting his tongue alongside Chan’s own.

The younger moans softly as the older’s hands start to stroke up and down his waist, fingertips trailing teasingly along his hips.

Chan smirks and breaks the kiss, pushing his younger boyfriend against the bed.

“You want this so bad, don’t you baby?” he sneers, and Felix looks up at him, little mouth already reddening and flushed from the kiss.

“Chan, just do it,” he whines, pulling himself up onto the bed. “Tie me up and have your way with me.”

“Mmm, so much for going to bed early like you wanted to, Felix,” Chan says, mocking pity for the younger. “Daddy’s just going to have to play with his baby a little bit first, isn’t he?”

“Chan, please,” Felix whines, staring up at the older pleadingly as he gets comfy against the mattress. “Please tie me up and let me suck you off.”

Chan groans at that, feeling his blood start to rush south. He can see the outline of Felix’s little cock starting to press up against the confines of his jeans.

“Wait here and don’t move,” he instructs, and the little blond nods frantically. “Be a good boy and don’t touch yourself.”

Chan moves towards the closet door adjacent to their queen-sized bed. He has tiny ropes for his baby’s wrists and ankles stored in a small package in there. It’s buried behind some folded-up piles of clothes, haphazardly opened from when Chan had received it in the mail the other day.

He takes out the tiny, smooth-feeling ropes, gripping them in a tight fist as he sets out to present them to Felix.

His cock swells with need at the thought of how submissive and helpless Felix is going to look with them around his arms and legs.

“Chan,” Felix whimpers, eyes trained on the older’s closed fist as Chan moves towards the bed. “I wanna take off my pants first. Please let me take them off.”

“ _I_ will take them off,” Chan replies, and he’s climbing up on top of Felix, straddling his little hips. “I’ll take them off when I’m good and ready to. _You_ can wait.”

The younger whines in frustration, squirming as Chan reaches for both of his wrists.

“Be a good boy and put your arms up against the headboard for me,” he orders, and Felix does as he’s told, resting his thin little wrists against the gaps in the pattern that is carved across the large wooden object.

Chan drops the tiny ropes from his palm onto Felix’s chest, bringing one up to circle around the younger’s left wrist.

He loops it through the open space in the headboard and knots it, tugging on it briefly to make sure it will last.

“How’s that feel?” he asks Felix, and the younger just nods, pulling on the restraint a bit in satisfaction.

Chan does his other arm up equally, letting Felix test it and confirm that it isn’t too tight.

The younger feels so exposed and vulnerable like this, cheeks turning a light pink as Chan sits back and admires his work.

“You look so pretty, baby,” he murmurs, one hand trailing down his baby’s chest lightly as he watches Felix whine and pull at the ropes gently. “Your little hands are all tied up now, aren’t they?”

His voice turns to that patronizing tone, that one he primarily uses for when Felix is in little space. The younger looks up at him, eyes begging for more. He can feel that warm, fuzzy feeling start to form in his chest, the familiar sensation that always comes alongside when he starts to slip.

“Daddy’s going to have to take off your clothes, isn’t he?” Chan continues, tone still patronizing. “Because baby can’t do it himself, can he?”

Felix shakes his head, brown eyes wide and needy.

“Well then,” Chan tuts, and he slides down Felix’s little body so that he can rest between the boy’s thighs. “Daddy should do just that then, shouldn’t he?”

Felix bites his lips as he watches his Daddy grab the waistbands of both his jeans and boxers and slide them down.

“So pretty,” Chan mumbles, and Felix bends his legs to help his Daddy get the rest of his clothes off. They end up in a mess on the floor, much to Felix’s dismay, because the laundry basket is only a toss away.

“Look at your pretty little cock,” Chan says, rubbing Felix’s thigh with one hand. His other grabs Felix’s dick, lightly squeezing it.

The younger moans, pressing up lightly into the touch. His dick is so hard, and Chan’s hand feels so good, even though they’ve barely even done anything.

“Poor baby needs Daddy to make it feel better, doesn’t he?” the older asks, giving him a few quick strokes.

Felix’s breath catches in his throat and he chokes out a whine.

“Chan,” he whimpers, mind starting to get hazy with how small he’s starting to feel. “Chan, it feels so good.”

“I know it does, baby,” Chan says, sympathy dripping from his voice. He releases his grip and lets Felix’s poor little cock fall down to rest against his tummy. “Your little cock is so sensitive, isn’t it?”

Felix whines in embarrassment, tugging against his restraints again.

“It’s a good thing we tied up those little arms of yours, huh?” Chan notes, unable to hide his smirk at the way his baby struggles against the ropes. “Because if not, your little hands would be trying to touch yourself, wouldn’t they?”

“Tie up my feet,” Felix whines, disregarding the question. “Please. I wanna suck your dick.”

“So needy, aren’t we?” Chan scoffs, grabbing the remaining ropes off of his baby’s chest. “And to think, just a little bit ago you were saying you didn’t want Daddy to tie you up.”

Felix’s ankles are bit trickier to tie up; Chan has to step off the bed just to do it and make sure that his baby’s legs are spread wide enough so he can be properly fucked later.

The younger blond moans as Chan ties the last knot, pulling at the bindings on his arms and legs as his Daddy watches him.

“Chan,” he whines, the word starting to taste foreign in his mouth. He can feel himself starting to slip faster, being all tied up like this, and he desperately just wants to cry out for his Daddy.

“What’s wrong little one?” Chan asks, hands brushing briefly against his baby’s legs before he climbs back up on the bed. “Tell Daddy.”

“Want your cock,” Felix mumbles. He looks up at Chan desperately, trying to ignore how feeling so exposed is making him feel so little.

“Yeah?” Chan asks softly. He kneels between Felix’s thighs, starting to undo his own pants. “Is that what you want, little one? Wanna suck Daddy off?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Felix whines, tugging impatiently at his bindings while he watches Chan try to shrug out of his jeans and boxers. He can barely keep his eyes off of how big and hard his Daddy’s cock looks. “Let me have it.”

“So demanding, little one,” Chan says, tossing his clothes on the floor next to Felix’s. “But I guess I’ll just have to give you what you want.”

He moves up Felix’s tiny body so he can straddle his baby’s face.

“Take it,” he mumbles, grabbing himself in one hand as he presses against Felix’s soft lips.

The younger opens his mouth obediently, sucking sloppily and wetly on the head as he looks up at Chan, silently asking for more.

“Fuck,” Chan groans, throwing his head back as he pushes his dick as far as it can go in Felix’s mouth. “Baby, fuck, your mouth is so _pretty_.”

Felix closes his eyes, moaning around Chan’s thick length, as he starts to suck around him and tease the tip with his little tongue.

He can taste the precum forming against the slip, letting his tongue slide against it greedily. Chan’s hands grip the pillow beside him, steadying himself as he lets Felix take him in.

Felix alternates between hollowing his cheeks and running his tongue all along the underside of the sensitive ridge of Chan’s cock, moaning and slurping messily against it as the older’s breathing starts to quicken.

“Fuck,” Chan moans, rocking his hips a little bit into his baby’s mouth. “Just like that, baby. You’re doing so well.”

Felix moans at the praise, the vibrations driving the older crazy, making him start to rock his hips a little bit faster into the younger’s mouth.

Felix relaxes his throat, trying not gag as Chan’s pace starts to quicken. He sucks hard around him, feeling so tiny and vulnerable not being able to move his hands or legs.

“Fucking love this mouth,” Chan groans, thrusting harder. “It’s so fucking good, baby. _You’re_ so fucking good.”

Felix swirls his tongue around the head some more, sucking on it extra hard every time Chan thrusts in. He can feel his boyfriend’s thighs starting to tremble a bit from the pleasure.

“Fuck, baby,” Chan pants, wanting nothing more than to speed up his thrusts and fuck his baby’s mouth until he cums. “Fuck, that’s so good.”

He lets Felix take him a bit longer, fucking the younger’s little mouth until the sensation builds up too much in his stomach and he knows he’s going to cum if he doesn’t stop.

He pulls out, much to Felix’s dismay, breathing heavily as he watches his baby’s mouth open and close in need.

“You did so fucking good, baby,” Chan breathes, running his hands through Felix’s blond hair. The younger’s mouth is so red and swollen, covered in spit and precum, and looking so _wrecked_ , and Chan just wants to cum all over it, decorate it all pretty with his release.

“Daddy,” Felix croaks out, voice sounding so broken and small. “Daddy, baby need you.”

“Yeah?” Chan says softly, and he realizes Felix must have slipped due to the circumstances. “You want Daddy to make you cum?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Felix pleads, squirming impatiently. “Daddy make baby cum. Make baby make a mess.”

“Fuck,” Chan curses, and he can’t even think about holding back as he wraps a tight fist around himself and strokes himself at an impossibly quick pace over Felix’s mouth. All he can think about is finishing on that pretty little face, claiming Felix as his own.

The younger looks surprised for a moment, but then he’s opening his mouth up expectantly, and it’s all Chan needs to finally reach the edge.

He cums hard, painting Felix’s open mouth and face with quick streaks of white, groaning as the waves of pleasure wash over his whole body.

Felix whines, watching as his Daddy comes down from his orgasm, feeling his own neglected cock drip with need. He swallows the cum that landed in his mouth and whimpers up at his Daddy.

“Daddy, please,” he begs. “Dada touch baby?”

“Fuck, yeah, okay,” Chan pants, taking a second to catch his breath before he moves himself down Felix’s body.

The younger’s thighs are trembling, shaking with need for his Daddy to make him cum.

“Want you to fuck me,” he whines, watching Chan position himself between his legs. “Daddy, please.”

“You’ll take what I give you,” Chan replies, leaning down so he can brush his lips against Felix’s length. He kisses it softly, trailing his lips up so he can engulf the head in his mouth, and sucks.

Felix cries out, the pleasure overwhelming his senses as Chan rubs and strokes his thighs and sucks him closer and closer to orgasm.

“Daddy,” he moans, tugging at the ropes around his wrists. He wants to tangle his little hands into his Daddy’s hair so bad, bring him closer against him so he can feel more protected and secure. “Daddy do it harder.”

Chan takes all of Felix in his mouth, sucking hard, and using his tongue to tease at his baby’s slit. Felix can feel his orgasm starting to build, the warmth tingling from his tummy down to his thighs, settling where Chan’s got him in his mouth.

He cums with a cry, spilling into his Daddy’s mouth as his little hips tense up tight so he can ride out his powerful orgasm.

Chan sucks him through it, swallowing every last bit of his baby’s cum until Felix is whining from oversensitivity.

The older sits up and wipes the back of his mouth with his hand, looking down at his flushed and wrecked little boy.

“Ready for some more?” he asks smirking, and Felix moans, exhaustion and exhilaration fighting to take over his senses.

He knows it’s going to be a _very_ good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, guys. The next one is about Chan loving on Felix and taking time to explain why he loves each and every little feature about his baby, after Felix gets teased about the way he looks. I'm super excited to write it!

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests/ideas if you have them. I'm always looking forward to writing.


End file.
